


Journey to Jurassic

by Zapandos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American - Freeform, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF everyone else too, Dinosaurs!, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/F, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Humor, Jurassic Park AU, M/M, Meddling Dis, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Slow Build, Thorins siblings are protective, What Have I Done, if you can handle the movies/books you can handle this, not rly crack even though it seems like it, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapandos/pseuds/Zapandos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An island full of dinosaurs is pretty crazy. The fact that Bilbo is willingly going to that island (again) with a bunch of strangers who claim that island is theirs is even crazier. </p><p>It doesn't help that Bilbo's size would make him a good pterodactyl snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Although he generally craves stability, Bilbo can happily say his place of work is never quite the same. Sure, he does the same thing every Monday through Friday, which is either installing security systems or making sure ones he has previously installed are in good condition, but the visits are never the same.

For example, Misty Mountain Coffee CO (the first and biggest store, not any of the other thousands of stores across the country) is always an awkward experience. The air conditioning is always turned up too high, and every employee he comes into contact with is seemingly disgusted with his attempt at small talk and, on a few occasions, have made some very rude remarks. The security cameras are spread far apart and the walk from the front of the store to the back feels like an hour long journey. It's most definitely his least enjoyable building to do business for, but he still smiles every time he drives by any of the other stores (which is quite often), knowing that their legitimacy remains intact with his help.

The better example, of course, is Eriador. Being the most luxurious jeweler in all of LA, it keeps Bilbo on his toes, always ready to make the trip to the other side of town in case there are any issues. His equipment is, in his opinion (and the opinion of anyone who knows what they're talking about thank you very much), the best in the business. There's rarely a time where something has an error, but the same cant be said for the humans in charge of it.

Fili and Kili, the far too young men who work at Eriador, are absolutely notorious for tripping the alarms. Whether it's while they're trying to enter in the morning, or they're up to some sort of shenanigans when there aren't any customers, they somehow manage to set it off. After the first couple months of these occurrences, and a lot of groveling towards the policemen that have to show up every time, Bilbo agreed to make the trip every time it goes off to make sure nothing is actually happening.

Sure, it's not in his job description, but he goes anyway. When asked, he just tells them that he doesn't want to inconvenience any officers; however, he goes because Eriador is by far the most interesting place he does business with.  

Luckily for Bilbo, his current trip to Eriador is just a monthly inspection. Most of his contracts include one inspection every six months, but the man who owns the shop, Thorin, specifically requested one a month. Normally he'd berate anyone who he does business with for being so distrustful, but the way Thorin has been described by Fili, Kili, and their 'advisor' Gandalf (Bilbo still isn't sure what role that plays in a jewelry store) shows that he's just a paranoid man in general. He pays Bilbo enough to ignore it, really. He also pays Bilbo enough to ignore the fact that he's never even met the man.

He pulls in front of the store, his car practically gasping for breath as he puts it into park. He knows he should get a new car, that twelve years is long enough to deserve a retirement, but he can't imagine driving anything else besides it.

It's one of the few days during the year where it's actually cloudy in LA, making Eriador look menacing with it's gray brick walls and thick maroon curtains in the windows, leaving what's actually hiding inside to the imagination. It's a big difference from the usual openness that jewelry stores have, and that's part of the appeal. 

The bell rings as Bilbo walks through the door, quickly followed by “Bilbo!” being shouted in unison.

Kili is the first to reach Bilbo, patting him on the back with a giant smile on his face. Despite the navy suit he's wearing for work, he still looks quite young. In fact, he oftentimes looks like he's playing dress-up, not that he would ever tell Kili that. 

“Right on time as always. Kili looked like a marathon runner waiting for the horn,” Fili says with a grin as he approaches Bilbo. Fili's rumpled plum button-up should look ridiculous, but he somehow makes it look professional. Still, Bilbo clicks his tongue at the wrinkles, and Fili smirks. 

“I did not!” Kili shoves Fili with a dramatic pout.

Bilbo chuckles. “Boys, try to remember what kind of environment you're working in.”

Kili sighs. “There hasn't been anyone here all day. It's been boring.”

Bilbo starts towards the computer behind the front desk. “It's been terribly slow recently. It makes Thorin grumpy,” Fili mutters, hopping onto the stool next to Bilbo. "It's unbearable." 

“From what you've said, he's always grumpy.” The two snicker at that. “Any mishaps you've noticed?” Kili opens his mouth, but Bilbo cuts him off before he starts, “Ones that you two haven't caused, I mean.”

“Nope! This would be a good time for mishaps though. I don't think people even want to steal our jewels anymore,” Fili answers.

Bilbo rolls his eyes with a grin and goes through his process of making sure everything is in working order. The two follow him around the store, asking him about his past two weeks.

One thing that Bilbo learned early on is to not ask Fili and Kili direct questions about their lives. All Bilbo gets is small glimpses into their lives outside of Eriador, usually by accident. It took him at least two months before he got around to finding out that they're brothers. The whole thing is a mystery to him, but Bilbo doesn't mind, since he knows what it's like to evade certain questions about his past (though not to the same extent).

Bilbo can honestly say no one has ever found his life as interesting as these two do. They find his stories about the regulars at the coffeeshop he frequents as exciting as middle-aged women find their soap operas. He, too, finds the coffeeshop gossip interesting, which is why he retains it long enough to tell him, but Bilbo's a simple man, not a 20-year-old kid who can find much more interesting things to talk about.

He relishes being able to make them laugh, though, because when they don't think he's looking, they look a bit..sad. Something about the way they hold themselves makes him think they've been through far too much for their ages. That is, until they realize he's looking and they crack a joke about the time Bilbo went on a blind date with a man who makes art out of cans he picks from the dumpster. 

Yeah, he sometimes regrets telling them so much.

He hasn't been visiting the coffeeshop frequently enough to hear any sort of gossip, so he settles for telling them about his cousin Lobelia's latest attempt at marrying Bilbo off.

“So who's the mystery person this time? Please tell me someone under the age of sixty this time,” Fili snickers.

“Yes, I finally got her to stop that. It was a man named Alfred-”

“You said under sixty!” Kili protests.

“He was! Just an unfortunately named man. As I was saying, his name was Alfred, and he was nice..to me. To the waitress? Not so much..” he continued to tell the story, and by the end of it, Bilbo was done with his inspection and Kili was laughing so hard he was on the floor.

“Your cousin would get along so well with our mother,” Fili said. “Both so meddling.”

Bilbo kept quiet, silently begging for more information. They've never mentioned their mother before.

“You should see the way she nags uncle Thorin! You're at least _slightly_ interested in finding someone, and Thorin isn't at all. And he's stubborn. That doesn't stop her from trying, though,” Kili snickers, getting up off of the floor. 

Bilbo gapes at him. “Uncle..Thorin? As in, the Thorin that signs my paychecks?”

Kili's smile disappears, and he looks at his brother for assistance, who is staring holes into the side of his head. Fili looks over at Bilbo and smooths his glare into something more polite. “Well of course. You didn't think just anyone would let a nineteen and twenty-one year old run their jewelry shop, did you?”

Before Bilbo could answer, the bell goes off and they all turn to see Gandalf walking in, which is a rare sight. He gets up off of the chair, smoothing his shirt.

“Gandalf! I wasn't expecting you to show up for at least another week!” Kili exclaims, giving him a tight hug. Bilbo knows Gandalf is just as lost on the brothers as he is, maybe even more so. 

“I had matters to attend to in the city, so I thought I would stop by to make sure it's still standing. It seems that Bilbo is effectively doing his job,” he nods towards Bilbo.

“It's good to see you, Gandalf,” he shakes the older man's hand after Fili finishes his hug. “I see you haven't yet invested in a pair of scissors.” He motions towards Gandalf's long, grey beard. It's a running joke between them, the fact that Gandalf's beard is so long and Bilbo can't even grow one. Even Kili has more facial hair than Bilbo, but that's another story. 

“And I see you haven't given the mixture I recommended a try,” Gandalf winks at him. He's wearing the same grey tailcoat suit Bilbo's only ever seen him in. He privately wonders if that's the only suit he owns, or if he reserves that suit just for when he comes to the shop.

They spend the next hour catching up over tea that Bilbo helps himself to making in the back room. A few customers come in, and Bilbo is struck yet again with amazement at how easily Fili and Kili can convince people to buy jewelry. Truth is, Bilbo never really considered that they're related to Thorin because they're so good at what they do, as childish as they might be. He would hire them on the spot (he may be biased, though). 

“Well, I should get going,” Bilbo says after a while. “Lobelia invited me over for dinner, and she'll have my head if I'm late.”

After a few protests, Fili and Kili finally say their goodbyes just as a customer walks in, distracting them before they can prolong Bilbo leaving any further.

Gandalf walks with Bilbo to the door. “I've been meaning to ask you, Bilbo, when's the last time you've been on a vacation?”

“A vacation? Never. There's nowhere I want to go badly enough to stop work,” Bilbo answers with confusion.

“Yes, but, with a good enough cause..” Gandalf trails off, humming thoughtfully.

“Wh-” Bilbo starts, but Gandalf cuts him off.

“Good evening, Mr. Baggins,” he says shortly before turning around and striding to the back room.

“Good evening,” Bilbo mutters, exiting the store.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with Lobelia is exhausting as always. It's not that he doesn't love her, he does. It's just so.. demanding. Her husband is in the army and he's never around, so that leave Lobelia with plenty of time to harass Bilbo. 

She's easily offended, so most of their conversations end up with her being mad at him in some way. She's all about being proper, and normally Bilbo says the same, but she seems to disagree entirely. She's taken Bilbo on as some sort of project, and he hates it, but telling her that would destroy the delicate relationships he has with his family members. They already judge him because he's taken a different route in life, not being married with a family at forty. As if it's his fault he hasn't found anyone yet.  

So he goes to dinners and pretends to enjoy them, and, like tonight, he practically falls onto his couch when he gets home, exhausted.

Before he can get too comfortable, he hoists himself up to go make himself some tea, telling himself how much better relaxing will be with it. When it's ready, he sits back down, burrowing into the couch, letting out a sigh of relief.

He grabs the remote and switches to the news. When he registers what's on the television, he spills his tea, cursing.

It's footage of people being rescued from Isla Nublar. More people decided to make an illegal trip to the island to see the torn-to-shreds Jurassic Park. Bilbo's eyes begin to sting as he sees the images of injured men and women around Fili and Kili's age being hoisted into helicopters, the entire Navy surrounding the beach.

“Damn it! Why do people feel the need to see the island? How do they not understand that the dinosaurs are dangerous?” Bilbo curses out loud.

Year after year there are stories about reckless people hoping to see the dangerous creatures, and they end up seeing more than they bargained for, including the end of their lives. The US Navy watches over the waters surrounding the island, but people still sneak through. He's really only a few news stories away from calling the Navy himself and asking them why they aren't able to effectively do their job. 

Bilbo turns off the TV, unable to watch anymore. He's glad they all survived, but he still feels heavy with guilt when he stands up. He hopes someday he'll be able to forgive himself for what he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo's sitting in the coffeeshop, chatting with one of the elderly ladies who's fond of Bilbo because he reminds her of her son, when his cell phone rings. The caller ID says 'Security: Eriador,' and Bilbo groans. Usually he's up for a visit, but he had just gone yesterday, and he's not in the mood for work today after what he saw on the news last night.

He answers, listens through the mechanical voice repeat 'break in reported at Err-i-door, break it reported at Err-i-door,' and then he hangs up and calls Kili, because this happens so frequently that he has their respective schedules memorized.

“Mr. Baggins, I just tripped the system,” Kili answers, sounding unusually formal.

“I'll see you soon,” Bilbo tries not to sigh. Oh well, he's sure that when he gets there chatting with Kili will put him in a better mood.

When he pulls up, he begins to panic, because standing with Kili is an older man that Bilbo doesn't recognize. The man has long brown hair and a beard. He's wearing a jean jacket with black jeans that are ripped and Bilbo realizes that this man is probably trying to rob the jewelry shop, holding Kili hostage. 

He reaches for his phone slowly, as to not let on to what he's doing, and he makes eye contact with Kili, silently telling him that he's calling the police. 

He hits send, but before he can say anything, Kili motions for Bilbo to come outside. He considered his options; does he stay in the car and talk to the police? Or does he go out and follow instructions?

' _Don't be a hero_ ' pops into his head, and he realizes that this man might be armed and if he doesn't listen Kili could be hurt. He steps out of his car and hears a voice on his phone saying, “hello? Is there are emergency?”

He walks slowly towards them. He can't read Kili's expression, but the man's is downright furious.

Bilbo holds his hands up. “I will cooperate. Please..just don't shoot me,” Bilbo says slowly as he approaches the man. The man raises an eyebrow at that.

“Why on Earth would I shoot you?” He asks, confusion spread across his face.

“Because you're trying to, um, steal the jewels?” Bilbo answers, hands faltering slightly.

Kili then begins to laugh. “Bilbo! This is Thorin! Not a burglar.” Bilbo's eyes widen and he lowers his hands. Thorin looks at him, no hint of amusement, just confusion.

“You thought I was a _thief_?” He asks, crossing his arms.

Bilbo gapes at him. “Well, yeah! I mean, I don't know! Look at what you're wearing! Certainly not something an owner of the _finest jewelry store in all of Los Angeles_ would wear. Besides, the alarm is going off,” Bilbo replies, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “And it's not like we've ever.. _met_.” 

“And I wish it was under better circumstances. Your alarm went off after I punched in the _correct_ code,” Thorin says.

Bilbo furrows his brows. “Well, they are rather sensitive. If you accidentally touch any of the other numbers, it goes off.” He walks over to the code pad and types in the code only he knows to make the alarm stop, followed by Kili and Thorin.

“That's why it happens to me all the time. Pudgy fingers run in the family, I guess,” Kili says with a small smile. Thorin just frowns, and Kili's smile disappears. 

“I expect better from the so-called ' _best security in the country_.'”

Bilbo scoffs. “Excuse me? It's not my fault you punched in the wrong code. Would you rather have some one just saunter on in because you find the code box too complicated?” He knows he's being a bit rude, but no one insults his work.

Kili says, “Uh, I'll start setting up,” and he quickly walks inside.

“I am no fool. I know how to punch in a few numbers. It's _your_ faulty wiring that's done it,” Thorin's face begins to redden with anger.

Bilbo raises his voice, “Faulty wiring has nothing to do with it! Your nephews manage to get in most of the time, but even they mess it up every once in a while, and I have to come fix it. I could let the police deal with it every time, but I go out of my way to make sure they're able to do something better with their time, like save li-” Bilbo stops, suddenly remembering that he had called the police. “Oh no, I forgot to tell them everything's all right.”

Before he can even move to go get his phone, three squad cars are already pulling up.

“Why have they sent so many?” Thorin growls.

“I called the police before I got out of the car,” he answers.

“What?” Thorin shouts. “You called the _police_?”

Bilbo doesn't answer, and instead goes towards the officers to explain the situation. They speak to Thorin, too, who gives nothing but clipped responses, as if he's incredibly inconvenienced by simply telling the officers there was no break-in.

Kili comes out as the officers leave, saving Bilbo from having to be alone with his insufferable uncle again. “I remember the good ol' days where they came after _every_ time.”

Bilbo ruffles his long, brown hair. “Those were the days. Officers Quincy and Ramos sure loved spending time with us, didn't they? In fact, Quincy was just telling me how much he's _missed_ us,” Bilbo chuckles, ignoring Thorin's glare.

It seems Kili is doing the same. “Now it's just you that saves the day, huh? This time was more exciting, though.” His grin fades when Thorin clears his throat.

“Well, those times are over, because we will no longer be doing business with Mr. Baggins,” Thorin says. “His system is faulty and I will not risk getting broken into any more than I already have.”

Kili gapes at Thorin. “What do you mean? You can't do that! You _shouldn't_!” Thorin nods. “But it's not the system, you _know_ that!”

Bilbo just stares at Thorin. He's worked with unpleasant people before, but they usually provide more of a reason for being angry. “Well, nevertheless, I don't do business with people who have the _audacity_ to insult the person who provides their paychecks.” He turns towards Bilbo. “You will come by a week from today to remove your system. By then, we will already have a new one in place.”

Bilbo blinks. “What time?” Is all he can manage to say with Kili staring helplessly. 

“Ten in the morning. Don't be late,” Thorin replies. “ _Inside_ , Kili.”

“No, Bilbo! You can't do this, uncle!” Kili says as Thorin guides him inside. "He's our friend!" 

“It's alright, Kili. It's just business,” Bilbo answers. He turns around, and heads for his car, not wanting Kili to see his defeated expression. 

As he's driving home, he realizes he just lost the most interesting part of his life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically my copy of the Hobbit was sitting next to my copy of Jurassic Park and I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> -I play god in this story and it's very apparent. You can point out the random things that don't make sense if you want, but chances are I ignored those things simply because I want to. Sorry!
> 
> -I know it would make more sense for everyone to be European or from New Zealand or whatever, but for proximity purposes (and not wanting to butcher the language making it annoying to read) they're in America. Try not to let it bother you. You might be able to read parts of it with the appropriate accents if you so choose. 
> 
> -None of the characters from Jurassic Park are actually in this, so don't go picturing Sam Neill in his doofy hat and scarf. 
> 
> -It's not completed but I have a lot of free time right now and I'm super excited to write this so updates should be frequent. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next week progresses, well, about the same as it would have, had he not gotten into a yelling-match with Thorin. He goes to the coffeeshop like he always has, he has dinners with Lobelia, he strolls in the park on the few days he doesn't deem it too hot to do so and he even has a couple of jobs at other places and gets to enjoy not being yelled at by the people who run them. Yes, everything's the same- the only difference is that he's had the anticipation of having to go back to remove his system riding on his shoulders.

The only other time Bilbo has ever actually  __removed_ _  his system is when the owner of the corner-store that had it passed away, and the children sold the building instead of keeping the company running. Even then, he wasn't as emotionally involved. So, it's a different feeling, knowing that Thorin dislikes him and his work, when he considers himself friends with the other people that work there. Strange, knowing that the person he sees the  _least_ is the one that calls the shots. 

Of course, Bilbo refuses to apologize. What Thorin said was unnecessarily rude and demeaning. It would be like Bilbo telling him the jewels he sells look like they'd be right at home in a Walmart (which would be incredibly false, but so is saying that Bilbo's security measures aren't good enough for Eriador). Bilbo isn't always a prideful man, but when it comes to his  _work_ , he most certainly is. 

Just as he's about to set off for Eriador, his phone rings. He answers the unknown number with an apprehensive, “Hello?”

A throat clears. “Hello Mr. Baggins, it's Gandalf. I'm calling to inform you that Thorin has changed his mind and he will not be canceling your services.”

“What?” Bilbo asks. “What do you mean 'he changed his mind'? And only half-an-hour before I need to go to remove it?” He starts up his car anyway, assuming it's some sort of joke. 

“I would tell you he has a case of cold feet, but the truth is more that I explained to him how important it is to stay on your good side,” Gandalf answers unhelpfully.

Bilbo unbuckles his seat belt. “You mean to tell me that you told him not to get rid of my system and he _agreed_? Just like that?”

“Yes, I can be very persuasive,” Gandalf chuckles.

“I don't know what _you_ said, but _my_ reasoning should have been good enough,” Bilbo buckles his seat belt again, “and if it wasn't, then I don't want  _ _any__  part in Eriador!” He hangs up the phone and throws it onto the passenger seat.

He can't just be yelled at like that and have Thorin expect that it'll be business as usual because he got someone else to smooth things over. Bilbo's going to and talk to Thorin personally, as adults should.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrives, Gandalf is standing outside waiting for him. Bilbo groans as he gets out of the car.

“I want to speak to Thorin, not his apparent lap dog!”

Gandalf smiles at that, which is why Bilbo never tries his hand at being menacing because it definitely does NOT work. “He's not here. It's just Fili and me today.”

“So he wasn't even going to show up for our appointment?” Bilbo asks, crossing his arms.

“He didn't just make the decision today, Bilbo, I just happened to let you know today.”

Bilbo huffs, “Well that's incredibly rude of him _and_ you, then. What if I had plans today? And to cancel them for something you've already decided won't be happening..” Bilbo clicks his tongue. “Nevertheless, I still want to talk to Thorin. I need to hear _his_ explanation.”

“He won't be able to make it. He has enough on his plate, which is a part of the reason why I couldn't have him cancel your services. Whether he knows it or not yet, he  _needs_  you,” Gandalf answers.

Bilbo raises his eyebrows. “You aren't making any sense. Let me at least speak to Fili, he might have a perspective I'd like to hear.” He starts for the door, but Gandalf steps in his path.

“Fili is busy with customers, and this is not his fight. You must accept the fact that your systems with remain and everything will go back to the way it was, at least for a little while.”

“ _For a little while_?” Bilbo tilts his head.

“Your secret isn't as big of a secret as you thought it was. Don't worry, though, it's in good hands,” Gandalf winks.

Bilbo's face begins to redden. “ _Excuse me_?”

Gandalf just shakes his head. “In time. The island is more than you think.”

“You.. _ _what__?” Bilbo's eyes widen. “You can't just say that! How..how do you know? Who else knows?”

“There are a select few who do, and I can promise you that Fili and Kili are none of those. As for the select few, I can  _ _guarantee__  they will never speak of it where others will hear.”

Bilbo groans with frustration. “How about just.. just don't ever bring that up,  __ever_ _ !” He shouts, stepping away. Gandalf just stares at him with an unreadable expression. “I mean it! There's  __no_ _  reason to talk about it, so don't! It's in the past!” He practically jumps into his car, breathing heavily. It takes a few minutes to start, during which he refuses to look up. When it finally starts, he lifts his head, and sees that Gandalf had gone inside.

His usually pleasant drive home is anything but.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo wishes he could say that the only thing his talk with Gandalf affected was his relationship with Eriador, but for three weeks he doesn't leave his house. He tries a few times, because he still has other places to inspect, but as soon as he gets to his front door he ends up slumping onto the ground, feeling lost.

The thing is, no one had ever brought up the island to him. The only people who knew he worked on Jurassic Park were his parents, and they passed away before he was old enough to truly understand what he took part in.

When he was seventeen, Bilbo graduated high school early. While his teachers advised him to use the many scholarships he qualified for, he knew that he would be taking over his fathers business, 'Bag End Security.' He didn't mind it- in fact, he was enthusiastic about it. He always admired his father and his work.

Right around that time, his father accepted a job, one so important that he wasn't allowed to tell  __anyone_ _  about it. His father was granted permission to take his family, as long as both Bilbo and Bilbo's mom took part. Bilbo hadn't minded, and his mother had always dreamed of leaving the country, so they went. Their family members knew they were leaving the country for Bungo's job, but none of them were told where it was. 

They were briefed on the helicopter; they were going to an uninhabited, unmapped island near Costa Rica. They would have a small camper to live in, and everything would be provided. Any apprehension about not knowing  __exactly_ _  what they were going there to do dissipated when they were told how much money they would make.

Life there was enjoyable for the Baggins family. The island was beautiful, and the people they worked with became family. His mother, who had no knowledge of security systems, was whisked away to work on something she wasn't able to tell her husband or Bilbo about. Bilbo remembers her coming home after her first day, excitement plastered on her face. He knew it was hard for Belladonna not to tell her family what she was doing; she never have the chance, though, because she was rarely home for Bilbo or Bungo to question her.

At first, Bilbo and his father worked without  __any_ _  knowledge of what was happening. There were men building giant fences, bigger than Bilbo had ever seen, and all they were told to do was figure out how to make it so those fences stopped anything from getting out before the chance to break the fences down came. It was strange, but they went with it. 

Of course, after a while, it got hard to ignore what they were doing. After all, building giant electrical fences seemed a  __little_ _  drastic for the wildlife on the island.

He remembers his dad making the decision to ask, along with the other workers who didn't know. The day his father planned to do so, Bungo and Bilbo were told to report to a new location for work. The new location was a small room with a computer and two chairs.

“This is your new work station,” the man in charge, Mr. Hammond, had said. And then he explained what was happening on the island.

It was  __unbelievable_ _. The idea that the island was going to be the home of living dinosaurs, and that there would be a theme park holding them, blew them away. They, like many others, didn't think about the negatives. After all, who wouldn't want to see living dinosaurs in a contained environment?

Bilbo and Bungo discovered that Belladonna had been a part of the planning for what guests going to the park would experience. At times, Bilbo wished he could do her job, as it sounded less stressful.

The weight of what they were doing really hit them. They worked harder than  __ever_ _  to make sure that the security in the parks was top notch, and that the dinosaurs would be contained. It really affected Bilbo's father- he became irritable in a way that he had never been before, but Bilbo ignored it. He knew it wouldn't last forever.

A year passed, and they were finally finished. The park still needed more work, but their security work there was done. They made sure the employees knew exactly how to work the system so they wouldn't have to make the long journey out there again (though, they were given passes to visit once it was finished, which Bilbo kept safely tucked away).

Belladonna, though, still had more to do. When she was given the option of staying, Bungo persuaded her to take it, saying it would be good experience and money. Not everyone got the chance to create a theme park where dinosaurs were the main attraction.

Around that time, the dinosaurs started to hatch. The Baggins family didn't understand any of the science of how they were made, and they wouldn't have understood if they tried, but Bilbo still remembers seeing a tyrannosaurus rex being hatched. It was both beautiful and terrifying, thinking about what it would become.

Seven months after leaving, Bilbo and Bungo stopped hearing from Belladonna. Two weeks after that, it was discovered that the security systems went down and the dinosaurs roamed free, killing many. Belladonna was never heard from again.

No one knew about Bilbo and Bungo's part in the park, and they knew that if they went public with it, there would be consequences. They lied to their family members, saying she died in a car crash while on vacation.  The only thing they were left with was the resulting guilt when the news had reported that a security system failure was what had caused the dinosaurs to escape.

For three months after his wife's death, Bilbo's father stopped working. He slept all day, refused to leave the house, and barely ate. Bilbo found himself in charge of the company, despite only knowing the basics. His family members told Bilbo that his father needed time to mourn, but Bilbo always wondered why no one let him do the same.

Out of nowhere, his dad got up one morning, acting like nothing happened. He ate breakfast and got ready for work, even made small talk with Bilbo, despite not talking to him in months. The only difference was the look of determination in his eyes. He started researching new software and technology, urging Bilbo to do the same. He would spend hours setting up in new buildings, making sure everything was perfect. Once hit with new ideas to make things more secure, his father would visit every place that had Bag End Security and revamp it. 

Bilbo's father never stopped working for a single day until his death- a heart attack that took everyone by surprise.The autopsy revealed that the heart attack was likely due to stress, and Bilbo couldn't help but believe that his mom's death and Jurassic Park in general played a big role. It was two years after Bilbo's mother's death, and it was like opening an old wound and making it bigger.

As the years passed by, Bilbo never forgot everything that resulted from working on the island. The guilt gnaws at him every time he turns on his TV and the reporters talk about it, or when a family member brings up either of his parent's deaths (especially Belladonna's, the lie hits Bilbo the hardest).

So, to have someone bring up the island in such a casual way, well, that's.. alarming. He isn't sure  __how_ _  Gandalf knows about it, and he's not entirely sure he wants to find out.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo's in the middle of crocheting when he gets a call from Eriador. He hits “ignore.” Shortly after, an unknown number calls, which he also ignores. This continues all day, until he gets frustrated and turns off his phone. He isn't in the mood to be yelled at.

The next day, he starts to feel a little better, and he decides to make a trip to the grocery store, since he's desperately in need of food. The trip was easier than expected, though he still feels paranoid.

The next week progresses with Bilbo leaving the house here and there, getting back into his old routine. He even shows up for the six-month inspection at Misty Mountain Coffee CO, and it ends up being less unpleasant than he remembers. He makes a list of all of the places he skipped while in seclusion, vowing to get to all of them in the next week. He studiously ignores Eriador.

The phone calls come a few times day, sometimes the caller ID saying 'Eriador,' sometimes with the unknown number he's sure is Gandalf's. He deletes the voicemails before listening; however, after a few days, he starts to get frustrated. He decides to listen to one, in hopes of it being Gandalf letting him know that Bilbo will never have to see him again.

That isn't the case. The voicemail isn't Gandalf's raucous voice; instead, it's Thorin.

“Bilbo, I don't know why you're ignoring my calls, and I would prefer an explanation. If it's because I have disrespected you in some way, I would like to apologize to you in person. The monthly inspection date has come and passed, and your services are still important to Eriador. I fear if you wait too long, I will have no choice but to remove it, and it's clear to me now that that's not in my best interest.  _ _Please__  give me a call back,” the voicemail says.

Bilbo sighs. Gandalf must not have said anything to Thorin, and by the sounds of it, Gandalf's intentions and Thorin's intentions are different. Something like relief floods through Bilbo, finally hearing Thorin (sort of) admit that he was wrong about canceling Bilbo's service.

He makes a decision right then and there- to continue doing business with Eriador. As long as Gandalf is the only one who knows about the island, he can handle it. After all, Gandalf is rarely in town. He nods his head to himself, and dials Thorin's number.

“Bilbo?” Thorin answers.

Bilbo clears his throat, “I will come in tonight at six-thirty for the inspection.”

There's a beat of silence. “Yes, that will work. We will see you at six-thirty. Goodbye,” Thorin answers, hanging up the phone.

Bilbo hopes the 'we'  __doesn't_ _  include Gandalf.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo shows up, wearing a mask of confidence he hopes will pass. As soon as he enters, he hears “Bilbo!” being shouted in unison, and he instantly feels better.

“Bilbo we've missed you!” Kili exclaims, giving him a hug that almost topples them over. Fili isn't far behind.

Neither of them are wearing suits, and are, instead, wearing jeans and t-shirts.

“Is it casual Thursday?” Bilbo asks with a smile.

“We aren't open right now, actually,” Fili answers. It's not past their usual closing time, but Bilbo elects to ignore it, instead being glad they they're there.

A throat clears from the doorway of the back office. Bilbo looks up to see Thorin there, who's definitely not participating in casual Thursday. Bilbo gulps. He's wearing an expensive-looking suit that's really not helping Bilbo feel less intimidated around him. It's a big change from him looking like a criminal. 

“Bilbo, I appreciate you coming. You may proceed as you usually do,” Thorin says, his blue eyes boring into Bilbo's.  

“Right,” Bilbo mutters, unsure what to say. He then does exactly that. Fili and Kili follow close behind, asking questions as usual. Bilbo isn't sure how to respond; he doesn't want to sound pathetic. So he lies. They're just white lies really, saying he's been at the coffeeshop recently and that Lobelia's been her usual vivacious self (that part is slightly true, counting the voicemails she left him). 

He certainly has less to say, but the boys don't seem to mind. They're still their entertaining selves, and Bilbo's glad they aren't acting like anything's wrong. It feels familiar, and familiarity is Bilbo's favorite thing.

A customer walks in right then, and the boys leave him suddenly. Bilbo recalls them saying the store's closed, but it's not Bilbo's business to call it out. The front bell rings again, and Bilbo looks up to see that there is a man with a very white beard entering, joining up with the other intimidating man that Fili and Kili are talking to.

“That over there is Bilbo,” Fili tells them, loud enough for Bilbo to hear. Bilbo awkwardly waves, unsure why Fili is introducing him. Fili points at the man with the white beard, “This is Balin!” He points at the other one, “and this is Dwalin.”

“Very nice to meet you Mr. Baggins,” Balin says with a smile. Dwalin just grunts.

“Got any food?” Dwalin asks.

Bilbo goes back to the computer. He's not really sure what's happening, but he knows inspecting the systems is what he's there for, so that's what he'll do.

The bell rings again, but Bilbo hardly hears it over the loud voices that come along with it. Bilbo sees there are many men, all with some sort of facial hair, coming into the store. They greet Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin with enthusiasm.

Kili strides over and grabs Bilbo's arm. “Come meet everyone!” He shouts.

“What do you mean? What's going  _ _on__?” Bilbo asks, slightly irritated about being dragged away from his work.

“You'll see!” He laughs.

He introduces everyone then: There's Nori, who has strangely long eyebrows, Ori, who looks only slightly older than Fili and Kili, Dori, who's the only grey-haired man with a shorter beard, Bombur's a large man with a lot of red hair, Oin, with a grey beard that's strangely split in the middle, Gloin has a startling resemblance to a lion, Bofur has a longer mustache than beard and is wearing a hat, and Bifur, who has a large scar on his head. Bilbo's not sure how he will be able to remember who's who, not that he certain why he should.

Bilbo takes Fili and Kili aside. “Who are these people? They're  __certainly_ _  not customers. Are they family?” 

Kili nods his head. “Not by blood, but we do consider them family.”

“I didn't know I would be crashing a family reunion,” Bilbo says, exasperated. “Should I leave?” He's always been curious about their family, but he doesn't want to be rude. 

“Of course not!” Fili says. “You're the most  _ _important__  guest.”

“Yes, like the guest of honor!” Kili chips in.

“What do you-” Everyone around him suddenly goes silent. “..mean,” Bilbo finishes lamely.

He turns around to see that everyone's staring at Thorin, who just walked out from the back room; however, he isn't alone. There are two people that come to stand next to him, and Bilbo is shocked at how much the three look alike. There is a female, build only slightly smaller than the two men. She has long, dark brown hair like Thorin, and it's all in small braids and pulled back. She's also wearing a suit, but hers is a dark red. The other one, a man, also has long hair, but it's slightly lighter and in dreadlocks. He doesn't have a beard, only scruff. His eyes are a very light green, almost yellow, that Bilbo finds slightly intimidating. He's wearing a suit, but it's more relaxed with the blazer open. Gandalf appears as well, but he stands behind the three.

“Thorin, Dis, Frerin. It's good to see the three of ya. After all these years,” Balin says. Bilbo could see his eyes watering.

Thorin nods. “There will be a great meal afterwards, but first, down to business. You're all here to discuss the island,” Bilbo cringes, “our home, Erebor.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know the meeting of the other characters was pretty brief, but we have plenty of time! 
> 
> -I've read so many stories that include Frerin and Dis, and I just couldn't leave them out! Dis especially, since the Hobbit is so male-heavy. Any chance to include a strong female character, I will take.
> 
> -Speaking of female characters: I've mentioned Lobelia a few times, but I am definitely going to give her a slightly bigger role in this story. 
> 
> -I am seriously never going to describe another suit again. It's exhausting. And I'm not good at it. So we'll just skip that from now on, okay? Haha. 
> 
> -I know this is weird, but trust me, okay? TRUST ME. You have no reason to, since I'm just a stranger on the internet, but do it any way. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Silence fills the room, but not Bilbo's head. His mind races with thoughts like, “ _maybe he's talking about a different island_ ,” and “ _this must be some sort of mistake, they don't need me here_.” He doesn't say these out loud, though. He's going to wait for what comes next, so he doesn't put his foot in his mouth. 

The woman, Dis, Bilbo presumes, speaks up. “You must all be wondering why we have called you here this evening, at such short notice. We didn't disclose it through the phone lines as a safety precaution, but I am free to tell you now: we know of a way to kill the beasts that were left on our land. A way that will come with little bloodshed.”

“How can you be sure?” Asks Gloin.

Dis gestures towards Gandalf, who takes a step forward. “I know a man who worked on that island, his name is Radagast." And that name doesn't ring a bell to Bilbo at all, but it wasn't like the people on the island were very open about themselves, including their names. "He was one of the handlers who took care of the animals. He cared about them deeply, until his family was killed by velociraptors. I was finally able to get in contact with him last month, after the latest incident revealed he had been involved.

"He spoke of an underground pipeline that encompasses the entire island. Every twenty feet, there's a pipe that comes above ground, made to release a certain chemical. The scientists gave each and every dinosaur a sort of allergy to it that is fatal if they are exposed as a precaution. I don't know how many others might know about it, but I do know that none of them are coming forward with the information. All we need to do is go to the island, survive long enough to find the switch for the pipes to release it, and within twenty-four hours, the island will be yours again.”

“And how do we know that it's still intact? I mean, they must have destroyed _plenty_ on the island, what makes you think they didn't also destroy that?” Asks Dori. 

“Because the switch and the tank containing the gas is one mile underground,” Bilbo answers, starting to remember seeing the hole in the ground with his father once. He had asked him what it was, and his dad only told him, ' _something we'll never have to use_.' 

“Great, so you will take us there,” Frerin nods towards Bilbo, “That's why you're here, right?”

Bilbo crosses his arms. “Actually, I'm here to check-up on the security systems, but I'm beginning to believe that's all a ruse. So, now I'll be _leaving_.” Bilbo turns towards the door. Kili puts his hand on Bilbo's shoulder to stop him.

“Bilbo, please don't leave. Hear us out.”

Bilbo turns back around, but avoids Kili's eyes. “I don't know how you all found out about my _involvement_ with the island, but I refuse to do anything for you because I'm being blackmailed. If you want to turn me in, do it, but I'm not going with you anywhere, for _whatever_ reason it is.”

“The one ones who knew were us four, and only recently,” Thorin gestures at him, Gandalf, Dis, and Frerin. “Fili and Kili were told yesterday in preparation. The rest don't even know the details yet. We are not going to blackmail you, we only want you help reclaiming our land.”

Bilbo throws his hands up. “What do you mean 'our land'? What makes you even think that's your land? It was uninhabited when John Hammond got there, I know because I saw it. And it's his still, even if it has dinosaurs crawling all over it. So whatever you're playing at, count me out!”

“Lad, that island was our home for almost three hundred years, until it was taken from us,” Balin says softly. "It's more our land than anyone else's."

Bilbo wants to leave, wants to more than _anything_ , but he knows he would regret not hearing them out. He's angry that he was being deceived, and he's angry about the possibility that he's still being deceived, but he figures it won't hurt to listen.

“I'm listening,” Bilbo says timidly. 

Thorin is the one who speaks. “Our race lived in a small country, Khazad-dum. You know it now as the mining colony of Moria in South America. As the 1700's hit, they discovered that there were valuable metals underground, and our people began to mine for themselves. That is, until 1703, when outsiders caught wind of the treasures they discovered on their land. The outsiders, who were referred to as 'Balrogs,' went to overthrow the King, my ancestor, and take the land for themselves.

“Our ancestors tried to protect to land, but once it led to war, they were unable to do so. My ancestor Durin I was killed by one of the Balrogs, along with his son Nain II, and that day in history is now referred to as “Durin's Bane.” Upon realization that the Balrogs could not be defeated, our ancestors left the country to find a new home, bringing as much as they could with, including the treasures they had previously dug up. They traveled by ship, and ended up on what you know as Isla Nublar, though at the time it had no name.

“It was a beautiful island, and our ancestors considered it a blessing, and began building their lives there. Thrain I became the king, and he named the island Erebor. Believing that having a relationship with other countries was what had led to being overthrown in the first place, Thrain I neglected to communicate with the outside world. That is why you have never heard of this before.

“The only people who ever found out about the island were people who got there by mistake, and they usually ended up staying. In 1985, a man by the name of John Hammond came ashore. He took a special interest in our island, wanting to explore every inch. He confessed he had been setting out for a different island and ended up on Erebor by accident, but he did not seem displeased. We all believed he was staying, but we were hesitant to trust him after he began to have secret meetings with my grandfather, Thror.

“Word eventually got out, presumably by one of my grandfathers guards, that Hammond was planning on taking the island for himself, in exchange for money. Thror did not support isolationism, and saw the money as a good opportunity to relocate our people to new land where we could become a stronger country. My father believed he was going to take back Khazad-dum, but my grandfather never admitted to it."

Thorin took a deep breath, then, and he began to look solemn. “There were some who opposed this, and some who did not. Tensions rose high, and eventually, fighting broke out among our people. My grandfather fled the country with the money, and we never heard from him again. It was never proven, but, other than through Hammond, there should have been no other way that guns had been obtained, upping the death toll immensely. Innocent woman and children were murdered, along with men who wanted no part. More than half of our population died those following years, including our mother, and the parents of the people here before you.

"In 1987, Hammond showed up again, except this time with the Guatemalan military, who forced the rest of us to evacuate. Hammond must have told them about our fighting, and convinced them that our proximity was a threat to them. I was 18 when I left the country with my father and two siblings, looking for a new home. Our culture was falling apart, and as a result, those that survived the fighting ended up in different places. My family came to America, where we remain to this day. 1990 revealed the reasoning behind our people slaughtering each other- a damn _zoo_ with laboratory created dinosaurs.

“We felt so helpless- after all, how were we supposed to reclaim an island filled with those creatures? The years went on, and now, finally, we have a chance to take back what is ours. It will not be an easy task, but it is our only option. I will _die_ for my people to get back what is theirs.” He gestures around the room. 

Bilbo's speechless. He looks around and sees that most of them have tears in their eyes. He never would have guessed the island had been previously inhabited.

“Haven't you tried to contact the government?” Bilbo finally asks, breaking the silence. 

Dis laughs sourly. “To them, we were just natives. Look back upon American history, the way they treated the natives on their land. There are records of our people fighting, but no records of us living peacefully, as they have been destroyed. A rich, American man has more sway than any of us.”

“Thorin, you know we're with you on this. Our numbers may be few, but our heart is plenty,” Bombur declares. The rest of them hum in agreement.

“Alright, lets get planning,” Dwalin says, and they all begin to bring up ideas.

Frerin approaches Bilbo then, who's still slightly taken aback from what he's heard.  

“Whaddya say? We really could use someone on the inside, someone who knows _exactly_ where the switch is,” he claps Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo just shrugs it off, and takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't. I just.. _can't_. It's too dangerous.”

“But Bilbo, you _must_!” Kili says.

“Please! It's our only ch-” Fili says, but gets cut off by Thorin.

“Let him leave. I knew it would be a bad idea when Gandalf brought it up.” Thorin scoffs, “Look at him, does he really look like he would survive a _minute_ on the island? He would be more of a hinderance, really.” Fili and Kili gape at Thorin.

Bilbo huffs with annoyance. “I don't care what you have to say, it's simply not my fight. I apologize. Good luck, though.” He leaves, then, ignoring the rest of the group's gazes on his way out.

 _It's just not feasible_ , Bilbo tells himself. _An island full of dinosaurs? Sneaking past the Navy?_

He has a perfectly fine life in Los Angeles, and he simply does not need to go and shake things up. As guilty as he might feel, it's not enough to make him leave without any thought.

 

* * *

 

 

When he pulls into his driveway, he groans, seeing that Lobelia's car is in his driveway. He completely forgot he told her he would be having dinner with her that evening to make up for three weeks of not doing so.

“Bilbo!” She shrieks as he steps through his front door. “Where have you been? You said seven, it is now..” she taps her wrist, which doesn't even _have_ a watch on it, “eight-ish. You know how rude tardiness is.”

He hangs his coat up in the closet. “I'm sorry, I had last minute work things to sort out.”

“That's all you've been doing for the past month, nonstop work. At least, I _hope_ that's the only reason you haven't seen me,” her eyes light up, “unless that means you've found someone! Oh, tell me you have found someone!”

Bilbo laughs bitterly as he heads towards his refrigerator. “No, I haven't found someone. I just needed some time to myself, that's all. What should I make?”

Lobelia sits on his couch and pets the cushion next to her. “We'll order Chinese. I'd rather you tell me why you felt you needed 'time to yourself' when you spend most of your time alone, anyway.” She rolls her eyes. 

Bilbo should have known he wouldn't get away unscathed. He debates whether or not to tell her what happened, but he realizes he really isn't in the mood to lie. It would also feel good to have someone to talk to that'll be on his side.

He sits down. “I'm going to tell you something that will surprise you, but just let me finish before you tell me your opinion, okay?” He then tells her about how his family was a part of Jurassic Park.

“I already knew that,” she says when he finishes.

“Wh-what?” He splutters. “ _How_?”

She smiles and tosses back her curly, golden hair. “Silly Bilbo, I know _everything_. Really though, I found one of your dad's paychecks signed by 'Dr. Hammond' whileyou were hiding from me after you two came back. It wasn't something I paid any mind to, until the news about the park came out and Dr. Hammond's name was mentioned. I put it all together and asked your dad, who admitted it but told me not to tell anyone. I mean _honestly_ , it was a little suspicious that you guys were gone for so long and came back just before the park was announced.”

“You knew for all of these years?” Bilbo asks. She nods smugly. “And you never thought to _mention_ it?”

“He told me not to tell anyone, and I took that seriously.”

Bilbo shakes his head, but he's glad to hear she hasn't told anyone.

“Why is this bothering you now, though?” She asks. “I mean, it's traumatizing and all that, but why recently?”

He tells her about Gandalf and Erebor, feeling confident she won't tell anyone else.

She doesn't speak for a moment afterwards.

“It's a lot to take in, I know.”

“I just can't _believe_ it. An entire _history_ of people erased, all for money. It's so..sad,” she says.

Bilbo nods. “Truly.”

She looks at him seriously then. “And you said no, correct?” Bilbo nods again. “Why is that?”

He furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, they seem like they need you. Why did you say no?”

Bilbo laughs. “Are you serious? They want me to sail, illegally, to an island with dinosaurs on it. It's ridiculous! I have a job, you know, I can't just leave.”

Lobelia purses her red lips. “A job that you control whether you have days off or not. It's ridiculous, I agree, but so is having their homeland _taken_ from them.” He can't believe he's hearing the very-proper Lobelia suggesting that he goes.

Bilbo huffs with annoyance and stands up. “I can't believe what you're saying. You think I should just drop everything to go and get myself killed?”

“The way you described those men, I'm sure you'll be protected. You could use some excitement in your life, Bilbo. This is your chance to _live_!”

He's used to her being pushy, but not about something so improper as this. “This is my life, not anyone else's,” he says, frustration clearly showing.

Lobelia stands up. “But are you truly living, Bilbo?” She starts towards the front door, then. “We can have dinner another night. I want you to have time to at least consider it.”

“It's too late, they're leaving tomorrow!” Bilbo says.

“Bye, Bilbo,” Lobelia says, and sees herself out.

“Bye,” he mumbles to the closed door.

 

* * *

 

He spends the rest of the evening trying his hardest not to consider it. His mind is already made up, he's not going to do something that crazy.

When he's finally able to fall asleep, he dreams restlessly; however, the dream is actually a memory he had hidden away. 

_It's his 18 th birthday, and instead of celebrating with his friends, he's on an island full of adults. His father lets him skip work that day, and he uses it as his chance to explore the island. Anything past the fences put up are forbidden, but he knows am unfinished portion of it he could easily gets around._

_He makes it out undetected, and spends his time looking around. It's easier to navigate through the jungle than he thought it would be, and he finds it's fun to hop around plants and tree trunks._

_He see's something out of the corner of his eye, something that doesn't look like it belongs on the jungle floor. He picks it up and rubs the dirt off of it- it's a child's doll carved from wood. The edges are smooth and skillfully done. He puts it in his bag, and looks at his watch, realizing he needs to get back._

Bilbo wakes up in sweat. He gets up and pulls out a box from under his bed. Inside is the doll he had found in the jungle, along with his crumpled up pass for Jurassic Park. He makes up his mind, then. He's going.

 

* * *

 

 

It's only five in the morning, but he can't fall back asleep. He calls Lobelia five times before she finally answers.

“I'm going,” he says breathlessly.

“I know,” she replies groggily. “And I am too.”

Bilbo gasps, “you can't go. You have much more of a life than I do.”

“I hardly agree, Bilbo, I live like a lonely old woman. I'm only thirty-seven, for goodness sakes. And you know I won't be missed by my negligent husband. Besides, _someone_ has to go make sure you don't get yourself killed.”

“It's too dangerous!”

Lobelia huffs. “Danger is my middle name. Okay, it's not, but it could be. Sorry, I'm tired and not making sense. _Basically_ , I'm coming, and that's that. Get your stuff together, I'll pick you up in an hour.”

“I don't know what time they're leaving,” Bilbo says.

“We'll find out. Now hurry!” She hangs up her phone, then.

He can't believe he's doing this. But for the first time in a long time, he feels excited.

He packs quickly, bringing as little as possible. He puts on the pants he had worn the day before, and sees there's a piece of paper. On it is the address of where the boat will be. Bilbo grumbles, " _meddling old man_ ," but is happy nonetheless.

Lobelia shows up exactly an hour after their call, looking more disheveled than he's seen her in a long time, but somehow still managing to exude confidence. They head towards the harbor. 

As they pull up, he sees a large boat at the end of the dock, with all of the people that had been in Eriador on it, and Gandalf standing on the dock. “That's it!”

“Hurry, he's untying the ropes!” Lobelia shouts, turning off the car. They grab their stuff and sprint towards the dock.

“Wait, wait, don't go! I'm coming!” Bilbo shouts. Gandalf turns around and smiles at Bilbo.

“I'm glad you came around,” he says.

“Who's _this_?” Frerin asks, gesturing towards Lobelia.

“I'm Lobelia, Bilbo's dearest cousin, and I'm coming with or he isn't. Those are his terms," she directs towards Thorin. 

“Lobelia!?” Fili says excitedly, before Thorin could protest. “I've heard a lot about you!”

“Please just let us aboard,” Bilbo struggles to catch his breath. “I only want to help. She does too.”

Thorin stares at Bilbo sternly before nodding. He throws down the rope, and they climb up it. As Thorin grabs Bilbo's forearms to hoist him the rest of the way up, he whispers, “ _thank you_.” Hearing that makes Bilbo feel like he's made the right choice. 

As the boat drifts from the dock, Gandalf shouts, “use the phone that I left you for emergencies only. I will come when you call. Good luck!” The engine starts then, and they're off.

Lobelia gets swept away by Fili, Kili, and Dis. Bilbo watches as the shore gets further and further away. He can't _exactly_ pinpoint how he's feeling, but he knows that he's ready for this adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Go check in the mirror, looks like you have some marks on your face from when you fell asleep on your keyboard after that lengthy backstory. 
> 
> -Haha in all seriousness, I know it wasn't as cool as singing, but I haven't been into song writing since I was 5 (my song about spaghetti-os could have won a grammy). 
> 
> -Now that the first three chapters are out of the way, shit's about to get real! I recommend having some Dramamine within reach for the next few chapters. 
> 
> -I would also like to remind everyone about the whole "playing god" thing. I'm sorry if I offend your extensive Jurassic Park/ the Hobbit knowledge.
> 
> -Has anyone seen Jurassic World yet?! I'd love to know what you think about the movie :) 
> 
> As always, thank you for using your knowledge of the alphabet to decode the letters I've typed out on this page. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Again_? I gave you twice as much as I should have last time, Bilbo,” Oin scolds Bilbo as he walks into Oin and Gloin's cabin. The vessel isn't big enough for everyone to have their own room, but no one really seems to mind sharing. The boat is still a pretty impressive size.

Bilbo clutches his stomach. “It hurts, I can't go on like this for a week!” The first morning waking up on the boat, Bilbo was struck with sea sickness. As soon as he got up on his feet, he vomited all over Lobelia's shoes. He's still not sure if the headache he's had all day is from the sickness or from the scolding Lobelia gave him for it.

Oin just shakes his head, but Bilbo swears he sees a ghost of a smile. “If I give you too much it won't make it any better. I'm a trained medical professional, not your local drug dealer. The closest thing to that on this ship is Nori, and I don't think he even sunk so low. Then again, I wouldn't know, no one ever _really_ knew what that man got up to.” He pats the spot on the bed next to him.

Bilbo groans as he lowers himself onto it. “What do you _do_ exactly?”

“I am an obstetrician.” Bilbo furrows his eyebrows, and Oin smiles. “Which is fancy talk for someone who delivers babies. Even delivered my own daughter,” He says proudly. “So no, I don't specialize in motion sickness, but I still know what's best for you more than anyone else on this boat does, including yourself.”

“I don't think anyone would help me figure out what's best for me if they knew,” Bilbo grunted, lowering himself onto his back and closing his eyes.

“I would disagree with ya, but.. I can't say it's not true.” Bilbo opens his eyes and narrows them.

“And why is that? I mean, I was brought on this boat for a reason, yet they all seem to pretend I'm not here. Except the boys and Dis. The only times Thorin has looked in my direction was to scowl at me.”

Oin pats his leg sympathetically. “That's because Fili and Kili _know_ you, and Dis has heard about you in a positive light. She's also quite taken with Lobelia, seems they have a lot in common. You want some honest advice?” Bilbo nods slowly, the action making him cringe from dizziness. “You need to prove yourself. They don't trust you because they don't have any _reason_ to.”

Bilbo sits up slowly. “And how do I do that? Play monopoly and _not_ set money aside to win? There isn't much I can do until we actually get there.”

Gloin enters the room and heads for his suitcase, muttering as soon as he sees Bilbo.

Bilbo stands up, taking that as his cue to leave. “You'll find a way, Bilbo. Keep your chin up,” Oin says.

“Thank you,” answers Bilbo. He hobbles out of the room and heads for his own room to lay down.

He'd like to blame his lack of socializing on the motion sickness, but he knows that isn't true. He didn't have motion sickness last night, yet he was unable to say much at all. He just can't stop finding the men so.. _intimidating_. They spent a good portion of the night drinking and trading stories, even smiling, but as soon as Bilbo tried to contribute, he felt blocked off.

He gets it, that they don't trust easily. Bilbo wouldn't if he were in the same position, either. But it's like they're not even _trying_.

Fili and Kili were there for him at times, but even Bilbo couldn't keep them away from their uncle Frerin, who looks like the dark-haired version of Fili. Bilbo tried to talk to Frerin, but Frerin completely ignored him. He didn't even look at him, like Bilbo was invisible.

When Bilbo went to find a bathroom, he overheard Frerin and Gloin talking about him. Gloin had said, “I don't know why he's here. He's like five-feet tall, what's he going to do except hide from all of the 'scary creatures.' We don't need him, Gandalf is crazy to even suggest it.” Frerin had laughed at that, but Bilbo didn't stick around to hear what else they had to say.

He spent the rest of the night fuming, not even trying to be a part of Lobelia and Dis's conversation. He eventually slipped away to his cabin to sleep, even though it was still light out.

He sighs. He can't just stay in his cabin until they get to the island, otherwise they'll trust him even less. He resigns himself to put more effort in at dinner, letting his motion sickness be an excuse until then.

 

* * *

 

He falls asleep for a few hours until Lobelia shakes him, telling him dinner's ready (thankfully he feels better after his nap so her shaking isn't as terrible as it could be). What he does feel is a little anxious, but he knows that if he doesn't go he won't get dinner, and that won't do. Bombur doesn't let anyone in the kitchen at any other time because of how carefully portioned the food is to avoid running out.

Dinner is held in a room off of the main deck. The day before they all ate outside, as there's more space, but it's raining a little and nobody likes soggy peas (not that anyone really likes the peas, anyway). It's a little cramped, but Bilbo's the only one who seems to mind.

“So is the lady who saw you off your wife, then?” Frerin asks Bombur with a grin.

“Not yet! I imagine that'll come soon, she talks about it as much as I stuff my face, and that's a lot!” Bombur jokes.

The rest break into laughter, even Thorin cracks a grin. “Aye, woman are so pushy. Always demanding this, demanding that. Gotta have ya sign documents just to make sure you can't run away, and even _then_ they watch ya closely!” Frerin says. 

“Well, I don't know about that..” Bombur replies.

“I can't imagine any woman pushing _you_ for marriage after hearing that!” Lobelia huffs. The rest break out into 'ooooh's.

Frerin props his chin on his hand. “Good thing women like to talk so I don't have to. It helps that I have irresistibly good looks.”

Lobelia just grimaces at him, which only serves to make him laugh more.

“I thought all of those times I hit you when we were younger would help you stop thinking such nonsense, but I must have hit you a little _too_ hard in the head,” Dis says smugly.

“You're just a special breed, my sister. Thorin can attest!” He looks over to Thorin for help.

Thorin just shakes his head. “This is a battle I won't help you fight. Especially because I know you have only ever been with two woman, both of which ended the relationships themselves.”

The group broke into laughter again, Bilbo joining them.

“Well now I just feel sorry for you. You're like Bilbo- hopeless when it comes to romance. He's never even made it past two dates with anyone,” Lobelia chuckles, nudging Bilbo.

“Oh, and why's that? Because they eventually have to see him standing up and realize they could easily break him?” Gloin says.

Lobelia giggles at that, along with everyone else. Bilbo's face begins to redden. This isn't what he wanted when he hoped the others would pay attention to him.

“I know all about his dates!” Kili exclaims. “They always have a lot of issues, he's told me.”

He nods at Kili, thankful, even though he's still not comfortable with his private life being discussed.

“Oh, pish posh. He looks for the worst qualities in people. When he was in high school, I remember him being so brutally honest with what he doesn't like in people that he made them _cry_. It's happened more than once, too!” Lobelia says, completely oblivious to Bilbo's discomfort.

“Looks for the worst qualities? Why doesn't that surprise me?” Dwalin asks, smiling smugly.

Bilbo stands up and makes to leave. “What, can't handle a little joking around?” Frerin asks snidely.

Bilbo takes a shaky breath. “Maybe I do look for the worst qualities in people, I don't know. But you.. you people do the _same exact thing_. Even right now! You're just a bunch of.. _hypocrites_!” He leaves before anyone has a chance to respond.

He stays in the cabin the rest of the evening, fuming. When Lobelia comes knocking, he doesn't open the door. It's technically her room, too, but he doesn't really care.

Logically, he knows she didn't mean anything by it, that's just Lobelia's way of making conversation. But the way Gloin and Frerin responded seemed unnecessarily harsh. Bilbo hasn't even done anything to make them act so rudely! He thought someone might stick up for him, like Fili, Kili, Lobelia, or even Oin, but it seems no one is on his side.

He spends a few hours sitting in the room, kind of wishing that he was seasick so he could have something to focus on other than being mad, but that isn't the case.

There comes a knock on the door. “Bilbo, I promise I won't bother you, I'm just going to go to sleep,” Lobelia says. Bilbo sighs. He supposes he can't stay too mad at her, anyway.

He opens the door to her sympathetic face, but she doesn't say anything besides a soft “thanks.” She changes into her sleep-ware, and he does as well, even though he doesn't feel tired. He wishes he would have brought a book along.

He tries to sleep, he really does. Lobelia ends up snoring in mere minutes, a testament to how much whiskey she probably had after dinner. After a while, he can't take it, and decides it's probably safe for him to go get some fresh air.

He doesn't see anyone in the hallway, but all of the doors are close, signaling that everyone's probably asleep. He creeps up the stairs, and stops right before he gets to the hatch at the top when he hears a couple of doors slam. He prepares himself to see someone, but nobody turns the corner behind him.

He opens the hatch at the top and sticks his head out. Well, this is certainly not a good time for fresh air, he thinks to himself. It's storming outside. Not bad enough for Bilbo to think they'll capsize, but too big to safely be out on the top deck.

He looks around, noticing that the storm clouds are interesting looking, definitely _not_ something he sees too often in LA, where it never rains. He's just about to go back down when he sees a pair of bare feet on the floor. He can't really see who they belong to, since the person is laying down next to a crate.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" They don't answer or stir, and his pulse quickens, realizing how slippery the deck is. He knows he can't just leave whoever it is there, and he doesn't want to risk going back down to get someone.

He stands up and falls down instantly, which he should have expected. He resigns himself to crawling over to the feet, and when he gets to see around the crate, he sees that it's Kili. His head is partially off the side of the boat, and Bilbo can see that his body's slowly slipping off. He pulls him back a little.

“Kili, are you okay?” Bilbo asks, before he sees that his eyes are closed. Bilbo repeats Kili's name, slapping him on the cheek, but he gets no response. He checks to make sure he's breathing, and thanks the universe that he is.

He hooks his arms around Kili's shoulders and pulls him towards the hatch, his feet barely catching friction with the floor. “Bilbo!” Someone shouts. He turns around to see Thorin climbing out of the hatch. He tries to stand up and falls, as well. When he finally makes his way over to Kili and Bilbo, he helps Bilbo drag him the rest of the way.

They finally make it, and Oin is there to receive Kili. Bilbo crawls in before Thorin, following Oin to Frerin, Fili, and Kili's room. Dis is in there, looking more angry than anything.

“What was he _thinking_?” She asks as she helps get Kili onto his bed. “Honestly, sometimes I wonder if it was me who raised you or Frerin, with all of your stupid ideas.”

“I tried to stop him!” Fili pouted. “He wouldn't _listen_ , though.”

Dis sighs and sits at the end of the bed, watching Oin check Kili's vitals. “I'm sorry, I'm just worried. It could be a lot worse.” She says it with the air of someone who has seen worse, and Bilbo hates how it makes him feel a little better.

She reaches out towards Bilbo, who instinctively takes a step back, but her hand catches both of his before he gets very far. “Thank you, Bilbo,” she says, turning to look at him. “Without you, who knows what would have happened. He could have slipped off of the boat before anyone else got to him. I am grateful.”

Bilbo's face turns red. “I'm sure Thorin would have found him, he was close behind me. It was nothing, really.”

Dis lets go of his hands after patting them a few times. “Preventing the loss of yet another family member is not nothing.” She looks at Thorin. “We know that far too well.”

“Bilbo, we know that we haven't treated you fairly, and I will take all blame for that. I can assure you it will _never_ happen again. We take care of our own, and now, by extension, that means you,” Thorin says seriously, his icy blue eyes staring at Bilbo intensely. Bilbo can only nod.

“He has a concussion. Must have passed out right afterwards,” Oin looks at Dis sympathetically. “I don't know how long he'll be out. I will make sure he gets good care in the meanwhile.”

Dis nods and stands up. “Well, I suppose I should get my things.”

“What do you mean?” Asks Frerin.

“I'm obviously going to sleep in here with Fili,” She answers.

“Well I'm not leaving!” Frerin pouts.

“If it makes you feel better, I won't be in the room, anyway,” Thorin responds, “I'll be in here.”

Frerin frowns. “I'm staying in _here_ too is what I meant, of course.”

The siblings begin arguing about who's going to sleep on the floor and who isn't (which is an argument Bilbo's sure Dis will win). Bilbo takes that as his cue to go back to his room.

Lobelia is still asleep, so Bilbo changes into warm clothes in the dark and gets into bed. For some reason, he's able to fall asleep more easily that night.

 

* * *

  

 

The next morning, Bilbo and Lobelia head to breakfast together, as Bilbo tells her about what happened the night before.

“I have to go visit!” Lobelia insists, trying to turn back around.

“They need their space, I'm sure they'll update us when he's better.”

She just frowns at him. “Don't they have a 'family of the person who saved him' pass to get through the door?”

Bilbo just chuckles and tells her to hurry up. When they get to the main deck, he sees that everyone's having breakfast, aside from Kili and Thorin. It's sunny without a cloud in the sky, nothing like it had been last night. 

“Good morning, Bilbo,” Dis says with a tired smile. Fili is sitting next to her, his head leaning on her shoulder.

“Good morning. Getting some fresh air?” Bilbo asks. He didn't expect them to leave Kili's bedside any time soon. Lobelia goes to sit on the other side of Dis, and Bilbo takes the spot across from her.

Dis sighs. “Thorin forced us to get out of the room for a bit. I would have fought him on it, but he's right to think that I need a break. There's nothing I could do just sitting in there, anyway.”

“Besides, Bombur made _pancakes_ this morning,” Fili says.

Bilbo excuses himself to grab some of the pancakes before they're gone.

“It's a good thing ya did,” Bombur tells him as he hands him a plate. “Here's an extra one.” He winks at Bilbo.

“Thank you,” Bilbo bows his head slightly. When he sits back down, Frerin has joined the group.

“All I'm saying is that he can't take responsibility for everything!” Fili ducks his head and Frerin grabs his forearm. “Not that it's your fault either, Fili. Kili's almost twenty, which is old enough to know better. Though I don't suppose he'll stop doing dumb things after this, either,” Frerin says, chuckling.

“You know Thorin, he thinks he has to be in control of _everything_. He won't even come up for food he feels so guilty. For something he didn't even do, too,” Dis shakes her head.

Bilbo swallows his food. “He won't eat because he feels bad? That doesn't make sense.”

“To him it does,” Dis answers. “He'll never put himself before anyone.”

“He said himself that you and Fili needed to get out, did he not?” Lobelia asks with a mouth full of food. If she had spoken with food in her mouth four days ago, Bilbo would have assumed she was sick and needed to be taken to the hospital. Interesting how things change in such a short period of time.

“Uncle Thorin is weird like that,” Fili says.

Bilbo stands up, deciding that he can't just let Thorin skip meals, especially after what he told him last night. “I'll bring him food, he must eat.”

“He said not to bother, and I've given up trying to make him do things he doesn't want to do,” Dis says, rolling her eyes. “It's his fault if he wants to go hungry.”

“Well I'm going to, anyway. He did help me get Kili back to safety, he deserves to eat at least.”

Before anyone else can object, he goes up to Bombur and grabs another plate of food. Bombur doesn't even ask why he's grabbing more food, and his niceness is honestly starting to weird Bilbo out a little.

He manages to make it down the ladder without spilling anything, and he knocks on the door. It opens after a couple of seconds, and Thorin's standing there. He's just wearing a pair of sweats and a white tank top, and Bilbo is a bit taken aback at how different he looks like that.

“I said I didn't need breakfast,” Thorin says without any preamble.

Bilbo just pushes his way past, not bothering to shy away from Thorin's annoyed tone. “Tell me that again in two weeks when we run out of food and you're eating bananas nonstop. Eat.” He shoves the plate in Thorin's hands and walks over to Kili's bed.

If he didn't know Kili was hurt, he would just think he's sleeping. He looks so peaceful, in a way that he had never seen before. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Thorin is actually eating the food. Bilbo smiles triumphantly and sits down on the opposite bed. His seasickness isn't as bad as it was the day before, but it's still a hinderance.

“Has Oin given you any updates?” Bilbo asks.

“No, though he says Kili's head wound is healing well. We still aren't sure when he'll wake up.” Bilbo looks at him and sees that he's already finished with his food. He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything about it.

“I'm sorry,” Bilbo says. “Truly.”

Thorin looks at him with a confused expression. “For what?”

“That you have to go through this, seeing your nephew hurt,” Bilbo answers. “I _adore_ Kili, he's always made my job feel fun, but it's not as deep as your affection for him, I'm sure.”

“He's a son to me,” Thorin says. “Both of them. Their father died three years after Kili was born, and I helped raise them.”

Thorin sits down at the end of Kili's bed, across from Bilbo. “What happened?” Bilbo asks quietly. He knows it's likely a sensitive subject, but he's willing to try.

Thorin shakes his head and takes a deep breath through his nose. “He was killed by one of Hammond's men, though it was never officially proved. The case was unsolved.” Bilbo inhales sharply. “Narvi had been planning to return to the island. He said that he wanted his sons to grow up in their homeland, where they belong. He was just beginning to form a group to go with him when a man showed up at his door and shot him where he stood, right in front of both of the boys.

“Kili was too young to remember, but it has always stuck with Fili. He still has nightmares about it on occasion. Dis came home to find her dead husband and two children sitting in his pool of blood, _crying_.” Thorin's fists are clenched. “Hammond took _more_ than our homeland.”

Bilbo can't believe the lack of humanity that person must have had, killing a man in front of his two children. “I don't know what to- _wow_. I would have never guessed. They're both so.. _excitable_. You've done a good job, helping raise them.”

“That's all Dis and Frerin. The most I did was put a roof over their heads.”

“Well they've both definitely gotten your stubbornness, that's for sure,” Bilbo says with a smile. “Kili's head wound won't stand a _chance_ of hindering him.”

Thorin smiles back, the first smile he's seen on his face in a while. As if to prove Bilbo's point, he hears a small groan, and sees that Kili is starting to stir slightly. They both jump up, and Thorin rushes to Kili's side, his face suddenly full of hope.

“I'll go get Oin!” Bilbo says. He rushes up the ladder, slipping a few times, but he makes it unscathed.

“Kili's waking up!” Bilbo shouts to Oin. He figures only Oin, Dis, Frerin, and Fili would follow, but everyone stands up and follows Oin, who Bilbo lets pass him. Everyone besides Oin and Kili's family members stay in the hallway, talking animatedly.

“I take it Thorin accepted his breakfast,” Lobelia says, smirking. Bilbo just nods. He knows he doesn't have the right to share anything that Thorin told him.

Ten minutes pass, and Frerin comes out of the room. He closes the door behind him, and looks up with a big smile. “He's awake!” The group breaks out into cheers, and everyone starts fighting about who gets to see Kili first. “Hey now, be quiet, don't forget he has a _head_ wound. Let's give him time before we all rush in there, yeah?”

The group mutters, but they all start heading upstairs. Bilbo starts to feel a little queasy then, but he doesn't want to interrupt Oin while he's with Kili, so he decides to just lay down for a while.

He lays down on the bed and thinks about everything Thorin told him. There's so much more to this trip than Bilbo originally thought, and he decides, just then, that he'll have to do more than just find a damn switch. _He'll do whatever it takes to make things right._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry this took a little longer, Orange is the New Black turned out to be a bigger distraction than I intended haha. But binging on it meant that it's now out of the way, and I can return to watching Lost at a leisurely pace like before (my relationship with that show is complicated. It's never-ending and I want to stop watching it because there are so many more shows I want to watch, but I can't, ya know?).
> 
> -I was feeling wistful when I wrote about rain, because I live in CA and the drought here is pretty extreme. Where I used to live had rain all of the time and I miss it dearly. I actually had to stop myself from thoroughly describing the raindrops, it's that bad. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Bilbo_!” Bilbo startles at being woken up by a harsh whisper in his ear. He quickly sits up in the dark and his forehead makes contact with someone's very hairy chin.

“ _OW_!” The person whisper-shouts. Bilbo reaches over to the nightstand and flips on the light. He sees that it's Bombur standing there, holding his chin with a sour look on his face.

“What's happening?” Bilbo croaks. “ _I_ s everything okay?”

“Yes, everything's okay. I just came here to fetch you for you new assignment.”

“My new... _what_?” Bilbo asks.

“Everyone here's assigned a chore on the boat, except for you and Lobelia. Thorin decided that you could use something to do, so I suggested you help me in the kitchen. Lobelia said you can cook,” Bombur answers.

Bilbo yawns. “Okay, that's fine. Let me get changed first.” Bombur stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. “I mean _without_ you in here!”

Bombur rolls his eyes. “I'll be in the kitchen, _waiting_.”

Bilbo gets up and almost stumbles over from the mix of sleepiness and seasickness. He changes as quickly as he can, and, as he leaves, he hears Lobelia mutter, “if you don't turn off the light soon I will strangle you in your sleep.”

Bilbo turns off the light and whispers, “well now _I'm_ not getting any sleep, thanks to _you_ ,” back.

When he gets to the main deck, he sees that it is, in fact, still quite early. In the distance he sees a little bit of light, but sunrise is definitely still at least an hour away.

“Bilbo, get in here!” Bombur shouts through the doorway that leads to the kitchen. Bilbo walks in, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes.

“So I know Lobelia said you know how to cook,” Bombur says, opening the fridge, “but can you _really_?”

“I mostly bake, but yes, I'm sure I can handle it,” Bilbo answers.

He most definitely can _not_ handle it. What was supposed to be a simple meal, eggs and bacon, turns out to be a burnt up mess. Bilbo blames it on many things: the weird stove, the huge portions, etc. Bombur, of course, doesn't care, and makes him do dishes instead.

“You're lucky I planned for at least one extra day of food on the ship,” Bombur grumbles. “I thought it would be, you know, an extra day of actually _being_ on the ship, or someone sneaking food out, not because they were burnt to bits!” Bilbo opens his mouth to apologize. “Don't even _dare_ say you're sorry again!”

Bilbo just quietly does his dishes. He really does feel terrible, especially since he was so excited to actually do something that's kind of familiar to him.

After ten minutes of not saying anything, Bombur breaks the silence. “My wife was like that, you know, always burning food. She insisted on helping out, too, as much as I tried to get her to stay away. I think she just wanted to be near me,” he chuckles.

“I thought you said yesterday that you're not married yet?” Bilbo asks.

“I'm not. But I used to be, back in Erebor. For only a day.” Bombur pauses, taking a deep breath. “I'm sure you've already heard a few sad stories about what happened in our home, and I'm loathe to give you another, but I'd rather you hear it from me.

“My wife was an elementary schoolteacher, you see. The day after our wedding, we decided to go back to work, because who needs a honeymoon when you _live_ on such a beautiful island, right? Well, that was the day the news about the island being sold went completely public, and a riot broke out, right outside of the schoolhouse. Someone set the place on fire, and she didn't make it out.”

“I'm so sorry,” Bilbo whispers. Bombur turns around, and smiles at Bilbo, tears in his eyes.

“I'm at peace with it now. New love can never replace the old, but it helps with the pain. I just thought you should know. We're all doing this to get our home back, but each of us has a different reason for coming when others would not. That's mine,” Bombur says.

They spend the next thirty minutes talking about Bombur's life, and Bilbo even shares some things about himself in the process. It's nice to have one-on-one time with Bombur. It makes it much easier to get to know the man, and Bilbo discovers that he actually has a pretty good sense of humor for someone who looks so menacing.

“One thing I've learned from owning a food truck that sells seafood is that no form of advertisement will _ever_ get anyone to try it without a recommendation from someone they know!” Bombur laughs as they set up the fold-out table on the main deck. “They said 'follow your passion,' but what they didn't tell me was that my passion required so many different forms of food inspection before I could sell it. And it's not like it's _sushi_!”

Bilbo places chairs around the table. “I certainly wouldn't eat fish from a food truck, I'm sorry to say. But my experiences with food trucks have always been negative.”

“Good morning Bombur, good morning Bilbo,” Bofur says as he climbs up onto the main deck.

“I was just telling Bilbo about my five-star establishment,” Bombur says.

Bofur laughs. “You know, Bilbo, the food is actually delicious. Don't let him downplay it. I took a safer route, owning a toyshop, and he _still_ gets more customers than I do!”

“Well that's because your customers are children who come every day to play without buying anything, and you let them,” Bombur says.

“A toyshop? That sounds hectic,” Bilbo says. He's never really been a fan of being surrounded by children.

“It is! I love it,” Bofur smiles.

Everyone else starts trickling up, and Bilbo tries to give Bombur a break from serving people, but he kicks Bilbo out of the kitchen with a plate of food for himself.

Lobelia comes and sits next to him. “Did you have fun on your first day, _dear_?” She bats her eyelids, and Bilbo shoves her slightly.

“I burnt the food, but Bombur saved the day. It was certainly a learning experience,” he answers.

“Good morning, Bilbo,” Dis says to him as she sits down next to Lobelia. “Good morning, Lo.” She smiles at them.

“Bilbo burnt the food,” Lobelia says to Dis, laughing.

Dis reaches over and pats Bilbo's curls. “I am so sorry for whatever Bombur said to you after that. He doesn't take mistakes in the kitchen very well. We've all been a victim to that one time or another.”

“It wasn't too bad,” Bilbo shrugs. “Really, the only thing bothering me is the seasickness I keep waking up with. I think I'll go get some more pills from Oin.”

“I wonder what we can do about that?” Bilbo hears Dis ask Lobelia as he walks away.

He opens the hatch just as Thorin is climbing up, almost hitting him in the head with his foot in the process.

“Oops, sorry!” Bilbo says.

“It's alright. Good morning,” Thorin answers politely, and he walks away before Bilbo can say 'good morning' back. _Weird_.

He knocks on Oin's room when he gets down, and Gloin answers the door. He has a towel wrapped around his head and Bilbo tries not to laugh at how ridiculous it looks.

“Oin's in Kili's room,” he grunts, then closes the door. Bilbo's almost glad that he wasn't treating him too differently. As Bilbo walks away, the door opens again.

As Gloin passes him, he shoves a pill bottle into his hand. “I'm only doing this so you stop barging into my room, not because of Thorin's threats.”

“What _threats_?” Bilbo asks, but Gloin just keeps walking away. That's strange.

He decides to still go to Kili's room, because he doesn't want Oin to think he ransacked his room. Besides, he wants to see the boys.

The door is slightly open, so he just pushes it open, and inside is Fili, Kili, Frerin, and Oin. Fili and Kili are both sat up on Kili's bed, eating breakfast, and Frerin is on his own bed doing the same. Oin is packing up his medicine box.

“Bilbo!” The boys shout.

“Don't yell too much, it's not good for your head,” Oin scolds Kili.

“So far, nothing but sleeping is good for it,” Kili pouts.

“When can Kili be _fun_ again?” Fili asks. Kili hits him, and Fili goes to hit him back, but Oin fixes him with a glare that almost makes Bilbo step back.

“How is the wound?” Bilbo asks Kili, who pats the spot next to him for Bilbo to sit.

Kili laughs, “I feel ready to fight some dinosaurs!”

“You're not getting anywhere near them,” Frerin says. “They're all _mine_!”

“Pfft, I can take 'em before you, old man!” Fili jokes.

“Don't expect me to place any bets,” Bilbo chuckles.

Frerin looks at him, and his smile fades. “You're not going to help?”

“Uhhhhh...well, _yeah_? I don't _know_?” Bilbo says.

“Ignore him, he doesn't relate well to anyone who isn't a natural-born fighter,” Oin says.

“By the way, Gloin gave me the dramamine. I hope you don't mind,” Bilbo holds up the bottle.

Oin shakes his head. “I suppose you can handle it, now. Just read the directions.” He leaves the room.

“I heard Bilbo burnt breakfast this morning, so he must not be good at directions,” Frerin says as he gets up.

“ _Uncle_..” Fili says.

Frerin just pats Fili's head. “I'm only joking. See you later.” He leaves the room.

Bilbo is a bit surprised that Frerin is still treating him coldly. Everyone else in Kili's family seems to have changed their minds except him. It's not that he feels like he deserves to be excessively praised, but he can't think of anything he's done wrong to Frerin. He'll figure it out soon, hopefully.

“I wonder why he's cranky?” Kili asks. Fili just shrugs.

“So, when can you leave the room?” Bilbo asks.

“Oin said dinner tonight! Will you be making that, too?” He asks. “I want to see you in action.”

“You should bake something, like those cookies you brought us before. They were delicious,” Fili says.

“I don't think the kitchen has anything for cookies,” Bilbo says. “I would be afraid to use that oven, anyway, in case I burn them. I don't think my pride could take it!”

Fili and Kili start laughing. “So you _did_ burn them!”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo spends most of the day in the kitchen. He never realized how much time Bombur spent in there, and it turns out that Bofur and Dori both help out for lunch and dinner.

Lunch ends up just being sandwiches, so Bilbo doesn't have to clean too many dishes (and he even gets to help out making the actual sandwiches).

He gets to take an hour nap before dinner, which he desperately needs because he still feels pretty wobbly. When he wakes up, he still feels it, but at least he got a break from it while he slept.

Dinner ends up being fried fish and vegetables, at Dori's request, who seems to be in charge of the menu, anyway.

“Bilbo, are you done chopping the vegetables?” Dori aks. Bombur is at the stove frying the fish, and Bofur is, apparently, making pudding for dessert.

“Almost,” he replies. He's on his last carrot when he cuts something that is not a carrot, and is actually his thumb. He swears as it starts bleeding. “This seasickness doesn't make cutting vegetables very easy.”

“Oh no, I'm no good with blood!” Bofur says.

Dori rolls his eyes and hands Bilbo a rag to wrap around his thumb. “Bofur, go ask Oin for a band-aid.” Bofur books it out of the room.

“Don't get blood on the food, Bilbo!” Bombur shouts from the stove. Bilbo checks, but doesn't see blood on any of the carrots, thank goodness.

Bofur returns with the band-aid and some disinfectant, resolutely looking away even though the blood is covered up. Dori begins to clean the wound.

“Thank you, I'm glad you're not afraid of blood,” Bilbo says lightly.

“I'm fine with blood for all of the wrong reasons, but you're welcome, nevertheless,” he answers. Bilbo decides not to push it. Dori certainly isn't the most open man he's ever met, but he doesn't seem to dislike Bilbo in particular, so he's not too worried.

“Now then, I'm going to go grab some wine for this meal,” Dori says after he finishes putting Bilbo's band-aid on.

“Wine and pudding? We're getting pretty fancy this evening,” Bilbo says.

“I own a winery in Italy, I couldn't resist bringing something onboard, even for just one night,” Dori says.

Bilbo takes the plates out. “A winery? That sounds nice. How did you get into that?”

Dori shrugs. “I like wine. Admittedly, Floi knows more than I do. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have made it very far.”

“Floi's your business partner, then?”

Dori nods. “Husband, too. And he'll be very angry if I come back with the wine I set off with, so hopefully this pairs well.”

“As long as it'll get us drunk, I don't think anyone will notice the ' _pairing'_ ,” Bombur snorts.

They finish setting everything up, and they bring the food to the tables, deciding there's enough that everyone can serve themselves, though Bilbo's certain that Bombur won't let anyone get too carried away.

It's been four days, and Bilbo's starting to notice that everyone already habitually sits in the same spots for meals. Thorin and Bombur sit at the ends of the long table. To the right of Thorin is Fili, then Frerin, Kili, Ori, Dori, Dwalin, and Balin. To the left of Thorin is Dis, Lobelia, Bilbo, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, and Bofur. It has stayed the same every day, even though there's really no need, and Bilbo doesn't really see it changing.

“Did Bombur let you touch the food?” Fili asks Bilbo.

“I definitely had a hand in the vegetables,” Bilbo winks.

Bombur shouts from down the table, “He means that _literally_!” Bilbo explains what happened, and he's a little concerned with Fili and Kili's glee at eating something that Bilbo injured himself over.

“Would you like me to have you do something else?” Thorin asks abruptly.

Bilbo shakes his head. “I'll be alright there, I've just got to get the hang of the different equipment.. and my seasickness.” He really doesn't want to end up doing something that's even worse, as selfish as that might be.

Thorin scratches his head thoughtfully. “You do not have to do anything at all, if that's what you wish. Whatever _you'd_ like.”

“Umm, I'm okay?” Bilbo says. He's not really sure why Thorin's being so weirdly polite, especially considering how not polite he's been in the past.

“Let him stay in the kitchens, he needs a little toughening up, anyway!” Lobelia jokes.

“What are we going to do about you, then, princess? Hang you over the side of the ship?” Frerin says.

“At least that'll require less effort than throwing someone into the ocean and retrieving them, which is what we'll have to do to _you_ ,” she sneers.

“Do you have any idea-” Frerin starts, but Dis cuts him off.

“Okay that's enough of that, Frerin. Bilbo, I think I've come up with a solution for your seasickness.”

“What's that?” He asks.

“Well, I've been staying with Thorin in the middle of the ship because Fili and Kili wanted to room with Frerin, and I know that sleeping in the middle of the ship helps with seasickness. You're on the end of the boat with Lobelia, and I've decided that we should switch rooms! You can stay with Thorin, and I'll stay with Lobelia!” Dis grins. Bilbo turns to Lobelia, who is also grinning, which means that they probably talked to it beforehand.

“Uh, really, it's alright..” Bilbo says, looking at Thorin, who's facial expression doesn't portray any particular emotion.

“It's no trouble at all! Right Thorin?” Dis asks him.

“I don't mind,” he says simply.

“There, it's settled!” Lobelia claps, leaving no room for discussion. “Now I'll have a _fun_ cabinmate!”

They finish dinner, and the four of them head down to move their stuff around. Before they go down the hatch after the women, Bilbo says, “Are you sure it's alright? You can say if it isn't.”

Thorin nods. “If you insist on staying in the kitchen, you can not keep waking up with seasickness.” He heads down the ladder.

 

* * *

 

After Bilbo and Dis switch out their stuff (which is easy, considering neither of them brought much), Bilbo heads back up to clean dishes with Bofur, who eyes Bilbo's bandaged thumb as if it's going to start spewing blood at any moment.

Once they're finished, Bilbo goes down to his new cabin. Thorin's inside, and he's reading a book. He nods at Bilbo, but doesn't say anything. Bilbo notes that he uses reading glasses, which looks kind of hilarious on him, not that Bilbo dares laugh at it.

There's an awkwardness in the air, and Bilbo's not sure why. He thought that since Thorin doesn't hate him anymore, it wouldn't be weird, but it somehow is. After he changes, he goes to lay on the bed.

“Would you like me to turn off the light?” Thorin asks, breaking the silence.

“No, that's fine. I'm not that tired yet,” Bilbo answers.

“Are you sure? I can turn it off, it's no trou-” Thorin starts.

Bilbo sits back up. “Why are you being so weirdly polite towards me?” Bilbo abruptly asks. “You don't act that way with anyone else.

“I'm not sure..” Thorin starts again.

“I know you know what I mean!” Bilbo throws his hands up in exasperation. “Ever since Kili got hurt, you don't so much as look at me with an annoyed glare anymore. Not that I want you to be annoyed by me, but you're a man easily annoyed and I find it hard to believe I somehow surpass that! It's really unnerving, you treating me like I'm made of _glass_ or something. I'd almost _rather_ you treat me like your brother does and insult me!”

Thorin sets his book in his lap and takes off his glasses. “Frerin's been rude to you?” He asks, which is not what Bilbo's trying to get at.

“And another thing! Gloin said something about you _threatening_ him for me? What's that about?”

“I may have.. informed him that being unkind to you would not be in his best _interest_..”

“What?!” Bilbo shouts. “Why would you do that? It doesn't make any sense! And it's really _awkward_.”

Thorin's shoulders slump. “You saved Kili's life. Even after I was rude to you, after everyone was rude to you, you still went and helped him. He's an heir to the throne, and saving him makes you a person who deserves respect.”

“Well can you.. stop?” Bilbo says. Thorin's eyes grow wide. “I appreciate it, but I'd rather be treated like a.. _person_? I suppose? I'm not holding a grudge about you being a jerk before, but being obnoxiously polite isn't going to make me feel more welcome here. Just be _normal_ , okay?”

“Okay,” Thorin says. “I apologize.”

“See! There you go, don't apologize,” Bilbo says.

“Fine,” Thorin mutters. He picks his book back up.

“Do you have any more books? I didn't bring any, and I meant it when I said I wasn't tired,” Bilbo asks. Thorin reaches down into the bag by his bed and throws him a hardcover one, which promptly hits him on the knee. “Ow!”

“You're _welcome_ ,” Thorin says, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

According to the description, the book is about a girl who gets trapped in a space-station that goes too far for humans to reach, and falls in love with an alien who comes to rescue her and take her back to it's planet. Bilbo decides not to say anything, because at least he has _something_ to read now.

Of course, that doesn't stop him from laughing after almost every paragraph, much to Thorin's annoyance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -We're getting to the dinosaurs soonish, I promise. I know that's why you're all here. I mean, that's also why I'm here. 
> 
> -Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo wakes up to his bed being shaken the next morning. “I'll be up there in a minute, Bombur,” Bilbo groans.

“I'm not Bombur, he's already waiting for you,” he hears Thorin say. Then the light turns on.

Bilbo shrieks and pulls the blanket over his head. “What did you do that for?”

“To help you wake up faster,” Thorin says. “I do that with Fili and Kili all the time.

“Must be why they don't talk about you,” Bilbo mutters. He slowly uncovers the blanket and sits up. Thorin is standing next to his suitcase with his shirt off, changing. And..woah. He knew Thorin was ripped, but not that ripped. Bilbo's going to have a hard time psyching himself up to change in front of the man ever again, that's for sure.

He's too tired to notice that he's gawking. “Why are you getting up this early?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “For all you know, it could be two in the afternoon.” Bilbo just narrows his eyes. “I always get up this early to switch Bifur out.”

“Switch him out for..what?” Bilbo asks.

“Steering the ship, of course,” Thorin answers. And..duh. Bilbo feels like an idiot, because of course someone has to be steering the ship. Something Bilbo never actually thought about.

“I guess I never realized..” Bilbo says. He makes his way over to his own suitcase. “Who switched _you_ out?”

“Bifur.”

“Wait, so does that mean you steer all day?” Thorin nods. “That has got to be _really boring_.”

Thorin shrugs. “I suppose it's safer than cutting myself in the kitchen. Less bloodshed.”

Bilbo mock laughs. “I'm sure other people would volunteer to give you a break.”

“I get a break during meals. Then we are at the ocean's mercy.”

“Why not just ask someone? Honestly?”

“Because it is  _really boring_ ,” Thorin smiles. “See you at dinner.” He leaves the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast turns out to be far less life-endangering than the day before, and Bilbo gets awarded with being able to actually cook. He can't say he's ever cooked pancakes with such diligence in his entire life.

Afterwards, Fili pulls Bilbo away to join Kili, Dis, and Lobelia at the stern of the boat.

“Bilbo!” Dis shouts as he sits down next to her, cross-legged. “I was hoping we'd eventually be able to rope you in.”

“Rope me into what?” Bilbo asks.

“Why, a _rousing_ game of eye-spy!” Lobelia laughs.

“There really isn't much to do on this boat,” Dis says. “I'm only joking about the eye spy, though. We ran out of things to spy yesterday.”

Bilbo laughs. He looks around at the water, which is actually pretty calm today. If he really thinks about it, it's eerie, looking around and seeing nothing but sky and water.

“This boat isn't fun at _all_. Even Uncle Thorin ran out of stuff for us to do. And I didn't bring any of my schoolbooks with,” Kili pouts.

“You're going to school?” Bilbo asks with wide eyes.

Kili and Fili both look at Dis. “You can tell him as _much_ as you want, now. He's with us,” she says.

“Wow, I don't even know where to start, then! There's so much I've wanted to tell you!” Kili says excitedly. “But yeah, I go to school. I haven't been going to actual school, some online classes here and there to at least get an associates degree. I know I don't need to do it, and I might not need to anymore, but I wanted to try, ya know?”

“I have a bachelors degree in business,” Fili cuts in. “I've been done with it for about a year now. I'm practically _running_ Eriador, since uncle Thorin's been too busy to.”

Bilbo tries and fails to contain his excitement at finding things out about the brothers. “Wow! All this time, I never knew!”

“Kili even has a _girlfriend_!” Fili says.

Kili frowns. “No I don't!”

“Yeah, but you _like_ her! She's our neighbor.”

“No I _don't_!”

“Yes you _do_!”

“Cut it out, boys,” Dis says sternly, but she's laughing. “Kili's infatuation with Tauriel is hardly relevant anymore, now that we're relocating.”

There's a small silence, and Bilbo can tell there are some mixed feelings about the whole thing.

“So, why is it that I could never know these things before?” Bilbo asks, trying to change the subject.

Dis looks back and forth between Lobelia and Bilbo with scrutiny. She must find something in their faces that puts her at ease, because she says, “I suppose it's time I tell you our side of things.”

She talks about her husbands death, and Bilbo is still as shocked as when Thorin told him, and heartbroken at the new angle. Fili and Kili are silent with solemn looks on their faces.

“That's awful!” Lobelia has angry tears running down her face.

“So you see, we could never be open, in fear of whoever killed my husband coming back again. We just couldn't risk it. Even Eriador is run under a fake last name- Thorin Oakenshield. Our actual last names are Durin.” She looks at Bilbo then. “I must thank you for letting the lack of details about my sons' lives slide. I know they really wanted to tell you, and I was asked so very many times, but you never pushed them and I am very grateful.” Dis is holding on to both of her sons hands.

“So what do you?” Bilbo asks Dis.

“I create the jewelry designs for Thorin,” Dis answers. “I'm the brains behind his brawn, essentially.”

“So Thorin.. _makes_ the jewelry?” Bilbo asks.

“That's all he does,” Fili says. “He does it, like, _all_ day.”

Bilbo whistles. “Well he's very good at it.”

“I'd very much like to see his work!” Lobelia says.

“I have some with me, in my bag. You can come take a look? It's only a couple of necklaces and a ring,” Dis answers, standing up. They both head off, talking animatedly about what kinds of jewelry they like.

“Hey Bilbo, I have some jewelry in _my_ bag, too! I can show you if you'd like!” Kili mocks, making all three of them laugh. “I really do wear some of his stuff. I didn't bring any of it with me, though.” A blush comes across his face. “I gave the ring I usually wear to Tauriel a few weeks ago. I'm glad I did, because it was the last time I'll see her.”

“Bilbo, Thorin needs you up front,” Dwalin says as he approaches, offering no greeting.

“What for?” Bilbo asks. Dwalin just shrugs.

“I'll have to look at the jewelry later, then,” Bilbo says. The boys burst into laughter.

“We'll get it ready!”

Bilbo follows Dwalin to the helm of the ship, where Bilbo has never been before. Inside, Thorin is sitting at a table in the middle of the small room, with a large piece of blank paper spread out before him. Ori is standing near the table, looking slightly nervous.

“Mr. Baggins, thanks for coming,” Thorin says without looking up.

“Mr. Durin, it's a _pleasure_ ,” he bows. Thorin looks up then and rolls his eyes.

“I am trying to be professional,” Thorin says. “Otherwise, you will have us in here for days. And what would we do without your _delicious_ blood-stained pancakes in the morning?”

“While I did, in fact, make the pancakes, I definitely did _not_ injure myself today, thank you very much!” He crosses his arms.

“As interesting as it is watching you two make fun of each other, can we get on with it?” Dwalin grunts. “Ori looks like he's going to combust from nervousness.” Ori's face goes red at that, but he doesn't say anything. Dwalin leaves then.

Thorin clears his throat. “Right. Well, I need a map. It does not need to be a detailed map, just something that will give me an idea of where to go once we reach the island. From what I have been told, Ori is an artist, so he is here to draw one up with your instruction.”

“Uh Thorin, you do know that I haven't been there since I was _eighteen_ , right? I don't remember very much,” Bilbo answers slowly.

Thorin stands up. “Yes, but you have to remember something! Anything that will make it easier, surely?!”

“I don't know..”

Thorin goes in front of him and grabs his shoulders tightly. “Just close your eyes and try to visualize it, _please_.”

The pleading look Thorin gives him makes Bilbo admit defeat. “Okay, I'll try.” He closes his eyes, and tries to remember. He can sort of visualize it, but it's very foggy. The clearest thing he can really think of is Thorin's hands still on his shoulders, if he's honest.

He opens his eyes back up an Thorin takes his hands off of Bilbo's shoulders. “I'll try my best.” Thorin grins.

“Thank you. Ori, I have a pencil on the table for you. You two can draw it up here, I will not bother you,” Thorin says. He proves his point by going over to the chair in front of the wheel and sitting down, facing the window.

They work on it for an hour. Bilbo has to hand it to Ori, he manages to stay calm even when Bilbo tells him, “Oh wait, that's not right, nevermind,” when he realizes it's wrong. At the end of it, there are only a few buildings mapped out, but Thorin seems satisfied enough to let them leave.

Ori scurries off rather quickly, leaving Bilbo to maneuver his way back to the kitchen alone. He gets to the outside, deciding that the best course of action is to follow the railing to the other end.

Of course, it's not as easy as he thought it would be, because up ahead the railing cuts off, leaving nothing for him to hold on to while crossing the narrow edge. The exact moment that he realizes that he should have paid more attention to where Dwalin was leading him is also the exact moment that he hears a muffled “help!” coming from down below.

He leans over the railing and sees that Gloin is in the water. He doesn't look like he's particularly _struggling_ , since the water is still pretty calm, but Gloin doesn't look like he's in good shape, either.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo shouts down.

“Do I look _okay_?” Gloin slurs. “Get me up!” Bilbo can't help but think how typical it is that the one place someone ends up in the water is on the complete opposite side of the boat where anyone hangs around.

Bilbo looks around and sees a rope hanging on the side of the boat on the other side of the edge with no railing. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tries to calm his nerves, and begins crossing.

What he fails to notice is that it's wet, and he slips. He thankfully manages to catch himself, and he practically jumps to the other side.

Bilbo grabs the rope and makes his way back, managing to avoid slipping again.

“I have a rope!” Bilbo shouts down at Gloin.

He ties the rope as tightly as he can to the railing and throws it down. That's when he feels a tug at his ankle, and the rope pulls him over the side with it before he even realizes that he was tangled in it. He falls into the water next to Gloin with a splash.

Something comes over Bilbo then. Normally, he'd panic. Being in the middle of the ocean, where there are sharks and other dangerous sea creatures? That's one of Bilbo's _worst_ nightmares. But for some reason, as the realization that he had fallen in hits him, he doesn't feel fear. Instead, he feels something that can only be described as intense calmness.

Which promptly ends as soon as Gloin hits him over the top of the head. “Great job, you _idiot_. Hold on to the rope so the boat doesn't pass you.”

Bilbo grabs the rope. He sees that Gloin is holding on to a net that's been thrown over the side. “And how did you end up down here?” Bilbo asks.

“I had a few drinks, because there's nothing else to do on this damn thing, and decided it would be nice to eat more than a child's portion for dinner,” he answers. Now that Bilbo is listening for it, he does hear a bit of a slur in Gloin's speech.

“So.. you tried to use the net to catch a fish?” Even Bilbo knows you can't just throw the net over the side and expect fish to just be swimming at the top of the ocean. Bilbo won't say that, though, because their position in the water would be less life-threatening if he stays on Gloin's good side. Instead, he says, “Why haven't you just climbed up?”

Gloin gapes at him. “Do you see the size of my hands and feet? They don't fit through the holes. And did you _miss_ the part about having a couple of drinks?”

Bilbo pulls himself closer to the net and grabs ahold of it. His feet barely fit, but his hands are able to get a good grip. “Alright, I'll climb up and go get Thorin to help pull you up, okay? Just tie the rope I threw down to yourself.”

“You better not leave me here,” Gloin growls as Bilbo begins to climb up. The climb hurts his hands a little, but he's able to get up without falling down.

He backtracks to where Thorin is, and thankfully Dwalin is also there. “Gloin fell in the water and I need you to help me pull him up!”

“ _WHAT_?” Thorin yells. He swivels around in the chair and looks Bilbo up and down. “And why are _you_ wet?”

“I fell in too,” he replies, “but I got back up and Gloin can't because he's drunk and larger than I am.”

Thorin groans and stands up. “Let's go get the idiot then, shall we? Dwalin, some assistance would be great.”

The three of them go to where Gloin is and pull him up. There's not a warm “thank you,” but Gloin doesn't frown at Bilbo as much as he did before, so Bilbo calls that a win.

At dinner, Bilbo hears Gloin fabricate the epic story of how he jumped into the water to save poor Bilbo from the sharks. Gloin also has a few more drinks, and the story changes every time he tells someone, so Bilbo just lets it go.

“I'm surprised Bilbo didn't drown,” Frerin comments.

“Bilbo surprises us _all_ ,” Thorin answers, winking at Bilbo. Bilbo's face goes red at that, and Lobelia launches into a story about how Bilbo ruined Lobelia's 11th surprise birthday party.

Kili comments on the story diligently, but Fili is, thankfully, not paying attention to it. Instead, he's deep in conversation with Ori. From what Bilbo can tell, they're both talking about some sort of superhero movie that recently came out, not that Bilbo really knows anything about it. Bilbo's just glad to see Ori talk to someone who isn't his brothers for a change. Especially because Fili and Ori seem to be close in age.

Oin shoves Bilbo slightly. “Thanks for rescuing my very intoxicated brother,” he whispers in Bilbo's ear and pulls back with a smile. Bilbo grins back.

After dinner, Bilbo heads down to his room to read some more of the book Thorin gave him. He had only been in the water for less than five minutes, but it certainly exhausted him.

Just as Bilbo is finishing the book an hour later, Thorin comes in. “You have not finished that yet?” He asks.

Bilbo closes the book. “Just did! But you only gave it to me yesterday, I haven't had that much time to read it.”

“Yes, too busy taking a swim in the middle of the ocean, I understand,” Thorin jokes. Bilbo throws the book at him.

“The ending was terrible. They expect us to believe that the evil aliens blew up the planet, yet _everyone_ lived?”

Thorin laughs as he pulls his shirt over his head. “Yes, this fine piece of literature aimed at ages..” he picks up the book, “6-12. You should write them a complaint.”

Bilbo tries hard not to stare, he really does. “Maybe I will!” They both laugh, and Thorin (thankfully) puts on a shirt. Bilbo's just glad he's already done changing.

“I am still reading my book, but when I finish, you can borrow it, as well.” He lays back on his bed and picks up said book. “It is a bit more _advanced_ than what you are used to, of course, but you may try.”

Bilbo narrows his eyes at Thorin. “I'm sure I can handle it.” Bilbo doesn't know what has prompted this easy banter, but he likes it. Perhaps too much.

Thorin puts on his reading glasses and begins to read. After four minutes of him reading and Bilbo staring at the ceiling, Thorin snaps the book shut and takes off his glasses. “On second thought, I am too tired to read.” He turns off the light. “Good night, Bilbo.”

“Goodnight,” Bilbo says quietly. He knows Thorin stopped reading for him, but Bilbo decides not to call him out on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day is far less eventful than the day before. He spends almost all day in the kitchen with Bombur, Bofur, and Dori. Even when they aren't cooking or washing anything, they all seem content to hang around, trading stories with Bilbo mostly just listening to them.

During dinner it starts to drizzle, and some people eat inside while others stay outside and endure it. Bilbo is one of the few who stay outside, because it feels rather refreshing, and it gives him some much needed alone time, since Balin, Dwalin, and Gloin are at the opposite end of the table.

It's not that he doesn't enjoy ( _mostly_ ) everyone he's around, it's just that the boat doesn't give him a lot of places to be alone, especially while outside.

He isn't alone for long, though, because Nori comes and sits next to him. “Um, _hello_ ,” he says when Nori doesn't say anything.

“I'm afraid I haven't been able to introduce myself,” Nori replies. “I'm Nori. Dori and Ori's brother.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Bilbo says, shaking Nori's hand. “Dori's mentioned you.”

“Pfft, and what has he said?” Nori narrows his eyes.

“Oh, nothing really! Just that you were his brother, and that you travel a lot so he doesn't see you often,” Bilbo says quickly.

Nori grins, showing that he has a few teeth missing. “Yes, I do travel a lot. I'm a shoe salesman, see. Pretty much the last of them, too. I don't like to stay in one neighborhood, so I go from city to city, door to door, selling shoes.”

“You go door to door?” Bilbo asks.

Nori nods vigorously. “Oh _yes_. I wheel around a cart full of shoes. Only size seven in women's, and size ten in men's. Those are the most popular, you see. I'm very successful at it, too. _Lots_ of buyers. People nowadays appreciate when a salesmen is so dedicated that he comes to your door, no one does that anymore. They find it charming.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Do you have different types of shoes every day, or the same ones?” Bilbo asks.

Nori just bursts into laughter. “I can't believe... you _fell_ for that,” he says between laughs.

“What?” Bilbo asks.

Nori waves his arms around. “All that! Me? _A door-to-door shoe salesman_?” He stands up and starts to walk away. “Those don't exist anymore!” Bilbo gapes at his retreating figure.

“He pull a fast one on ya?” Balin asks. Bilbo just nods, still really confused about what just happened. “Don't worry, he does that to everyone. I don't think anyone knows what he really does, his brothers included.”

Bilbo eats the rest of his meal and goes to the kitchen to start cleaning. He considers asking Dori what his brother really does, but he decides against it.

After Thorin shuts off the lights when they go to sleep, Bilbo whispers, “do you know anything about Nori?”

“Nori is a very secretive man,” Thorin whispers back. “All I can really tell you is that he had my family's back through some of our initial legal troubles. He's trustworthy.”

“Okay,” Bilbo says, feeling a little better. “Good night.”

“Good night, Bilbo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry this took a little longer! My roommate is going through some.. stuff. I don't really understand it at all, but she's been using me for emotional support (not that I really know how to give it?), and that includes a lot of not being by my computer, unfortunately. Don't worry, I'll be hiding in my room from now on. 
> 
> -Also I'm pretty broke right now, so I can't even afford to go anywhere besides my room, anyway. So.. yay? I guess?
> 
> -Don't worry, only one more chapter to go until DINOSAURS. YAY. 
> 
> -ALSO I know this isn't relevant to the Hobbit or Jurrasic Park at all, but who else saw the leaked trailers for Deadpool and Suicide Squad? That's all I've been able to talk about for the past 15 hours. Also there's the Batman V Superman trailer, which looks.. better than I expected it to, to be honest (sorry Batman/Superman fans). It's so weird to be more excited for movies that aren't in the MCU Avengers storyline (I mean I'm excited for that, too, but it's Civil War, hard to be TOO excited).
> 
> -Someday I shall be able to afford to go to SDCC. Someday..
> 
> -I apologize for rambling about superhero movies. But hey, you totally could have skipped it :)
> 
> (But thanks for not skipping the chapter, regardless!)


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, Bilbo manages to wake up before Thorin in the morning. He imagines that'll make him pretty early to the kitchen, and he wishes, yet again, that he was a watch-wearing man, but he feels too awake to fall back asleep.

He decides to change clothes and brush his teeth, anyway, even though it could very well still be the middle of the night. Once he's ready, he heads up. It's foggy out on the water, so Bilbo can't tell what time it may be. It's strange, seeing fog over the water with no land to strain to see through it. Eerie, yet captivating, and he feels like they're floating through the clouds.

Bombur isn't in the kitchen when he gets there, so he looks around to find some clue about what he wants to serve that day. He knows Bombur would be angry at Bilbo for starting without him, but surely taking out the ingredients would be welcome? Unfortunately, he doesn't know what they're going to be making, so he can't do anything but wait.

As he grabs the door to go sit out on the deck and wait, Bombur pushes the door in, hitting Bilbo's nose rather hard. “Bilbo! What are _you_ doing up? It's only four thirty!” Bombur asks as he pushes past him. Bilbo cups his nose, checking for blood. Thankfully, there isn't any.

“Unlike, apparently, most of you, I _don't_ have a watch,” Bilbo answers. “I thought I would get a head start.”

Bombur laughs. “We're having cereal today, so there's nothing to start on.” He gestures to the giant container of what look like cheerios. “I'm just always up at this time, habit. Go get some rest.”

Bilbo does go out onto the deck, then, because there's nothing else to do, and Bombur doesn't seem to want the company. Bombur's a people person, but Bilbo know's it's hard to get alone time on the ship. He supposes he can go back to his room, but he's still not feeling tired, really.

“Good morning, Bilbo. I see you're working hard,” Thorin says behind him. Bilbo turns around, startled.

“It's cereal day,” Bilbo says solemnly.

Thorin pretends to look shocked. “Do you not have to be in there to make the cereal from scratch? I am _appalled_.”

They both start laughing quietly. “I'm not feeling very sleepy. I'm not quite sure what to do until everyone else wakes up.”

“Come with me, then,” Thorin answers quickly. “I will not be doing anything interesting, but it might be better than doing nothing.”

Without hesitation, Bilbo follows him to the front of the ship in companionable silence. This time, he pays close attention to which route they're taking, to avoid what happened last time. Hopefully, by walking back the right way, he won't be leaving anyone in the water to fend for themselves.

When they arrive, Bifur is sitting in one of the chairs, with his feet propped on the other. He's so still and silent that Bilbo almost thinks he's sleeping, but he turns his head and smiles at them when they enter.

“Good morning, Bifur,” Thorin says.

“Good morning,” Bilbo says as well. He hasn't gotten the chance to be around Bifur, but from what he remembers being told, Bifur can't speak, something about a mining accident.

Bilbo gets an idea, then. He tries signing 'good morning' to Bifur. He used sign language quite a bit in high school, because he had a friend who was deaf. He's sure he's rusty, but it's better than nothing.

Bifur just stares at him blankly. He signs 'I hope I am doing this right' to Bifur, and this time, he starts shaking with silent laughter.

“What?” Bilbo asks out loud, confused.

“Bifur doesn't know sign language, if that's what you're doing,” Thorin answers. “And he can hear just fine.”

“Then how do you interact with people?” Bilbo asks. Bifur just shrugs, standing up so Thorin can take his spot. As he passes Bilbo, he claps his shoulder.

“He doesn't seem to mind,” Thorin says once he's gone. Bilbo goes to sit in the seat next to him. “He does write. Rather well, too.” Bilbo supposes that makes sense.

The room they're in (Bilbo isn't quite sure what the term is for it) isn't as small as it seemed the last time he was in there, but too small to want to spend hours on end in. The windows in the front make it seem less claustrophobic, at least. Bilbo's noticed that steering the ship is less about holding on to the wheel the whole time and more about paying attention to the compass. Still, it seems _taxing_ , and he wishes that Thorin didn't feel like he needs to be the one to do it all day. Same for Bifur.

“I wish there was _coffee_ ,” Bilbo says, breaking the small silence. “I miss coffee.”

“It's only been seven days,” Thorin replies.

“That's enough time to miss it,” he sighs more dramatically than strictly necessary. That gets Thorin to laugh.

“My culture never relied on coffee for energy. It's very American.” Bilbo wants to argue that it's not actually that American, but he decides against it.

“And where did you get energy from?” Bilbo asks.

“The fresh air was enough.”

“I suppose the air in Los Angeles isn't ideal for 'natural energy,'” Bilbo laughs lightly. “Why Los Angeles, _anyway_?” Thorin stiffens, and Bilbo realizes he might be pushing the boundaries a little. “It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, of course. We are still newly acquainted.”

Thorin shakes his head and looks at Bilbo sternly. “It is not as if I do not trust you. I am just not used to speaking about it. I understand that you have questions.”

Bilbo nods. “But if they're too personal, my questions don't need to be answered. Unless they'll endanger my life, of course.”

Thorin lifts the corner of mouth. “We are already at that point, though, are we not?” He runs his fingers through his long, wavy hair. “My father chose Los Angeles. It was the only American place that sounded familiar, other than New York. Erebor has a very warm climate, so we were hardly going somewhere where it _snows_ in the winter.”

“Los Angeles and New York were the _only_ places you knew of?” Thorin nods, and Bilbo raises his eyebrows. “How is that so?”

“We rarely had outside influence. The only time that happened was when outsiders came, people who were off course. The ones who did that always stayed, and told us stories of where they came from. Most Ereborians, when they fled, went to the places that were talked about, frequently joining the originators, or those related to them. As the royal family, we were not as easily exposed to the people who spoke of these places. My father forbid us from approaching those who came from other lands until they seemed settled, and at that point they usually stopped talking about their pasts.

“Of course, Dis heard this rule and found her first opportunity to break it. The next time outsiders came after being told this rule, Dis approached them and vehemently questioned their past. The wife was from New York, the husband from Los Angeles. They were on their honeymoon in Costa Rica, when they tried their hand at sailing. They were clearly not qualified, because they ended up in Erebor.” The corner of his mouth lifts a little. 

“What made them stay?” Bilbo asks. He couldn't imagine abandoning his life, just like that.

“Erebor was a great country. Everyone who lived there was accepting and kind. It is the kind of place you feel at home in, almost immediately. Many people, long after they made their decision to stay, would express that Erebor felt like the missing piece in their lives that they never knew they needed. I do not know why they, specifically, stayed, but I am sure it was along those lines.” Thorin isn't smiling, but his eyes shine with pride. “It is as if the universe wanted them to go to the island, like they were _destined_. Each and every one.”

“Do you know where they are now? That couple, I mean.”

Thorin's expression becomes bitter. “They did not make it out of the island before the riots started. They both died, leaving behind a newborn girl. Dis had been the one the mother entrusted to take care of her, but the navy took her away before Dis could get to the child. It is something of a sore spot for Dis.”

“I'm sure she's alive and well,” Bilbo says, hoping to sound reassuring. He can't imagine the amount of pressure Dis must have felt. He can't imagine living through any of this, for that matter.

Thorin continues his story. “So, we went to Los Angeles, at Dis's insistence. My father was pleased to find that it was a large city, and he was able to start a jewelry business without too much trouble. Becoming citizens, we discovered, was not nearly as easy as it was in Erebor. But my father worked hard to get us back on our feet. We hated that, never seeing him. We felt very alone for a while, in a different country. It was hard, learning the custom when we were hardly allowed to go outside, because my father feared it was too dangerous. When Dis stopped hiding and her husband was killed, it was clear that my father was correct.”

“Did you speak English?” Bilbo wonders. He doesn't want to dwell on Fili and Kili's father again, it hurts more and more each time they mention it. “You speak it perfectly, though there's a hint of an accent that I can't place."

Thorin chuckles. “Yes, we spoke English often in Erebor. Sometime in the late 1800s, an english-speaker arrived, and Ereborian's were so _intrigued_ by the language that they requested he teach them. Same with Spanish. But our language is Khuzdul.”

“I.. haven't heard of that,” Bilbo admits. “How on Earth did you manage to have an entire language nobody has heard of?” He knows he might not be aware of every language there is, but he's willing to bet Khuzdul hasn't made any lists. Then again, an entire country with a history being unheard of is strange to Bilbo, as well.

“Even in our homeland, Khazad-dum, our kind was very secretive, especially about the language. It was never spoken to anyone outside of our race,” Thorin answers. In that case, Bilbo won't ask him to speak it. At least not now. “Have you _always_ lived in Los Angeles?”

“As a matter of fact, no. My parents moved us there when I was twelve. We're originally from Shire, in northern California. My parents, well, my mom, always wanted to move, but they didn't want to stray too far. Besides, my dad got more business in Los Angeles. Your father wasn't the only person who thought opening a jewelry shop in a big city such as LA was a good idea.”

Bilbo feels strange, talking about himself after hearing so much about Thorin's life. He almost feels guilty having a generally non-violent past. He imagines it's the same as when his best friend in high school always talked about all of the vacations he went on, which Bilbo's family could never afford.

“I am glad you were in Los Angeles,” Thorin says, almost in a whisper. Bilbo meets his eyes and smiles, his uneasiness fading. “I know I have doubted you, but I am happy to be _wrong_.” His blue eyes are shining with sincerity he's never seen from Thorin before.

Before Bilbo can say anything, not that he's sure what he would say, they both see something out of the corners of their eyes. They whip their heads around, and see that, through the fog, there is a giant ship, and they're very close to approaching it.

Thorin jumps and grabs the wheel, turning it all the way. “What is that?” Bilbo's voice rises with alarm. He reads what's written on the side of the ship. "Mirkwood?"

“It's the _Navy_ ,” Thorin grimaces. They're still heading towards the ship at an alarming rate, the boat not responding to the wheel fast enough. “Come on, come on, come on,” Thorin chants. “Ugh, I have to stop it!”

“But won't they arrest us?” Bilbo begins to panic.

“We have no other choice. They will come after us, anyway,” Thorin groans. He decelerates, still holding the wheel. Bilbo wants to help, but he doesn't know how.

The boat begins to slow down, and they're turning, but it's clear they won't be able to avoid colliding with the ship. Bilbo braces himself in his seat, and as the ships collide, Thorin thrusts his arm out in front of Bilbo to prevent him from falling forward.

“I did not want to have to use this,” Thorin mutters. He hits a button, and that turns on the radio.

“ _What is going on_?” A static-y voice on the other end shouts. “ _I demand an answer_!”

Thorin doesn't answer. Bilbo looks at him with worry, and Thorin shrugs. “They're going to board, anyway,” he says bitterly.

They leave the room and head out onto the deck, where everyone is gathering, some still with their night clothing. “Dwalin, any damages?” Thorin shouts.

“No, sir. The impact wasn't enough to damage the ship.”

Thorin sighs with relief. “I don't suppose the _other_ ship was damaged?”

“It's the US Navy, so I'm going with a 'no',” Frerin answers. Thorin rubs at his face with frustration.

“Alright, everyone, you know the drill.”

“I don't know the drill,” Bilbo says. He looks around, trying to see if anyone else is as concerned as him. He wasn't aware there was a plan for this situation.

“Just play along,” Oin claps his shoulder. “And don't look so worried.”

Bilbo frowns at Oin, who just smiles. He walks over to Lobelia and Dis, who are some of the ones in their pajamas.

“I was _hoping_ to see what you sleep in, Thorin won't tell me,” Dis winks at Bilbo.

“I was, uh, already up,” Bilbo answers, blushing.

“I'm only teasing,” Dis says. “Trying to lighten the mood. You look anxious.”

“I just don't like the sound of getting _arrested_ ,” Bilbo replies. And the idea of not getting the chance to be helpful. If anything, Dis doesn't look anxious enough.

Faces look over the edge of the much larger ship, and none of them look very friendly. A ladder is thrown over the side, and a man begins to climb down. He's wearing a black suit, and has long, almost white, hair. It's definitely not what Bilbo imagined for the Navy.

He gracefully hops from the last rung to the deck of the ship, and practically glides over to where Thorin is standing. The look on Thorin's face tells Bilbo that this isn't their first meeting.

“Why, if it isn't the Durin family.” He spares Frerin and Dis a glance, before he returns his gaze to Thorin. “After all these years. I heard rumors of an attempt to take back Ereland, and I just had to see if they were true.” His voice and face portray such lack of emotion that Bilbo has a hard time believing this man would care about their journey.

“It's _Erebor_ , you pig-headed asshat,” Frerin spits.

The man just lifts an eyebrow at him. “Now, that's no way to treat a friend of the family.”

“A _friend_ of the family?” Dis says. “You _lost_ that friendship when you _refused_ your assistance, Thranduil.”

Thranduil purses his lips. “Yes, well, _dying_ , along with all of my men, would not have been very helpful, would it? Best to stay on Hammond's _good_ side. His bad side has too much violent for my taste.” What kind of man in the Navy can't handle violence?

“So you are here to arrest us, then?” Thorin practically growls.

Thranduil's laugh is light and mocking. “This is me simply warning you to turn back. If you fail to do so, I have no choice but to let the master-at-arms deal with you. You have to understand, if I turn a blind eye, I will lose that eye.”

“Seeing as you're the one who made sure the Navy knew we were coming in the first place, I have a hard time feeling sorry for you,” Thorin says.

Thranduil actually begins to look angry, then. “And what do you think would happen if Hammond's men found out you were going and I didn't say anything? It's my job to know these things, and I do it rather well. Those men know that, and they would know if I lied to them.”

“He's an intelligence specialist for the Navy, and is paid handsomely by John Hammond to know _exactly_ who is going to the island at all times,” Oin whispers in Bilbo's ear as Thorin and Thranduil continue to go back and forth. “You were looking a little lost.”

“But how do people make it there every few years?” Bilbo whispers back, thinking of all the people he sees on the news.

“Because it would look suspicious if I knew more than Navy equipment could tell me,” Thranduil snaps at Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes widen. “Who are _you_ , anyway? Clearly not from Erebor. I don't remember you.”

“Maybe your memory isn't what is used to be?” Bilbo says awkwardly. He isn't sure what he's supposed to say about who he is.

“I remember _everyone_ who made it off of the island. No matter, I don't care who you are. Just know you made the wrong choice in joining these peo- Legolas, stay up there!” He shouts at the man coming down the ladder.

The man comes over, anyway, and Bilbo can immediately see that he's Thranduil's son. They both have the same long, light hair, and fair skin. He carries himself the same way, too. He's wearing a uniform, though, which is more along the lines of what Bilbo expects; however, it still doesn't explain the long hair.

“Why haven't they boarded our ship yet?” He asks, putting his arms behind his back.

“They're being difficult, that's all. I'm sure they're ready now.” He scans the crowd of people. “I hope you're all fit to climb. Go on.”

They all look at Thorin, who looks more tense than Bilbo's ever seen him, and that's saying something. He just nods, and makes his way to the ladder.

They all follow him, one at a time. Bilbo is one of the last to make it onto the ship, and he's greeted by the sight of at least fifty other people who look the same as Legolas and Thranduil. Everyone has fair skin and long hair. Even in their uniforms, they _still_ don't look like they belong in the Navy, more like they belong on a _magazine_ of some sort.

“What sort of Navy ship _is_ this?” Bilbo asks.

“They aren't officially the Navy, per se. They're a sort of undercover branch of it, if that makes sense. Thranduil, who has an actual background in the Navy, was paid by Hammond to get a crew together to join him in making sure our kind doesn't get by them. They're all hand-picked by him, and I guess it's all very 'in the family.' It's _complicated_ , I'm sure, and I'm not going to pretend to know how it all works. Just know that we'll probably end up in prison, either way,” Dori answers him. Well, that's reassuring.

They're led down stairs, and into a dark, open room. “Thorin, you're first,” Thranduil says, appearing behind the group. He gestures to the only other door in the room aside from the one they entered.

Thorin looks at the guards who place themselves next to him with disdain, but he follows Thranduil, anyway. Before they close the door, Bilbo sees it's an interrogation room, with a table and two chairs. The door slams shut as soon as they're through the threshold, a not-so-subtle “you aren't allowed to leave.”

Everyone in the group is visibly frustrated, including Bilbo. Nobody speaks, because there are a few guards present and they don't want to make themselves appear even more guilty, but there are many significant glances amidst them. Lobelia leans her head against Bilbo's shoulder, and he knows she's upset when she willingly seeks out human contact.

The door opens after thirty minutes or so, and Thorin emerges, seething with anger. Thranduil follows, looking slightly agitated but still smirking.

“I have what I need. Take them all to the brig,” Thranduil says.

“And what make ya think we're gunna go _willingly_?” Dwalin sneers.

Thranduil rolls his eyes. “Because the consequences of not doing so will be much worse, I guarantee it. Also, these men have guns, and you do _not_.” He gestures to the guards.

The guards force them into a single file line and they are led out of the room. Bilbo is in the back of the line, and there isn't a guard behind him, presumably because Bilbo's demeanor doesn't scream 'criminal.'

They go down the long hallway, and are led down another staircase. Here, there isn't anyone else, nor are there any doors to any rooms. The air feels damp and smells musty. Bilbo can only hope the actual room they'll be put in isn't the same.

Bilbo can see up ahead they have arrived at the door to the brig. One of the guards begins to unlock it, which he seems to have trouble with, so the other one reaches over to help him.

Bilbo doesn't see the rest because someone puts a hand over his mouth and pulls him backwards and.. _into a wall_? It slides back into place as soon as they're through, leaving it pitch black.

“Don't scream,” he hears a female voice say sternly. He nods frantically. He doesn't think he _could_ scream if he tried, honestly.

The hand comes off of his mouth and within seconds, a light is turned on. He blinks, trying to get his eyes to focus, and sees the woman who grabbed him. She looks much like the others on the boat, but something is definitely different about her, though he can't quite place it. She has long, red hair, partially pulled back with braids. She looks young, _definitely_ younger than Bilbo.

“Who are you?” Bilbo asks her.

“I'm the one who's going to save you,” she replies. She seems to realize what she just said and smiles slightly. “I'm sorry, that sounded better in my mind. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to help you guys escape.”

The room they're in is small, with just a bunch of crates in it and an uninviting cot.

“What is this room?” Bilbo asks.

“It's my room,” she answers. Bilbo's eyes widen, and she must notice, because she says, “Not the one I'm _assigned_ , of course. I found it, electricity and all. There's a hidden entrance behind one of the picture frames in the hall. Thranduil doesn't know about it, so this is where I come when I want to get away from him.”

Bilbo looks around. “It's.. _cozy_ , I suppose. A bit boxed in, I would think.”

“Sometimes having a place all your own requires that kind of sacrifice,” she answers plainly.

Bilbo nods with understanding. “So, we're escaping off of a Navy ship, or whatever kind of ship this is, are we?” It's not like he has anything to lose by trusting this woman he's only just met, and there's something so.. _earnest_ about her facial expression. 

She sits down on the cot. “Yes, that's the plan. Do not look at me like _that_ , I know what I'm doing. When nightfall approaches, there are only a select few that stay awake, and they're easy enough to get past. We'll be dragging your ship along, so don't worry about that aspect." 

“Yes, but we'll also be moving _away_ from our destination while waiting for nightfall,” he answers. He thinks of their food and water supply. 

She shakes her head and brushes her hair behind her ear. “Actually, I have checked the maps and we'll be going closer _before_ we go further. As long as we do it as soon as nightfall hits, we'll break away from the ship without losing any of your progress.”

It's risky, and he's not sure if he can trust her. But, if it means they'll make it to the island, he's willing to do _whatever_ it takes.

“So, what's the plan?” He asks, and she tells him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know I know I know, this took forever. According to me, at least. I had some real life stuff happen, which, frankly, left me too angry to write (have you ever had literally every part of your bike stolen at different intervals? Or am I the only one who lives in a ghetto city and uses a bike as their only form of commute?). This ~probably~ won't happen again. 
> 
> -I was going to make this like 2x longer, but that would have been obnoxious. Also, it would have taken at LEAST two more days of staring into space and that damn twodots app on my phone to complete. 
> 
> -You didn't seriously think I was going to MISS the opportunity to include the elves, did you? Honestly, when I started this, I wasn't sure (hence the vague "basically all of your faves" tag that I really need to change). But it was rather silly of me to think I could write this without them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and being so patient :D


	8. Chapter 8

The woman exits the room, and Bilbo stares wistfully at the air vent that she's expecting him to crawl through. He knows that it's the most _logical_ solution; he is, after all, shorter than her, but he's never been a fan of confined spaces.

She's back minutes later, and sure enough, she's dangling keys in front of him with a cocky grin. “How did you get them without him noticing?” He asks.

“How did I get _you_ without him noticing?” She retorts. Touche. She tosses the keys at him, which he nearly drops (he's never been the athletic sort). “Remember- as soon as you get through the vent, you need to tell them the rest of the plan as quickly as possible.”

Bilbo eyes the opening and sighs. “Are you sure I have to go in that way?”

“My diversion for the guard is time-sensitive and we don't have time to explain exactly where everyone is going while the guard is gone. Don't worry, the air vent won't break or anything, you are pretty small,” she smirks. “Now go!” She practically pushes him towards the vent.

Bilbo musters up his courage and crawls in, headfirst. It's level with his hips, so it's not high up, at least. He squirms his way through, realizing how dusty and gross it is, which isn't something he even considered. Thankfully, that serves as more motivation for him, because as long as they make it out he'll be able to shower back at the ship.

He can't tell how much further it goes, because it eventually becomes pitch black. He's assuming he's about halfway, judging from where the room is from the one he was just in.

Suddenly, his hand makes contact with something that moves. He holds in a yelp and keeps moving, only to discover that there are more of them and he realizes they're _spiders_. He crawls headfirst into webs, and uses one hand to pull himself through and the other to wipe it off of his face.

He starts to really panic then, because he never has been (and never will be) a fan of spiders. He moves even faster than before, the spiders crawling all over him. He can see it now- death by thousands of spider bites. It could have been _dinosaurs_ , but no, it's the things that make home in his attic that do him in. He has to close his eyes because they're on his face.

He bursts through the grate in the wall quite suddenly and falls down onto hard tiles, hearing a startled, “ _what the hell_?”

He rolls around then, finally out in the open, and brushes the spiders off violently. He's sure he looks foolish, but he can't find it in himself to care.

“Ew, don't let them come near me!” Kili shouts. The spiders don't go near him, and instead, they all crawl up the wall and into the vent where they came from.

“That's _creepy_ ,” Fili whispers.

He finally opens his eyes to see the Ereborian's staring at him with mixed expressions. Fili, Kili, Lobelia, Ori, and Gloin look disgusted and the rest look amused at his panic over spiders. Thorin's proud expression, though, is what makes him stand up and smooth down his shirt.

“I was beginning to wonder whether or not you stole our ship and left without us,” Frerin said. Something about his tone made him sound like he's serious.

“..and I told him you wouldn't do that, especially because you have no clue how to steer a ship,” Lobelia replied. “And, might I add, you look like you just rolled around in a pile of dirt.”

Bilbo ruffles his hair and dust flies everywhere. “I just crawled through a vent. Never mind that, we don't have time to discuss this. What we do need to discuss is the escape plan.”

“Escape plan? We won't _all_ fit through there,” Bombur said.

Bilbo shakes his head. “No, no, no one is going through the vent again. I met a woman, well, actually, she kind of kidnapped me. Anyway, she's going to break us out of here in a few minutes, and-

Thorin cuts him off. “And who is she? Is she to be trusted?”

“..Actually, I didn't quite catch her name. But she seems pretty keen on getting us back onto our ship, which is more than I can say for anyone else out there. It's our only shot. She seems.. nice?” Bilbo answers. He realizes it sounds sketchy, but she acted like helping them is the one thing she's ever wanted to do.

He can see that Thorin is about to object, but Dis places her and on Thorin's shoulder to stop him, asking, “So what's the plan?”

Bilbo explains to them the plan, which is for the group to split up into three groups of six. He relays the information about where each group is supposed to go, explaining that the more complicated route will be led by the woman herself. They should all be able to make it to their designated ladders undetected, and from there, they will board the ship.

“Because he has the most experience, Bifur will be in the group closest to the front to start up the ships engine immediately so we can head off before anyone knows we're gone. Our ship is smaller, meaning it's faster, so those few minutes are key to making sure we'll get away. She assured me they won't go to the island,” Bilbo finishes.

“She's right about that one,” Thorin replies. “First you'll have to break us out of these cages.”

Bilbo unlocks them, and they all crowd near the door. A few minutes pass, and they hear keys jingling outside of the door. Bilbo holds his breath, hoping it's her and not the guard.

The door opens, and Bilbo releases his breath when he sees that it's her. She's wearing a black cloak with a hood covering her face, like she told him she would be. He nods to the group, and they move out. One third of them goes right, the rest go straight. Once they pass by a hall going left, another third departs.

Bilbo's in the group with the woman, along with Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dis. They zig zag through different halls and staircases. It's exactly as she explained to him, but it's much more confusing than it sounded. He's glad she's there to lead them, and he hopes the other groups are doing fine.

They're to be the last ones to arrive, and as they approach the edge of the ship, Bilbo peaks over and sees that everyone is on the ship, waiting for them. They lower the ladder and Thorin crawls down first, followed by Kili, Dis, and Fili.

“Wait!” Someone shouts as Bilbo's about to descend. Out of the darkness, Legolas appears with a serious expression. “Tauriel, are you _sure_ about this?”

She takes off her hood and looks at his approaching figure. “I have to.” She doesn't seem to be too worried that he's there, and Bilbo has a feeling she knew he would show up.

“Let me come with you.” He grabs for her hand. “I may not be from there, and I know I won't be welcomed by most, but you may crave friendship. Some familiarity, perhaps. ”

“Yes, but I will also be making new friends, and some old ones,” she answers. “Thorin will have a hard enough time trusting me as it is.” Bilbo has to remember to ask her exactly how much she knows about the group.

“You know I don't see things the same way as my father does,” Legolas says. “This may be my only chance to escape what he has planned for me, to do something great.” He looks at Bilbo, then. “Please, take me aboard your ship.”

Bilbo knows he doesn't necessarily have the power to allow him, and it might end up being a terrible mistake. “Do you trust him?” He asks the woman, Tauriel, apparently. “I trust you, so if you trust him, I will trust him by default.”

She nods slowly. “Yes, I do.”

“Alright then, let's go.” He crawls down, and they follow. The second his feet touch the deck, he singles out Thorin, and says, “Just _trust_ me, okay?”

Thorin looks confused, but that quickly turns into anger when he sees Legolas hop down. “What's he doing here?” He spits.

Bilbo holds out his hands. “Like I said, trust me. He's here to defy his father.”

“I have no interest in playing soldier for my father, and I know I'll be of help,” Legolas says. There goes the uncertain man Bilbo had just seen on the other ship.

“Send him back,” Balin grumbles.

Thorin seems to struggle with his feelings on the subject. He looks at Bilbo's pleading face and lets out a huge sigh. “We'll be watching you very closely. Consider yourself on probation until you prove yourself, are we clear?” Legolas just nods.

The rest of the group starts to trickle over to the main deck just as the boat starts to move. “We're going to make it!” Fili shouts with glee.

They've only moved about three feet when Thranduil appears by the other ships railing. “Legolas, Tauriel, what the hell are you doing?”

“We won't be your puppets any longer!” Legolas shouts back. Bilbo wonders if saying unnecessarily dramatic one-liners runs in the family.

“You're going to _die_ on that island!” His voice fades as they inch further away. “And I won't be there to save you!”

“Tauriel?” Kili squeaks. Then, Bilbo remembers- thats the same name as their neighbor. But, it can't be..

“Hello, Kili.” She grins at him, and his entire face lights up as he grins back.

“Tauriel? No way! What are you doing here?” Fili says joyfully.

“I think we all need a meal and an explanation,” Dis says, coming over and putting her arm around Tauriel's shoulders.

Bilbo hears Lobelia softly humming 'It's a Small World.'

 

* * *

 

Mealtime after they hear Tauriel's explanation is virtually silent for a while (aside from the slurping of the carrot soup)- everyone's too stunned to say anything.

Of course, Kili can't be silent for long. “Soo you're Ereborian? Just like _us_? That.. that's _great_!” He had made sure Tauriel was placed next to him, much to Frerin's obvious disappointment. Bilbo doesn't feel too sorry for him.

Dis's face is full of wonder, and she looks as though she may burst into tears. She hasn't said anything, but everyone (aside from Fili and Kili) are thinking the same thing- she's the baby Dis was supposed to take off of the island.

Tauriel looks at Thorin, who has his hand clasped tightly around Dis's. “I know my parents being from there isn't too much credibility, as I was still raised by Thranduil, but I do hope you will keep it in the back of your mind on our journey. I've always felt as though a piece of me is lost, and I believe I will find it there.”

“Your parents, they were good people,” Thorin answers, “ _More_ than good. You being their daughter is all the 'credibility' I need.” He turns to the rest of the table and clears his throat. “You will all show Tauriel respect, treat her as though she's a Durin herself.”

“What about the _other_ one?” Dwalin gestures towards Legolas, who's standing at the railing of the boat, looking out into the ocean. Bilbo has a feeling he's not as aloof as he's appearing to be.

“Thranduil has treated him far better than me, I will not deny that. But it has never been good enough for him to _truly_ feel like he's been cared for. His father was more of a business partner to him than a father, and I've always known he would eventually choose to part from him, when the opportunity presented itself. It seems the opportunity is now,” Tauriel replies. Thorin nods.

“I'll still be watching him..” Dwalin mutters.

“Tauriel, would you mind coming with me to speak in private?” Dis says, vulnerability written all over her face as she stands.

“Yes, of course.” Tauriel stands with her and they begin to walk towards the hatch. They climb down, and, as soon as it closes, Kili exclaims, “Now what is that about?!”

“You'll find out in due time,” Thorin practically whispers.

Bilbo helps clean up the dishes after dinner. The warm water helps to calm his nerves as he replays the day in his mind.

“Can you believe we're almost there?” Bombur says with a sigh. “Almost home. And not a damn good meal for at least a _month_.”

“I have begun to picture Floi sitting at home, eating wonderful meals, and I can't help but _resent_ him,” Dori says.

Bombur laughs. “It's very likely my Willa is at home, eating copious amounts of Macaroni and Cheese and pizza. She's capable of cooking on her own, but she prefers eating that garbage.”

Bofur comes over to Bilbo and puts his arm around Bilbo's shoulders. “At least I have someone in the bachelors club with me this time. These two can go on for hours about the loves of their lives, it's sickening.”

“I don't believe we've ever been together like this, not since Erebor,” Dori answers, crossing his arms. “So I don't know what _you're_ talking about.”

“And have you heard Bilbo go on about coffee? Now that's sickening!” Bombur says, and they all burst into laughter.

The rest of their time cleaning is spent with the same lighthearted banter. When Bifur informed the crew that they would be arriving sometime in the morning, they started on securing their food so it wouldn't go bad, and packing up what they could take with them.

“Well, we should all get to sleep. Big day tomorrow,” Bofur says once they finish.

“Good thing I'm exhausted!” Bombur yawns to prove it. “Going to jail really takes it out of you. Dori, do you think Nori is perpetually exhausted?” Dori just slaps his arm, and they all go down the ladder to their rooms. As Bilbo approaches his and Thorin's room, Thorin emerges from it.

“Oh, Bilbo, glad I have caught you.” He closes the door behind him. “I am taking the rest of the night shift since Bifur's been in there. I also gave Legolas my bed, since I will not be sleeping in it. That will not be a problem, will it?”

Thorin's eyes look tired, and the only problem Bilbo has with it is the fact that Thorin won't be getting any sleep. He knows Thorin won't let Bilbo talk him out of it, so he just says, “No, of course not.”

Thorin smiles. “I did not think so. Good night, Bilbo.”

Bilbo can't help but smile back. “Good night, Thorin.” He watches Thorin's retreating figure before entering the room.

Inside, Legolas is sitting on the bed cross-legged, and.. meditating? Bilbo doesn't want to interrupt, nevertheless, so he just gets into the shower without saying anything.

Once he lays down, Legolas breaks the silence. “You're not going to murder me in my sleep, are you? You don't look the type, and I doubt you'd be successful, but I don't like my REM to be interrupted.”

Bilbo gapes at him. “Um.. no? Of course not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an outsider, myself.”

“Thorin seems very trusting towards someone who's an outsider,” Legolas answers, still without moving. “I was a bit taken by surprise when I saw that there were two beds.”

Bilbo blushes at that for some reason. “Is it alright if I turn off the lights?”

“My eyes are closed,” is his reply, and Bilbo takes it as a yes.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Bilbo can't fall asleep. At first, he thought it was because of Legolas's quiet presence, but even when Legolas fell asleep and began to snore, he couldn't do the same.

After what felt like hours, he decides to go join Thorin. He's sure Thorin could use somebody to keep him awake, and it's not like he's going to be falling asleep anytime soon. He gets up and throws his blanket over his shoulders, deciding not to change.

The cool night air makes him hug the blanket tighter, and he notices it's no longer foggy, but perfectly clear. The stars are beautiful, and he almost falls backwards from looking up at them.

When he gets to the front of the ship, he sees that Thorin isn't alone. Frerin is sitting in the chair next to Thorin's.

“She'll be fine, she was just surprised. You know Dis,” Frerin tells Thorin. Then he looks over and sees Bilbo. “Nice jammies.”

Thorin whips his head around. “What are you doing awake?”

“What are _you_ doing awake?” Bilbo raises his eyebrows. He self-consciously pulls the blanket even closer.

“I was just telling Thorin to watch out in case you and Legolas decide to try to overthrow us,” Frerin says. “I don't want Thorin to be too upset when we have to throw you overboard.”

“Okay, we are done with this conversation,” Thorin says sternly.

Frerin gives him a sour look. “I was going to bed, anyway.” He stands up and brushes past Bilbo. “Night.”

“Do you want me to go too, or..?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin shakes his head. “No, sit down.” Bilbo complies without hesitation. “I just wanted him to shut up, truly.”

Bilbo fiddles with a fray string on the blanket. “Do you know, uh, why he doesn't like me?”

Thorin scratches his beard. “I do not know. You may have to find that one out for yourself. I have tried telling him to-”

“No, it's fine, I will. Just curious.” Bilbo cuts him off.

Thorin narrows his eyes. “Right. Well, I hate to say it, but you really should be asleep.”

“I'm not tired, so I came out here.”

“Is Legolas bothering you?” Thorin asks, sounding concerned.

“No, no, I don't know. Maybe it's the adrenaline? Either way, I won't be sleeping.”

Thorin leans back with a thoughtful look. “Should we play I spy?” Bilbo snorts.

“What were you and Frerin _really_ talking about?” He asks. He wonders when he became the kind of person that asks such personal questions without a second thought.

“Dis and Tauriel. Tauriel was our neighbor for many years. Dis noticed how young she was and living alone, and she tried her best to be a good example for Tauriel. We never saw anyone visit her, so we had no idea Thranduil raised her. And we never would have thought she is the daughter of Ellavorn and Faervel,” Thorin says.

“It's a lot to take in,” Bilbo says. “Is Dis alright?”

Thorin nods. “She had a good talk with Tauriel. Dis told her stories about her parents and the promise she made to them. She's always believed that she broke her promise, but it turns out she's been able to fulfill it. It's later in Tauriel's life, but she's here now, and that's what matters. This is just the first time in a long time that Frerin and I have seen Dis so vulnerable. She does not usually let her emotion show.”

“This journey is making changes in all of us,” Bilbo states. They stare at each other for a little while in silence until Bilbo has to break the eye contact. The journey has made him bolder, but not that bold. Not quite yet.

“Tell me about what you were like when you were younger,” Thorin asks quietly. “I want to know more, even if it is boring.”

“Are you assuming it's boring, then?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin smiles. “You know what I mean.”

So Bilbo talks. He tells him about the Shire, and about moving to Los Angeles. He talks about his parents, and how much he misses them. Once he makes it to his 20's, he sees that Thorin is asleep. Bilbo smiles, glad his plan to bring up dull details worked. He takes the blanket off of himself and puts it around Thorin.

He made sure to slyly ask “is the island really just straight ahead?” beforehand, so he wouldn't get them lost. He imagines it can't be that difficult, and if anything starts beeping, he'll be sure to wake him up.

He leans back further into the chair and stares at the stars through the window.

 

* * *

 

Thorin wakes up when dawn breaks. Bilbo watches as Thorin realizes what happened, and laughs when he sees Thorin panic a little.

“We're fine!” Bilbo says. “We didn't hit any icebergs, I promise. I can't wait to tell Lobelia that I can steer a ship!”

Thorin yawns. “I cannot believe I..” He looks at Bilbo's smug grin and narrows his eyes. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Yes, I did, and I'm glad I did it,” he answers.

Thorin still looks slightly angry, but Bilbo knows it's just the control freak in him.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, and that's when a small green speck comes into view. They both stand up. “Is that..” Bilbo trails off.

“Yes, that's it. Erebor,” Thorin answers breathily. It's too far to see any details, but seeing it is surreal. It feels like the beginning and the end, all at the same time.

Before Bilbo can say anything else, Thorin envelops him into a hug. Bilbo's brain takes a few seconds before he realizes what's happening, and then he hugs him back just as tight.

“ _Almost there, almost there_ ,” Thorin chants into Bilbo's hair. Bilbo feels secure there, in Thorin's arms, like that's where he should have been this whole time. The hug seems to last forever, with Bilbo rubbing Thorin's back and Thorin's chanting. It ends when Bifur shows up, though not as abruptly as it would have, had it been anyone else. Bilbo realizes his face is hot, and he finds it difficult to look at Thorin when they break apart.

“Bifur, look,” Thorin points to the island. “We are almost home.”

Bifur's shoulders drop, and his eyes begin to shine. He then grabs both of them and pulls them into a hug. Bilbo and Thorin laugh with joy.

“We need to go tell the others!” Bilbo barely has time to register what Thorin says when he rushes past him.

He follows him, and Thorin climbs down the ladder, knocking on everyone's doors and yelling “I see it! We are almost home!” Bilbo can't help laughing and knocking on doors with him. Soon, everyone is out of their rooms and climbing up.

There's a lot of tears that Bilbo didn't expect to see, and even Gloin pats Bilbo's shoulder.

“We all deserve to celebrate, but let us not forget- this journey is only halfway through, and we have not even gotten to the hardest part,” Thorin says, once the excitement dies down a little. “The next step is dangerous, and we must all be prepared. We are all about to come face to face with something far more dangerous than the _Navy_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This was the last non-dino chapter (yay!). And I'm going to have to do a bit more research on dinosaurs before I can keep writing, so that might take a little while, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> -I got so excited about finally having a chance to write that I wrote this all in a day. I hope it doesn't show too terribly D:
> 
> -Thank you guys for reading, you're da BEST <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three different flashbacks in this chapter, all staring and beginning with *.

Because they came from the north, they still have an hour or so before they'll reach the dock (provided it's still there, of course). They spend that hour getting their things together, mostly in silence. They're excited, but the reality of what is on the island seems to have moved from the back of their minds to the front.

Bilbo's one of the first to get back onto the main deck after putting his things into his backpack, probably due to him packing in a hurry in the first place. He sees that Bombur has lined up water bottles for everyone, and Bilbo goes to grab his.

“How do you feel?” Lobelia asks, appearing behind him. “I, for one, am _extremely_ nervous. You know that moment when you realize that the quick decision you made was _too_ quick? That moment is happening right now.”

“I have had several of those so far,” he answers matter-of-factly. The grin he's wearing disappears when he sees her face. She looks young, the same was she looked when she overheard her parents talking about their divorce for the first time in the next room. The same one when she was about to marry a man she knew she didn't truly love. He grabs both of her manicured hands. “It'll be okay. See these burly men we're with?” He gestures towards Dwalin and Dori, who are picking up water bottles of their own. “They won't let us get hurt.”

She takes a deep breath through her nose. “But who's going to keep _them_ from getting hurt?” Dwalin and Dori look at each other and then at her with sympathy, and Bilbo gets it, then. She's not worried about herself, not entirely. She's worried about everyone else, who she's managed to connect with without Bilbo really noticing.

Their whole lives, Lobelia was never really close with anyone, preferring to have many acquaintances than a few good friends and being barely a friend to her partner. Bilbo was the only one she ever fretted over, which is why he let her. Here, though, she's not only on everyones good side (except maybe Frerin's), but she's worried about them, too.

Bilbo's glad to know that he's not the only one who has changed in such a short amount of time.

Bilbo slides his arm around her shoulders, and they stand there like that, watching the island as they make their way towards the dock. They don't see much through the slowly depleting fog, just the outline of trees and mountains. It looks almost ominous.

Thorin comes up twenty minutes later, followed by Dis and Frerin. “Everyone else is accounted for, I see,” Thorin says. He drops the bag he's carrying on the ground and opens it up. Inside, there are weapons. “Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dis, Frerin, Dori, Bombur, and Gloin, you will be getting these tranquilizer guns. The rest of you, take the knives.” Those mentioned go forward and grab them. Bilbo doesn't miss Fili and Kili high-fiving before grabbing theirs.

Then the rest go to grab knives. They look almost comically large in Bilbo and Lobelia's hands, but Bilbo supposes it's because they've never held that kind of knife before and aren't used to it.

“Why don't we _all_ get guns?” Legolas protests as he goes to grab his knife.

“Because there aren't enough,” Thorin deadpans.

“So.. say someone without a gun gets separated from the group somehow. How _exactly_ are they going to protect themselves with just a knife?” Nori asks.

“We should pair off, just in case that happens,” Dis suggests, looking at Thorin for confirmation.

He nods and looks around the group. “Choose an emergency partner. Kili, Legolas, and Tauriel will be a group of three. Bilbo's going to be with me. The rest of you decide for yourselves.”

Bilbo feels a lurch of surprise. He imagines it's how he might have felt in high school gym class if he had ever been chosen first for sports.

The rest of the group breaks up, deciding who's going to be with who. Bilbo shuffles over to Thorin. “That was nice of you, to put Kili and Tauriel together.”

Thorin snorts. “I needed someone from our group to watch over those two.”

Bilbo narrows his eyes at Thorin. “You know that's not the _entire_ reason.”

Thorin shakes his head, but Bilbo sees the ghost of a smile on his face. “Kili's been denied a lot of things in his life. I do not see any reason to deny him this, as long as it's effective. In any case, I do not anticipate splitting up.”

“Big groups of people attract more attention. It's wise to have groups ready. Why _me_ , by the way?”

“Because I trust you,” he answers.

Bilbo wants to say 'but you trust almost everyone here,' but he doesn't. Instead, he smiles at him and says, “good.”

Once everyone has decided who's with who, they're only 100 feet away from the dock. It's in good condition, thankfully, so they are able to pull right up.

Bifur drops the anchor and Thorin and Frerin go to tie the ropes to the dock. Everyone begins exiting the ship, and the nervousness and excitement in the air is almost palpable.

The second Bilbo steps off, he flashes back to the first time he set foot on that dock.

 

*It was a humid day in May, and Bilbo was just happy to finally be off of the boat. He had horrible seasickness the entire time, and there was no medicine that could help him. He pretty much spent the entire time in their cabin, which sucked because there weren't windows. “Don't worry, we'll take a plane on the way back home,” his mother had promised him.

At the time, they didn't know how long they'd be there. Bilbo had hoped it wouldn't be _too_ long, because the people on the dock looked so serious and unfriendly. He didn't like the way they looked at him, as if he was some teenage heathen. It looked more like a military base than anything, and Bilbo had wondered if his father was working for the _president_ or something.

His point of view changed when a girl, maybe a few years older than him, bumped into him as she tried to get past, stepping on his foot in the process.

“Ow!” Bilbo screeched.

She just smiled at him, all dimples, as she put her long, blonde hair up into a ponytail while she walked backwards in front of him. “Sorry, I'm just so _excited_. Can you _believe_ we get to stay here for free?” She bumps into an older man, who just scowls at her apologetic smile. She doesn't seem to mind, though.

Bilbo just shrugged. “I guess. I would rather be at home, honestly.”

“But it's beautiful here!” She shouted a little too loudly for Bilbo's liking. “The jungle, the ocean. It's like Hawaii, but no tourists. And we're going to be here for a whole _year_!” Bilbo stared blankly at her. He sure hoped he wouldn't be there for a year. She just laughed at him and grabbed his cheek before skipping away. “I'll make you love it!”

“Yeah, she's _always_ like that. I've had seventeen years of it, see if you can deal with one,” a boy around his age says as he walked past him. He smiled crookedly at him and shrugged before turning around and chasing after her.

“At least you're not the only one under 30 here,” his dad said, ruffling his hair. “You won't be too bored, kiddo.”

He pushed his dad's hand away, but he smiled, anyway. He decided he would give it a chance. *

 

“Bilbo, you alright?” Bombur asks him as he passes by. Bilbo nods, focusing himself once again on the present.

It's strange, leaving the ship behind. He had felt uneasy on it, but it was nothing compared to how he feels now, dread running through his veins. He has to remind himself that this is what he agreed to, that there are prehistoric creatures out there that will not hesitate to eat, kill, and stomp on him. Which is somehow.. not reassuring.

They gather at the end of the dock, with Bilbo being the last one to join. His last step off and onto the sand feels heavy. Thorin is holding the map open, pinpointing exactly which way they're heading. Bilbo wants to tell him that it's only a rough estimate, that he's not completely sure, but he can't. He knows exactly where they're going now that they're here.

“We need to head North West, that way,” Bilbo points, interrupting whatever Thorin was going to say.

“What about what the map says?” Nori aks.

Bilbo shakes his head. “Now that we're here, I remember a faster way to get there.”

“You can't _possibly_ remember exactly where it is. I suggest we walk until we find a road, and then follow it. It's bound to take us somewhere,” Legolas says.

“It will take much longer to use the roads. I know where it is, just _trust_ me, alright?” He leaves no room for argument.

 

*”You will have to take a jeep for yourselves, we've run out of guides,” the man with an Australian accent told his parents once they're off the dock.

His parents look at each other. “We.. don't know where it is. This is our first time here, you see,” his father had said.

The man just smiled at them. “Don't worry, there's a map in the car. You two seem trustworthy, unlike some of the other fellas that have shown up here. Go 'head, take these keys.” He practically shoved the keys in his father's face, who promptly passed it onto his mother, being that he didn't know how to drive. “Make it there in one piece, eh?”

They climbed into the car, and his dad analyzed the map. “Hmm,” he scratched his scruff, “These roads here are highlighted..”

“...but there's this road, here, which would be _much_ faster,” his mother had finished with a smile. They drove forward until they hit the road they were talking about, a barely-there dirt road with a sign saying 'no entrance.'

His mother turned back to see if there was anyone behind them, then looked at Bilbo. “Bo, you ready for our first island adventure?” He nodded, glad that a new place wasn't going to change his mothers insatiable need to bend the rules. They steered onto the road, filling the jeep with laughter.*

 

“There's a road there. It might not be a road anymore, but it's still a flat path that will lead us directly there. The only barrier that I know of is a giant boulder, which we can easily walk around,” Bilbo tells them all.

Thorin nods. “We will take that way, then. Lets go. We'll have to camp out in the jungle tonight but lets not make it two.”

“Keep an eye out, everyone. Don't let anyone walk more than ten feet behind you, don't let anyone walk more than ten feet in front of you," Dis shouts as they begin to walk.

Thorin grabs Bilbo's arm and herds him to the front of the group. “I know you have shorter legs, but you are going to have to be up here to show us where to go,” Thorin jokes, patting his arm before moving his hand away. Bilbo can tell the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

“How do you feel?” He asks quietly. He's sure only Lobelia and Dis heard him, as they're directly behind them, but he's sure Thorin won't mind.

Thorin sighs. “I feel like going to our village. My _home_. Not going that way feels..wrong.”

“It doesn't exist anymore,” Bilbo answers softly.

“I know,” he grumbles. “It is just a feeling. I am certain I am not the only one."

“Who knows what it even looks like anymore?” Bilbo doesn't want to mention that the place they're going might not be there, at least not directly. He doesn't think the lever will be gone _completely_ , but, well, who knows?

“How much of the ' _attraction_ ' did you see?” Dis asks him.

“Oh, all of the buildings and cages were ready when I left. It was just management and interior stuff that needed to be figured out.”

“Must have been quite _spectacular_ ,” Lobelia mutters.

In the middle of the group, Fili and Kili are loudly debating which dinosaur they'd rather get eaten by.

“Come on, T-rex's have huge teeth, I'd be dead in, like, a _second_. Way easier!” Fili shouts.

“I would rather die with _honor_ ,” Kili puffs up his chest and looks sideways to Tauriel, who's laughing. “Raptors kill you with their wit. Which means they see you as a challenge!”

“But you're a _moron_!”

“No, _you're_ a moron!”

“Ugh!” Legolas groans. “You're both morons. Just shut up, please, before you attract every stupid dinosaur on the island and they all kill you at once.”

They both go quiet at that, but not for long.

“..that would actually be way cooler,” Fili mutters.

“Yeah..” Kili agrees.

Thorin sighs next to him, looking back at his nephews. “How long do you think it will take to walk there, again?”

“Straight through, with no obstacles? About seven hours, I'd guess,” he answers.

“ _Great."_

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, they take their first stop to rest. Bilbo had managed to lead them to the correct road, though it is, unsurprisingly, overgrown grass now.

“This break will be only thirty minutes long. Make it _count_ ,” Thorin instructs. Everyone brings out their water. Some bring out snacks, as well.

Frerin comes to join Bilbo, Lobelia, Thorin, and Dis. “So, are we lost yet?”

“Frerin..” Thorin warns.

He just shrugs. “I'm kin, I have a right to know whether or not Bilbo has gotten us lost. I will even fake disbelief if you need me to.”

Dis punches him in the arm. “Stop it! We aren't lost.”

He steps away from Dis and sits down next to Bilbo on the log, putting his arm around him. “I'm just saying, this guy here, he hasn't proven to be the brightest. His memory of the island is pretty _weak_ , I give it about an hour or so before we're doom-”

“Shut up!” Bilbo jumps away from him, shouting. “My memory of the island is just _fine_! I know exactly where we are, shut your _fucking_ mouth!” He doesn't mean to blow up, but he's had enough of Frerin's attitude towards him.

He jumps up, too, and points at Bilbo. “And yet you don't know why I hate you!” He them storms off, passing Bofur, who shouts, 'ten feet!' at him.

Frerin doesn't pay it any mind, and Bilbo can't find it in himself to care, but he then sees Thorin and Dis's faces and comes to a realization. “He's not always like this, is he?”

Dis shakes her head. “Never. Bilbo.. _what happened_?”

He closes his eyes, trying to calm down. “I really have no clue. I _don't_.”

“Go talk to him, Bilbo.” He opens his eyes in surprise when he registers who said that. “He doesn't really like me either, but I don't want this,” Lobelia waves her arms around, “to be a problem for however long we're going to be here. Go talk to him, find out what's happening.”

He looks at Thorin and Dis's concerned faces once more before nodding. “Fine.”

“I'll come with,” Thorin says, but Bilbo motions for him to stay put.

“I think I need to do this on my own.”

He marches over towards Frerin, who's sitting on a tree stump thirty feet away. “Get away from me,” he mumbles.

Bilbo ignores him and leans back on a tree across from him. “We need to talk, _clearly_.”

Frerin snorts. “About what? Your incompetence or the fact that you're turning my family against me?”

“Why do you hate me?” Bilbo deadpans. He doesn't want to fight back, he just wants to know. Frerin fixes him with a stare.

“How could I _not_?”

Bilbo almost yells, but manages to contain himself. “Seriously, why? I don't know, so _please_ , tell me.”

Frerin furrows his brows. “You truly do not know?” Bilbo shakes his head.

Frerin sighs and stands up. He starts to walk towards the group. “Frerin, _please_ , tell me!” Bilbo pleads.

“If I'm going to tell you the reason, I want to only say it once, so lets go back there so it doesn't have to be repeated twenty times.”

Bilbo follows him, realizing he doesn't have a choice. Even if it's embarrassing, he'd rather know than not.

They reach the group, and Frerin calls everyone to gather around, much to Bilbo's disdain; Fili and Kili sit on either side of Bilbo, though, so he feels a little more at ease.

“So, as you all know, I haven't made my dislike of Bilbo a secret. I thought he knew why I don't like him and was just being obtuse on purpose, but it has come to my attention that he doesn't, so I'm going to say it now. Thorin, Dis, you both remember those three months shortly after moving to LA when I ran away from home. I told you I went to San Francisco, and that was a lie. I went to the island.” Dis gasps. “I went to the island, to try to find answers, but _Bilbo_ is the reason I was forced to leave before I finished...”

He continues the story, and it all comes back to Bilbo.

 

*He was angry at Bard that day, he remembers. It was some offhand comment, something Bilbo doesn't quite remember, but he knows he was angry at Bard and had stormed off to go eat lunch early. He always ate out in the clearing by the small pond. He preferred sitting closer to the line of trees on the other side of it, a line that he wasn't allowed to cross and felt attracted to it because of that.

In the past three months, he had noticed that his food had been going missing when he took his daily nap afterwards. He would wake up to eat his dessert afterwards, only to find his paper bag had gone missing. He tried and tried, but he was never able to figure out where it went. Eventually, he gave up and brought a lunch for whoever had been taking it. Sure enough, the perpetrator started to take the other bagged lunch and left Bilbo's dessert alone.

That day, he threw the other bag forcefully towards the line of trees. “Here's your _stupid_ lunch, the one that I make every damn day without even a thank you, _enjoy_.” His tone had been harsh, he knew that.

He ate his quickly and lowered down onto his back. Soon, there was rustling. “I'm not asleep yet, you better wait,” he muttered. The rustling continued, and he heard footsteps approach. He opened his eyes, and there was a boy, not too much younger than him, with light hair and bright green eyes. His hair was long and tangled, his clothing torn to shreds and dirty.

“Who...who _are_ you?” Bilbo asked, sitting up. He wasn't afraid. No, he was more curious than anything.

The boy didn't respond. He just sat down cross-legged, opened the bag, and began eating.

“Ummmm, do your parents work here?” Bilbo asked awkwardly.

The boy shook his head.

He didn't look old enough to be working here by himself. “Are you here alone?”

The boy nodded his head and looked back up at Bilbo, staring intently.

“Ooookay. So you sailed here? _On your own_?” The boy just shrugged.

“Do you speak at all? What's your name?” Bilbo asked.

The boy swallowed his food and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by two guards busting through the trees behind them. The boy jumped up and started to run, but he was tackled by them.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Bilbo asked frantically. Bard then busted through the trees, panting. “Bilbo! I followed you and saw you with him! He's a wanted criminal, the guards told me!” He enveloped Bilbo into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “He's dangerous, they said. I got worried.” Bilbo pushed Bard away to have a better look at what was happening.

Tilda came through, then, also out of breath. Her blonde hair was falling out of her ponytail and sticking to her forehead. She walked right up to Bilbo and squished his cheeks.

“Don't be mad at Bard, he was just being a dummy. He didn't _mean_ it.” It took Bilbo a second to realize she was talking about what happened earlier and not the scene in front of him. She grabbed Bard and Bilbo's hands in hers, and pulled them away from the guards and the boy that they were currently putting in handcuffs.

“Lets go! I wanna finish the puzzle before they finish work!” She pulled them along, and Bilbo took one last look at the boy, who was staring at Bilbo in turn, his eyes narrow. Bilbo turned back around quickly and didn't look back again.*

 

“..and that's why. We could have gotten here so much earlier if it wasn't for him and his little boyfriend,” Frerin finished.

“I..I had no idea,” Bilbo said lamely. “That was _you_? _Really_?” Frerin nodded. “But I fed you!”

Frerin laughed scornfully. “Yeah, and once I felt safe enough to show myself, you told the guards I was there.”

“Frerin, I didn't, I swear. He followed me, I didn't mean for him to. Look, I know I should have done something to stop it. I didn't try hard enough to stop it, and I'm sorry. I was seventeen, there wasn't much I could have done, and I didn't know what had happened. But it was over twenty years ago, you have to let it go. I promise I'll do everything I can to make it up.”

Everyone is silent for a moment, including Frerin. Then, he takes a deep breath, and says, “that's all I wanted to hear, an apology. Thank you.” He sticks out his hand, and Bilbo grabs it. “I know I was being harsh, it's just that I couldn't believe my terrible luck, that you of all people would be coming along with us.”

“The universe works in mysterious ways,” Bilbo answers, full of relief.

They all grab their things and head off again. Bilbo can't say it was a relaxing break, but it definitely did some good.

“So,” Thorin says after a while.

“So?” Bilbo replies.

“You had a _boyfriend_ on the island?” Bilbo laughs.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Thorin looks at him with astonishment. “His sister sort of forced us all to be friends. Eventually it turned into something more. It didn't continue after the island or anything, very short-lived.” He's not sure why he's telling Thorin all of that.

“Hmm,” Thorin answers thoughtfully. “Was the girl disappointed that it was not  _her_?”

Bilbo laughs even more. “No, no, she knew I'd be more into him than I knew  _myself_. Hell, she even set us up in the first place. Tilda was a strange girl, always seemed to know more about people than they knew themselves.”

“Is that the girl we saw at the supermarket last year?” Lobelia chimes in. “The one you told me you knew from _school_?”

“Yes, that was her. It was such a surprise, seeing her again. Brought back memories, bad and good.”

“So when you said you went on a date with her, it _wasn't_ a date?” Bilbo could tell Lobelia was upset.

“No, it wasn't. We just talked. She's married! And apparently Bard's living in Costa Rica somewhere.”

“Maybe we should go visit _him_ afterwards?” Bilbo turned back towards her and she was waggling her eyebrows.

“Let's focus on what we're doing _here_ first, shall we?” Thorin grumbles, causing Dis and Lobelia to laugh for some reason.

“We're coming up on a clearing!” Frerin shouts. Sure enough, there is one. They all stop.

“Alright, lets take it nice and steady,” Thorin says. “Those of you with tranquilizers, take them out. Only use if necessary.”

“It better not be necessary,” he hears Dwalin mumble.

Once everyone is ready, they move forward at a slower pace. Once they're able to see better through the trees, they do see movement.

“What is that?” Fili whispers.

“They're all Triceratopses,” Ori answers. Everyone turns at him to look. “I, uh, know about dinosaurs..”

“Go on,” Thorin says, “the aren't _dangerous_ , are they?”

“No, they're harmless. They're herbivores, and they shouldn't mind us crossing at all.” Bilbo can tell he's nervous to have all of the attention put on him, but he's just glad _someone_ there has done their research. Bilbo didn't even consider checking to see if anyone actually knew which dinosaurs are dangerous or not.

They inch out into the clearing and Bilbo finally sees them. They look exactly like the pictures he's seen, but much larger than he thought they would be. They're roughly the sizes of school-buses, and they're a reddish brown. Bilbo walks up to one, feeling daring, and inspecting the large horns. He looks at everyone else, and sees they've spread out and are doing the same.

“They're _amazing_ ,” Bilbo breathes. The triceratops doesn't even care that Bilbo' there, it's just eating the plants in front of it.

“We should get moving,” Thorin says, but Bilbo can tell he's distracted by the dinosaurs, too.

Fili and Kili are petting one of them while Dis tries in vain to stop them.

“Come on, best not to get _too_ attached,” Balin says next to Thorin. That seems to get everyone's attention, and they move along across the clearing and into the mass of trees once more.

They go another hour before the sun begins to go down and Thorin stops them. Everyone grabs their tents and starts to set up.

“Should we start a fire?” Oin asks. “I remember it being cold at night.”

Thorin nods. “Fili will start one once he's finished setting up his tent.” He stares at Fili, who's too busy having a stick fight with Kili to listen. Frerin goes over and grabs them both by the ears, stopping them and telling them to set up their tents.

“Where is everyone sleeping?” Bilbo asks. He knows for sure he doesn't have a tent in his pack. Maybe only some people get tents?

“With their designated parter with the guns. The tents only fit two people and that's the smartest way.” Which means that Bilbo would be sleeping with Thorin again. Much closer this time, too.

“Great,” he answers dryly.

Nightfall comes quickly, and tiredness hits Bilbo like a brick. He eats the can of soup they're each given quickly, just so he can go to sleep.

“Who wants to take first watch?” Thorin asks, and Bilbo's just happy that Thorin isn't shouldering the responsibility for once.

“I will,” Frerin answers immediately.

“Okay, so that means Bofur is, as we-” Thorin stops, realizing that Bofur has already gone to bed.

“Don't wake him up, I'll do it,” Lobelia says. “I don't have a gun, don't worry.” Bilbo's surprised that she would offer to do that, but she's been _full_ of surprises lately.

Bilbo goes to his tent, then, and burrows into his sleeping bag. He has a harder time sleeping than he thought he would, mostly because it's cold.

After what feels like hours, Thorin comes in. He must be able to tell that Bilbo's awake, because he says, “having trouble sleeping?”

“It's _cold_ ,” Bilbo whines quietly. He can practically feel Thorin's chuckle.

“Here, why don't we open our sleeping bags and lay them both over us? That is, if you don't mind.”

At that moment, it sounds like the best idea Bilbo has ever heard. “Okay.”

They unzip the sleeping bags and, though the ground is now a little harder, he's significantly warmer and he's halfway asleep before he can even say goodnight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I literally don't even have an excuse, I just haven't been writing. But it's, uh, a little longer? Sorry buds.
> 
> -I know Tilda is Bard's daughter's name, but I wanted him to have a sister. Don't panic. 
> 
> -I took liberties with how big the island is. I KNOW it wouldn't actually take 7 hours for them to walk there. I wanted it to be more of a journey, though. I have a feeling not many Jurassic Park purists are out there, but I thought I'd make that clear haha. 
> 
> -I appreciate the way you've positioned your face in front of my story. That's cool of you. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo wakes up slowly, simultaneously enjoying the warmth and wanting to get out of it because he's starting to sweat. It might have been cold last night, but the temperature has _definitely_ risen.

Of course, that _might_ have to do with the fact that Thorin is draped over Bilbo's entire form, his head resting on Bilbo's chest. As soon as he realizes that, he stops breathing, self-conscious of the rise and fall of his stomach. Thorin isn't awake, that much Bilbo can tell from his light snoring, thank goodness.

He's about to come up with the least awkward escape plan when he realizes- this is the _first_ time anyone has held him this close in years, aside from brief hugs from Lobelia and the one from Thorin the day before. It feels.. _nice_. And he realizes that he doesn't _want_ to move, that Thorin's hair tickling his chin and his hand clutching his shoulder is _too_ good to pass up.

He might be a little sweaty, and it might be a _little_ weird, but hey, it's very likely that he could _die_ soon. He deserves to indulge, at least a little bit. Besides, it's still dark outside, he doesn't have to get up yet.

Just as Bilbo's about to drift off, Thorin makes an unhappy noise. Bilbo freezes, but keeps his eyes shut, hoping that Thorin will think he's still asleep and it won't have to be awkward. After a few minutes, Thorin still doesn't move, and Bilbo gathers up his courage and opens his eyes, seeing that Thorin is still asleep. Then, Thorin starts to tremble a little and a frown comes over his features. Bilbo realizes that Thorin's having a bad dream.

Without thinking, he starts to stroke Thorin's hair. When he had nightmares after his mothers death, any form of physical contact was helpful. He tangles his fingers in it, noticing how thick it really is. A little while later, Thorin's features smooth over and he snuggles even closer to Bilbo. He doesn't notice himself drift off to sleep, his hand still resting in Thorin's hair.

Bilbo wakes up to someone shouting, “Well, would you look at _that_?!” He tries to sit up, but Thorin's still on him, though he's _definitely_ awake this time.

Dis and Lobelia are both standing in the opening of the tent, grinning. Thorin doesn't jump up like Bilbo would expect him to; instead, he rubs his face and sits up slowly, smiling at Bilbo sleepily before turning to them. His legs are still tangled in Bilbo's, and Bilbo tries to casually move his away.

“Bilbo and I have not gotten much sleep recently, I apologize if I have overslept,” Thorin says sincerely with a yawn.

“Looks like you _didn't_ need that second blanket after all,” Dis says with a wink, and Bilbo has a feeling this was something that had been discussed before.

Bilbo wants to argue that _yes_ , it _was_ necessary, and it's not like they cuddled on purpose (even though he definitely made his decision after the fact), but Thorin looks so _unbothered_ that Bilbo can't bring himself to do it. He just sits there, his face beet red because it doesn't realize that he's not a goddamn teenager anymore. Lobelia's staring right at him, and he just knows that she's planning a wedding already. It's not the first time she's been wrong about Bilbo's non-existent love life.

“Fili and Ori have gone to gather fruit around the area, so breakfast will be soon. Then we'll be off,” Dis says. “Put some clothes on and come out soon.” They leave, closing the tent behind them.

“But I'm wearing..” Bilbo looks at Thorin and trails off, realizing that Thorin is definitely _not_ wearing a shirt. How did Bilbo miss that fact? Was Thorin wearing one earlier?  
Thorin just shrugs. “I got hot.” He reaches over and grabs his shirt. Bilbo busies himself with rolling up the sleeping bags, deciding that not saying anything is the best way to go.

They pack up their things in silence, and when they go out, they see that they're the second to last to pack up. Everyone's sitting around, most are too tired to speak.

Nori and Dwalin seem to be arguing about something, but Nori's smiling, so it can't be that bad. Just as Bilbo's putting the last thing into his backpack, Legolas comes storming out of the last tent, past everyone else.

“Ten feet!” Oin shouts.

Legolas pauses and dramatically shouts ' _UGH_!' before sitting down, not looking back at the rest of the group. Thorin looks like he's about to say something, but he must decide against it. “Guess we know who's tent _that_ is,” Bilbo shrugs.

Dis marches her way over to the tent to get Kili and Tauriel out, but they're already exiting by the time she's about to enter. “He's _sensitive_ ,” Kili offers without anyone asking. Tauriel's face is a shade pinker than the day before, but nothing about her facial expression gives anything away.

“I didn't want to have to go in there and pry you away from each other- I already had to do that with Bilbo and Thorin and it _barely_ worked,” Dis smirks, looking back at them. Bilbo looks down at his feet, his face heating up again.

“Wait..” Bilbo looks back up and can see that Kili's getting excited, “ _wait_ , you're saying that Bilbo and Thorin are _together_?!” He pumps a fist into the air, and now there's no doubt as to whether anyone else has been listening.

Before it can get any further, Bilbo shouts, “No!” causing Kili to stop mid-motion. All of the attention then lands on him, making him even more nervous. “I mean, _yes_ , we're together, but just in the same tent, not..like _that_. I can see how you might get that from _that_ , but..” he trails off from his rambling.

Thorin rescues him before he's able to make a further fool of himself. “I like to spread out when I'm sleeping, that's all. Dis is just at the age where she's becoming _senile_.”

That makes Dis hit Thorin on the arm, exclaiming “you're _older_ than I am!” Fili and Ori show up with a sack full of fruit, then, so Bilbo and his not-love life are promptly forgotten.

Except by Thorin, of course, who grabs his arm before Bilbo can join the rest of them in eating. “I apologize for Kili and Dis,” he says sincerely. “They can be rather.. forward. I believe you know what it's like, having your family try to force relationships that are not there. She will forget about it soon enough,” and with that, he walks away.

The burning sensation from where he had grabbed Bilbo's arm and the words 'force relationships that are not there' burning into his brain are the only two things he's left with before he goes to eat, as well.

 

* * *

 

“ _Now what?_ ” Frerin asks what's on everyone's mind. While the trail has been exactly as he remembered it so far, it seems that the boulder from years ago isn't the only boulder in the way now.

 

*”Dear, this must be why we're the only ones taking this shortcut,” Bungo told his wife, looking at Bilbo with concern.

His mother abruptly got out of the car without a word, and both Bilbo and his father knew better than to try and stop her. They exited the car to follow, Bilbo missing the air conditioning instantly. He may have grown up in California, but the humidity was hard to get used to.

The boulder was in the middle of a narrow valley between two steep mountains. It was large enough to cover almost all of the space it would take to get around it, but if Bilbo knew anything about his mom, it's that she'll do anything to make it work.

“Okay, back into the car,” Belladonna snaps, climbing back in herself. They obeyed immediately.

“Soooo..” his dad dragged out, “are we heading _back_ then?” His voice was full of doubt.

“We _could_ ,” she answered, which surprised the both of them. “Or we could do it the _faster_ way.” And that sounded more like her.

“You're not actually going to drive practically sideways, are you?” Bungo asked, concern growing in his voice. Throughout his childhood, Bilbo heard many stories about what an unlikely pair his parents made. Nobody had expected them to stay together, and they certainly didn't expect them to get married. Neither side of the family really enjoyed being around each other, the Baggins family thought the Tooks were too careless, and the Tooks thought the Baggins family were too uptight. Bilbo knew that his parents balanced each other out and often met halfway, but his mother tested his fathers cautious nature often.

“Bun, it'll be alright. Don't you want to have time to unpack and relax before the dinner with hundreds of strangers we'll be _obligated_ to get to know on a familial level?” His mother batted her eyelashes at her husband, and at that point, Bilbo knew it would be a yes. “Bilbo's up for adventure, _aren't_ you honey?”

“Always,” he answered, laughing when a smile creeped up on his fathers face. “Come on dad, it'll be fine.”

Bilbo always regretted not knocking on wood after that statement, because, sure enough, it hadn't been fine.

His mothers execution, while it made them almost sideways, was perfectly done. They had been almost through without any trouble. The only thing they didn't consider was nature, and it had decided that it was the perfect time for a golf-cart sized boulder to come barreling down the mountain they were driving on, which caused it to tip upside-down.

They had all been able to get out of the now-destroyed jeep with only a few scratches, but his mom did have to make an embarrassing phone call for help. When Bungo expressed his concern about being kicked off of the island already, Belladonna had assured him that the people coming weren't likely to say anything.

Two adults showed up with their kids in tow to rescue them, and it turned out they were the ones Bilbo had met earlier. While the adults seemed confused about why the Baggins family had gotten themselves into that situation in the _first_ place, their children were impressed by Belladonna, and therefore impressed by Bilbo.*

 

Now, however, it seems that multiple rocks have fallen down the mountains, making the valley nonexistent. Before anyone can make any suggestions, two giant shadows cover the group, and everyone looks up frantically.

“Pterodactyls!” Ori notes. “They, um, _could_ harm us, but they didn't see us I guess..” They watch the two giant bird-like creatures fly into the distance.

“Well, I _really_ hope they don't stop,” Bombur mutters. Especially in the area we need to go. I've never liked birds.”

“We could climb the mountains?” Legolas suggests, apparently not fazed by the pterodactyls.

“No way!” Nori shouts. “That's way too steep. _Besides_ , Ori and I are afraid of heights.” Ori's face turns pink.

There's a beat of silence, then Fili says, “We can't _make_ them climb the mountains if they're afraid of heights. I don't want them to panic and fall down!” He looks at Ori with concern.

“No, we will have to go around,” Thorin nods. “How much time do you think it will add, Bilbo?”

“Um, well, at least an hour. Maybe more, depending on whether or not rocks have fallen on the other side, as well. We should go left, though, since the right one is bigger,” Bilbo answers.

They all begin to move again, this time Frerin comes up next to him before Thorin can. “Do you know this area well?”

Bilbo nods. “I came over here with my friends often. We weren't fans of sticking within the gates.”

Frerin raises an eyebrow. “I'm surprised. Didn't take you for much of an adventurer until now, but I see it. I'm just glad you know where we are.” He roughly pats Bilbo's shoulder, and he almost flinches away from the pain. Almost. “I don't think anyone here is _ever_ going to trust you as much as Thorin does, and we all know _why_ that is, but I want you to know that I'm trying.” He moves down the line then, leaving Bilbo very confused.

“Not playing GPS anymore?” Dori asks behind him, making Bombur, who's walking next to Dori, laugh.

“I am not playing _GPS_!” Bilbo protests. He's just helping them figure out where they're going, but he's sure Thorin can handle leading the group on his own.

“You're more than a GPS, I apologize,” Dori grins.

“I watched a documentary about people who fall in love with GPSs. This is like _that_ , isn't it!” Bombur laughs. Bilbo just shakes his head and doesn't deign them with a response, hoping they'll stop laughing on their own accord.

Of course, when Thorin shouts, “Bilbo, come up here!” that just makes them laugh even louder. With a red face, he jogs to catch up to Thorin, not wanting to hear whatever Dori or Bombur have to say next.

 

* * *

 

 

Going around the mountain takes almost two hours, mostly due to rocks having fallen on the other side. They have to zig zag around a lot, but there is thankfully no climbing. When they make it to the other side, where they can see the fallen boulders in the valley once again, they take another break.

As Bilbo's working on emptying his water bottle, Tauriel approaches him. He sets his water on the ground next to him.

“You look gloomy,” she notes, sitting down next to him. “Why?”

Bilbo sighs. “I wouldn't say gloomy, just anxious I suppose.” Tauriel just grins, shaking her head. “What?”

She tucks a strand of her red hair behind her ear. “It's just that..well, haven't you been anxious this whole time? _Especially_ in the beginning? Not that I really know how _this_ ,” she gestures between him and the Durin siblings, who are standing together and talking very seriously, “came to be.”

“Trust me, I don't have that great of an explanation. Yes, I've felt anxious this whole time, just nervous in general. But now, after _really_ knowing these people?”

“The stakes are higher,” she almost whispers, looking towards Kili. Bilbo looks over, too, and Kili must notice because he looks over and waves. Fili seems to use that as his opportunity to tangle a big stick in Kili's hair without him noticing. Bilbo and Tauriel both giggle.

He looks back at her. He thinks about how young she really is, yet so grown up at the same time. “I have felt like this since shortly after I met them, to be honest. It's just that the closer we get, the _worse_ I feel.”

“I was glad that we had to go around the boulder to bide our time,” she says. “How _stupid_ is that? I mean, no matter what, we're in danger.”

“It's not stupid,” Bilbo answers quickly. “I have a bad feeling, like they're all somehow hiding out in that small area, waiting for us to arrive.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Thorin walking towards him out of the corner of his eyes. Tauriel pats Bilbo's leg and stands up, nodding at Thorin as he takes her place.

“I got kicked out of the conversation,” Thorin says after a moment of silence. “Lobelia and Frerin are involved in some sort of banter, and Dis is refereeing.”

Bilbo smiles. “Lobelia likes to make strong points about various topics. I heard her telling Bifur all of the advantages of American Sign Language earlier.”

Thorin snorts. “I'm sure she just wants to communicate without paper and pen.”

“Yes, and I'm sure wanting to banter _with_ him and not just _at_ him is a part of it, too.” They both laugh.

Thorin leans back, his shoulder resting against Bilbo's. “Not much longer now, eh?”

He just shakes his head. Before he says anything else, he hears Ori say, “Uh, _guys_?” His tone sounds panicked. “Look at your waters!”

Bilbo and Thorin look down at his open bottle, and ripples begin to appear. Bilbo looks at Thorin, who's worried face reflects his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know it's short! I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I will try to write within those two weeks, but if I don't have time I'm not going to worry about it, sorry :p
> 
> -That brings me to my next topic, which is Nanowrimo! I had the hardest time figuring out what I'm going to write, when I realized, DUH, this story. So, if anything, I'll have the story finished by the end of November and just edit and post all of December. There will be an ending to this story, I promise you that.
> 
> -I really appreciate you all for reading this story! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, because the idea is pretty damn weird. I just needed to write it and I didn't even consider the fact that anyone would really read it. So seriously, thank you for taking the time to explore the depths of my absurdity. 
> 
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = flashback!

“Everybody fucking _run_!” Frerin shouts. No one hesitates as they all grab their belongings and sprint away.

Bilbo's memory suddenly springs to life, and he points into the distance and shouts, “There's a cave to the left of us!” He can only hope that it's still accessible. Once they make it past the trees that were covering their view, he sees that it is, in fact, still there. He sighs with relief.

The pounding gets louder as they all pile into the cave. Just as Thorin, who is the last one to enter, makes his way over to Bilbo, there's a loud roar, unlike anything Bilbo has ever heard.

“A..” Ori gulps. He takes a breath to compose himself. “That has to be a tyrannosaurs rex..as I'm sure you've all guessed.”

Bilbo looks over to Lobelia, who has tears in her eyes, and thinks _'if anything happens I'll never forgive myself.'_ The pounding gets closer, then it suddenly stops. Everyone holds their breath, looking at one another.

“Should I..?” Balin, the person closest to the entrance asks. Thorin considers it, then nods his head. Balin takes one step towards the entrance, but stops as soon as two brown, scaly legs come into view. The claws on them look like they're the size of Bilbo's entire body.

Balin starts to back away slowly as the creature lowers its head. “ _Stop_!” Ori whispers roughly. “It won't see you if you stay still.”

Even though it sounds ridiculous, Balin obeys. Even in the low light, Bilbo sees that sweat is starting to form of Balin's back.

Tauriel gasps when the creatures head comes into view, and Kili puts his hand over her mouth. Bilbo has never seen teeth so large in his life- museums with dinosaur bones never prepared him for _this_. The creature's yellow eyes widen and narrow as they become level with their hiding place. The sounds of it sniffing are so loud in the silence that it almost makes his ears hurt.

Balin is shaking then, clearly feeling the pressure from standing in such an awkward position without being able to move. Bilbo admires how still he's being, without really realizing that he's standing that still, as well.

After what feels like an eternity, the t-rex raises its head and begins to walk away. Balin leaps over to the rest of the group and practically falls down in the process.

Just as they're all sure it's gone, they hear the blood-curling roar again and the stomping comes back towards them, faster this time. “Oh, _shit_ ,” Lobelia swears.

Another dinosaur comes shooting through the trees, straight towards the cave. A few of them shout, Bilbo curls in on himself preparing for impact. Right before it hits the entrance, it's snatched up by the t-rex and killed.

Blood drips all around the entrance, and Fili goes 'ugh,' as some of it lands on him. They watch the t-rex eat the other dinosaur in horror.

“That's a stegosaurus,” Ori half-whispers. Bilbo can tell he sounds upset.

“Well, that could have been _us_ ,” Dis mutters. Thorin rests his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Ten minutes later, after the stegosaurs is mostly bones, the t-rex leaves. They wait a while longer in silence, but nothing comes back. This time, Thorin walks out of the cave to see if the coast is clear. It must be, because he motions them forward.

“I want to know where it went, so I am going to climb this tree to find out,” he points at the tall tree they're standing by.

“That is one of the most _ridiculous_ things you've ever said.” Dis crosses her arms and glares at him. “Seriously, are you _aware_ how ridiculous that sounded?”

Bilbo stops the argument before it can begin. “It might actually be a good idea to scope out the abandoned buildings, see what we're dealing with. I'll go with.” It's been too many years to count since Bilbo's climbed a tree, but he's the only one who can tell whether or not anything has changed since he's last seen it. And he knows there's _no_ way Thorin will only let Bilbo go (not that he really wants to go by himself).

Thorin nods. “I'll come!” Kili says.

“You are not going up there, young man,” Dis scolds him. “You're not the most graceful.”

“We do not need to bring attention to ourselves by having half of us climb it. Bilbo and I will be _fine_. Stick around the cave, just in case,” Thorin commands.

Bilbo surveys the tree, happy that none of the branches look too far apart from each other. They begin to climb, Bilbo going first. He wants to tell Thorin that he doubts he'd be able to catch Bilbo if he fell, but he decides against it.

He starts getting winded about halfway up, but he still can't see over the tree line, so they have to keep moving. At some point, Thorin is climbing next to him, instead. He seems to have more experience with climbing, pointing out where Bilbo should go next if he feels stuck.

After about thirty minutes of climbing, they make it above the tree line. Thorin climbs up a couple more branches and says, “The view is perfect right here.”

Bilbo tries to get up, but he's too short. “I'll be fine down here.”

Thorin leans down and stretches his hand towards Bilbo. “Here, take my hand.” Without any hesitation, Bilbo does, feeling a moment of panic when his feet stop making contact with anything.

Thorin pulls Bilbo onto his lap, and Bilbo almost stays there until he realizes that it would be, well, _weird_ , and scoots over next to Thorin instead.

He sees that Thorin is right, it is perfect. He can see the entire island, including the abandoned buildings and the area they need to get to.

“Anything different?” Thorin asks.

Bilbo shakes his head. “No, it's all relatively the same, with more damage of course.” He wants to keep looking at the buildings to make mental notes, but he can't help looking everywhere else.

Aside from the pterodactyls he can see in the far distance, everything looks _peaceful_ from above. The contrast between the greenery and the blue ocean is beautiful. He turns to Thorin to see that he's looking at him strange. Something about it makes his stomach lurch.

“What?” Bilbo asks quietly.

“Do you think it is beautiful?” Thorin asks.

“Yes.”

“In spite of the ugliness this island has brought into your life, you still see the beauty,” Thorin says, his face unreadable.

Bilbo wants to tell him that _no_ , it hasn't _all_ been ugliness. That the island brought him a sense of adventure, bravery, and, most importantly, them. But he can't get the words out. Instead, he says, “It's the same for you, it seems. Maybe we're just two idiots who don't know how to learn from the past.”

Thorin laughs at that, and when he stops, Bilbo begins to feel some sort of... anticipation. Then, an immediate sense of dread, because he knows what this is in spite of never having felt it himself.

He's falling in _love_ with _Thorin_. And there's _no_ way he will be able to do anything about it.

Right now, though, he feels like a deer in headlights. They're staring at each other, and he swears they're moving closer, but it could just be the dizziness from being so high up.

“ _Bilbo_..” Thorin half-whispers.

He doesn't get to finish whatever he was going to say, because suddenly there's pounding behind them. Bilbo turns around as quickly as he can manage without falling, but he doesn't see anything.

Then, a head pops up, and it's a brachiosaurus eating. “Those were my favorite, growing up,” Bilbo says in awe.

“Hmm,” Thorin answers. He doesn't seem too impressed by it, which sort of baffles Bilbo. He supposes his schooling didn't involve sections about dinosaurs.

“We should head down,” Bilbo says, wanting to get out of the awkward atmosphere. “By the way, did you see where the tyrannosaurus went?”

“Yes,” Thorin answers, beginning to climb down. “It went the opposite way, we should be fine.” There's a strange edge to his voice, but Bilbo doesn't call him out on it.

The climb down, which ends up being much more time consuming. He has slipped a total of ten times, all of them worrying Thorin.

When they finally reach the bottom, Lobelia rushes over to him, checking all of his limbs like a crazed mother. “You didn't _fall_ , did you? When you were already far up, I remembered how _terrible_ you were at tree climbing when we were young!”

Bilbo frowns at her. “I did just _fine_ , thank you.”

“We were certain you were going to get eaten by the t-rex when we heard footsteps,” Nori says. “You're lucky it was just.. what was it again, Ori? A branchasaurus?”

“A brachiosaurus,” he mumbles.

“Close enough!” He pats Ori's back, who flinches at the pain. Fili glares at Nori for it.

“How does it look?” Bofur asks.

“Broken down, but the same. We're almost there,” Bilbo answers.

“Alright, pack up, let's get this over with!” Frerin shouts, full of fake enthusiasm.

They begin to head towards the buildings once again. Thorin doesn't seem too concerned with being next to Bilbo this time around, so he tries to go check on Lobelia, but he sees that she's in deep conversation with Frerin, of all people. He hears Frerin petulantly say, “I am not an idiot!” so Bilbo decides to steer clear of that argument.

“You guys were up there for a long time,” Bofur says, coming up next to Bilbo. “Was there a little _romance_ involved?” He waggles his eyebrows, and Bilbo snorts. His cheeks do get a little red, though, damn them.

“It was a big tree,” he mutters, making Bofur laugh.

“Sure, sure. Don't worry, I know how charming those Durin siblings can be. I fell victim to it once, after all.”

Bilbo doesn't want to egg him on, but at the same time, he is rather curious. “Oh really?” Bofur nods vigorously. Sometimes Bilbo forgets how full of energy the man is. “Who?”

Bofur looks around before saying, “Dis. My first, and, really, only love. I had it bad for her for quite some time, starting when I was eight years old. We were invited to quite a few of the royal parties, and I always made sure to seek her out.”

“You never acted on it?” Bilbo asks.

“Exactly! I _never_ did. It never seemed like the right time, and when I thought it might be, she met Narvi. It was just never meant to be.” He sounds like he's made peace with it, so Bilbo doesn't feel it's necessary to shower him with sympathy. “I say that now, but it was a long process, getting over her. Now I know it's not meant to be, but back then, it could have been. I just needed to act on it, you understand?”

Bilbo nods his head, unsure of what the man is trying to get at. Bofur gives him another knowing look before going back next to Bombur.

After passing through a couple of trees, the buildings come into view immediately. They all stop before stepping out into the open.

“Well, we're here,” Frerin says. He looks back at Bilbo. “What next?

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We should scan the area, make sure there's nothing that'll get us the second we're out on the open,” Dwalin suggests. He goes right and Gloin goes left without them even having to exchange words. They must not see anything, because they give the go ahead to move forward.

The second he steps out, Bilbo suddenly notices how familiar everything feels, and he's bombarded with emotion.

 

* “Bilbo, do you think they're _fighting_ in there?” Tilda asked him, her usual bright eyes a little cloudy. He shrugged. His parents never really fought, at least not seriously, so it's not like he knew the signs very well.

They were lying in the grass reading, Tilda was using Bilbo's stomach as a pillow. Well, he was reading, she was holding the open book across her chest and worrying too much.

“Do _you_ think they're fighting?” He asked, closing his book. He could practically feel her thinking and it was distracting.

She took a deep breath. “Probably. They do it a _lot_ , especially since coming here.” She sat up and pulled his up with her so they could talk face to face. “I think they thought coming here would fix everything.”

Bilbo thought about his own parents. They still get along fine, but they don't see each other as much as they used to. He figured that must be hard. “Maybe it will later?”

He felt someone grab his head from behind and turned around suddenly. The person kissed his cheek sloppily and he realized it was Bard. He wipeed his cheek and laughed. “You got _spit_ all over my face!”

Bard sat down next to him. “There's more where that came from.” He winked, and Tilda scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Mom and Dad are fighting,” Bard said. “They didn't even notice that I was in the shower the whole time. Or maybe they didn't care.” He grabbed a hold of Bilbo's hand. Bard never admitted it, but he worried about his parents a lot. They were the reason it took Bard five months to finally admit to Bilbo that he liked him.

Bilbo liked him almost instantly. Guys with brown hair and stubble were _always_ his type, and Tilda made sure they were _always_ around each other enough for Bilbo to realize that he really liked talking to Bard. There was a sort of maturity to him, like he was prepared for any situation and always knew what to say.

He figured out that Bard felt the same way about three months in, but it took until month five for it to be blatantly clear that Bard was just scared of getting too close to anyone.

Later that night, Bard and Bilbo went on a date, which was usually a picnic on the beach. It wasn't like they could go to the movies, after all. It was around midnight when they finally headed back.

There was a curfew on the island, so they had to take the longer, more sneaky route. “Shh,” Bard pulled Bilbo behind a tree and covered his mouth with his hand. “Someone's coming.”

Bilbo hears his mothers voice and says, “it's just my mom!”

He started to move forward, but Bard pulled him back just as Bilbo heard what was clearly Bard's dad's laugh. “..and my _dad_.”

They passed by the tree, and Bilbo watched them from behind. Bard's dads arm was around his moms shoulder, and when they stopped to kiss, Bilbo had to look away.

Bard held him as Bilbo cried all night, next to the tree.*

 

They decide to check out the buildings first, mostly out of curiosity. Bilbo never got to see them fully decorated, but he realizes after stepping in that it's not like it's in the same condition as when they opened it, anyway.

There's rubble everywhere. “I wonder what kind of dinosaur fight went on in here?” Oin asks the question on everyone's minds.

“I wonder what the kitchen looks like!” Bombur says, which definitely isn't on everyone's minds. “There might be canned beans or _something_.” And that _does_ get everyones attention. Bombur leaves the group in search of the kitchen without asking if anyone wants to join him.

Bilbo doesn't have any interest in exploring the rest of the building, now that he thinks about it.

“It's spacious, anyway. I wouldn't call it inviting,” Lobelia sniffs.

“My future home is totally going to be this big!” Kili exclaims, looking at Tauriel who smiles back at him. Bilbo wonders exactly how much those two like each other.

Fili goes and picks up a dinosaur bone. “Do you think this is, like, _fresh_? Or millions of years old?”

“You should probably put that down in case it's the latter,” Dori answers.

“Pfft. It's not like anyone's going to be too impressed by old ones anym-” Fili's cut off by Bombur screaming and running out and past the rest of them.

“Raptors!” Bombur barely gets out before running out of the building. Suddenly, a velociraptor comes out, and everyone else begins to back away as it looks at them.

It begins to make a strange squawking noise, and Thorin pulls out his tranquilizer gun, hitting its forehead. It lunges towards Thorin before falling short and onto the ground.

“It will not be out long,” Thorin says. “It called out to others, so we need to split up and get out of here. Unless you think we may have enough time for all of us to get to the lever?” He looks at Bilbo, who shakes his head. They're still too far away, chances are they won't make it. “Alright. Stay with your partners! Go _high_!” He grabs Bilbo's hand and they begin to run, separating from other groups. When Bilbo realizes that they're splitting up to possibly minimize the causalities, he starts to feel a little sick.

They run into the trees looking for a climbable one, but no such luck. He only hopes the others are finding better options for trees than they have. “There!” Thorin yanks Bilbo sideways and continues running. He sees the reason for it- a van that's flipped sideways and practically sinking into the ground.

They reach it and Thorin pulls the rusty door open. It smells like mildew as they jump in and close the door behind them. It's pitch black inside, but it feels safe enough.

“Do you think everyone else is alright?” Bilbo asks as he tries to catch his breath.

“Yes, I do. There were better trees the other way. I chose this direction on purpose.”

Bilbo makes a face at him, even though Thorin can't see it. “So you assumed we wouldn't have anywhere to hide?”

“I figured if all else fails, I could have hoisted you up onto a branch somewhere,” Thorin says. Bilbo pictures that outcome and shudders. He doesn't think he would be able to handle watching Thorin getting killed in front of him. He can barely handle _thinking_ about it.

So he moves onto different thoughts, like how close they are together, now that they're at least a little safer. He tries to block it out, he really does. He knows it's not a good time, will probably never be a good time, but he wasn't prepared for how hard it was going to be. He almost wishes Thorin would have never chosen him as a partner. Almost.

“So, I've noticed how close Kili and Tauriel are,” Bilbo says, trying to go for light-hearted.

“Yes, Tauriel has been our neighbor for quite some time. Kili has mooned over her ever since she moved in. Have you noticed how much it _bothers_ Legolas?” Bilbo is relieved to hear Thorin's laugh again.

“Come to think of it, I haven't really noticed Legolas very much,” Bilbo says.

“That's because he is always in the back, scowling at the two.” They both laugh, then.

“Do you think they will actually _stay_ together?” Bilbo asks.

He can feel Thorin shrug. Ugh. The closeness. “Maybe. She was born on the island, so she's as much of an Ereborian as any of us.” And that, right there, proves to Bilbo why he and Thorin could never happen. He wasn't born on the island, he's not an _Ereborian_. He's just there to do a job and.. _leave_. It's strange, how much the idea of that makes his heart break, even though he's in danger of being eaten at any point in time.

“What's wrong?” Thorin asks.

Bilbo decides lying is probably the best course of action. “I'm just cold, is all.” Okay, it's not really a lie. He is cold. It might be stuffy (and smelly), but the metal of the van is freezing.

Thorin shuffles closer to him and puts his arm around Bilbo. That's probably the last thing Bilbo needs right now, but Thorin smells slightly better than the rest of the van, and he doesn't enjoy being cold.

They don't talk after that, just sit there and, well, _cuddle_. Bilbo's stomach rumbles, but after it accepts that he won't be eating, he begins to feel sleepy.

He must doze off after that, because he wakes up to Thorin shaking him. “It's been a few hours, it should be safe.”

He stands up and helps Bilbo, who's a little wobbly. They open the door and the sunlight burns his eyes. He can't believe it's still daylight, that so much has happened in such little time. He already can't wait to actually fall asleep.

They climb out of the van and look around, but they don't see anyone or _anything_. 

“Do we have a meeting place?” Bilbo asks.

“We did not set one..” Thorin says, unsure. “We will go back to the building. See if there is anyone there.”

Bilbo starts to feel a twinge of anxiety about what they might find. He just hopes that everyone is okay, that no one got hurt. If he wouldn't have suggested they go inside the buildings first, they might already be safe underground, where there won't be anything. The guilt will probably eat him alive, if he's totally honest with himself. He see's Thorin is staring at him with worry in his eyes. Bilbo straightens himself, takes a deep breath, and says, “Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Look! I made it out of Nanowrimo alive and (mostly) well! I managed to actually win this year, which I have never done before, and I finished the story :)
> 
> -Which brings me to this: Since it's finished, there will be weekly updates. I will add a new chapter every Thursday. Yay!
> 
> -Seriously though if you're still reading this after the month-and-a-half long gap, thank you thank you thank you! I definitely regret not finishing it all before posting the first ten chapters (YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CHANGES I WANTED TO MAKE BUT COULDN'T), and being in your position always drives me insane.
> 
> -Also thank you to everyone else :)


	12. Chapter 12

It's difficult trying to track everyone down without actually shouting their names- Thorin glares at him when Bilbo tries. They have to rely on eyesight, which is going to become _almost_ impossible once it's dark outside, which is starting to happen.

Once the sun's almost down, Thorin sighs in defeat. “Where are they?”

“I have no idea,” Bilbo answers, feeling small. He wishes he didn't feel so _helpless_ \- if only they had cell phone connection or walkie-talkies or something. The worst part is that they're wasting time regrouping when they could be doing something more useful. Bilbo gasps as he realizes what their next step should be. “Let's go to the lever.”

Thorin looks at Bilbo like he just suggested climbing into a dinosaurs mouth. “Right _now_? _Without the rest?_ ”

Bilbo nods, trying to look convincing. “It only takes one person to pull it. It'll make it safer sooner, anyway. Better than wandering around until we all get _killed_ , isn't it?”

“How far out?” Thorin finally asks. Bilbo relaxes a little as soon as Thorin says it.

“About a mile. It's all through jungle again, so it won't be _too_ unsafe. I just didn't want to risk that being our only option for a hideout, earlier.” He narrows his eyes at Thorin. “At least, I _thought_ that would be more risky.”

Thorin at least has the decency to look sheepish, but he doesn't apologize. Oh well, at least they actually _survived_.

“Well, we should get going since it's already almost dark. I don't know much about dinosaurs sleeping habits, but I am certain at least some of them find it easier to hunt when their prey can't see us,” Bilbo says.

Thorin scoffs. “We are _not_ prey.”

Bilbo just narrows his eyes at him. “Now is probably not a good time for you to deny the possibility of us being something dinosaurs would like to eat. Let's just hurry, okay?” He begins to walk away, and Thorin jogs to catch up with him a few seconds later.

“So, this lever, is it truly that simple?” Thorin asks. “If not, _now_ would be a good time to inform me.”

“In theory, yes,” Bilbo answers. Thorin looks confused, so Bilbo continues, “Who knows what's been down there? Or what time has done to it?”

“Do you actually believe anything has been down there?”

Bilbo shakes his head. “No, I don't. But like I said, who knows? I'm just being honest.”

Thorin smiles. “Thank you for your honesty.” If it were anyone else, Bilbo would think he's being sarcastic.

There's a beat of silence after that, but Bilbo can't help himself from asking, “So, what after this?”

“We make it to the entrance and pull the lever,” Thorin answers instantly.

Bilbo laughs, nudging Thorin's shoulder. “No, I mean, what happens after, well, it _works_?” He's having a difficult time admitting what the logical outcome would be. Bilbo hasn't decided his feelings on it yet, really. He understands that killing these dinosaurs is the only way they could have their island back. And _besides_ , they were man-made, it's not like he's really doing anything _that_ terrible. The lever's there for a reason.

But another nagging part of Bilbo keeps reminding him that they're still _alive_ , that they'll still feel pain. He tries not to dwell on it, reminding himself the island was never theirs to begin with. He pushes that to the back of the brain, and focuses on Thorin's answer.

He scratches his beard thoughtfully. Bilbo hates how good he looks when he does that, it's stupid. “There is a lot we will have to do, and I know I will not be able to do it alone, of course. Most of it will just be a matter of convincing the world that we deserve to be our own country again.” He looks over at Bilbo. “It will be hard. Good thing you will not be forced to involve yourself in any of it.”

“Yeah,” Bilbo echoes, “good thing.” Because of course he wouldn't be involved in it, it's not like he's actually Ereborian. He repeats that to himself a couple of times to make it sink in.

“I should really let Dis rule, but she will not hear it,” Thorin continues, not noticing Bilbo's solemness. “She is the one with the ideas.. the resources. I am just.. a _face_ , I suppose?”

“You're more than a face,” Bilbo looks at him, his face stern. “You're the reason we're here in the first place, don't you remember?” Bilbo definitely appreciates Thorin's face, though. 

Thorin's brown eyes go wide at that. “I would remember if that were true. _You_ are the reason we are here. If you were not, we might not have made it.” Thorin takes Bilbo's hand and squeezes it, which makes Bilbo's pulse quicken now that there aren't any threats making Thorin do it. “Do not forget that.”

Bilbo tries to come up with something to say, but falls short. He's sure his face is red, so he looks away, and that's when he notices that they're being followed. It's a group of small dinosaurs, sort of cute if Bilbo were to be honest.

“Looks like we have fans,” Bilbo laughs, nodding towards them. Thorin turns around and laughs, too. Then, one of them comes up to them, probably noticing the attention. “I've always wondered what a dinosaur would feel like..” Bilbo says. They stop and he reaches down with his free hand.

The creature then chomps down on Bilbo's hand, and Bilbo feels exactly how sharp the teeth are. He pulls back, yelling 'OW!' before it can cut through his skin too deeply.

“Are you okay?” Thorin asks, looking at the cut. “Get out of here, you beast!” He kicks it, and it yips, sort of like a puppy would.

The rest come running towards them at full speed, and Bilbo yells, “Run!”

They begin running towards the entrance, then. They're close, but Bilbo has a second where he doubts whether or not they can make it.

Then, he sees it. It's covered in dirt but he can tell it's there. “There it is!”

They run up to it, and Thorin wipes off the handle and tries to yank it open, but it doesn't budge. Bilbo looks nervously behind him. “Hurry up, Thorin!”

“It is _stuck_!” He yells. He pulls at it again. The dinosaurs are only about 20 feet away. “Help me!”

Bilbo takes ahold of the handle, too, not feeling the pain in the adrenaline. “1,2,3,PULL!”

They both pull, and it opens with a loud creak. Its dark, but they lower themselves to the ladder quickly and shut the door just before the dinosaurs made it to the entrance. They hear the pounding of the feet over their heads.

“They were so _cute_ , too,” Bilbo says, gasping for air. Thorin chuckles.

“I thought there were stairs,” Thorin says.

“I thought there were, too,” Bilbo answers. “I think it might turn into stairs..hopefully.” Bilbo then remembers there's a flashlight in his bag, and he twists to grab it.

He turns it on and points it to Thorin's face. “Forgot I had this,” Bilbo says gleefully.

Thorin smiles, then takes it from Bilbo and points down. “No stairs,” he points out. It's just ladder all the way to a ground made of concrete.

Bilbo shrugs. “Maybe they changed it.”

Thorin just shakes his head and begins to descend. Bilbo follows.

Just like when they were on the tree, the fact that Bilbo is bad at climbing down things is inherently obvious. Thorin yells at him a few times when Bilbo accidentally steps on his hands, but he can't help it! The ladder is _slippery_ and he's afraid to keep his feet just hanging for very long.

He's sure Thorin probably hates him by the time they reach the ground. “Hey, at least you didn't get chomped on your hand,” Bilbo points out. Thorin rolls his eyes.

Thorin points the light towards the opening, and they see that it's a winding tunnel.

“You first?” Bilbo jokingly asks.

Thorin just shakes his head and grabs his hand, saying, “We will go together.” Bilbo berates himself from being so excited at the prospect of having his hand held, he's a grown man, dammit.

They walk down the tunnel with one part speed and two parts apprehension. Bilbo can't help but notice how well-made the walls are, as if the person that made it wanted to impress whoever would have to come down there. It's a perfect arch, lined with sand-colored brick. Towards the ground, on each side, the brick is a faded red. The flooring is a mocha-colored concrete that doesn't even have a single crack on it. Bilbo racks his mind, trying to remember who exactly was put in charge with creating the underground area, but he comes up blank.

Thorin stops suddenly, pulling Bilbo out of his thoughts.

“What?” Bilbo asks. Thorin then turns off the flashlight, and Bilbo sees why Thorin stopped. “A _light_?”

“Do you believe the lights would have been left on, after all of these years?” Thorin asks.

“Uh, well, I don't know anything about the way this place was made. But there's no electricity on the island, and it would make sense for this 'last resort', so to speak, to be battery powered,” Bilbo answers uncertainly.

“So why have the batteries lasted this long?” Thorin asks.

Their walking turns into zero part speed and three parts apprehension, then. Bilbo doesn't think it's possible for anyone to be down here, but now he's not so sure what they'll find. “Maybe security lights? Some sort of sensor they had installed that felt us coming?”

Thorin hums thoughtfully, but doesn't answer. They continue making their way, and the tunnel finally opens up to a room.

There's a lamp in the middle of the room, not as bright as it seemed to be from the tunnel. It doesn't light up the whole room, but they can tell it's spacious. It's designed exactly the same as the tunnel, also bereft of any damage from being underground.

They see the lever across the room, large and metallic. There are pipes running all over the walls and ceiling in the room, connected to the very large metallic machine to their left, which is most likely the thing holding the gas.

“It smells _horrible_ in here,” Bilbo points out, as he starts forward. Thorin follows him.

They stop dead in their tracks when a rough voice asks, “What are you doing here?” Then, the person steps out of the shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hahahahaha I was so unaccustomed to having a certain day to post that I FORGOT. My bad, won't happen again (probably). 
> 
> -Sorry it's so short! There are reasons for it's length and whatnot. Making chapters the same length is too much effort, sometimes, bleh. 
> 
> -Gracias for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thorin's Perspective**

Thorin never believed this trip would be able to heighten his emotions more than it has, but he realizes how truly wrong he was once the man steps out of the shadows.

Because that man was, _is_ , his grandfather. Who, he was informed, died shortly after being kicked off the island.

“Who are _you_?” Bilbo asks, confusion written all over his face. He looks back at Thorin, sees his expression, and Thorin knows Bilbo can tell that something's wrong. Thorin both respects and dislikes Bilbo's intelligence, at times.

If it were years before, when they were all seemingly happy in Erebor, Bilbo would have been able to tell from the sheer resemblance. Now? It is a miracle he is able to identify his grandfather, himself.

He should say _something_ , but nothing comes out when he attempts.

His grandfather comes closer, and Thorin is able to pinpoint the moment that he, too, notices their relation. “Thorin,” he says. “I would know my flesh and blood from _anywhere_.” His english speaking is impressive for a man who refused to learn on the island. He had said it was too demeaning for a king to learn another language. He wonders what changed, he wonders why he's _here_ , he _wonders_.

“What are you doing _here_ , Karugromthi?” Thorin's voice is small as he asks, like when he was young and afraid of his grandfather. Perhaps he still is.

Bilbo's eyes widen, either from the connection or perhaps his usage of Khuzdul. Perhaps both. He grabs Thorin's hand then, of _course_ realizing that he needs it. Needs _something_ , before he loses the last of his breath.

“You may use English. I have learned it well, Sigindashat,” he moves until he's right in front of him. Thorin feels Bilbo staring at him, probably because his appearance is almost identical to his grandfathers. It is easier to tell, now that he's closer. The only difference is the wrinkles, dark eye circles and the skinniness.

His grandfather looks at Bilbo, then. “I am Thror, grandfather of Thorin, and the _rightful_ king of the now-extinct Erebor. And who are _you_?”

Bilbo audibly gulps before answering, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” The possessive part of Thorin nearly growls when Bilbo says that.

“You did not answer my question. Why are you here? Why do we believe you to be _dead_ , when you are right in front of me?” Thorin asks.

Thror laughs. “Your father, he made it so you believed I had died. I did not tell him to, he just took the _easy_ way out, as he always did.” He must see the anger on Thorin's face from the disrespect, because he laughs again. It is a mean, mocking laugh. Not the one he remembers, full of joy and happiness. “Do you have time for a story?”

They really do not, they have others waiting, but he _needs_ to know. Bilbo squeezes his hand, and Thorin takes that as permission. “Tell me.”

That was all it took for Thror to launch into the details of his past. “I was awarded with the first opportunity to leave the island, before fighting broke out. I took it, as it seemed to be the safe and..ah, _polite_ option. I left and came to America with John Hammond. He allowed me everything I desired, and _more_. He gave me English lessons, which I found to be a necessary evil for living in America. He gave me my own land, one that I had planned for our family.” He begins to pace back and forth, like a caged animal. Perhaps he is. “Your father, he wanted _nothing_ to do with it. He said my actions were evil, and everything I gained would be full of _rakhâz_. He created a story of where I went.”

He walks up to Thorin and grabs both of his shoulders, breaking Thorin's grip from Bilbo in the process. “I have no shame for what I have done, it brought me _everything_ I wanted.”

Thorin pushes his hands off of him. He can see the insanity in the mans dark brown eyes, it sends shivers down his spine. “Then why are you on this island?”

His grandfather begins to pace with his hands behind his back again. “I spent a _lot_ of money, you see. So much so, that I began to run out. I begged for more, but by the time the island shut down, there was no more for me to have. I couldn't go to your father, he wouldn't accept me. I was stuck, until I one day realized that, now that the island was closed down, the _gold_ was up for grabs. _My_ gold. And that would not do. So I came back here, having Hammond bring me back himself. He was against it, but he believed I would die.” He laughs again.

“I am very much _alive_. When I came back, I planned to just take the gold, when I realized there was no need to leave. The animals and I have a _connection_ , they know not to harm me. Even the big ones, the fast ones. They accept me as their own, and I accept _them_. This is _our_ island.” He wags a finger at Thorin, “They don't like visitors, no, not even from my flesh and blood.”

“You're..you're _insane_!” Bilbo exclaims. His face is full of confused horror. Thror grabs Bilbo suddenly, but he keeps speaking, stubborn as always. “You seriously think they _won't_ eat you? You're _absolutely_ out of your mind. Come with us, we can get you help.” Thror moves his grip to Bilbo's throat, and that's when Thorin sees red. He grabs Thror's arm, detaches it from Bilbo, and throws him down.

“How _dare_ you lay your hands on him?” Thorin yells. He's about to move forward, to do something that will show him how unacceptable it is to harm Bilbo, when Thror whistles.

Out of the darkness, there's a hissing, and a _velociraptor_ comes out. Bilbo shrieks beside him, and Thorin begins to push Bilbo away with him. He reaches to grab his gun, when he sees that it's not there.

Thror begins to laugh as he takes Thorin's gun out of his pants and points it towards them. “You think I don't _know_ these animals? That I don't _control_ them? You are wrong. I have guessed that you're here to kill them, to murder the only thing keeping outsiders away. You will not! Leave, or I will have you both killed.”

Thorin thinks back to the way he accepted outsiders when they wanted to buy the island, and scoffs. He would stay, would fight it, but Bilbo's here, and he doesn't want any harm to come to the man beside him. They turn around and run away. The raptor shrieks at them with Thror laughing in the background.

They climb up the ladder, not saying a word. Thorin is not ready to speak yet, he needs to let it truly sink in.

When they reach the top, where it is easier to breathe, Bilbo asks, “What's next?” It is dark outside, a dangerous time to be wandering the jungle. He tries to think of where the others may be.

“Perhaps the cave?” Thorin asks. He isn't completely sure, but it's the last safe place they were at, a place suitable for sleep. Bilbo nods, so they walk. They seem to both know exactly which way to go, thankfully.

“So, was that Khuzdul?” Bilbo asks. He's trying to break the tension, Thorin can tell, but he does not mind.

“Yes, it was.” He remembers telling Bilbo that outsiders couldn't hear it. But that was before they got here, and he has not seen Bilbo as an outsider for quite some time. “I am surprised he knew English.”

“I could tell,” Bilbo smiles. Thorin wishes they were in a position where Bilbo could smile all of the time, it truly is _breathtaking_. He can't help but take Bilbo's hand. Thorin will keep seeking out his hand until Bilbo stops allowing him.

“He was very _against_ English. He tried to prevent Dis and I from learning it, even when we were excited to do so. Frerin figured out to learn in secret, so he was never berated for it. My grandfather was very traditional,” Thorin says. It alarms Thorin, how easy it is to speak to Bilbo, to tell him things he hasn't told anyone.

“Ah, my dad was the same way, about jobs though. I wanted to be a teacher for a while, but any time I talked about it he got angry. I eventually gave up and just stuck with security.”

“Your true _passion_ , is it?” Thorin laughs. Bilbo does, too. It's Thorin's new favorite sound. He knows he should stop, that soon it will all be over and Bilbo will leave. But he wants as much of it as he can, even if it won't be enough. He was gone from the moment Bilbo visited him at the front of the ship.

“How long do you think he's been here?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin shrugs. “He mentioned the park closing, perhaps shortly after?”

Bilbo whistles. “That's almost _25_ years. A long time for someone to be alone.”

Thorin wonders if his grandfather's madness started before or after.

“There's _another_ thing bothering me,” Bilbo says, staring over at Thorin.

A noise in the distance startles him before he can voice whatever it is. “We should probably get a move on, since he has your tranquilizer,” Bilbo voices his concern.

They move faster, and _thankfully_ , they see firelight through the foliage. Thorin has never been more relieved. They break through the trees, and Frerin, Dis, and Dwalin all hold up their guns, before putting them down when they see who it is.

Dis rushes out and throws her arms around Thorin, whispering, “I thought you had _died_.” He see's Lobelia doing the same to Bilbo, though louder and more dramatically, making the rest of the group laugh.

“Is everyone..” Thorin starts. Dis cuts him of with, “Yes, it was only you two we worried for.”

They join the group, many of them patting their backs. He can't concentrate on his happiness towards their reunion, because he's too busy trying to figure out how to explain what they had seen. Bilbo shoots him looks, ones that say, ' _you need to tell them_.'

He considers only telling his siblings, but there is no way to keep it private, and he does not really want to. He takes hold of all of his courage, and stands up. Everyone goes quiet at that.

“Bilbo and I went to the lever,” Thorin states. Everyone begins talking at once, but stops when he holds his hand up. “We did not get a chance to pull it, however, as it was being guarded.”

“What?” Gloin shouts. “By who?”

He looks at his siblings then, and watches their faces fall as he says, “Our grandfather, _Thror_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey look! Didn't forget this week.. hahaha.
> 
> -As soon as I'm done posting this I'm going to see the new Star Wars movie so.. yeah. I'm going to go do that now!
> 
> -Thanks for reading :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Thorin's Perspective**

 

He repeats his grandfather's story to everyone, though his focus is mainly on his siblings. There are a lot of questions afterwards, ones he cannot actually answer.

“So he, what, _controls_ them?” Frerin asks, outraged. “How?”

“I do not know. He summoned one, and it came to attack only us, like a guard dog,” Thorin answers, glancing at Bilbo. Bilbo stares back at him, his face full of sadness that Thorin feels is directed towards him.

“We're going,” Dis says decisively, standing up. He gently attempts to push Dis back down (which, of course, does not work).

“It's late. We should going to sleep now. We deserve that much. A good night's rest will prepare us for tomorrow.” The rest nod, agreeing with him. Or not agreeing with him, but not wanting to make him more agitated than he already is. Thorin can rarely tell in these situations.

He steps away from the group when they all begin to talk amongst themselves, not caring that his family's life is the sole subject. After all, it affects every one of them.

His siblings join him near the entrance of the cave. “How did he look?” Dis asks quietly, voice filled with concern.

He shakes his head. “Small. Not well at all, in the mind or the body. I do not know how to help him, or if we can.”

“ _Help_ him? He tried to _kill_ you. And Bilbo!” Frerin says. Thorin flashes back to when they were children. Frerin was never given as much attention, not being the first heir and looking more like his father than the Durin family. He can imagine Frerin would have little sympathy for his grandfather, and Thorin cannot completely disagree with his mentality.

Dis rests her head on Frerin's shoulder as she speaks, something he only allows in moments of emotional vulnerability. “We will have to see for ourselves. If he has _really_ been here _that_ long, I am sure he is beyond saving. Our lives, and everyone's lives here, are more important. That we can all agree on, yes?”

Both men nod their head. “I just wish..” Frerin starts. He takes a deep breath. “I wish he had never sold the island in the _first_ place. He clearly didn't want to if he wanted to go back so much, anyway..”

“You know the madness,” Thorin says, without thinking about what a sore subject it is, as it affects all of them on occasion. “He was thinking about the _gold_ , not the sentimentality. Do not get that confused.”

Dis sighs. “It's hard not to get a confused about a confusing situation.”

“..and the knife _narrowly_ missed my gut!” He hears Bofur shout in the distance, followed by laughter.

“He must be telling the story of when he tried to take me to the king's ball,” Dis giggles. “Grandfather would have _none_ of that.”

“He was always a bastard,” Frerin said. “He was just a bastard to everyone except family. Now, it's to everyone except fucking dinosaurs, apparently.”

Thorin sighs and winds his arm around Frerin's shoulder, brushing Dis's head. “We do not have to speak of him anymore. We believed him to be dead, and now, we can continue. We just need to _finish_ it.”

“Only if it's _necessary_ ,” Dis says. Thorin nods, but doesn't say anything, because he doubts it won't be.

 

* * *

 

He decides to go on look out first. Many protest, but he has been so used to staying up at night that it does not even bother him. When Bilbo comes and sits next to him after everyone is asleep, he is hardly surprised.

“Still being the knight in shining armor?” Bilbo asks.

“Only at _night_ ,” Thorin answers. Bilbo punches him in the arm, but still quietly laughs.

“I've always loved the island at night,” Bilbo admits. “The peacefulness. Of course, it's not _peaceful_. But we can pretend.”

Thorin looks at him, noticing Bilbo's calmness. He cannot help but be envious of it. “I loved it always.”

Bilbo snorts. “Of _course_ you did. I would, too, if it didn't bring back so many memories.” Sometimes Thorin forgets that Bilbo has a connection here, not one entirely positive. He wonders what happened with the boy he loved, or if he even loved him at all. He won't ask, though.

“I wish you could have more positive ones,” Thorin says, instead. He wishes Bilbo could stay. But what he wishes, and what Bilbo wishes, are entirely different. He has sabotaged Bilbo's life enough, and he will not take away his future. It would be selfish.

“Maybe everything will stop killing us tomorrow and I could start?” Bilbo jokes. Thorin smiles, and grabs his hand again. This time, Bilbo rests his head on his shoulder.

Thorin wishes it could _always_ be like this. Yet again, their wishes are not the same.

Bilbo drifts off after that. He whispers his name and gets no response. So, he does what he has done almost every night, and kisses the mans curly head. It's a small thing, but it gives Thorin comfort, a small pleasure. He is afraid to know how disgusted Bilbo may be if he knew. He knows Bilbo does not see him like that, that Bilbo probably has people at home that he cares for far more than _Thorin_.

He waits for the daylight, but it turns out that he does not have to, because Bifur comes to take over. Bifur is like him, unable to sleep at night. He stopped resisting Bifur's help after Bifur threatened him once. He stands up and Bilbo protests, which makes Thorin smile. He knows Bifur is watching, but he's certain Bifur already knows how he feels. Bifur is perceptive.

He grabs Bilbo in his arms, and Bilbo mutters, “like a small child.” Thorin laughs at that.

They find a corner, and Thorin spreads out his sleeping bag, laying Bilbo's underneath and his on top. He does not even _try_ to resist holding Bilbo, he just does it, the others be damned. Bilbo will wake up embarrassed again, but he can just say it was for warmth again. It _is_ cold, after all, the fire is out.

 

* * *

 

Even though he slept later, Thorin is still the first to wake up. He wakes up slowly, enjoying having Bilbo in his arms. He remembers the first time it happened. He had woken up in the middle of the night to find him there, and that was when he realized he completely loved the man.

Bilbo shifts in his sleep, and Thorin takes that as his cue to move away. He does not want Bilbo to be embarrassed if he does not have to be. Bilbo starts to stir even more, so Thorin feigns sleep.

What he's not expecting is a fully-awake, fully-capable-of-making-decisions Bilbo to turn over and wrap himself around Thorin, letting out a sigh of content.

Even when Bilbo falls back asleep, Thorin is _frozen_. He does not know if Bilbo was just warm, or if.. Thorin does not even _want_ to get his hopes up to consider the alternative. But it's difficult, when there's a chance it may be true. He's losing more and more of his will to ignore talking about it with Bilbo.

He falls back asleep then, full of comfort and joy that they may have something, that he may get to keep the man beside him.

They wake up to the sound of Kili loudly saying, “What the hell was _that_?”

Thorin sits up instantly, causing Bilbo to wake up, too. “What is it?” He stands up and stretches.

“There's rustling outside,” Kili says, more quietly this time. “I can't tell what it is. I think there are multiples.”

“Bifur, you saw this too?” He asks the man, who's holding a gun. He nods.

“Alright, everyone. Let's get going. We're sitting ducks here!” Dori yells as he packs up his stuff. Everyone else does the same as quickly as they can, then they're off.

Everyone with the guns walks along the outer edge of the group. Thorin hates having to walk in the middle, but he knows nobody will let him lead again. They make their way towards the buildings, where they will be able to locate the underground area better. Just as they arrive, they hear Kili shoot his gun.

Thorin turns around and sees a raptor racing towards Kili, who has clearly missed. It jumps on him, as Frerin shoots at it. It goes away from Kili, but doesn't immediately drop down. Instead, it lunges as Frerin, biting at his gun. He fires again, his hand in it's mouth. This time, it does fall, and Frerin drops down at Kili's side.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Dis chants, as she rushes over to Kili's side, who is no longer conscious. Frerin's hand is completely gone.

“Oin, you need to take them to a room, lock it, and take care of their wounds!” Thorin commands, just as Tauriel shouts out in pain.

The raptor on top of her falls after Dori shoots at it. Dori tries to shoot again, but his gun is jammed. It jumps onto Bifur, knocking him over, before Dori is able to shoot again and it goes down.

“Take Bifur and Tauriel, too!” Thorin shouts.

“I'll help!” Lobelia shouts, wrapping herself around Tauriel. Bifur walks next to them with just a limp. Bombur lifts the unconscious Kili up. Dis walks with them, saying “I'm sorry, I'll end this darling.” She kisses his forehead, and comes back next to Thorin. Oin escorts Frerin, who's swearing loudly to himself, holding the bottom of  his shirt around his wrist area to try and stop the blood. 

The rest of the group runs, not wanting to find out if there are more.

They make it to the entrance, and begin to file in. Thorin is the last to go, and he sees two more raptors running towards the opening. He slam the door shut. He doesn't even care that Thror may be able to hear it. At this point, he just wants to end it and for everyone to be safe.

One they get to the bottom, Nori remarks, “Nice design. Very _appropriate_ for that underground look.” Thorin has a feeling Nori has been in underground tunnels more than once before.

They walk towards the room, those that have guns in the front. Balin hands his over to Thorin and he claps Balin's shoulder. “I will have mine back soon,” Thorin promises.

They go in, and Thror is there with his hands behind his back, waiting. “I see you brought a family member,” he looks at Dis. “Where's the _other_ one? I thought he would want to see me.”

“Never you mind,” Dis says. “Let us pass. I don't want to have to hurt you, grandfather.”

Thror shakes his head. “No, no. See, I told Thorin he would leave or die. He is _here_. And he's met my pet, but hey, have you met Noodle yet?” He gestures to his left and the raptor appears.

She comes at them, and everyone shoots in sync. Thror becomes furious as the raptor hits the ground. “What have you _done_?”

“What we _needed_ to!” Thorin shouts.

“You will pay for this, you insolent..little _children_!” He yells. He runs towards them with a knife.

Dis reaches down to her boots to grab her own knife, and swiftly stabs him in the throat, shouting, “Noodle is a stupid fucking name!”

He falls towards the ground with a final gasp for air. Thorin immediately grabs Dis for a hug, knowing how difficult it must be for her. She begins to cry, saying, “I did it for Kili.”

“I know, I _know_ ,” he says, rubbing her back. He makes eye contact with Bofur, and nods at him. He comes forward and wraps his arms around her, too.

Bilbo comes up and does the same behind Thorin. The rest follow. They stay like that for a while, until Dis says, “Okay, that's _enough_. We have other things to do.” They back away, and she rubs her face. “Sorry I'm such a mess.”

“It's not like you kill people every day,” Bofur says, his arm still around her. Thorin wants to tell him that it will never happen, but he thinks back to Bilbo earlier. Anything can happen. 

“Alright, time to end this. Thorin, would you like the honors?” Dori smiles at him.

“Yes, I _would_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To those that celebrate, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> -Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

As Thorin walks towards the lever, Bilbo wonders what it will be like after he pulls it. They'll have to wait for all of the animals to die, of course. And who knows what they'll do with the bodies? It feels like it's been an _eternity_ since their journey started, but at the same time, it feels like everything is about to end right after it's _begun_.

He grabs the lever. Nothing happens. Bilbo can tell that Thorin's trying to pull it down, but it doesn't move. “It's _stuck_ ,” he looks at the group for help.

Dis and Dwalin volunteer themselves. “Okay, 1,2,3.” They pull down, it doesn't move. “ _Harder_! 1,2,3.” This time, it does budge. Bilbo's about to celebrate when he realizes that it didn't really go, it.. _fell off_.

“ _Fuck_!” Balin swears. “Did it still work?”

“...I don't think so,” Nori says.

Thorin is staring at the lever in his hands. He's frozen, and then he's not, trying to shove it back on. “Come on!” He shouts. “ _Come on_!” It's almost manic, the way he's trying to force it to work.

Bilbo walks over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “It's not going to work,” Bilbo says softly.

Thorin looks at him, and Bilbo sees something he has never seen in Thorin's eyes. “What do you _mean_? You _said_ there was a way to fix this, to give us our island. _How could it not work_?”

Bilbo cringes at Thorin's shouting. “It may have never been finished, who _knows_?”

Thorin loudly throws the lever at the far wall. “All of this, for _nothing_! For a ' _it may have never been finished_.' This was our _only_ option, Bilbo, do you not _understand_?” He squeezes Bilbo's arms, and it feels too similar to Thror for Bilbo to feel comfortable.

“I do!” He shouts back, trying to pull away from Thorin, but it doesn't work. “I am angry _too_ , but _what_ am I supposed to do about it?!”

“You were _supposed_ to be the one that fixed this!” He shouts. Everyone watches with wide eyes, including Bilbo himself.

“I didn't ask to be in this, I was practically _forced_. You're acting like it's all my fault, and I don't appreciate that, and _let me go, you're hurting me_!” Thorin lets go instantly. Bilbo straightens his form. “Now, I'm going to go to Lobelia.”

“Fine!” Thorin shouts after him. “Go to her, and then _leave_! Back to your precious Los Angeles, where you _belong_!”

He climbs up the ladder, shaking from how furious he is. How _dare_ Thorin act like it's Bilbo's fault, that he doesn't care about all of them more than he cares for himself? _Thorin's_ the one who doesn't want him to stay in the first place, it's not Bilbo's first choice.

He hardly checks to see if there are more raptors, he just heads straight for the building. He hears the entrance open and close behind him, and hears Thorin yell his name. He just keeps walking. He needs more time to cool off before he says more things he'll regret.

He's almost to the building when he hears it. The pounding, once again. It's fast this time. He turns behind him, to tell Thorin to get into the building, when he sees that the dinosaur is already here. He stops moving, but Thorin does not. It lets out an ear-piercing roar, and reaches down, grabbing Thorin from the middle.

Bilbo yells louder than he has ever yelled in his entire life. He has _never_ had so much force in him. Before he can even think of what to do, before he can figure out a way to resist the temptation to run over to where Thorin is, to punch the dinosaur until it lets him go, dammit, everyone comes out at once and shoots it, multiple times.

It drops Thorin, which is about ten feet. Bilbo watches in horror as his body hits the ground, not trying to protect itself. There's a horrible moment where it starts going for Legolas, who seems to be the one shooting at it the most. He starts to run and it chases after him.

Legolas ends up tripping on a branch, but _thankfully_ the tyrannosaurus is too preoccupied with being hit by the tranquilizers to care. It turns back at the rest of the group, who are still shooting. It roars again, but, instead of charging towards them, it storms off in defeat.

In that instant, Bilbo runs over to Thorin, not even _caring_ about the possibility that the creature will change it's mind. He drops down, off of his shaky feet, and takes in Thorin's appearance.

There's blood running down his forehead, and all over his middle. Bilbo touches it, feels the sticky warmth of it. It breaks a barrier, then, seeing Thorin's closed eyes, his face masked in pain.

“Thorin, it's okay..we'll fix it,” Bilbo whispers to him, caressing his face. He reaches down to his neck, to feel his pulse. He needs some sort of sign that he's alive, in there, listening.

But it doesn't come. There's no pulse. “Oin,” Bilbo says. “ _Oin_!” He shouts, louder. Oin is there immediately, bending over. He feels for a pulse. “Is it there?” Bilbo asks, desperately. Oin doesn't answer him, but he can see it in Oin's face. “Oh, _god_.”

He leans over Thorin and yell, “Don't you _dare_ die on me! You can't just bring me here, make me fall in _love_ with you, and _die_!” He begins to tear up. “I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ,” he chants.

“Bilbo,” Oin says softly. “We have to take him.” Bilbo looks at him, and notices a sadness that's similar to his own. He nods, pulling back.

He doesn't hear anything else after that. He watches as Dwalin and Gloin carefully lift Thorin up. He tries to follow, but someone holds him back, and he doesn't even have the strength to stay.

He starts to cry then, violently. He's never cried this hard in his entire life. He's engulfed into a hug, he can tell by the curly hair that it's Lobelia.

He sniffles. She just pets his hair. He doesn't know how long they stay there like that, but they do eventually sink to the ground, his legs unable to hold him.

After a while, the crying stops. He tries to gather his courage, remembers that it's _not_ over. They're still on this island, and any one of them could be killed next. As he works to compose himself, he sees that he's not the only one. Not everyone is present, most of them are in the room with the wounded. And dead.

Balin is with them, his eyes red. Dwalin looks more emotionally wrecked than Bilbo has ever seen him, and the same with Gloin. Nori is sitting down on the ground, staring at his kneecaps. Dori is next to him, with his arm around him.

In that moment, Bilbo realizes that they _all_ lost, not only their friend, but their _king_. Bilbo didn't lose a king, but he knows he's lost the love of his life, before he even got a chance to do _anything_ about it.

They move into a safe area after that, a room adjacent to the one the wounded are in. Lobelia makes Bilbo take out his sleeping bag, and he does. He can't help but think of how _cold_ it will be without Thorin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I was about to apologize for the shortness of this chapter when I realized that's not what I should be apologizing for... my hand slipped? 
> 
> -Happy New Year everyone! My resolution is to stop cutting the stems off of spinach when I eat it. Feel free to share yours :)
> 
> -Thanks for the read!


	16. Chapter 16

By some miracle, Bilbo manages to fall asleep; however, it doesn't last very long. He wakes up with a start, images of sharp teeth sinking into human flesh flashing before his closed eyelids. He opens them to the white wall in front of him.

His shoulders crack as he twists around and sits up. As far as he can tell, he's the only one in the room that's awake. The room they're sleeping in has no windows, so he's not sure how early it could be, but he can hear the quiet breathing of the others in the room.

He blindly reaches for his backpack and grabs his flashlight. He covers the bulb with his hand so the light is more of a red glow so he doesn't wake anyone up. He then stands, puts on his shoes, and carefully makes his way through the room.

When he opens the door, the hall is slightly lit by the start of dawn coming in through the hole in the front of the building. Bilbo contemplates going to the room where he knows Thorin's body is held, but he decides against it, instead heading towards the entrance of the building.

Bifur is sitting with his back on the wall, half in and half out of the building. It's actually a clever spot for him to sit, because the only part of him that doesn't blend in with the bush in front of him is the gun he's holding.

Bilbo stops before he gets too close, wondering exactly what he's doing. Then, he remembers the night before, the way Thorin's lifeless body hit the ground, and he has the overwhelming desire to get away from where Thorin was killed, just for a little while.

He tries to breeze past Bifur, but Bifur extends his arm holding the gun out to his knees, almost making Bilbo trip. Bifur raises an eyebrow at him in question.

“Please,” Bilbo says quietly. Bifur lowers his eyebrow, frowning a little. “I.. just, I _have_ to.”

Bifur takes a deep breath, then holds up a finger as he sets his gun on the ground and reaches for his backpack. He pulls out another gun, one that's smaller, and hands it to Bilbo.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says with a small smile. Bifur gives him a stern nod, and then picks up his gun and settles into his previous position.

The gun feels awkward in Bilbo's hands, and he's not entirely sure _how_ to hold it, but he does feel safer with it. He heads north, towards the small mountain range.

With every step he takes, he hopes the next will bring him more peace. But it never comes. Every twig that snaps with the weight of his foot just brings him back to that horrible moment, and he can't be more than three hundred feet away before he collapses onto his knees with a shout. He drops the gun and grabs his hair in frustration.

 _Why_ did he have to fall in love with this man? Out of everyone in Los Angeles, in the _world_ , this had to be the one? Someone _so_ determined to do anything to fix his past that he's willing to _die_ for it? He yells out again.

“Bilbo?” Someone calls frantically. He hears twigs snapping behind him as someone makes their way over to him. “Are you okay?”

He turns around, seeing that it's Dis. “Just _fine_ , thanks,” he spits out.

She aborts her movement towards him, looking taken aback. “Anger will _not_ help, Bilbo,” she says.

Bilbo huffs. “That's the problem! _Nothing will help_!” He slams his fist into the dirt. “Nothing will help,” he repeats. He begins to cry, then. This must be what hysteria feels like.

She kneels down next to him and wraps an arm around him. Their position is awkward, but Bilbo doesn't care.

“There's nothing worse than loving someone who will die for the ones he loves,” Dis whispers. He remembers her husband and leans into her a little more. “I have something to show you.”

He turns towards her. This close, he's really able to take in how truly _beautiful_ she is, with the light of the sunrise hitting her face. There are small specks of dirt covering her golden face, which only serve to emphasize her features. Like this, she looks almost identical to Kili, only a bit more feminine.

She stands up, grabbing Bilbo's arm. They don't speak the entire way back, and Bilbo uses that time to collect himself.

As they arrive, Bifur looks apologetically at Bilbo. “It's okay,” Bilbo tells him, handing the gun back.

They pass the room Bilbo slept in, and they enter the other room. Dis doesn't even give Bilbo a chance to prepare, she just pushes him through.

“Bilbo!” He's being grabbed before he even has a chance to look around. “Kili's _awake_!” Fili shouts, still holding Bilbo. Bilbo instantly feels terrible, since he never once thought to ask whether or not Kili was alright. “And Thorin won't stop asking for you.” Fili pulls back, most likely to see his reaction.

Bilbo's train of thought comes to a halt. “ _What_?”

Dis grabs his shoulder from behind. “He's alive,” she says.

“You didn't tell him yet?” Fili asks, looking at Bilbo guiltily. “Sorry.” He grabs Bilbo's hand and leads him around the corner.

The first thing he sees is Kili sitting up with Tauriel next to him, holding his middle for support. Legolas is standing in front of them, actually smiling. Fili rushes over to them and whispers something, which makes them both look at Bilbo.

Once Bilbo sees Thorin, that's all he can see. His eyes are open, staring at Oin who's talking very seriously to him. He strides over without thinking, and Thorin looks at him with a weak smile.

“You seriously have the gall to _smile_ at me?” Bilbo yells. Thorin clearly wasn't expecting to be yelled at, but Bilbo didn't care. “You almost _died_ , right in front of me!”

“ _Well_ ,” Thorin's voice is hoarse. “I did die. I just came back.”

Bilbo yells in frustration, before he reaches down and carefully wraps his arms around Thorin.

Thorin, who is breathing and awake and laughing at Bilbo's overreaction but doesn't care.

“He has six broken ribs, a few gashes that'll need stitches, and a concussion. He had the wind knocked out of him from when he was dropped, that's why we were unable to detect a pulse,” Oin tells him. Bilbo nods, and keeps holding onto Thorin. Thorin reaches up and tangles his fingers in Bilbo's hair.

“I was not going to leave you,” Thorin says softly, so only Bilbo could hear. That, _finally_ , makes him smile.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Bilbo stays in what is now the hospital room. He's not the only one- most of the group stays in the small room, too. Oin complains the majority of the time, but they all know there's no heat behind it.

At one point, Dis tells Bilbo, “why don't you stop hogging a chair and get up there?” Oin gives him the okay, and that's all Bilbo really needs. After all, the counter Thorin is laying on _is_ big enough for the both of them.

Thorin wakes up slightly as Bilbo carefully slides in next to him. Thorin gives a hum of approval as Bilbo wraps his arms around Thorin, not caring about the remarks that are being made around the room.

He still has a hard time sleeping. All he wants is to get off of the island, to somewhere _safe_. Just as he thinks he'll never fall asleep, he does drift off.

He wakes up to Oin telling him to get off so he can check Thorin's wounds. Bilbo sleepily obliges. He stretches and decides to go check on Kili.

Kili grins as soon as he sees him approach. Bilbo hugs him, and Fili joins in. “How are you feeling?” Bilbo asks, pulling back.

“Not too bad, just really _really_ sore. It _sucks_. But at least I'm alive.” Kili says. “All of us.”

“You're going to have such a cool scar,” Fili jokingly pouts.

Kili waggles his eyebrows. “Yes, I'm going to get _all_ of the ladies!” They start to laugh, Bilbo included.

“What about getting 'all of the ladies'?” Tauriel says as she enters the room with a basket full of fruit. She lets everyone take their pick, and, as Bilbo takes his first bite, he realizes how hungry he is.

Tauriel keeps the basket away from Kili, who frowns. “I would say _no_ to them, though!”

Tauriel giggles. “And tell them _what_ , exactly?”

Kili crosses his arms. “That I already have the _coolest_ lady on the planet, of course. Now, can I please have some?”

Tauriel grins and hands one over. Kili kisses her outstretched hand before taking it. It's little things like that that remind Bilbo they're actual princes. Or, well, that they could be.

“So, I have good news,” Tauriel says. “We _may_ have help coming!”

“What?” Most of the people in the room ask at once.

Her face goes a little red from the attention, but she continues. “Gandalf gave me this device,” she pulls it out of her pocket. It's black and looks almost like a walkie talkie. “He said if we somehow fail, or get into trouble, that we can get reinforcement.”

“It's..” Legolas starts. “It's not my _father_ , is it?”

Tauriel sympathetically grabs his hand for a second. “No, it is not. I don't know exactly _who_ , just they they're friends of Gandalf.”

“Why should we trust them?” Gloin growls.

She looks at him, ferocity in her eyes. “Why should we _not_? We have nothing to lose anymore, do we?”

No one answers. Then, Thorin says, “Let them come. We will need medical supplies and food, at the very least.”

Many look surprised by this command, but don't question it. Tauriel nods and walks out of the room to make the call.

“She's so _badass_ ,” Kili grins up at them.

“Watch your language, Kili!” Dis says. Bilbo smiles at that.

“How are you, Legolas?” Bilbo asks him. He realizes he hasn't spent much time worrying about him, even though he's quite young as well.

Legolas shrugs. “Fine, I guess. Hey, do you think it would be safe to try looking around again? I'm curious.”

Bilbo wrinkles his forehead. “Of course it's _not_ safe.” He frowns, but Bilbo can tell he's already going to do it, so he says, “I'll go with you.” He can't help but be curious, too. In the morning light, the building seems less dangerous than it was before. “But anything out of the ordinary and we're going _back_ , alright?”

Legolas nods. “Understood.” He picks up the tranquilizer gun next to the bed.

Bilbo walks over to tell Thorin what they're doing. “That is not very safe,” Thorin remarks.

“Nothing is safe,” Bilbo answers. Without thinking, he kisses the top of Thorin's forehead and walks off. From Dis's catcall, he's certain Thorin isn't going to protest any longer.

They walk down the hallway, looking at all of the different pictures and information.

“It's like a _museum_ ,” Bilbo says.

“I wonder where the labs are?” Legolas asks, picking up his pace now that he has a destination in mind.

It doesn't take too long to find it, since there are signs everywhere. They walk through a few 'staff only' and 'do not enter' ones before they make it in.

There's broken glass everywhere, mostly from test tubes. It's still dirty, but less dirty than the rest of the building.

Legolas picks up a broken eggshell. “I can't believe they just created them from test tubes.”

“You know, we do that with human babies now,” Bilbo remarks.

Legolas stares at him. “Yes, but they're not _extinct_.” Fair point.

They walk around the room a little while more, but don't see anything really substantial, so they head back.

“So, how do you really feel about Tauriel and Kili?” Bilbo asks. He's been dying to since Legolas and Tauriel arrived, but he hasn't had the chance.

Legolas scoffs. “I was wondering when I would be bothered about it.” He looks at Bilbo, but he obviously doesn't see any scorn in his face because his face softens. “Is it that obvious?”

Bilbo has to hold back a laugh. “Yes, yes it is.”

Legolas sighs. “I always loved her, growing up. It was always _wrong_ , since my father sort of took her in. I suppose it sounds strange, but love is strange, isn't it?” Bilbo can't help but nod. “When she moved out, I thought, 'okay, Legolas, now is your chance.' But I was too scared, always was too _scared_. And then she talked about her next door neighbor. She was mad for him, I could tell, even though they seemed to barely talk. I guess it was because she knew he was from here.”

“So she doesn't know how you feel?” Bilbo asks.

“No, she does _now_ ,” Legolas says solemnly. “The tent that night is when I finally told her, kind of harshly, in front of Kili. I got angry, watching them flirt all night, you know?”

“If Kili's anything like his uncle, he's capable of going all 'alpha male' and whatnot,” Bilbo says. “I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said.”

Legolas shakes his head. “Kili was actually alright about it. He got awkward, but he told me he never wanted me to feel that way. That's kinda why I got so mad, because he was so _nice_ about it.” Bilbo smiles, because of course Kili was.

“How did Tauriel react?” Bilbo asks.

“She told me she loves me, too.” Bilbo abruptly stops walking. “But not more than Kili,” he finishes after a beat. He looks so sad that Bilbo goes in for a hug. He's surprised when Legolas reciprocates, but he only does so for a second before pulling away.

“I can't say I've ever really been part of a love triangle,” Bilbo sees him scowl at the word, which probably isn't that accurate to begin with. “But it reminds me of the time my dad gave me a motorscooter for my 20th birthday. I loved that motorscooter, I really did. I used it for seven years, at least. But then I bought an _actual_ motorcycle. I vowed to still ride the motorscooter, but deep down I knew I had always wanted a motorcycle and that my father only really gave me the motorscooter because he was terrified of me riding an actual motorcycle.”

“I _cannot_ picture you on a motorcycle,” Legolas says, shaking his head.

Bilbo laughs. “I give you that completely awful metaphor that was most likely inaccurate and full of unintentional innuendos, and that's all you have to say?”

“How did you get one for your, you know, _size_?” Legolas asks, smirking.

Bilbo slaps his arm. “It may be hard to believe, but not _everyone_ is tall!”

Once they reach the doorway, Bilbo stops Legolas before he walks in. “Try to remember how valuable your friendship with Tauriel is. She isn't the only person in the world that you will be able to fall in love with, trust me.”

Legolas nods and walks past Bilbo into the room, just as Dis walks out.

“Oh, hey, I've been meaning to speak to you!” Dis says, overly cheerful.

“You've had many chances,” Bilbo answers.

Dis wraps her arm around his shoulders and guides him back down the hallway with a laugh.

“I wasn't going to do this while you were in _distress_. So, what are your _intentions_ with my brother?” She deadpans.

Bilbo fidgets with the hole in his sleeve. “What do you mean?”

Dis is unconvinced. “You know what I mean.”

He doesn't know what to say. On one hand, everyone now knows how he truly feels about Thorin. On the other, he still won't be able to _stay_. He settles for, “I don't have any intentions with him, as of now.”

“Right. So, you are _not_ in love with him?” She cocks her head, but her tone implies that she doesn't believe it.

“I didn't say that,” Bilbo is quick to say. “I'm just saying..I don't.. know what I intend.” He stammers like a teenager being questioned by his parents, but he can't help it.

She must sense the conflict in Bilbo, because she sighs and shakes her head. “I can't believe _now_ is the time my brother finally finds someone. Why couldn't you two have met before?”

“Um, well, because he delegated to Gandalf, I suppose. And the only time we did meet, he implied that I was incompetent at my job,” Bilbo smiles, remembering how he thought Thorin was a criminal of some sort. It feels like years ago.

Dis smiles along with him. “Right. Well, I was _hoping_ you would have something more substantial to say. Now that the plan has hit the fan, we're all seeing blind here. I would hate for either of you to get hurt, and I _truly_ mean that.”

“Thank you Dis,” Bilbo answers. He doesn't really feel like he deserves the 'don't hurt my brother,' talk, and he's glad she's not delivering it.

She loops her arm through his and leads him back. “They'll arrive shortly, the people Tauriel has called. Perhaps get your things ready before coming to see Thorin again?” Bilbo can tell from her face that it's not a question. He nods and enters the other room.

“I do not smell _that_ terrible!” Lobelia shouts at Frerin, who's laughing at her.

“Come on, we all do, why are you _offended_?” Frerin says. He's laying on his stomach, his chin resting on his only hand.

She's sitting opposite him, cross-legged, with her arms curled. “I never smell bad, ever! I even brought a toothbrush with me that I have been using regularly, unlike _you_!” She huffs. Bilbo laughs. He's missed this side of Lobelia, the only where she's confident to the bone. He wonders why they've chosen to sit near each other if they're just going to argue. 

“I said we all smell bad, me included!” Bilbo goes and sits down next to Lobelia on her sleeping bag. He doesn't actually have much to gather, anyway. “Bilbo, talk some sense into her!”

Bilbo shakes his head. “Trust me, I tried many years ago. Just accept that you're wrong and move on!”

Frerin snorts. “She'll do that _regardless_. I might as well have the satisfaction of getting something right.”

Bilbo looks at Lobelia. Her curly hair is pulled back, but it doesn't hide the obvious frizziness from the jungle. There's dirt on her face, along with streaks that were most likely from sweat. Her long sleeve white shirt is now mostly brown, and her jeans are full of grass stains.

“Look Lo, I'm not going to smell you, but your appearance suggests that you won't smell like _daisies_ ,” Bilbo says with a laugh. She grabs him and pulls him down for a noogie.

Frerin looks horrified. “What are you doing to his head?”

“It's a noogie! Don't tell me you've never seen one before,” Lobelia answers. Bilbo just continues to struggle in her arm lock, but he has no luck getting out.

“No, I haven't. Does it hurt?”

Bilbo shouts “yes!” while Lobelia says, “No, it's just _uncomfortable_. Usually a thing kids do to each other to embarrass one another.”

Frerin glances over at Fili, who's talking to Ori in the corner of the room. He then looks at the end of his arm, where his hand is missing. He sits up and shrugs, light glimmering in his eyes. “I'll make it work.” Bilbo hasn't even considered what Frerin must be going through, and he's certain Oin wouldn't be pleased to know how active Frerin is being with his bandaged arm.

He runs over to Fili and attempts one. Part of the room is amused, while the other part looks confused. “I'll be honest, I forget they aren't actually American at times,” Lobelia says.

“Thorin told me they were exposed to American culture beforehand,” Bilbo answers her.

She turns towards him and raises her eyebrows. “Oh, _did_ he now?”

“Oh hush,” Bilbo scolds her. He prepares himself for the imminent questioning.

“It's a good thing that we're leaving,” she says instead, surprising Bilbo. She rests her head on his shoulder then. “I miss _baths_.”

Bilbo giggles, but doesn't say anything. They sit there for a while, enjoying a moment of peace, forgetting the possibility of the peace being broken at the blink of an eye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Remembered at 11:43pm that it's Thursday, oops! To be fair, this is usually my day off. Working today has thrown my entire Thursday schedule off. 
> 
> -I tried to make it angsty, but then I was like, "I don't have time for angst right now!" So I stopped. You're welcome (or, perhaps, not?).
> 
> -I appreciate you, the human* with a screen in front of your face, for reading! :D
> 
> (*Any aliens/talented animals reading this: before you leave me an angry comment about leaving you out, please contact your local scientists and give them your address.)


	17. Chapter 17

Tauriel comes in a while after, Legolas in tow. “They'll be here in about five minutes. We can probably see them if we go outside,” she says to them. Bilbo can see the excitement in her eyes. It feels like the solution to all of their problems is arriving, despite how untrue it may be.

As soon as she says that, they hear the engine of a helicopter outside. Bilbo's practically _pushed_ out of the room as everyone goes outside to take a look. Bilbo's surprised to see that there are actually two helicopters landing on the field in front of them. He hopes nothing inhuman will hear the roar of the engines.

Someone from behind plants their hand on his shoulder. Bilbo turns to see that it's Thorin, looking pained as he limps a few more steps. “What are you doing _up_?” Bilbo shouts over the engine.

Bilbo isn't sure what Thorin says in response, but he knows he heard the word “duty” in it. He rolls his eyes, but wraps an arm around Thorin to take more of his weight.

The engines begin to slow as they land in sync. The door to Bilbo's left stays closed, but the one directly in front of him opens with a slam. Bilbo's not sure what he expected to see, but somehow, people in uniform rushing out and holding guns didn't surprise him. They remind Bilbo of stormtroopers in a way, with their white uniforms and helmets covering their faces. The person in the front is even wearing a contrasting black uniform, and Bilbo really hopes they won't be as evil as they _look_.

The Ereborian's begin to look a little nervous, and a few of them grab their tranquilizer guns themselves. Thorin doesn't reach for anything, not that Bilbo would let him.

The person in the front approaches Bilbo and Thorin while the other people stay stationed behind him. The person holds their left hand up , and the people behind them lower their guns.

“Who are _you_?” Thorin asks, all business despite the fact that Bilbo's practically holding him up.

In response, the person takes their helmet off and shakes their head about. Once they stop and Bilbo gets a good look at them, he gasps.

His facial features are _unmistakably_ Bard's, only with more signs of aging. He has the same brown hair, only longer, and there's still facial hair, though it's more concentrated under his chin and above his lip. “ _Bard_?”

The man, _Bard_ , whips his head towards him, scrutinizes him, and then grins widely. “Bilbo _Baggins_ , I'll be damned.” He reaches in for a hug, breaking Bilbo's grip on Thorin. He swears he hears Thorin growl beside him at the loss of someone to hold for support. Serves him right for leaving his makeshift bed. Bard pulls back, but still holds Bilbo's shoulders. “Look at you! What the hell are _you_ doing here, Baggins?”

“It's a long story,” he answers. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Bard laughs at that. “It's a long story. We'll have to catch up once we help you guys out.” He looks around as he pulls back. “Which one of you is Thorin?”

“I am,” Thorin says as he grabs Bilbo again with a grunt.

Bard zeroes in on Thorin, still smiling. “Right! Well, I don't know how much Tauriel has told you. Oh, by the way, where is Tauriel?” Tauriel waves at Bard, and he smiles at her. “Thank you for accepting Gandalf's, and our, assistance.” He clears his throat. “ _Anyway_ , I don't know how much Gandalf told any of you.”

“Actually, he said _nothing_ of you,” Thorin says. “Tauriel is the one who informed me of your availability to help, which came as a surprise.”

Bard frowns then. “Well, that just confuses things, doesn't it?” Almost everyone nods. “I'll get to the details later, we're just here to help. We have medical supplies for the wounded, and food and water for everyone, too.”

More people come out of the other helicopter then, carrying the things Bard had just mentioned. They're not wearing helmets, but they're still wearing the white uniforms. “Spread out, men!” Bard yells to the still helmeted people behind him. They move out on his orders towards the edge of the treeline.

Hospital beds are brought out and into the building, where everyone begins to gather. Bilbo has to practically force Thorin onto one.

“I am _fine_ , Bilbo,” Thorin protests.

“You are most certainly _not_ fine,” he argues, gesturing towards Thorin's wounds. He takes his point even further by pulling away from Thorin's body weight, making Thorin wince. Bilbo raises an eyebrow as he grabs him once more, and Thorin just sighs and lets Bilbo help him up onto the bed in the corner of the room.

Everyone is bustling about the room, tending to Kili's wounds and Frerin's hand (or, lack thereof). No one is really paying them any attention, probably because Thorin has already rejected medication from every person in the room.

“How is this _possible_?” Thorin asks win exasperation after a moment. Bilbo knows what he's talking about without having to ask.

“Gandalf had a back up plan, I guess. Probably figured we would have thrown rocks at him if he suggested it,” Bilbo answers. “At least, _you_ would have. I would have shaken his hand.”

Thorin waves his hand. “Not _that_. I expected that. I mean, your past _lover_ being here to save the day.”

Bilbo's face goes red at Thorin's wording. He almost forgot all of the stories Bilbo told him. “Oh, _that_.” He was really hoping they could just ignore it, though not likely. He clears his throat. “A strange coincidence. Kind of like me working for you in the first place, though.” He feels like he's supposed to say something, like, 'I don't have feelings for him don't worry.' But it's not like he and Thorin are together just because he declared his love for him while he was _unconscious_. That's not how it works.

“And now he is coincidentally coming towards us,” Thorin says, voice full of disdain.

“Hey Bilbo,” Bard says, less upbeat this time but still with a smile.

“Bard, we were just talking about you,” Bilbo says. Thorin coughs. “And how much of a coincidence it is that we're both here.”

Bard shrugs. “I guess we just never _truly_ left the island. It's hard, knowing the involvement.” He side-eyes Thorin.

“Oh, he knows,” Bilbo assures him. “So, _what_ are you, exactly?”

“It's complicated,” he says. Thorin scoffs and Bilbo shoots him a look. Bard doesn't seem fazed at all.

“Could you.. uncomplicate it?” Bilbo asks.

“I can try. You know how you ran into Thranduil, picking up Tauriel and Legolas along the way? Well, that wasn't an accident. I mean, Legolas coming was unexpected, sure.”

“Please elaborate,” Thorin says.

“I used to work for Thranduil. We all did, actually,” he gestures to the others that arrived with him. Bilbo can't see the similarities between these people and the ones on Thranduil's ship, honestly. “As you know, Bilbo, my family wanted to stay on the island for the opening. Which, of course, means that we were there when it all went down. Thranduil's father was one of the ships there to rescue us, and he offered my parents a job under his authority. My father accepted, so my mother declined. The idea of living on a ship was way cooler than not, so I stayed with him.

“My sister stayed with me, of course.” Bilbo nods without thinking. He knows there's no way those two would ever be separated for very long. “We grew up a little more, listened to what they taught us, and became the same thing ourselves.”

“Why are you not there now?” Thorin asks. It's more polite questioning than before, thankfully.

Bard's face darkens. “Because I learned what they were _really_ trying to do. They always said that they were there to prevent people from getting to the island. Nobody would get by us, nobody would ever get hurt. And yet.. people _did_ , people who didn't even have the necessary tools to get past us in the first place. They _shouldn't_ have been able to.

“I didn't have the courage to question it, I didn't want to cause any trouble. The ship was a very strict environment. Nobody acted out of place, not even those younger than us.” He looks over to Tauriel, who is smiling at whatever the woman who is checking her cuts is saying. “But one night, I was on the night watch. Nothing _exciting_ , you just stand there all night. It's sort of a once-a-month thing for everyone to show you what hard work is, kind of outdated, but that's _Thranduil_ for you.

“I decided, since there's nothing else to do, to walk around. I was tired and thought it would keep me awake. Well, I accidentally wandered past the secret conference room I guess, because there was Thranduil and one of confidants, talking about, well, you, Thorin.

“What exactly was he _saying_?” Thorin growled.

Bard looks sheepish. “Something about 'there's no way Thorin will make it here in this life time.' His confidant then asked why we shouldn't leave, and Thranduil got mad at him. Told him we had to be here, just in case you do. That you're our only mission, and we won't fail.”

“I don't understand,” Bilbo says after a pause. “Why did that make you want to leave if you didn't know the full story?”

“Because I did some digging,” Bard answers. “I looked up Thorin, I looked up the island history. I mostly came up with nothing, but then I was approached by Gandalf. Coincidentally, it was on the next months night shift. He told me he's been watching me, and that he _knew_ I was looking into it and I was on the right track.”

“ _Gandalf_? What was he doing on the ship?” Thorin asks.

Bard shrugs. “He came every once in a while to talk to Thranduil. It usually ended with Thranduil in a bad mood, so I never understood why he kept coming back.” Thorin looks stricken, and Bilbo doesn't blame him.

“ _Anyways_ , Gandalf told me the real story about how this island was yours in the first place. I asked him if there was a way out and that I wanted to help. He told me to wait and that, in due time, it would all work out. And it did.”

“How did you get away without Thranduil noticing? How did all of you get away?” There had to be at _least_ thirty people in the group, there's no way they would go unnoticed.

Bard grins. “That was the _fun_ part. I found the ones who I knew were doubting the reasoning behind being on the ship, and I convinced them all to help start a fake revolution when Gandalf said to. It was very dramatic, but no one died, thankfully.

“Gandalf gave us all of these supplies and told us that, in time, there would be a signal. I didn't even _know_ Tauriel was the one who would be involved until after the fact, as she had left the ship years ago to live in LA.

Thorin sits up with a groan. Bilbo glares at him for the abrupt movements, but Thorin ignore it. “And what if there was no signal?”

“Well.. Gandalf never said there was a chance there wouldn't be?” Bard answers, unsure.

Thorin hits the metal bed, making a loud clang that turned a few heads. “I should have _never_ involved Gandalf in the first place, damn it!”

Bilbo grabs his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm sure he has good intentions. We're all still _alive_ , right?”

“Yeah, for _now_!” Thorin continues to shout. Bilbo retracts his hand. “He could have at least said something to me, told me more than this. How am I supposed to create a puzzle with only half of the pieces?”

“I wouldn't use a puzzle analogy myself, Mr. Oakenshield. The pictures they create tend to be unsubstantial,” Gandalf says, walking into the room. His suit stands out in the room of white and ragged clothing, but Bilbo would have been confused if he was wearing anything else.

Gandalf stops to hug Dis before making his way over to Thorin. “The point of this operation was to ease your stress,” Gandalf tells him.

Bard looks between the two and excuses himself, squeezing Bilbo's shoulder before leaving.

“I am afraid it has _not_ been successful,” Thorin answers through gritted teeth.

“I am willing to give you any of the answers you need, you just need to _ask_.”

Bilbo can tell Thorin's going to be stubborn, so he decides he needs to do it. “Why do you visit Thranduil?”

“To keep an eye on him,” Gandalf answers plainly. “Officially, I'm there to retrieve reports for the American government, sort out spending costs and such. Unofficially, and more importantly, I went there to find out a way for Thorin to get past him.”

“So why did we end up going there anyway?” Bilbo asks.

“Because you _needed_ to,” Gandalf says. “Forgive me Thorin, but I knew you wouldn't accept a back up plan that wasn't your own. So I had to make it secretive. I chose Tauriel, and I'm sure you're well aware of why. There needed to be someone in your group who would have a clear enough mind to call for help with it is needed.

“I did not anticipate your failure, but I did anticipate the need for supplies. Had the lever turned out to work, you still would have needed medical supplies, water, food, etcetera. Again, you would have insisted on doing it yourselves. But I am here to _remind_ you that you're not a booming country, not _yet_ ,” Gandalf says.

Bilbo looks at Thorin, can see the anger in his brown eyes. “Thorin, it's sensible, you know it is,” Bilbo says.

“It is,” Thorin answers after a while, surprising Bilbo. “I wish you would have spoken to me first. I know I am not the ruler I should be, but you could have explained this beforehand and saved the trouble.”

“You're right, I could have,” Gandalf answers. “I underestimated you. But I didn't do it just for you.” He looks to Tauriel, who's looking at them with interest. “Tauriel has always been special to me. She needed her home, her place to belong. I wanted to give her that.”

He walks away then to go speak to Tauriel. “I don't suppose he'll tell us exactly how he knows her?” Bilbo asks.

“Doubtful,” Thorin mutters. Another person comes over and offers to attend to Thorin's wounds, and Bilbo's surprised when Thorin nods to her. Thorin looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Bilbo just looks away.

Another person comes and hands them both plates of food. It's nothing special, just sandwiches and pretzels, but it tastes better than anything Bilbo has ever eaten.

When the nurse woman leaves, Bilbo says, “So, there are _still_ dinosaurs.”

Thorin nods, patting the spot next to him. “Yes, there are. They also want us _dead_.”

Bilbo carefully hoists himself up. “Yes, they do. How are you supposed to make a great fortress while they're here?”

Thorin laughs, the tension of the day easing away. “You think there was a _fortress_?”

“That's how I imagine it!” Bilbo protests.

“Remind me to see if I can find photographs of Erebor,” Dis says, walking up to them. “I'm not even going to pretend I wasn't listening.”

“You were just contributing to the conversation with Gandalf not five minutes ago,” Bible deadpans. Dis giggles.

“I was, but I figured I should walk over here to tell you to stop worrying about what next, okay?” Thorin starts to protest, but she holds her hand up to him. “We will figure it out tomorrow. For now, _rest_. Eat. Things will be here tomorrow, nothings going to happen. Probably.” She squeezes Bilbo's shoulder and walks off.

“That was reassuring,” Bilbo mutters. Thorin laughs again, harder this time. He considers that a sign that yes, they should get some rest.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo wakes up in the morning to a strange smell. He sits up quickly, thinking that something's burning. Once his vision focuses, he sees Bombur standing in front of him with a grin and a cup of coffee.

“I offered my hand in marriage to everyone that arrived yesterday,” Bombur laughs. “And I'm _married_! Want some?”

If Bilbo's being honest with himself, he does. Partly because it's a last reminder of civilization, and partly because he woke up cold. Bard and the rest of the crew brought tents that are bigger and more insulated, but Bilbo has already gotten used to sharing with Thorin that not having a body right next to him is too cold.

He tried not to seem too bothered when Frerin insisted on sharing with Thorin the night before. He purposely avoided Thorin's gaze so his own face wouldn't give him away. It made _sense_ , after all, with both of them having wounds.

Bombur definitely wasn't a bad person to share a tent with (besides the snoring), but he also, apparently, insisted on waking up early and having a conversation with Bilbo.

Bilbo stands up with a big stretch and heads towards the open helicopter. Bard climbs out before he reaches it. “Good morning,” Bilbo mumbles.

“Oh! Bilbo! Good morning!” Bard says. “I'm surprised you're up early. I guess _some_ things change, huh?” Bard grins crookedly at Bilbo.

“Not _all_ things, Bombur woke me up,” Bard glances over at him, who waves back cheerily from the log he's sitting on.

Bard laughs. “Yes, I thought he was going to take the entire pot of it when he saw it.” Bard is already dressed for the day, still wearing the uniform. The rest of his appearance is clean and tidy, a stark contrast to the island. He hands Bilbo the cup of coffee in his hands. “Here, I already had some. Want to go sit down?” He starts to walk towards a slightly-broken bench closer to one of the buildings, not really leaving Bilbo with much of a choice.

“ _Sure_ ,” Bilbo says softly, trailing after him. It's not like anyone else will be getting up soon, since the sun is barely beginning to rise.

They sit down, and Bilbo notices that Bard's acting strange. Or, at least, Bilbo thinks it's strange. It's not like he knows Bard all that well anymore. “So, how are things?” He asks. Bilbo can actually see the mask of confidence he wore before slip off.

“Well, you _know_ , I'm on an island full of deadly creatures and whatnot, so everything's _peachy_ ,” Bilbo jokes. Bard smiles a little, but doesn't laugh.

“I mean, how is everything _else_? The job? Your dad? Your mom? We didn't keep in contact after the island, you just sort of.. _left_. I've been dying to know ever since I saw you, but I didn't want to make it weird,” Bard says. “I have to retain some form on professionalism in front of your king.”

“Oh, well,” Bilbo stammers. It's a lot of questions at once. “My parents are both dead, my mom never actually made it off the island.” Bilbo wonders how Bard didn't know that, but he presses on as Bard grabs Bilbo's hand sympathetically. “My job is actually what led me here, sort of. I worked for Thorin in Los Angeles, doing what my dad did. He died not long after we left the island.”

“I'm sorry to hear about your parents,” Bard says. “Mine passed away, too, my father quite recently. It's one of those things that sticks with you. Even though, well, you know my _feelings_ towards my parents.”

Bilbo nods. “And I've been meaning to ask, how's Tilda? Or, really, _where_ is Tilda? You did mention that she stayed with you on the ship.” He knows without a doubt she didn't fit in with everyone else on the ship. She was never one for strict rules. 

“Yes! I'm sorry, I forget to tell you, there were just so many things going on at once. She's actually our informant on the ship right now. She's telling us whether or not Thranduil knows what's happening.”

“And _does_ he?”

“Yes, he does,” Bard doesn't sound too upset by this. “He knows, but he's not going to do anything about it. This is what we were told last night. Tilda actually has another wave coming, so she should be here within the next thirteen hours or so.”

Bilbo gapes at him. “And _how_ is she going to get here?”

“Sneak off of course. Tilda will leave on a smaller boat she found in storage. From there, she'll go to a large ship Gandalf has employed, holding a helicopter for her to take. She's going to be the one that takes you back to America.”

Bilbo whistles. “This is some operation, _really_. Gandalf has an endless supply of helicopters, it seems.”

“You don't know the half of it!” Bard laughs. “It's so nice, seeing you again. I wish we would have kept in touch.”  
Bilbo notices that Bard is still holding his hand, and he slips it out as nonchalantly as possible. Which, of course, wasn't _nonchalant_ at all. “You know why we didn't.”

Bard's eyes darken a bit. “Yes, I do. And it was a horrible mistake.” Bard shifts closer to him. “I've regretted it my whole life.”

“You sounded pretty sincere when you said you wanted nothing to do with me.” Bilbo can't help the bitterness in his voice as Bard reopens his old wound.

“I was _scared_!” Bard practically shouts. Bilbo looks around self-consciously, and apparently Bard gets the message. “Sorry. I was scared, though. I didn't know I was gay before I met you. I didn't even believe I was until many years _afterwards_.”

Bilbo sighs. “I know. But we could have still been _friends_? I mean, since you were living on a ship it wouldn't have mattered. But had it worked out like I thought it would..”

Bard laughs. “There's no way I could have kept my hands off of you, you know that.” Bilbo blushes at that.

“Don't be _ridiculous_ , Bard,” he says.

“I'm not being ridiculous! You were the start of my sexual awakening, I'm just being honest!” He says. His eyes are shining in the light from the sunrise now, and Bilbo marvels at the youth Bard still seems to have a hold on. He's still beautiful, that much is sure.

Bard must notice his line of thought because he pulls back. “I'm not asking for anything, now, you know. If I even thought I had a chance, _trust_ me, I would go for it. But I don't really think I do.”

“If things were _different_..” Bilbo trails off.

Bard shakes his head. “It doesn't matter. I just wanted to air it all out, make it less awkward for us in the future.. and _Thorin_.”

Bilbo gapes at Bard, and Bard just laughs. “I have _eyes_ , Bilbo. I know that look, remember? Although it's far more mature now.”

Bilbo shifts uncomfortably. If Bard can figure it out, that must mean that Thorin will be able to, as well. That is, if no one has told him yet. He sighs. “This island is _never_ going to be the right place for that.”

Bard raises his eyebrows. “You never know.”

They're approached by a petite blonde woman, then. She looks young, probably not over twenty-five. “Sir, we have word from Tilda. She'll be arriving within the hour.”

"You're _joking_?" The woman shakes her head, and Bard whistles. “Within the hour? She moves _fast_. Let her know we'll be ready for her. And double-check the coordinates she was given!” The woman nods and moves away.

“ _Sir_?” Bilbo asks with a smile.

“Oh, I hate it!” Bard laughs. “They're more comfortable with it, though. It's hard, taking them out of a Navy environment so suddenly.”

“I can imagine. I must say, I'm very excited to see Tilda again,” Bilbo admits.

“She's excited to see you too. I told her last night, that's probably why she's arriving so quickly! _Oh_!” He suddenly wraps Bilbo up in a hug. “I forgot, she told me to give you this,” He says softly.

Someone clears their throat in front of them. Bilbo pops out of the embraces when he sees Thorin there. He looks better today, with fresh bandages. He's using crutches to stand up, and Bilbo's honestly surprised he accepted them. “May I speak to you, Bilbo?” He looks like he just ate something sour as he says it.

Bilbo stands up. “Yes, of course.”

Bard stands up too. “You two can sit here, I'll go check up on the others.” He pats Bilbo's shoulder before walking away. Thorin watches Bard go.

“Still suspicious of him?” Bilbo asks as he helps Thorin sit.

“I see _you_ certainly aren't,” Thorin spits. He seems to catch himself sounding upset, because he changes his tone of voice back to normal. “I am not. I hear there are more coming.”

“Yes, his sister is one of them.” Bilbo runs his hands through his hair. “So what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Oh, right,” Thorin says, clearly distracted by something. “I want your input.”

When Thorin doesn't reiterate, Bilbo asks, “On what?”

“The future,” Thorin states. “Gandalf sent a back up plan without an actual plan. I am not sure how to proceed. Dis spoke to one of the crew members earlier, and they informed her that there are weapons on the helicopter. He did not seem to know what they will be doing with the weapons, or if they will even use them.”

“Soo..” Bilbo says, confused about what he's getting at. He doesn't know why Thorin doesn't just talk to Gandalf, then.

Thorin huffs impatiently. “So, we have the opportunity to exterminate the island, but it will have to be one by one. Do you think it will be too dangerous?”

“Uh, yes, of course that's too dangerous!” Bilbo says. “That _won't_ work!”

“And why is that?” Bilbo can tell Thorin is holding back anger, but he would rather Thorin be alive that be happy with him.

“I mean, I'm pretty sure you have it figured out! Thorin, even if they have big ones, it'll be a lot to actually kill them. The powerful tranquilizers you brought don't work for too long. Just because they're not in this specific area right now doesn't mean there aren't thousands on the island. You're going to get yourselves killed.”

“So you will not help us?” Thorin asks. He crosses his arms.

Bilbo throws his hands into the air. “No, because there won't be anything to help you with. You're not doing it!”

Thorin's voice begins to rise, then. “I am the one in charge, Bilbo. I decide what we do.”

“Ugh! I get that, Thorin. But it's not worth everyone dying over. We can go back, start over when we have another plan. It's not safe here, we'll die here. Bard's sister is coming to take us off of the island.”

Thorin stands up. “I am not _leaving_.”

Bilbo follows after him. “Yes, you are.” He grabs Thorin's shirt and looks up at him pleadingly. “Please, Thorin, be _reasonable_.”

Thorin steps back. “I came here to get our home back. I am not going to leave until I do.” He reaches over to grab his crutches, and looks at Bilbo, his brown eyes colder than Bilbo has ever seen them. “Your part in this is over, you may leave now. There is _nothing_ keeping you here.” He walks off then, leaving Bilbo a statue there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Surprise! Early chapter! *throws confetti everywhere and leaves the room without offering to clean it up* 
> 
> -I was feeling motivated, and instead of posting a couple days after Thursday (because I won't be able to post at all that day), I'm posting today! I'll probably post on either Friday or Saturday, too, don't worry. Not that I think you're worried, it just felt like the right thing to type at the moment. 
> 
> -This is where everything starts to get weird, but that's alright. Weird keeps me grounded. It's what I like best.  
> (as if this ENTIRE story isn't weird hahahaAHAHA).
> 
> -Thank you for reading, you're wonderful, and I hope your day/week/year/life is wonderful.


	18. Chapter 18

Tilda comes running out almost as soon as the helicopter has landed. Bilbo is waiting next to Bard, a smile on his face despite how angry he still is about Thorin's “plan” and his overall dismissal of Bilbo.

Her blonde hair is pulled back into a long braid. She's wearing a black jumpsuit that really flatters her feminine curves, nothing like the flowy dresses she wore when she was younger. She pulls off her goggles and keeps them around her neck. Bilbo can see that her green eyes are tearing up, and he grins wider. She crashes into him, making him yelp.

“Oh my god, it's really you. I thought Bard found some mushrooms or something.” She holds him tighter, ignoring Bard's 'hey!' in the background.

She kisses his cheek before pulling back to inspect him. “You look like _shit_ , Baggins.”

He laughs. “Wait until you hear about how I feel.” She laughs and quickly hugs him again.

“I'm sorry, this is just so exciting! My very best friend, alive, right in front of me! I never thought I'd see you again, you know?” She begins to zip off the black jumpsuit. Underneath, she's just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which startles Bilbo.

“What happened to ' _I'll never ever wear jeans_!'” Bilbo jokes. 

“I had to give that up on the ship,” she mumbles.

Bard chimes in with, “You didn't _have_ to. You wanted to, because of the way the other guys looked at you.” He scowls.

She rolls her eyes. “More like you wanted me to!” She shrugs. “I don't like dresses, anyway. Sometimes freedom is..too _free_.”

“Right,” Bilbo says, not really sure what she's getting at. Which is exactly how it used to be, now that he thinks about it.

Tilda looks around with her hands on her hips. “Alright, so what've we got?”

Dis and Lobelia come over then, but they're not looking at Tilda, they're looking at Bilbo. “Bilbo, what did you _do_?” Dis yells. She grabs him by his collar. Bilbo's never seen her look so scary before.

“Uh, what?” Bilbo gulps.

“Thorin is _demanding_ that we stay and shoot every dinosaur we see, like it's an _actual_ plan!”

He looks at Lobelia, whose arms are crossed. That, he's seen directed at him before. “I tried to stop him! That idea was his own.”

Dis lets him go with a huff. “He announced it right after we saw you two arguing. And yes, we all saw that.”

Bilbo groans. “We were arguing because I told him it's a bad idea!”

“So, they seem to know what the plan is,” Tilda cuts in. Lobelia and Dis look at her like they just noticed she was there. “Hi, I'm Tilda. I'm supposed to be here to take you guys off the island..” She trails off.

“We're working on it,” Dis mutters, but she shakes Tilda's hand. “I'm Dis.”

“This is my cousin, Lobelia,” Bilbo tells Tilda. Her eyes light up.

“Your cousin? The one you said bossed you around a lot?” Lobelia laughs at that.

“Yes, that one,” she says, shaking her hand. “He came back more palpable after the island, I suppose you're the one I should thank for this?”

“Probably,” Tilda giggles.

“I'm going to go talk to Thorin again,” Dis says, striding away.

“Boy, she is _intense_ ,” Tilda says.

Bilbo snorts. “You don't know the _half_ of it.”

“I'd like to, it's admirable,” Tilda practically swoons as she watches Dis retreating. Bard whacks her arm. “Ow! I'm just _looking_ , jeez.”

“She has kids,” Bard warns, rolling his eyes.

“I _like_ kids,” Tilda answers quietly. She looks at Bilbo again excitedly. “Are you married Bilbo? Do _you_ have kids?” She side-eyes Bard.

Before Bilbo can say no, Bard says, “We already talked, it's not going to happen. Too late.”

She deflates. “Oh well.” Then, apparently over the disappointment, “I want to go meet the rest!” She walks off, straight towards Gandalf first. Of course.

“Should one of us go with her?” Lobelia asks, clearly confused.

“She likes to introduce herself,” Bard answers. “I'll go with her, actually. I haven't met everyone yet.”

Most of them are spread out in the clearing, eating whatever has been made for breakfast. Bilbo ate toast at Bard's insistence after his argument with Thorin, but it looks like eggs have been made now.

He goes to sit with Dori and Bombur, who both look to be frowning at their eggs. “They could have just let one of us make them,” Dori mutters.

“I liked them better when it was just coffee they had, honestly,” Bombur says. He looks up at Bilbo, and his face makes a lot of complicated expressions that he can't quite make out. “So, I hear you'll be leaving us soon.”

Bilbo gapes at him. “And you're _not_?”

“Why would I? Job's not finished yet,” Bombur says. “You should have heard Thorin earlier.”

“It was very motivational,” Dori chimes in. “If you heard it, you would be staying, too.”

“Trust me, we spoke earlier,” Bilbo grunts. “It wasn't motivational in the _slightest_.” He's surprised that they would actually agree with Thorin, but he doesn't have enough energy to fight with them about it right now.

“Ohh, right. Yeah, we all saw. Didn't know it was about this though, figured it was your first lovers quarrel,” Bombur says with a wink.

Dori scoffs. “It's not their first, that's certain.”

“That couldn't be further from the truth!” Bilbo protests. His stomach rumbles again, loud enough that both Dori and Bombur look at his stomach. Dori wordlessly shoves his plate towards Bilbo.

“You should stay,” Dori says after Bilbo's almost finished with the leftovers. “We _need_ you.” Yeah, as bait, maybe.

“Thorin made it clear that he doesn't,” Bilbo answers.

Bombur and Dori both look at each other, but they don't say anything.

“Hey, Bilbo!” He hears Kili shout. He's standing with Legolas, Fili, Ori, and Tauriel. His arm is wrapped around Tauriel, but Bilbo can tell it's only partially for support. “Can you come here for a second?”

Bilbo inwardly groans, because he knows what it's most likely about, but he goes anyway.

“Yes?” He asks once he joins the group.

“Soo, we met Tilda,” Kili starts, looking at the rest of the group.

“She had lots to say about you when you were a kid,” Fili continues.

Nobody talks after that. He looks at all of them with confusion, until Tauriel shouts, “Oh, come on guys!” She looks at Bilbo. “They think you have a thing with Bard, since she said that a lot of romance has happened, and is still happening, on this island.”

This is definitely not what Bilbo expected. His face goes red instantly. “No, not even _close_.”

“I don't know, it sounded pretty convincing,” Legolas says. Bilbo's surprised to hear Legolas agreeing with them.

Bilbo sighs. “I promise, the thing with Bard was long ago, alright?”

Kili narrows his eyes at Bilbo, but he must believe him, because he says, “she is pretty weird.”

“She told me that I have a warriors aura. _Me_!” Ori says with disbelief.

Bilbo cracks a smile. “She's always been like that. Half of it she just makes up to get a rise out of people, don't worry.”

He sees that she's laying out on the grass alone, which is a good time to speak to her. He starts to walk away, but Fili grabs his arm. “Don't leave,” he whispers loudly. His face looks so sad, that Bilbo just wishes he could say that he won't.

Bilbo pulls his arm away. “I'm sorry, Fili.” He walks towards Tilda then.

“Finally, we get to talk alone,” she says, patting the grass next to her. His joints pop as he lowers himself down. “So, that was _convincing_.”

“I tried my best,” Bilbo says. “I feel bad though.”  

“Don't feel bad! It's not like I signed a contract that said, 'will tell Bard everything about my life.'” Bilbo turns over so he's facing her. “Yeah, but I'm sure he would have liked to know that you've been sneaking off the ship. Or that you saw me.”

A year ago, at the end of the night, she had said, ' _If Bard knew I was here, seeing you, he'd be furious. Never tell him_.' Bilbo always wondered why she felt the need to say that, since he didn't have contact with the man. Now, he's really starting to question exactly when this particular journey in his life began to form. He won't ask, not yet, anyway. 

She scoffs. “That would have just _confused_ him. Now that you're here, and you know what's happening, I can tell you that telling him would have taken his mind off of this. I couldn't tell you _exactly_ what I was doing because this is super confidential, you know? If Bard knew that I wasn't totally focused on this, he would have a heart attack. Or something.”

“Lobelia mentioned us seeing you last year,” Bilbo says, remembering. “It was in passing, but in front of the others.”

Tilda winces. “Any chance they'll tell him?”

“Probably _not_ their number one priority,” Bilbo says. “I was actually surprised Lobelia didn't say anything. She even let me reintroduce her. She normally would.”

“I guess her mind is elsewhere,” Tilda says. “She seems _different_ than when I saw her. Granted, it was only for ten minutes. Still, her persona...”

“We've all been through a lot,” Bilbo answers.

Tilda opens her eyes and looks at Bilbo. “I bet. We'll be off soon, once everyone figures out what they're doing.”

Bilbo sits up. “I don't think that many are coming with.”

She looks at him sadly. “I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Bilbo says.

 

* * *

 

He spends the next few hours talking to everyone, trying to gauge whether or not they're going to stay. Most of them imply that they're staying, so it turns into Bilbo pretty much saying his goodbyes.

He's almost done when Tilda shouts, “Alright everyone, listen up!”

Everyone looks at her instantly, stopping their conversations. “Wow, easy crowd. Alright. So, as you know, I'm taking back everyone who wishes to go back. I'm not going to pressure you or anything, but, by a show of hands, who will be joining me on this helicopter?”

Bilbo and Lobelia both raise their hands. Bilbo sweats nervously when he realizes they're the only two. Then, Gloin also raises his hand. Most of them look him with shock, which he notices.

“I have a kid back home, you guys. I can't just _leave_ him there,” he grunts. Most nod in understanding. Thorin looks like he's just been stricken, but he quickly covers it up with discontent.

“Anyone _else_?” Tilda looks around at the crowd before clapping. “Okay, great! Those of you coming with, let's get going!”

Bilbo and Lobelia nod at each other and go collect their belongings. It's dead silent as they do it. Bilbo feels like eyes are on him, but when he looks up, everyone's looking away. He knows he's being ridiculous, that he shouldn't feel bad for wanting to leave the island.

When they have all of their things, they head to the helicopter. Gandalf nods at Bilbo before he enters, throwing his stuff in. Lobelia leaves immediately and begins hugging everyone. Bilbo's not sure why her leaving is more acceptable than him leaving, but he's beyond caring at this point. Gloin waves to everyone and joins him in the helicopter.

“Bilbo, you should go, too,” Tilda tells him. “And _hurry_.”

He decides to swallow his pride and steps back out. He clears his throat, and everyone looks at him. Lobelia even pauses her own goodbyes.

“I know some of you are, uh, mad at me. And I'm sorry. But this isn't _my_ island, and the only thing I was supposed to do was something that couldn't be done. There's really no way for me to help you now, especially since I disagree with the methods you'll be taking to make this island yours again. But I don't want to make this negative.” He hates how he sounds.

He takes a deep breath. “I just want to say thank you all for everything. You've taught me so much in such little time, and I, uh. I can't thank you enough. I wish you the best of luck.” He smiles shakily at them, and then turns around before his eyes start to water. Lobelia comes up next to him and starts to lead him to the helicopter.

“Please _stay_ ,” he hears Thorin shout behind him as the helicopter blades start up. He crutches closer so Bilbo can hear him. “You don't have to go.”

“I know, Thorin,” Bilbo says. His eyes start to water, then. “But this just makes more sense. You said it yourself, didn't you?”

Thorin looks away and when he looks back, his face is blank. “Goodbye, Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo nods, and finally heads towards the helicopter.

He straps himself in, and they're taking off. He looks down at the group below him, who are all looking up at the helicopter.

His final thought before they're out of sight is, ' _I've just lost my family._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -What do you think would be harder for a dozen men to fight, a dragon inside a mountain or a bunch of dinosaurs on an island? 
> 
> -Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

*** _6 MONTHS LATER*_**

Bilbo wakes up from his deep sleep to the sound of his phone vibrating. He looks at the caller ID and groans, seeing that it's Lobelia, once again.

He hits decline.

The time tells him it's two in the afternoon, so he figures he should get up. He only just started getting back into work a week ago, so his body isn't used to waking up earlier like it once was. He enjoys the feeling of his soft mattress, especially after going a while without it. It really is like sleeping on a cloud. He tries to remember to leave a good review on the company's website.

He decides to skip a breakfast-y sort of meal and go straight to lunch. When he looks in the fridge, however, he sees that the only food he actually has is breakfast food. _Go_ _figure_.

He makes his oatmeal and decides that he needs to go grocery shopping today. He's been putting it off, mostly because he's too tired to do it, but he's also tired of eating oatmeal _every_ single damn day.

He decides to skip showering and opts for cologne instead, hoping that no one will notice. Not that he expects anyone will pay attention to him in the _first_ place.

The grocery store is packed, considering it's a Wednesday afternoon. He doesn't really mind though, because that means he won't be picked out of a crowd too easily. He wouldn't put it past Lobelia to go to his favorite grocery store _just_ to find him.

As he's checking out, he hears someone say his name. His heart begins to race until he realizes it's not Lobelia, but the cashier woman in front of him, the one who seems to always be here. “ _Wow_ , it's been so long since you've shopped here.”

' _Because all I've eaten is take-out_ ,' Bilbo's mind supplies. “Yeah, I've been trying out different places,” he says lamely.

She smiles at him. “I'll take it as a good sign that you're back, then.” She hands him his receipt and he thanks her before pushing his cart away.

Once he's in the car, his phone starts to buzz again. It's a number he doesn't recognize, so he hits ignore, assuming it's Lobelia using a different phone. When he parks in his garage, 'Two new voicemails' flashes on the screen.

He isn't completely cruel, he does listen to the voicemails she leaves, just in case it's an emergency. Of course, she could always fake there being an emergency, but so far she hasn't.

He hits the one from the morning, first. “Bilbo Baggins, I swear to god, if you don't stop _avoiding_ me, I'm going to-” he hits 'delete' before it finishes with a sigh.

He hits the next one. This time, the voice isn't female. “Hello, Mr. Baggins. It's Gandalf. I have information for you that-” Bilbo erases it, his heart beating fast. It's the first time anyone but Lobelia has tried to contact him since he left.

He briefly considers calling back before he realizes, _no_ , that would be a _horrible_ mistake.

Bilbo carries his groceries in, but he realizes he doesn't feel like cooking dinner anymore, so he orders a pizza instead. He spends most of the evening watching trash television before falling asleep on his couch in an awkward position.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up to sunlight streaming through his blinds and his phone vibrating again. He squints at it, seeing that it's the same number Gandalf called from the night before. He clumsily hits decline.

Because he slept in the window-filled living room, it's actually morning, so he figures a trip to his favorite coffeeshop is long overdue. He manages to shower, repeating ' _it's a new day_ ' in his head, over and over again. At this point it's just a habit.

When he goes to order his coffee, the baristas don't know him by name any more. Most of them are new, so he's not too bitter about it. His favorite seat in the corner is empty, thankfully.

After a few minutes, he finds he's actually upset that no other regulars are there for him to talk to. It's been so long since he's had meaningless conversation with someone about the weather or politics. Hell, it's been a long time since he's really conversed with _anyone_ in general.

He goes to the bathroom, deciding that everyone looks trustworthy enough to leave his things on the table. When he comes back, he sees there's a man sitting opposite of his chair. As he nears, he sees it's not just a man, but Gandalf. _Great_.

He momentarily debates leaving his stuff, but he decides that he's not going to be afraid of the old man, no matter what his intentions may be. He takes a deep breath, preparing for the onslaught of questions and accusations.

Gandalf turns around as he approaches. “I thought you might leave,” he states.

“I _am_ going to after I get my stuff,” Bilbo mutters, reaching for it.

“Bilbo, please, sit. I promise I won't take up much of your time.” And doesn't he just sound so sincere. Bilbo debates it, and decides, what the hell. He doesn't really have anything to lose.

He takes the seat with a dramatic huff. “You look troubled.” Gandalf says.

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “Everything is as it was.”

“Not quite,” Gandalf frowns.

“I _may_ have been feeling under the weather recently.” Bilbo begins to feel self-conscious with Gandalf looking at him like that.

“You miss the island,” Gandalf says.

Bilbo scoffs. “No, I do _not_ miss fearing for my life.”

“I'm sorry, I misspoke.” He folds his hands together in front of him. “You miss the people on the island.”

Bilbo doesn't answer, because it wasn't a question and there's no use denying it. “Why have you been ignoring Lobelia?”

Bilbo furrows his eyebrows. “You've been talking to Lobelia?”

Gandalf nods. “Yes, we've been in contact. She's told me you stopped speaking to her after a month of being home.”

“I stopped talking to her because she started _insisting_ that we go back,” Bilbo says simply. “Which will _not_ be happening.”

“Hmm,” Gandalf strokes his beard. “Interesting.”

“What?”

“You aren't up to date in her life then? Or anyones?”

Bilbo gulps. “What do you mean, ' _anyone_ '?”

“Everyone on the island.”

Bilbo shakes his head. “No, I'm not. I wouldn't know how.” Not that he _would_ if he _could_. He doesn't think he can stomach hearing who didn't make it out alive. Those who did make it out alive surely resent him either way.

Gandalf sighs and leans back in his chair. “I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but you won't accept Lobelia's calls, and I'm afraid I'm less worried about you disliking me entirely than she is, so it has to be me. I won't tell you about the progress they've made if you don't want me to, but it couldn't hurt, could it?”

 _'Yes, it could,'_ Bilbo's heart starts to race as his mind goes wild with possibilities. He's imagined being told that certain people, or everyone, is dead so many times that he feels like it shouldn't phase him. “I don't think a coffeeshop is the place for _this_ ,” he says shakily.

Gandalf seems to understand what he means immediately. “Bilbo, it's all _good_ news.”

Bilbo does a double-take. “What?”

Gandalf nods. “Yes, I have nothing bad to report. Is that what you thought?”

When Bilbo doesn't say anything, Gandalf smiles. “As it turned out, Bard had a degree in law that was sitting around collecting dust. He decided to finally use it as a chance to get their kingdom back. They sued John Hammond for unlawful buying and destruction of their land and won.

“There's an island, not too far but not too close to the other one that Hammond also had in possession for more options, I suppose. They were able to get that from him and a large sum of money, as well. They're waiting to hear back from the UN about being named a country once again.” He pulls out a Costa Rican newspaper. Bilbo can't read it, but he sees Frerin, Dis, and Thorin on the front page, standing in a courtroom. His heart almost stops.

Bilbo can't handle all of the thoughts running through his mind at once. “So, they _didn't_ run after the dinosaurs and hunt them one by one?” He asks. Someone sitting a few tables away lifts up their head and looks at them, and Bilbo realizes he said that too loudly. He scowls at the woman, and she immediately goes back to reading the book in front of her.

Gandalf laughs. “No, they did not. Here, I'll give you Dis's number,” Gandalf reaches down to the briefcase next to his chair. “You can call her and find out when the next available helicopter-”

Bilbo interrupts him by standing up, feeling a bit wobbly. “I'm going to go now,” he says, turning around and walking away.

“Talk to Lobelia!” Gandalf shouts as Bilbo walks through the door.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo avoids everything besides working for the next week. He's not totally paranoid- he knows that Gandalf isn't going to be popping up everywhere he goes with more reasons for why Bilbo has made a _giant_ mistake. Still, he doesn't feel like chancing it.

He starts spending less time watching television and more time doing things that are actually productive. Mostly, that means redecorating his house.

He's about halfway through painting his kitchen when he hears a crash upstairs. His pulse quickens as he puts down the paintbrush.

“There's no way anyone could be up there,” he says out loud. “It's the second story.. _shit_ ,” he says as he remembers the tree branch that can definitely hold a person's weight if they were inclined to get in through the bathroom.

He doesn't hear any more noise, but he grabs a knife before going up and investigating, anyway. He walks up the stairs as slowly as he can, trying to avoid the creaks. Once he reaches the top, he sees something move out of the corner of his eye.

“Who's.. who's there?” He stammers, turning to face that way.

“Bilbo, put that _knife_ down!” Lobelia shouts from behind him, surprising him so much that he almost falls down the stairs. She grabs his arm at last minute so that doesn't happen, and then she takes the knife and throws it down the stairs with a loud 'clang.'

Bilbo gets angry then. “What the hell are you doing breaking into my house?”

“You won't let me in or answer me!” Lobelia pulls her hand off of Bilbo and crosses her arms. Her curly hair is pulled back, but strands of it are in her face.

“I don't _recall_ you knocking on my door earlier today.” Bilbo starts to walk down the stairs towards the living room to sit. She follows.

He knows he won't be able to get rid of her, now.

“Would you have answered?” She looks at him incredulously. He shakes his head. “Exactly. Wait, are you painting in here?”

She looks around the kitchen, where he has already changed the flooring and cupboards. “It actually looks nice in here.” She looks over at him expectantly. “So, this is what's more important than talking to me?”

“You _know_ it's not like that,” Bilbo says.

Lobelia mutters something to herself before saying, “I don't actually know what it's like because you _won't_ speak to me. Your own _cousin_. At least tell me what I did, Bilbo.” She sits next to him, then. She doesn't look as put together as she did before the island. Now, she looks more simple, more _comfortable_. It's a good look on her, he thinks.

“I didn't like being told how wrong I was for coming back,” he mutters. “You made me feel like I ruined everything because I came back here. But you heard the way Thorin was talking! It was crazy, and I didn't want to sign away my life like that. Going there was one thing, but doing it like that was another.”

“You spoke to Gandalf, so you've heard what actually happened,” Lobelia says. “And I'm _sorry_ if I made you feel that way, but if you'll remember, I went with you. I didn't do it just for you, you know. I wanted to come back. Of course, they were for _different_ reasons. But I didn't say it was a _mistake_ , Bilbo. I just said we should go back.”

“What were _your_ reasons, then?” Bilbo asks.

She sighs. “I thought I needed order back in my life. I thought I missed it. Well, I was bored after the first week, got rid of most of my clothes and jewelry the second. I couldn't stand it, so I did go back.”

Bilbo gapes at her. “ _You went back_?”

“Yes!” She exclaims. “I _did_. You wouldn't hear what I wanted to say, so I went by myself. When we arrived here, all those months ago, Tilda gave me her number in case we wanted to go back.” Bilbo tries to rack his memory for Tilda doing that. Lobelia notices. “She gave it to me, said that you didn't look ready yet.”

“So, how long were you there?” Bilbo asks.

Lobelia doesn't quite meet his eyes. “I've been living with them ever since.”

“What?!” Bilbo asks. “But you _called_ me all the time!”

“The new island has cell phone reception. I guess Hammond was planning to build hotels or something there.” Bilbo's mind whirls. She grabs his hands. “There aren't dinosaurs or anything. Just a nice, normal island. It's even a little bigger. They've made so much progress on it, there are even a few buildings. There was a hotel that had already been partially built, and we've decided that'll be where the royal family lives. It's really nice, they added stone to the outside and everything.” She's talking a mile a minute, Bilbo can hardly keep up.

“Do you have your own house?” Bilbo asks. He would hate to hear that she's living in a tent.

What he doesn't expect is for her face to go red. “Actually, that's another thing I need to tell you..” She holds up her left hand, which has a ring he definitely knows he's seen in Eriador on her hand.

“What?!” Bilbo asks excitedly. “ _Who_?”

“Okay, don't freak out, but.. Frerin.” He tries not to freak out, he really does.

“Frerin?! But.. _what_?” He remembers them arguing a lot, not them doing anything else.

She laughs. “People were too concerned with Thorin's love life to notice ours. It was very 'in the middle of the night.' Until I went back, of course. Everyone else was surprised, too, if that makes you feel better. Except for Dis, but that woman notices _everything_.”

He still feels guilty for not really paying attention, but Lobelia doesn't seem too bothered. “So,” he hesitantly asks. “How _is_ everyone else?”

She waggles her finger at him. “No, no, no. You're not going to get to ask me how everyone is and then go on pretending like you don't need to go back.”

Bilbo sighs. “I don't need to go back, though. I belong here.”

She mock laughs. “Bilbo, no matter how great I tell you everyone and everything is, there's still a gaping hole where _you're_ supposed to be.”

Bilbo just sits in silence, mind racing. He left the island assuming that nobody would want him back afterwards. He saw the way everyone looked at him as he left. He sees Thorin's face in his memory, the way his eyes looked as he left, at random moments during the day.

Lobelia slides closer to him. “Bilbo, dear, they _all_ want you back. I wouldn't lie about that.”

“I left them when things got difficult,” he says the one thing that's been on his mind since he left. “Our plan was ruined, the only job I had and I couldn't even do it. And then I left, because I was too afraid of what would happen next.” His eyes begin to water.

“Shh,” Lobelia says as she hugs him. It's his first real human contact since he saw Lobelia six months ago. “Nobody blames you.”

“They _should_ ,” he sniffles. Then, more quietly, “Thorin probably hates me.”

Lobelia shoves him. “That's so far from true, Bilbo. There are things you two need to work out yourselves, but I can _guarantee_ hatred is far from any of them.” She sighs. “I'm not going to say too much, but Thorin could definitely use you right now. We _all_ could.”

“But, my job-” Lobelia stops him from continuing.

“Your job, which has really just been your dad's job this whole time-you've just been doing it for him, _isn't_ worth it. You can't even tell me you're not miserable and bored.”

Bilbo thinks about it. Aside from the times he spent hiding out from Lobelia or Gandalf, he has been miserable and bored. “I can tell by your face that you're finally understanding!”

“I can't just come back out of the blue,” he says.

“Of _course_ you can! The only person that knows I'm here is Frerin, so it'll be a lovely surprise!”

“I don't want to be a burden..” he trails, wiping his nose with his oversized ' _I love CA_ ' sweatshirt.

“You're not going to be a _burden_ , Bilbo. Come on, let's pack and get you ready!”

He looks down at himself. “I am ready, we just need to pack.”

She snorts. “You'll wear that over my dead body. Let's go!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's still technically Thursday..
> 
> -I really have no idea who has a say in whether or not a country becomes a country, so I just picked the UN. Sorry if you're knowledgeable on the topic and therefore bothered by it. Good thing this is a work of fiction. ;)
> 
> -At first I was like, "Hey, I should make it super angsty and give the separation like 4 chapters!" But I didn't. You're welcome. (There would have been so many lonely grocery store trips. Imagine.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Thorin's Perspective**

 

**_*6 MONTHS LATER*_ **

“Thorin, Thorin, _Thooooriiiin_ ,” a voice calls, dragging him out of a restless sleep. He blinks a few times, seeing Frerin's barely lit figure standing at the foot of his bed. He glances at the clock on his night stand- it reads six in the morning. He surprised that he managed to actually get four hours of sleep, which is the most he's gotten in what feels like forever.

Thorin looks back to Frerin, taking in his appearance. “This _early_?” Thorin asks, the words barely making it past his dry throat. Frerin's already done his hair and he's wearing the best of his suits. “What is going on?” He sits up abruptly, realizing he must have forgotten an appointment of some sort.

“No, no, nothing is going on. Well, for _you_ , anyway. You can go back to sleep, I just needed to talk to you before I leave,” Frerin says, sitting on the end of his bed. There's a hint of something Thorin doesn't recognize in Frerin's voice that makes him willing to listen, instead of childishly throwing his pillow at Frerin's face like he wants.

“You are leaving?” Oh, it must be Wednesday. “To the other side, right?” Frerin nods. Thorin has a feeling he know's what's coming next then, so he straightens his posture and motions for Frerin to proceed.

Frerin takes a deep breath. “As you know, Lo and I have become very close, in these past months especially. I know it's _very_ soon, but I also don't want to let this opportunity to pass.” He looks away from Thorin awkwardly, but Thorin doesn't change his expression. This isn't about him, he knows that. “I'm going to ask her to marry me, Naddân. And I would like to ask my king, my _brother's_ , permission.”

His eyes are so earnest, and there's something there Thorin has never previously seen. It's been there since he fell in love with Lobelia, truly. He reaches over and rests his hand on his brother's neck. “You have my permission, and the permission of our ancestors before us.” He's not completely sure that's how the line goes, but he tries. He draws Frerin in so their foreheads rest against one another, something their father always did with them.

“Have you talked to Dis?” Thorin asks as they pull back.

“Yes, of course. She already assumed it would be happening soon,” Frerin laughs. Dis might be the most perceptive, but even Thorin could tell it would be happening soon. Frerin isn't like Thorin- he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. So, when Frerin is the one drunkenly going on about each of the strands of hair on his girlfriend's head, Thorin knows it's serious.

A thought occurs to him, then. “I do not _suppose_..” Thorin starts, already hating himself for thinking of it.

“No,” Frerin stops him. “I _tried_ , of course, as it is customary. No answer.” It's no surprise, of course. Bilbo hasn't kept in contact with any of them, even Lobelia.

“Very well, then.” He nudges Frerin off of his bed, who almost falls over with a shout. “Go woo the woman. I hope to hear good news later.” He knows he will.

“Hopefully it won't be until much, _much_ later,” Frerin waggles his eyebrows. Thorin stands up and shoves him out of his room. He sags down the door until he's sitting on the ground. He's happy for his brother, that much is certain. He just wishes, well.. that things could be _different_. That they _both_ could be with their true loves.

Thorin wishes he could confide in his siblings, but it doesn't feel right. The one time he tried to with Dis, she had shouted, “my soulmate is _dead_ , do you _understand_? I have no way of ever telling him I love him once more. Yours is still _alive_ , still out there. Don't complain to me about you not being brave enough to go get him!” He had spent all night making up for it, not wanting to upset her further.

They don't understand that he _can't_ , that Bilbo made his choice. If Bilbo had only stayed one day more, he would have heard the real plan, the one they followed. But he left, instead, leaving Thorin confused and angry.

It's not Bilbo's fault that he didn't feel the same as Thorin. He thought, for a little while, that Bilbo did feel the same. He spent nights with Thorin by his side like that was all that he wanted, he stayed by him while he was injured, he even _kissed_ his forehead, which is a feeling Thorin has practically tattooed to it.

But he still left, reminding Thorin that he's destined to live alone. He hits his head back on the door a few times to berate himself for thinking too much about it. He has a video conference later that he has to be absolutely composed for. The whole country is riding on it.

He has come to learn that making his country a country again is much more difficult than he anticipated. When his father told him the story of their move to the other island, he made it sound easy, like they just arrived and it was theirs. Turns out, there's much more to it than that.

They all agreed that they wanted an open nation, where trade between many countries is possibly. Bard had suggested that they had a case, and that going through the United Nations was their best option. Thorin won't pretend to know _exactly_ what's happening, but he's learned a lot so far.

He worked closely with Bard, which was difficult for a while, until he got over it. Bard helped them win this new piece of land, but that wasn't even half of the battle.

Today, he has a video conference with the United Nations where they will interview him and decide whether or not to come to Erebor for document signing and the final decision.

He considers going back to sleep- after all, he doesn't _want_ to look unwell. But he knows at this point, he wouldn't be able to. So he gets up and goes over to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once he's done, he goes to the dining room, where Bifur, Fili, and Ori are already. One thing he discovered after coming to Erebor is most of the group likes to sleep in.

“Morning Uncle,” Fili says sleepily, resting his head on Ori's shoulder. Ori's reading a big book of some sort with one hand as he sips coffee with the other.

“Good morning everyone,” he nods to Bifur, who's reading an American newspaper. He always has one, and Thorin's not sure how he gets them, but he decides against asking.

He enters the kitchen, where Bombur is hovering over a pan of sausages. “They're almost ready,” Bombur says when he notices him.

“I will just have tea this morning,” Thorin replies. He's not feeling very hungry.

Bombur snorts. “That's what you said _yesterday_.” Thorin levels him with a look that'll hopefully keep him from pushing it.

It works.

He grabs his tea and heads back to the dining room. He wishes it was more cozy. So far it just feels like a room with a table, nothing that really screams 'home.' Because it's not really their home, at least not _yet_. He supposes he'll get used to it.

He sips the tea in silence, save for Fili occasionally murmuring to Ori about something. He stares out the window at the quickly rising sun through the trees. He keeps meaning to walk around and see what's out there, but he never seems to have the time.

Dis walks in an hour later. She goes straight to the kitchen, and when she walks out, she's holding two plates. Thorin rolls his eyes at her, but her stern face tells him he needs to at least try to eat it.

So he does.

The rest of the morning is spent lazily. He rehearses the possible answers he'll give in front of Dis, he tries to make his hair and beard more presentable, something Dis tells him is “an impossible feat.”

“They won't even _care_ what I look like,” Thorin argues.

“They won't be here in person to see the way you carry yourself, or the real depth of your voice,” she answers. “So _yes_ , they will care.”

Thorin grumbles, “The island just _had_ to have internet here already.”

“Hey, the process is moving faster now, that's something,” she scolds him. “This could have taken much, _much_ longer.”

He reminds himself that it's only been six months since Bilbo left, not the years it's felt like. He was telling time as A.B. (after Bilbo) for a while. Then he realized what he was doing, so he tried to stop. He still does it on occasion, though, just out of habit.

“That's true,” he says.

They spend the rest of the time talking politics until the time comes for the video conference. Dwalin, Oin, Bard, and Dis are all by his side as it happens, giving him silent looks of encouragement.

As it begins, te realizes it isn't actually that difficult, he just has to answer questions about his home country.

There's a portion where Bard is in the frame, too, making Thorin look incredibly unkempt in comparison. It really is unfair.

Then, just like that, it's over and they're coming to visit in a weeks time. He tries to celebrate with the rest of the group, but the most he can manage is a tired smile.

He makes a beeline for his room after that, hoping that some alone time will help.

Unfortunately, it doesn't. He doesn't want to see anyone, but, at the same time, he's lonely. It's something that plagues him every night. He wants to blame the fantasies that he created for himself, back on the other island. He pictured Bilbo staying, being at his side to help him answer the hard questions. Waking up with him, falling asleep with him, just being _there_.

But that's _not_ what happened, and Thorin needs to deal with it. He just hasn't had enough time to heal, that's all.

“You should be here,” Thorin whispers to himself as he sits alone in his bed, an image of Bilbo crinkling his eyes with a smile plastered on his face stuck in Thorin's mind. “I need you here.”

He sits there for a while, trying to avoid thinking, but the solitude doesn't last long. Kili knocks on his door and excitedly tells him it's time for dinner. He can't say no to his nephew.

Thorin follows him as Kili tells him about his day. Kili never fails to make Thorin laugh with his ridiculous stories, even though half of them are probably something he shouldn't tell the future king. If he's truthful, it's one of the things he loves most about him.

They're all eating dinner in the dining room, and Thorin already feels better being surrounded by everyone. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't, and he finds it's hard to tell.

“So, we _all_ know what Frerin's doing today, right?” Bofur asks loudly.

Everyone yells out different variations of “yes!” just as Frerin and Lobelia walk into the room. “Speak of the devils!” Balin shouts. Lobelia's blushing as she holds up her left hand with no premise, and sure enough, there's a ring. Everyone cheers at that. Thorin and Dis are the first to stand up and congratulate them.

Hugs are exchanged, and then they're all back to eating. Before dessert is served, Thorin decides to give a toast.

“To the future bride and groom! Lo, you are already like family to us, and all we needed was for it to be written in ink. You are the only person I know who can keep Frerin in line, so we thank you for that.” Everyone laughs. “We are proud to consider you a citizen and a princess of Erebor!” Everyone takes a drink and cheers again.

“My goodness, I'll have to go back home and get the rest of my things!” Lobelia says with a laugh. It's strange, since Thorin thought she already had everything. She doesn't really strike him as forgetful, but she must have something else. He wonders if she'll try to see Bilbo again.

The rest of the night is filled with copious amounts of alcohol and laughter. Thorin tries to leave at one point, but Lobelia tells him he can't leave her party, so he stays.

Thorin ends up drinking far more than he'd like to, a fact that's pointed out to him when Dis slams a glass of water in front of him and orders him to drink. Once he finishes, she leads him to his room.

“The party is not over yet,” he protests.

“It is for you, Naddân,” she answers. He's surprised to hear her say that word.

“You spoke _Khuzdul_ ,” he slurs. “You _never_ speak Khuzdul.”

She side-eyes him. “You respond better to it.”

He stumbles into his room and plops on his bed. “It is very comfortable, I wish I could sleep on it,” he says.

“You can sleep on it, Thorin,” Dis says, taking off his shoes and socks.

“But it's hard,” he mumbles. “Too _cold_.”

“Your blanket..” she trails off. Then a spark of knowing lights up her eyes. “Oh.”

He blearily looks up at her sympathetic face. “S'okay,” he strokes her cheek. “I know m'not allowed to talk about it.”

She sighs. “Thorin, that isn't it. You can talk to me about it.”

“No, no, m'alright,” he says. “Just sad.” He grimaces as he says it. Why can't he just stop talking? “ _Sorry_.”

She leans down and kisses the top of his head. “Time will heal, Thorin. For now, you just have to try to be the king father wanted you to be. We're all here for you.” She straightens back up. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he answers as she turns off the light and leaves.

He falls asleep then, but it's not restful. It never is.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Thorin wakes up around eight, which is much later thank he usually does. He remembers, with a sense of alarm, that Lobelia mentioned she was going back today. He'll have to go say goodbye and wish her a good trip.

Instead of getting dressed, he just wraps himself up in the giant red robe Dis got him as a joke. Joke's on her, because he actually likes it.

He marches over to the living room area, and sure enough, Lobelia and Frerin are there.

“You _seriously_ think it'll work?” Frerin asks her.

She's about to reply when she sees Thorin approach. “Good morning, Thorin.” She gives him a small hug and then wrinkles her nose. “Your breath smells _awful_.”

“Will what work?” Thorin asks.

They both look at each other nervously, which is weird, to say the least. He's willing to aid Lobelia in whatever she needs, they know it's no problem for him.

“Oh _nothing_ ,” she waves it off. There's a weird hitch in her voice, but he ignores it. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

“Gooooooooood morning!” Tilda shouts as she enters the room. Thorin groaned inwardly. It's not that he doesn't like her, it's just.. she's always happy. As of late, that's always the opposite of him.

She's dressed in a ridiculous flight outfit that has to be from the 1920's, goggles, cap, and everything. He wouldn't doubt it's authentic, too. “Are you ready to get this show on the road? Or, well, the _sky_?”

Lobelia and Frerin laugh, Thorin attempts a smirk as to not make her feel uneasy. “She's going to be a Durin soon, so _please_ make sure she gets back here safe,” Frerin orders. Tilda zeroes in on Lobelia's ring immediately, causing both of them to squeal and jump up and down. Thorin has to force himself to not cover his ears. He didn't realize his bad headache until now.

Once they finishing gushing over it, Lobelia hugs Thorin again, and then Frerin. Frerin whispers, “Good luck,” to her.

“I'm going to need it,” she whispers back. Thorin doesn't think they thought he would notice, so he doesn't bother asking what it's for. She leaves after ten minutes of trying to say goodbye. Thorin attempts to leave in the middle of it, but Frerin says he needs to talk to him, so he stays.

“Why is it that you didn't help her?” Thorin asks out of curiosity.

“It's something she needs to do on her own,” Frerin answers vaguely. He seems to realize it sounds strange, because he adds, “You need me _here_.”

Thorin doesn't bother arguing with him- his headache is already bad enough. “Breakfast?” Frerin asks him. Thorin nods. Maybe some tea will make him feel better.

The dining room isn't as full as he thought it would be- then again, he was one of the first to go to sleep last night. Fili, Kili, Ori, Tauriel, and Legolas are the only ones awake.

“What are you doing up _before_ noon?” Frerin asks looking at Kili, Legolas, and Tauriel.

Kili shrugs. “Tauriel and Legolas won't tell me.” The two of them grin at Kili wickedly.

“You know what? I don't even _want_ to know,” Frerin says, making everyone in the room groan. He has a theory that Kili, Tauriel, AND Legolas have a.. _thing_. Which is something Thorin truly does not want to hear about.

“Want to go to the patio?” Frerin asks him. It's code for 'lets talk privately over tea.' Thorin nods.

They grab their tea, and Thorin's surprised that Bombur isn't in the kitchen. “He overdid it last night,” Frerin chuckles.

They walk through the kitchen to the small door that leads to the patio. Ori used it to surprise Fili with dinner once, so there are fairy lights that wind around the metal gate that surrounds it. There are a few potted plants and flowers, as well as the marble white table in the middle, which was already there when they had arrived. It was most likely supposed to be a place that the kitchen workers for the hotel where going to have their smoke breaks, but now it's very much the opposite.

“How are you today?” Frerin asks him earnestly. Thorin will never get used to the way Frerin asks about his well-being daily nowadays.

“Fine,” he replies, as he does every day. Frerin sighs.

“You sealed a _very_ important deal yesterday, I wish you would be more than _fine_.”

Thorin shrugs. “It is not completely sealed yet, there's more to do.”

Frerin is silent for a moment. “There is, that's true. How are you dealing with the.. _other_ thing.”

Thorin doesn't have to ask to know what it is. He has to try to stop doing whatever he did to make his unrequited love so obvious. “I am.. dealing with it.”

“Thorin, you've never had your heart broken, not once,” Frerin says. “It's okay to talk about it.”

Thorin gets angry then. “I do _not_ need a therapist, Frerin. Especially one that is also my brother.”

“I just think..” Frerin sighs. “You should talk about it more, not just when you're drunk.”

So Dis told him about last night. Of course. “Talking about it does not help. It just.. it just makes him more _here_ than he is now.” It doesn't make sense, but he hopes Frerin can figure it out.

“That's true,” Frerin says after a moment. “I just don't want you to be ruined for future relationships.”

Ha. Future relationships. “I will not be in any 'future relationships.'” He takes a deep breath. “He was my _One_ , Frerin.” Frerin's face changes to something that Thorin can't quite figure out. “There will be no other.”

Frerin stands up, apparently done with the conversation. “You never _know_ , Thorin. Don't break yourself too much, or the pieces will never fit back together again.”

He walks away, leaving Thorin to drown in his thoughts once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I just really want to finish this one so I can move on to the Poe/Finn story that won't leave my brain. I refuse to move on to another story until this one's done. 
> 
> -Can you tell I have no idea how world politics/becoming a country works? Probably. Will that stop me from pulling random requirements out of thin air? Nah.
> 
> -If you've read this far, thanks, for real. I'm usually too impatient/lazy to read a work this long, so I'm amazed that this many people have managed it. I'd still be amazed if it was just one person, honestly.


	21. Chapter 21

“I can't _believe_ I'm doing this,” Bilbo says to himself for the tenth time since getting on the helicopter.

When Tilda caught sight of him, she was so absolutely _delighted_ to see him that she knocked him over. The woman she was with, later introduced to him as Tilda's wife, Elora, had helped him up and chastised Tilda for hurting him before they've even left; _however_ , Elora hugged Bilbo with enough strength to leave bruises, even if she didn't knock him over.

Tilda started off the ride talking a mile a minute, but her wife had put her hand over Tilda's mouth and that was the end of that. Bilbo was glad for the silence to clear his head.

As they prepare to land, he notices immediately that it _really_ is a different island. It has the same jungle growth, but it looks more managed, less unruly. He figures they've probably been busy clearing paths since they've arrived.

The island is also flatter than the other one- there doesn't look to be any mountains or even large hills. He also sees the phone lines Lobelia had mentioned.

There's an actual landing pad for the helicopter, something that Tilda was probably overjoyed about.

After they land, Bilbo grabs his things and they leave the helicopter. He's surprised that there isn't anyone waiting there, at least for Lobelia.

“They're all at a dinner with some of the UN members,” Lobelia says, noticing his confusion. “It's very formal, and very _early_. Actual dinner will be after they're finished, but who knows _when_ that'll be.”

“They came all the way here for _dinner_?” Bilbo asks. They're walking through the trees, but they're on an actual trail, which is nice.

“That's what I said!” Tilda shouts, jogging to catch up with them.

Elora doesn't jog,but her legs are long enough to catch her up to the rest of the group quickly enough. “Dear, they're checking to make sure other people will survive here. Dis mentioned the dinner was all _premise_.”

Lobelia frowns. “Wait, you were with Dis? _Without_ me?” She groans. “I _never_ get to see her when she's not all business.”

Elora puts her arm around Tilda consolingly. “She's _always_ business. We'll have to change that.”

Bilbo raises his eyebrows at Lobelia, who just shakes her head with a smile and mouths 'big crush.' Then, she clears her throat.

“The important stuff that will come after is, apparently, _very_ crucial and secretive. Not even Frerin or Dis are allowed to attend, just Thorin,” Lobelia says, looking at him with scrutiny, which confuses Bilbo, until she says, “You probably won't see him until _tomorrow_.” Oh. Well then.

“That's fine,” Bilbo says neutrally. He's honestly scared to death to see Thorin. He's not sure how Thorin will react. Heck, he's not sure how he'll react to seeing Thorin. The idea of having a night to prepare himself for it is actually preferable.

They're at a point in the trail where he can see the building, and all Bilbo can say is, “ _Wow_.” It's beautiful and huge. It's like a modern-day castle, built with different earth-toned stones. There are balconies everywhere, just like a hotel would have, but them being covered in stone really suits the idea of it being a castle. It's like it was built for them.

The landscaping isn't exactly the greatest- there are random patches of dirt and stones everywhere. But it'll look _great_ in the future, Bilbo can tell. He hopes he'll be able to see it someday.

There's a group of people near the front, and once they are crossing the yard, Bilbo sees that it's Kili, Fili, Ori, and Tauriel. Their heads turn as they hear them approach, and Bilbo barely has time to wave at them before he's almost tackled to the ground by two bodies.

“Oh my god, _no way_!” Fili shouts.

“Bilbo, you're _here_! I can't _believe_ it!” Kili shouts at the same time.

“Boys, don't injure him, he's already been knocked over and still has to see everyone else,” Lobelia chastises them.

“Sorry Aunt Lo,” they say in unison. _Aunt Lo_? Bilbo looks at her with his eyebrows raised, and she shrugs in return. He has to remember to have a talk with her about her engagement, now that his mind is becoming a little more clear.

Kili reaches in for a more gentle, yet still firm hug. “We're happy you're here, Bilbo.” Fili grabs him too. “We were afraid you would _never_ come back.”

And just like that, Bilbo's fears about coming unannounced dissipate.

“Hey, Bilbo,” Ori says as he approaches with Tauriel. She looks almost entirely different, with beautiful braids in her hair and a blue dress that's surely made for royalty.

“Move over, you two,” Tauriel says. They let go, and she grabs him for a hug seconds later. “We've missed you dearly.” She kisses his cheek.

“I've missed you all, too,” Bilbo says. When they pull back, he sees that Fili and Ori are holding hands. He can't say he's very surprised.

“Dinner still on?” Lobelia asks.

“Yes,” Fili says, checking his watch. “Wait, _no_ , they should be done now. They still won't let Uncle Frerin or mom be with him afterwards.” His tone suggests that disagrees with that decision.

“At least mom will be able to see you,” Kili says. “She's going to _freak_ out, it's going to be hilarious.” He side-eyes Lobelia. “Unless she already knows.”

“No, she doesn't know!” Lobelia says. “I _can_ keep a secret.”

“Not from _her_ ,” Tauriel grins slyly. “Remember the bleach incident?”

“It just slipped out!” Lobelia crosses her arms.

“Aunt Lo, don't be naive. It slipped out because she _wanted_ it to. She knew what she was doing when she asked you,” Fili says. They all start laughing, and Bilbo realizes that there's going to be a lot of this. He's missed so much.

“Nevertheless, I didn't know whether or not Bilbo would agree to come, so I didn't tell anyone besides Frerin.” Lobelia starts heading towards the entrance and they all follow.

“It's a good thing there's an extra room,” Ori says. “Otherwise she would be angry about not having time to prepare.”

“Good point,” Fili says. He kisses Ori's temple, and Ori's blush practically makes Bilbo's heart melt.

They make it inside, and Bilbo's blown away. The ceilings are high, and there are staircases on either side of the entrance leading up to a balcony-like area in the middle. There's a hallway behind it that Bilbo is willing to guess leads to rooms. The walls are all covered in the same stone as outside, save for the few areas that are a dark emerald green. The windows are large, covered with black drapes. He does get a hotel-vibe from it, but it _definitely_ suits the Durin family.

They don't go up either of the marble staircases, however. They continue walking straight though the opening underneath the middle of the stairs. Lobelia opens the door, and behind is completely different from the front.

It's a sort of living area, with a rustic and almost cabin-like feel to it. The floors are wooden, meant to look old without actually being old. The walls are still mostly stone, but the ones that aren't are now dark wooden logs. It's an interesting contrast to the stone, but it somehow works flawlessly. There are all sorts of wooden doors leading to different areas, which Bilbo supposes could also be bedrooms.

There are red couches in different places, and there's a flat screen TV on one of the walls, but the rest is bare. “We're still in the process of decorating, of course,” Lobelia says.

“Uncle Thorin said we can have an air hockey table in here!” Kili says.

Fili looks at him with an open mouth. “I thought you said you were going to ask for a _pool table_?”

Kili shrugs. “I decided air hockey would be more fun.”

They start to fight until Tauriel says, “I'll tell him we should make it another _library,_ instead, if you two don't quit it.” Something tells Bilbo that Thorin would go with her idea. He's not surprised when they both _do_ stop.

They continue walking through the room and reach another area that splits into two hallways. They turn down the left one, and go through the door at the very end. As soon as they walk through, the smell of food _immediately_ hits Bilbo.

It's a dining room that looks much like the living room area they were in. It has more windows, including a skylight which makes the room seem giant even though it really isn't.

The only thing in the room is a wooden dining table that has to be at least fifteen feet long. Sitting at the table is everyone that Bilbo made the journey with.

“Just in time!” Dis says, looking at them. The six people in front of Bilbo part, and Dis screams, “Oh my!” She jumps up, heading straight for him. Everyone else looks over at him, and the room is full of startled gasps. Then, as Bilbo is starting to think ' _this was a bad idea_ ,' everyone's cheering at getting up.

Dis reaches him first, and she brings him in for a hug. “Lobelia, I can't believe you kept this from me!”

Frerin approaches Lobelia and kisses her before bringing her in for a hug. “ _Told_ you I could keep a secret,” she tells Frerin with a smirk.

“I assumed Dis knew earlier, and I _almost_ brought it up,” he admits.

She pulls back and slaps his shoulder, but she's laughing. Any doubt Bilbo might have had about them being together immediately vanishes. _Still_..

Dis lets go of him just in time for everyone else to rope him in. Bombur pushes his way to the front. “I can't believe my _eyes_!” He shouts.

Bilbo loses track of who says what after that.

“I told you he'd come back!”

“Okay, where's my twenty-five dollars?”

“My, he's _skinnier_ than when we were starving on the island!”

“I'm going to have to buy a suit for all of these weddings coming up!”

“Speaking of, does Thorin know?”

“I hope he's here to stay!”

Everyone's speaking at once and hugging/patting his back/ruffling his hair and it's so overwhelming, but it's just what he needs.

“Alright everyone, back off, you're _suffocating_ the man,” Frerin shouts as he pulls Bilbo out of the crown by his shoulder. He smirks as he takes in Bilbo's, no doubt, ruffled appearance.

“I hear you're in cahoots with my cousin,” Bilbo says. He tries to make it sound intimidating, but he obviously fails because Frerin bursts into laughter.

“Did you just say ' _cahoots_?'” Frerin starts to lead him towards the table, pulling out a seat for him. He looks at Lobelia, who's still standing near the door. “Are we in ' _cahoots_ '? I don't know what that means.” She just laughs. 

“I think it means _intercourse_ ,” Balin says as he shrugs and takes a seat next to Bilbo. Dis comes over and gives him a stern looks until he moves over a seat, giving her the chance to sit by Bilbo.

“You want to know about our _sex_ life?” Frerin raises his eyebrows and looks over at Lobelia again. “Well..”

Bilbo and Lobelia shout “ _no_!” in unison.

“That is _not_ really what that means!” Bilbo protests. Everyone laughs as they take their seats once again.

“Forgive me, English isn't my first language,” Balin says, batting his eyelashes at Bilbo, making him laugh as well.

There's beeping coming from somewhere in the room, and Bilbo looks around until he sees there's an opening he didn't notice when he walked in. Through it, he can see a few stainless steel counter tops and some shelving.

Bombur stands up, saying, “That'll be the biscuits!”

“Thank goodness, I'm _starved_ ,” Tilda says, leaning back and holding her stomach dramatically.

“We ate before we arrived,” Elora says, rolling her eyes.

Dori stands up to help Bombur, and Bilbo tries to but Dis puts her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. “You can look at the kitchen _later_. For now we need to catch up.”

“Yes! How have you been?” Oin asks with a grin.

“Umm,” Bilbo starts. “Well, not that _great_ , honestly. Life is pretty dull when you're not being chased by _dinosaurs_.” Bilbo laughs awkwardly to get rid of the tension, but nobody laughs with him except Tilda, it's mostly just sympathetic looks. “It's like it was before, I suppose, which ended up being something that made me unhappy.” He wants to be honest with them, they deserve _that_ much.

Bombur and Dori come back with the food, then. It's some sort of biscuit and soup combination. Bilbo watches the way everyone serves themselves and sees that he's supposed to pour the vegetable soup into his bowl and then crumble up the biscuits and put them into the soup.

Dis wraps her arm around his shoulder once he's served himself. “We were hoping that you would at least be _happier_ , out there.”

Well, it's not like Bilbo can avoid the sentimental talks forever. He might as well get it out in the open so he doesn't have to repeat it too many times (even though the way everyone is looking at him while they eat makes him start to sweat nervously).

“I really wasn't. Before, all I really had was Lobelia. And Fili and Kili about once a month,” he looks at them, and they smile. “Afterwards, I sort of, um, didn't talk to Lobelia as much.”

“Trust me, we heard _enough_ about that,” Frerin grumbles under his breath. Bilbo narrows his eyes at him to let him know he heard.

“So I was really lonely. And I was doing my job, but I started to really question what the _point_ of all of it was. It was so monotonous and didn't really make me feel accomplished in any way.” He takes a breath and admits something he never said aloud. “I wasn't working for myself, I was working for the ghost of my father.”

Dis tightens her arms around Bilbo. “You're _here_ now,” Gloin says, which surprises Bilbo. He knows Gloin stopped disliking him, but he didn't expect him to say that sort of thing.

“When did _you_ come back?” Bilbo asks him.

“A few months ago,” Gloin responds. “Wanted to wait until things were more settled before taking my family here. I'm going back in a week for them, just wanted to move some of our stuff first.”

“My helicopter's only so big,” Tilda laughs. “And after this, I'm _done_ playing chauffeur!”

A week. If things don't work out, for whatever reason, he'll go back home in a week and continue living a solitary life.

“How old is Gimli again?” Kili asks excitedly.

“He's seventeen,” Gloin grunts.

“I don't know what my Kaitilin will do, being she's only six,” Oin says. Bilbo almost forgot he has a family too. “She'll be here as soon as she's done with her schooling for the year.”

“Oh, you know the rest will come when Thorin works out this first part of the whole thing,” Dori waves his hand. “We'll need them before we can really be Erebor again, _anyway_.”

The conversation continues to shift from Bilbo as they eat. He's surprised at how easy it is to show everyone how unhappy he was back home. Now that he thinks about it, though, he knows none of them would be happy there, either. The more minutes that pass, the more _ridiculous_ he feels about thinking he'd be aggressively questioned about why he came here.

“The new island looks nice from above,” Bilbo comments to whoever's listening.

“Yes, it's quite lovely. And a very nice size, too. The climate is almost the same so far,” Dis ends up answering.

People begin to stand up and start clearing their plates. Bombur tries, in vain, to stop them, but he gets ignored. “Bombur, you already served the United Nations, this is a family dinner. You won't be doing the washing too,” Frerin says to him as he takes Bombur's plate from him. “I'll do it. Bilbo, too,” he says, pointing at him.

Bilbo doesn't protest, he just follows the rest into the kitchen while they put their dishes in the sink.

The entire kitchen is stainless steel, full of different shelving and refrigerators. “Bombur must be in heaven here,” Bilbo says.

“That's why he never wants to leave,” Frerin mutters, grabbing rubber gloves for him and Bilbo. “Rubber ducks or flowers?” He holds up the gloves in front of him. He chooses the flowers.

“Where do you guys get all of this food?” He asks, noticing there's a lot of it.

“Tilda and Elora, for now,” Frerin says. “As soon as we're considered a country again, we'll import some food. Before, we grew most of our food, only getting grains from a secret delivery, sort of like smuggling if I remember correctly. But once we're a country that's actually on the map, we can get more. Plus, everyone's accustomed to other countries food. Dori almost threatened to go back to Italy if we didn't get his food. More _importantly_ , his wine.”

Bilbo laughs because he can definitely picture that. “Doesn't he have a whole business too?” Bilbo remembers something about a boyfriend and a business.

Frerin grimaces. “Neither of those things are, _unfortunately_ , part of his life anymore. Turns out, as soon as Dori left, his boyfriend took the company and made it his own. Guess he was waiting for the moment Dori left.”

“That's _horrible_!” Bilbo exclaims.

They wash in silence for a few minutes, Frerin washing and Bilbo drying.

“So, I didn't volunteer to do dishes out of the kindness of my heart,” Frerin admits, breaking the silence. “I just wanted to speak to you alone.”

“About?” Bilbo asks. He really has to get over his anxiousness whenever someone wants to talk to him in that tone of voice.

“Well, as you, well, know, Lo and I are _engaged_ ,” he says. “I tried calling, but you didn't answer, not that I really thought you would. But, _uh_ ,”

He looks more nervous that Bilbo has ever seen him. It might help that he's wearing ridiculous rubber gloves. “I give you my permission, if that's what you're looking for,” he says, taking Frerin out of his misery.

Frerin gives him a small smile. “Yes, thank you. I'm sure it was.. _unexpected_.”

Bilbo laughs. “Yes, it really was.” He remembers something. “You know about, _well_..”

“Yes,” Frerin stops him. “I do, and I can't believe Lo would every accept being a part of that. Part of why I asked her to marry me so quickly. We'll figure out the details later, as it gets closer.” Bilbo figures that would be for the best.

They work in silence again until Frerin speaks. “You have _no_ idea how long it took for me to actually sort out how I felt about her,” Frerin says, shaking his head. “I found her _infuriating_.”

“Which I saw,” Bilbo says.

“Yes, but you know, not many people can banter with me and actually come out a winner. How she does that every time, I'll _never_ know.” He starts to smile, then. “But of course, it's more than respect. Everything about her makes me want to be a better person, you know? I want to do everything I can to make her happy for as long as she lives.”

Bilbo stops what he's doing and goes in for a hug. Frerin doesn't actually move, so it's more of an awkward side-hug, but Bilbo doesn't mind. “I can't actually hug you back, my hands are wet,” Frerin says.

“That's okay,” Bilbo answers. “I really do give you my full permission to marry her. I think you're what she _needs_ , and I don't know how I missed it.”

“You only saw the _foreplay_ , really,” Frerin says, waggling his eyebrows. Bilbo lets go with a groan of disgust and goes back to drying. “So, be honest- did Thorin come into play when you were making your decision?”

 _'Well, it's only fair,'_ Bilbo thinks. “Yes.”

Frerin drops the dish he's holding back into the sink with surprise with a loud clang. “Sorry, didn't expect you to admit it so _freely_.”

Bilbo sighs. “Everyone came into play when I made the decision,” he says, just to be a jerk. Frerin narrows his eyes at Bilbo, and Bilbo smirks.

“You told him you love him in front of all of us, _remember_?” Frerin points out.

“Yes, but that was a _long_ time ago, and in a fit of emotional distress.” Bilbo has the sudden realization that it was a long time ago. What if he doesn't feel the same way about Thorin as he did before? Either way, he's going to take it slow and test the waters before jumping in. Just to see how he feels when they're not in constant danger and he's not making impulsive decisions.

“Hmm,” Frerin says. “I suppose that's true.” He looks at Bilbo with earnest eyes. “You'll have _plenty_ of time to figure it all out. Just don't torture the rest of us for too long, alright?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Bilbo agrees.

They finish up the rest of the dishes talking about things that have happened on this island. Most of it is mundane, but Bilbo loves hearing about all of it. He's starting to feel less like an outsider.

They finish up and head out into the dining room, which is empty. They walk through the halls and into the living area, where everyone is sitting and watching a movie. It's kind of hilarious, the way everyone is bunched up on the three couches and two chairs.

Bilbo goes and sits on the floor near Tilda's legs, leaning on them for support. They're watching a Bugs Life, which is a random movie selection, but amusing nonetheless.

At one point, Nori leaves and comes back with two giant bowls of popcorn. Everyone fights over it for the rest of the movie, and when it's over, it's clear that everyone is exhausted.

Dwalin looks at his watch. “It's ten. They're talking this _late_?”

“I don't _pretend_ to understand these sort of dealings,” Dis shrugs. She looks at Bilbo for a second before looking at Dwalin. “We'll see him tomorrow at breakfast.”

“We'll have to plan a good one,” Dori says, looking at Bombur for confirmation.

People start to walk down the hallway towards the staircases. Bilbo starts to go with them when Dis stops him. “We have a room in the royal wing for you,” she says. Frerin, Lobelia, Fili, and Kili are the only other ones that stay behind.

“Royal wing?” He asks. “I'm _not_ royal.”

“No arguments,” she says. She leads them down towards the dining room, but takes the right hallway instead of the left.

They go through the door into another living area, though this one is completely empty. There are five different doors throughout the room, and Fili and Kili go straight for their doors after hugging Dis. “Goodnight!” Kili opens the door two seconds after closing it and runs over to Bilbo, hugging him too. “Thank you,” He says before running back.

Frerin starts walking towards another, and Lobelia grabs Bilbo for a long hug before following. “Once you hit the mattress, you'll never want to get off of it,” she says. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he answers before they close the door.

“Right this way,” Dis leads him to the door that's directly straight. Instead of being a room like he expected, it's another hallway.

“Jeez, how big is this place?” He asks. The hallway is pretty short, and there are only two doors, but still.

“ _Too_ big for now,” she says. They go through the door on the right. Inside, there's a king-sized bed and a pretty large dresser. The room has three stone walls and the other is a dark purple. It's bare, and it smells like paint, but Bilbo thinks it's a nice size for him. “The bathroom is over there,” she points at the door next to the dresser. “Your things are..” she moves forward and peeks around to the end of the bed. “..right here.”

“Oh!” He gasps in surprise. He completely forgot about his bag.

Dis just shakes her head with a smile. “Is that really all?”

Bilbo fidgets with his sleeves nervously. “Well..”

She holds up her hand. “Sorry, I won't pester you.. yet. But Lobelia's right, the mattress is wonderful.” She walks towards him and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight. And don't worry about tomorrow, okay? Everything will be _fine_.” She doesn't have to mention Thorin's name for Bilbo to know she's talking about him.

He nods and hugs her again. He decides that he was very touch-deprived for the last six months. “Thank you, Dis.”

“It's not a problem,” she says as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

He sits on the bed with a sigh. He still can't believe that he's actually here. That he's doing this. The fact that it's been easy for him to come back has been the cherry on top, really. He just hopes that everything with Thorin goes well, and that he doesn't hate him for leaving.

He unwillingly stands back up to put on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. He decides to forego a shirt, since it's actually pretty warm in his room. As soon as his body his the mattress, he's in heaven. It really is _that_ comfortable.

He falls asleep easier than he has in months, in spite of all of the thoughts running through his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So I'm changing my posting schedule to two times a week, since it turns out that posting chapters is much easier when the story is already finished. Who knew? It'll be random, probably, depending on my work schedule and such. 
> 
> -If you've ever read these and thought, "Wow, this person has a lot to say." You're not wrong. I talk a lot in person, too. When I get to this point, it's too hard to resist typing away. I don't know what it is. I apologize. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Lobelia's Perspective**

 

An undetectable sound wakes Lobelia from her dreamless sleep. She's not worried, she has no reason to be, they're _safe_ here. Still, she doesn't feel tired any longer.

She slips out from under Frerin's arm, who seems to have not heard whatever it was. She smiles as she looks at the way Frerin's spread out on her side of the bed rather than his own. When she first spent the night with Frerin in this very room, he had proclaimed, “I'm not a cuddler, so don't expect much.” Of course, she wasn't going to let that go, and she made it her mission to change that, _especially_ after so many years of sleeping next to someone who slept as far away from her as possible.

Her mission is an _obvious_ success, something that shocked Frerin, but really only proved that he needs her.

And boy, does _she_ need _him_.

She stands up and puts on her robe and slippers. These days, Dis spends more time on the back porch outside of the kitchen than her own bed, and that's exactly where Lobelia finds her.

“Awake still?” Lobelia asks, sitting across from her. Dis's smaller braids are all assembled into one larger braid, something she does when she's going to sleep, but she's still wearing the same thing she wore earlier.

Dis raises an eyebrow. “Awake _again_?” Lobelia smiles at her, and Dis's shoulders relax. Dis is more stressed than she lets on. It's quite the feat, managing to be less relaxed than Lobelia is. “I was just thinking.”

“About?” Lobelia replies automatically, resting her head on a fist.

Dis sighs. “ _Everything_. All of it.”

“Is there a pecking order?”

Dis snorts. “It's the same as usual.” So, Thorin, then.

“You know, that will soon be _improved_ ,” Lobelia reminds her. Bilbo's here now, Thorin can stop acting like he's running on autopilot. It will be nice to see Thorin truly smile again, Lobelia thinks. It'll just be nice to see Bilbo up close, not from afar at the grocery store when he doesn't know it. If she learned anything these past six months, it's that she would be a pretty decent stalker.

“You really think it'll happen right away?” They both laugh at that.

“I'm willing to bet at _least_ a week,” Lobelia says.

Dis shakes her head. “With Thorin's stubborn ' _oh, we can't keep him here_ ' attitude? A _month_.” Lobelia holds her hand out and Dis shakes it.

“Bilbo's stubborn, but he already made the decision to come here. Don't forget that Thorin's _yet_ to say it out loud to everyone,” Lobelia says with a smirk.

“Seriously?” Dis exclaims. “Thorin doesn't have to admit it out-loud, we have all _seen_ him. I think he secretly likes being the broody one, so I don't think he's ready to pounce on Bilbo quite yet. Bilbo will get that vibe from him and back off, surely.”

Lobelia ponders that for a moment. “Fine, we'll just let a bet be a bet, yes?” They could go on all night like that, and Lobelia would actually like to see Dis go to bed _before_ sunrise.

Dis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Are you being kept up by anything in _particular_?” She asks.

Lobelia shakes her head. “Just you talking to me.”

Dis kicks Lobelia's shin, and she kicks back harder. “How much did you get done when you went back?” Lobelia knows she's not talking about the retrieval of Bilbo (though that was still very important).

“Just the document signing. I'm going back in a week to sell the rest of the things he doesn't want, and then they'll let me know when the divorce goes through,” Lobelia answers. “So, almost everything.”

“I suppose it helps that you don't want anything you both owned,” Dis says with a smile.

“It was all _his_ money,” Lobelia answers simply. And it _was_. Otho was an Army man through and through, but he had enough family money to retire before he was even old enough to work.

He gave Lobelia free reign, and, in exchange, she played the part of being his loving wife, instead of whoever his parents were going to arrange for him to marry when he turned eighteen.

She met Otho at a bar, right after a bad breakup. He was younger by a few years, using a fake ID to get in, but still so _charming_ , and she was hooked right away. Of course, it ended up not mattering because he was gay, something that was abundantly clear when she started taking his pants off and he started crying.

His traditional family would never accept his sexuality, he was going off into the army where gay men weren't treated with very much respect, and he was desperate to find someone to take home for Christmas, so he asked her to play girlfriend. Her plans for the holiday had already been broken, so she agreed, deciding that she at _least_ wanted to be his friend.

Christmas turned into New Years turned into Fourth of July, and she _somehow_ became his long-term girlfriend. She found she was comfortable with everyone believing that a man this attractive, rich, and charismatic would be with her. Better yet, she didn't have to put in the effort that went into dating around.

When he asked her to marry him three years later at his parents insistence, joking that they would have more tax benefits, she agreed easily. Her own family and friends were impressed, so it wasn't _entirely_ about him.

Almost twelve years of dinner parties, charity auctions, deployment parties, and thinking she was never meant for true love later, they're _finally_ legally separating. He agreed easily, being in a serious relationship himself.

As it turned out, he was planning on divorcing her sooner, he just didn't know how how to approach the topic. “I didn't want you to be _alone_. When I came home to find a note saying you had left, I was happy for the _both_ of us,” he had told her when she went back. And that was that.

She didn't tell Bilbo any of this until her fifth year of marriage on a particularly lonely night. He had been furious with her, but she refused to let his opinion change anything. Besides, she at _least_ had a live-in friend, he didn't have _anyone_. That was part of the reason she was so invested in finding someone for Bilbo- she messed up her chances of finding true love, but _he_ didn't.

Frerin wasn't someone she expected to fall in love with. He's rude, blunt, opinionated, bearded, curses a lot, and has terrible personal hygiene (she still has to remind him to shower every other day). She loves _all_ of these things about him and more.

She wasn't his type either, something he was _very_ vehement about after the first time he kissed her in his tent. And the second. And the third. Eventually, the complaining stopped altogether, replaced by passion instead.

It really did amuse her, the way no one noticed. It was only just beginning when Bilbo was present, and he was too emotionally constipated about his own love life to care, but she expected more people to hear them at night, especially with the way Frerin practically _narrates_ everything.

An arm comes around her shoulder as she realizes she's zoning out, and she sees Frerin seating himself next to her. “Kili, Tauriel, and Legolas are in Kili's room paying _basketball_ with shoes and a stretched out metal hanger hanging on the wall he shares with our room,” Frerin mumbles, nuzzling the side of Lobelia's head.

“Are you sure the noises are _shoes_?” Dis asks, raising her eyebrows.

Frerin groans. “Not _you_ too. Yes, it is, I checked. Tried to scare them into stopping, but I don't think it worked.” He gives Dis a look that says, 'it's your kid deal with it.'

“So _that's_ what woke me up,” Lobelia says, snuggling into Frerin.

Dis sighs and stands up. “I suppose I'll go talk to them.”

“And go to _bed_ ,” Lobelia adds with a look daring her to object.

“And go to bed,” Dis nods.

They sit in silence for a while. Frerin's like her, he finds it hard to fall back asleep after being woken up.

They hear someone approach behind them, and they turn around to see that it's Thorin. His hair is pulled back and he's still wearing a suit. He sets his drink down and follows suit with a groan.

“You're just _now_ finishing?” Frerin asks in disbelief. “It's two in the morning, _surely_ too late for business dealings?”

Thorin loosens his tie and takes a sip before answering. “It was not as important as they made it seem. They informed me of how difficult it will be to rebuild our country and gave me tips on how to grow faster. It was more casual.” He takes another sip and coughs a little at the strength of whatever it is. “Their internal clocks are not matching with ours, _apparently_.”

“So that was _it_? That's what we couldn't be present for?” Frerin asks before Lobelia can.

Thorin rolls his eyes. “I think they wanted to see how much 'power' I have over the rest. A formality as _king_ , perhaps? I do not really know.”

“What's _next_ , then?” Lobelia asks. She wants to bring Bilbo up, but she's not exactly sure how to do it.

“Now we get the rest to come to the island,” Thorin answers. “We need to build homes, a bank, etcetera. They came here mostly to see our potential, and they were pleased.”

“Did you give them the _list_?” Frerin asks. Lobelia groans with disdain. Frerin was the one to come up with the list. He spent weeks calling people to see how many people are willing to come back to Erebor, what professions those people would fill, and how big of a school they'll need. He's very proud of that list, something that Lobelia has had to hear about at great length.

The corner of Thorin's mouth lifts. “Yes, I did. They were _impressed_. We are now two weeks ahead in becoming our own country again.”

Frerin raises his fist and Lobelia nudges him. “Well, we already have the security man covered.” Lobelia says, watching Thorin carefully.

Frerin gasps in surprise and looks between Thorin and Lobelia nervously. Thorin doesn't look like he really heard her, but he asks, “ _What_?”

“He's here,” she says, getting straight to the point. “When I went back, I talked to Bilbo. Thorin, he _listened_ to me, he _came_. He's sleeping in my old room.”

Thorin looks over to Frerin, who says, “ _Really_. He's happy to be here, too.”

Thorin stands up abruptly, downs the rest of his drink, and says a quiet “ _excuse_ _me_ ,” before pacing away.

“What do you think..” Frerin starts.

“I don't know, but I'm tired. Bed?” Lobelia asks.

Frerin stands, grabbing her hand. “Bed.”

There are no more shoes being thrown against the wall when they settle back in, thankfully.

As they tangle themselves into a comfortable position, Lobelia decides that she's going to thank Tauriel, Kili, and Legolas tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I felt like this story needed Lobelia's perspective, so here it is. I'm trying not to go perspective crazy, but it's HARD. 
> 
> -I hope this has cleared up some confusion ;) 
> 
> -I know Otho was Bilbo's actual cousin, but we're pretending he's not. We like to pretend here in Journey to Jurassic Land. 
> 
> -Thanks for taking the time to read this silly story :)


	23. Chapter 23

Bilbo wakes up with a sense of uneasiness. He _supposes_ it's to be expected, waking up in a new place and all.

He rolls over and looks at the clock, sighing. Three in the morning is probably a _bit_ too early to get his first full day started here. He rolls onto his back and shuts his eyes, but the uneasiness is still there. In fact, it's starting to worsen, which is making it difficult for him to fall back asleep.

Maybe looking out the window will help him feel more comfortable? It could be a way to tell his brain that he's _fine_ and knows exactly where he is. He sits up slowly, trying to gain back his vision in the darkness.

Once his vision does come back, he screams, because there is _definitely_ a human figure standing there. The person is jumping towards the door to leave, Bilbo assumes- instead, they end up turning on the light. Bilbo scrunches his eyes shut with a wince.

“Do not scream, you will worry everyone,” the voice says.

Bilbo's heart stops, because he _knows_ that voice. He's _longed_ to hear that voice for quite some time.

He opens his eyes slowly, hoping it's not actually a dream. Sure enough, _Thorin_ is standing there in a business suit with a sheepish look on his face.

' _Damn_ ,' the voice in Bilbo's head goes. ' _He's still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_.'

“Were you.. were you _watching_ me while I was _sleeping_?” He asks groggily, breaking the weird silence where they were just staring at each other.

Thorin frowns a little. “I was not here _long_..”

Bilbo crosses his arms. “That isn't the point.”

Thorin runs his hand through his unkempt hair and sighs. “I just.. I had to see if it was _real_. That _you_ are real, that you are _actually_ here.” He looks at Bilbo, his brown eyes wide and vulnerable. Bilbo can tell Thorin hasn't been sleeping well, his eyebags weren't this bad before. He can't judge _too_ harshly, because Bilbo's certain they match his own.

“Well,” Bilbo answers. “Here I am.” He sweeps his arms out in an exaggerated motion. It's three in the morning, he's allowed to act a _little_ loopy.

“Here you are,” Thorin says slowly.

They stare at each other some more. Bilbo had a whole speech prepared, he _swears_ , but he can't seem to remember it now. Damn Thorin and his stupid timing.

“Well, I should, uh, get going,” Thorin hooks his thumb towards the door.

Even though Thorin isn't making a move to leave, Bilbo shouts, “ _Wait_!” He doesn't want Thorin to leave yet. It just occurred to him that he doesn't want to wait until later, when everyone else is around, to speak to him.

Thorin looks startled, like he wasn't expecting Bilbo to stop him. “Yes?”

“Uh, how have you been?” Bilbo's stalling, he knows he has far more important things to say. He just has to figure out how to word them..

“Truthfully? I have been better. I have also been _worse_ ,” Thorin says. Bilbo couldn't agree more. “You?”

“You can sit,” Bilbo says, motioning towards the end of the bed. Thorin takes it, albeit awkwardly. “I've been.. _alright_.” So what if Bilbo's cheating by using the past day as the representation of how he's feeling?

Thorin nods slowly. Bilbo wishes the conversation wasn't so awkward, so _forced_. To be fair, Thorin started it by coming in while he was sleeping.

“I was surprised to hear all of the progress you've made,” Bilbo comments, not really knowing what else to say.

Thorin raises an eyebrow. Why does he always have to raise his eyebrows like that? Damn him. “Did you not think we would be _able_ to?”

“No, no, I'm just saying that it's very quick.” Bilbo's getting closer to what he really wants to say.

“The day after you.. _left_ , everything fell into place,” Thorin says. He doesn't look Bilbo in the face.

“I heard,” Bilbo says quietly. He figures it's now or never. “I'm really sorry about what I said, Thorin. _But_ ,” He doesn't finish the rest with the way Thorin's face crumples.

“You..” he trails off, then looks Bilbo in the face. “You just gave up and _left_. Just like that.”

“The odds weren't in our favor,” Bilbo tries to reason.

Thorin growls in frustration. “Yes, but you left the first chance available, Bilbo. You did not even _wait_ to hear the other options.”

“I was _scared_!” Bilbo's voice begins to rise. “You were talking about something that would have gotten everyone killed, and it _scared_ me. I didn't want to have to see _that_!”

“You don't think _I_ was scared?” Thorin yells back. “I was scared of _more_ than just everyone I love dying. I was afraid of failure, of not making our lives right again. I gave up everything for this, a _great_ business, a _comfortable_ house, a comfortable _life_. I was scared that it was all for _nothing_!”

“Yeah, well, you could have said something instead of calling me _stupid_ because I didn't agree with what you were doing!” Bilbo replies. And finally, finally, he's going to bring up the _one_ thing that has haunted him all of these months. “It doesn't matter what I did, anyways. Because _you_ told _me_ to leave.”

Thorin's face looks like he's been struck. “I did _not_ tell you to leave, Bilbo! I gave you the option!”

“You took every possible opportunity to remind me that I'm not Ereborian, that I wasn't like the rest of you.”

“You are not like the rest of us, that's _why_ -”

Bilbo cuts him off. “No, let me speak. You said that my services were no longer required and insinuated that that was the _only_ reason I was there. Everyone wants to know why I didn't call, why I didn't answer when they did- well, _that's_ why. Because you, the _king_ , told me that I didn't need to be here.” When he finishes, he's breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Bilbo can't find it in him to look at Thorin, so he looks down at his fidgeting hands.

“I am _truly_ sorry, Bilbo Baggins. But, no matter _how_ I worded it,” Thorin speaks. Bilbo looks back up at Thorin's defeated expression. “Causing you to leave was the _worst_ mistake of my _life_.”

Bilbo's dumbstruck, but he still manages to say, “Listening was the worst mistake of _mine_.”

They look at each other for a minute and time slows down. Bilbo can hear his heart pounding. He thinks he can even hear Thorin's as Thorin grabs Bilbo's heated face with both of his rough hands. Bilbo covers Thorin's with his own.

“I _love_ you,” Thorin says so earnestly that Bilbo almost wants to cry. “I have for a _long_ time.”

“I.. well, of _course_ I love you too,” Bilbo answers shakily.

Thorin moves in then, but hovers a few inches from Bilbo's lips as they look into each others eyes, breathing in each other. Until, _finally_ , Thorin asks, “May I?”

“I _insist_ ,” Bilbo whispers. That's all it takes for Thorin to crash his lips into Bilbo's.

Bilbo _tried_ not to dream about what it would be like, kissing Thorin, in fear that it would make him want more. Either way, he knows he never would have imagined it would have been like _this_. It's full of passion, of pent up feelings and _longing_.

Thorin groans, and Bilbo kisses him even deeper. He wants nothing more than to be as close to Thorin as physically possible, so he moves so he's straddling Thorin, never breaking contact.

Thorin pulls back, making Bilbo whimper. Thorin peppers Bilbo's face with kisses while he runs his hands up and down Bilbo's back. After each one, he whispers, “ _I'm_ _sorry_.”

“I forgive you, Thorin,” Bilbo says. He pushes Thorin so his back is on the bed, and Bilbo starts kissing his neck and trying to unbutton his shirt.

Unfortunately, Thorin stops him. “ _What_?” Bilbo asks, feeling more annoyed than hurt that he's trying to stop. “We've already wasted _so_ much time.”

Thorin laughs, a sound Bilbo has missed so dearly. “I am afraid I will not be able to perform to the best of my abilities in my state. And you _deserve_ the best.”

Bilbo frowns. “I'll do most of the work!”

Thorin laughs again and sits the both of them back up. “We will have _plenty_ of time. Tell me, have _you_ been sleeping?” Thorin grabs Bilbo's roaming hands and laces their fingers together.

“As well as you have, I'm sure,” Bilbo answers with a sigh. “One more night of no sleep can't hurt, can it?” He can't remember ever being this, well, needy.

“Yes, it can,” Thorin replies. He moves Bilbo so he's next to him and stands up, letting Bilbo's fingers go. 

“Don't go,” Bilbo practically whines. He mentally kicks himself. He is a grown man, dammit.

Thorin stares at him. "I have a feeling we will _both_ sleep more soundly after tonight, I would not risk that by sleeping _alone_. You do not think I would sleep in this suit, do you?” Thorin starts unbuttoning his shirt, and no fair, Bilbo wanted to do that. He does do his part of staring blatantly, though, so that's something. “We will have time, I _promise_.”

As Thorin yawns, Bilbo's brain finally begins to cooperate. They have only just spoken again, they just kissed for the first time, why _rush_ it? One _more_ night isn't going to hurt. Besides, he'll at least get to cuddle with the man in front of him, something he wasn't sure he would ever do again. Right now, he's happier than he's _ever_ been.

Once Thorin strips down to his underwear, he turns off the lights and joins Bilbo under the covers. There's no premise as Thorin wraps himself around Bilbo like he had woken up to from those nights before.

“Just so you know,” Thorin whispers in his ear. “I will _not_ allow you to leave like that again. You are stuck with me.”

And, although it may be too soon and too serious, Bilbo says, “Good, I don't _ever_ plan to.” So much for not rushing it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Happy early Valentines day, I guess!
> 
> -Well, for those less committed folks, I suppose this could be an ending. Hurray! For the rest, it's definitely not, way too many loose ends for my taste. 
> 
> -Did I cop out of writing smut? Yes, 100%. Will I get around to it? We'll see. 
> 
> -Thank you guys for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bilbo wakes up feeling more content that he can ever remember being in his entire life. Thorin has his arms wrapped around Bilbo from behind, his beard scratching Bilbo's neck.

He wants to keep sleeping, to hold on to this _wonderful_ feeling for longer, but his stomach is grumbling. Still, a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

He starts to doze off again, but he's brought back by Thorin placing tiny kisses all over the back of his neck.

“Mmm, good morning,” Bilbo croaks. He turns around so that he's facing Thorin. They smile at each other before Bilbo bursts into laughter.

Thorin looks at him, his tired eyes full of confusion. “What?”

Bilbo tries to dial it down. “I just can't _believe_ we're here now. I _never_ thought I would get _this_ ,” he says, still choking out giggles.

Thorin grins at him, pecking his lips. “I feel the same way.”

They stay there for a while, tracing each others skin and exchanging lazy kisses. Bilbo's stomach rumbles again, and Thorin looks at him with his eyebrow raised. “Breakfast?”

Bilbo nods. “Yes, _please_.” He isn't one to deny his hunger for very long. He stretches noisily before standing up.

“I should shower,” Thorin says.

“.. _together_?” Bilbo asks with a sly grin. Thorin shakes his head, and Bilbo's sly grin turns into a pout.

“We would never leave, the water would turn cold,” Thorin says with a laugh. He wraps his arms around Bilbo's middle, looking down a him. “The faster we wash, the faster we'll get to breakfast.”

Bilbo's about to say that he doesn't _care_ about cold water _or_ breakfast, but his stomach rumbles again, further proving Thorin's point. “Fiiiine,” Bilbo groans. He dramatically breaks from Thorin's arms and marches to the bathroom as quickly as he can with Thorin laughing behind him.

He probably spends the whole five minute shower grinning like an idiot, but he doesn't care. He's happy.

Bilbo changes as quickly as possible, then goes out into the hallway. He realizes he doesn't actually know which room is Thorin's, so he just sort of hovers there. A few minutes pass, and a door opens.

“ _Finally_ ,” Bilbo says. But it's not Thorin, it's Dis.

“Were you _waiting_ for me?” She asks, face full of confusion.

“Uhhhh,” Bilbo says lamely. Thorin exits his room before Bilbo can say something, and Dis looks between the two of them with alarm.

“ _Thorin_! You'll never guess..” Thorin practically rushes over to Bilbo and kisses him with an exaggerated amount of passion. Dis gasps.

Bilbo can't help it, he starts laughing into the kiss, ruining the show Thorin's clearly trying to put on. Thorin pulls back. “You could at _least_ play along,” Thorin mutters.

“Wait, _what_?” Dis asks. Bilbo doesn't think he's ever seen her this confused.

Bilbo decides to put her out of her misery. “He came into my room last night, we already sorted things out.”

It doesn't seem to make her any less confused. She looks at Thorin. “How did _you_ know?” It didn't occur to Bilbo that Dis didn't tell Thorin.

“Lobelia and Frerin let it slip,” Thorin answers. Dis groans.

“I am going to give them a stern talking to,” Dis mutters. But she looks between the two of them, and then at their conjoined hands. “But it seems to have worked out for you two, surprisingly enough.”

Thorin nods. “It has.” Dis smiles, and it's so full of emotion that Bilbo has to look away.

She grabs the both of them into a tight hug. “I am so happy.” When she pulls away, she waggles her finger and says, “If you two ever do this again I will skin you _both_ alive, you understand?”

They look at each other with a smile. “I don't think that'll be an issue,” Bilbo answers. The relieved look on Thorin's face is everything to Bilbo.

“Alright, well, moment over. It's breakfast time, yes?” She hooks her arms through theirs, and they make their way to breakfast.

“Wait, ' _surprisingly enough_ ,'?” Bilbo asks.

Dis laughs. “I thought it would be at _least_ a week of you two skirting around it. You're both rather dense.”

Thorin shoves her, which results in Bilbo being shoved as well. “ _Hey_!”

“Sorry, Bilbo,” Thorin amends with a twinkle in his eye.

They enter the dining room. Everyone seems to be there, even though it's only seven, and they're greeted with silence and wide eyes.

“Oh, for _goodness_ _sake_ ,” Bilbo shakes his head. He grabs Thorin and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Everyone cheers and catcalls. Bilbo's face goes red at the attention, but he's not embarrassed. Not really.

They go to sit down. Thorin pulls out his chair and everything. Even Oin scoots over with a wink so Thorin can sit next to him.

Breakfast is full of cheery conversations, mostly Bilbo catching up with everyone, and everyone talking about how glad they are to see Thorin back to his usual self.

There are a lot of innuendos and marriage talk, too. That part of it is _extremely_ embarrassing, but worth every moment.

When Bombur walks in with breakfast, he practically drops the pan full of eggs in surprise, seeing Bilbo resting his head on Thorin's arm.

“Are my eyes _deceiving_ me? Have you two _finally_ gathered your senses?” He says with a large smile.

“They have and I take _full_ responsibility,” Lobelia says in a matter-of-fact way.

“Hey, it was my own free will,” Bilbo says.

“I'm the one who told Thorin!” Lobelia protests. “If I hadn't, who _knows_ how long they might have danced around each other!”

Bilbo looks at Thorin, who's looking at him with amusement. “I'll give it to her,” Thorin says.

She jumps up and cheers, making everyone else in the group laugh. Nori then leans in closer to her in what seems to be a serious discussion. Bilbo's too afraid to know what it could be, so he elects to stay out of it and just enjoy his breakfast.

“Want to go on a walk?” Bilbo asks Thorin, once they're almost finished.

Thorin's face turns into a scowl. “I would _love_ to, but I cannot. The UN meeting is in four hours and I need to prepare for it.”

“Another meeting?” Bilbo asks.

“Yes,” Thorin answers solemnly. “This one is discussing our laws, which I have documentation of so the most I need to do is go over it and make a few corrections. But they'll surely want to add in some of their own.”

“Sounds.. _complicated_ ,” Bilbo remarks. He never thought about what it would be like to restart your own country.

“It is more time consuming than anything. I am meeting with Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Frerin, and Dis to look over everything and it will most-likely take those four hours to complete.” His face lights up then. “Would you like to.. come with?”

“ _Thorin_!” Dis reaches across the table and swats him with her hand. “Don't make these meetings be your first date with Bilbo, he'll be bored to tears.” She looks at Bilbo. “Lobelia will show you around the grounds today. Feel free to explore everywhere- except the court, of course. Get used to just being here before you dive into politics.”

Bilbo wants to say he wouldn't mind going with Thorin, but it doesn't seem like an option, so he just says, “Alright.”

“I've missed you dearly, Bilbo,” Lobelia says, embracing him from the side. He pats her head while mouthing 'over-dramatic' to Frerin, who's on her other side. He just nods. “It'll be so nice to spend all day catching up.” She turns from him and grabs a hold of Frerin. “Even though I'll miss my new fiancee.” She pecks him on the lips, but he grabs her and turns it into more than that, so Bilbo turns away with a grimace.

“We should be going,” Thorin says, looking at the others. They all get up. He turns towards Bilbo. “I will see you at.. two-thirty? I am not certain, but hopefully no later than then.” He kisses Bilbo, and he almost wants to mimic Frerin, but he decides against it, since he actually considers himself an _adult_. But wow, how he wishes Thorin didn't have to leave.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Gloin comes up behind him and slaps him on the head. “Let's get moving, lover-boy.”

“You guys do know I am your _king_ , yes?” Thorin says, crossing his arms in a way that's more petulant than intimidating. “You should not slap me.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell that to people who _haven't_ seen you panic about not having matching socks.” Everyone laughs at that. Thorin just frowns and straightens up.

Lobelia ends up having to push Frerin away, saying, “We have _every_ day together.”

“Yes, beautiful,” he says. He sees Bilbo's watching and straightens up, himself, looking almost embarrassed. He follows everyone else.

“Looks like it's just us peasants,” Bofur muses.

“Uh, Kili and I are _princes_ ,” Fili says with a frown. “ _And_ Lobelia and Bilbo are consorts.” Bilbo blushes at that.

“No, but it will be in a few minutes,” Tilda laughs as she stands up, ignoring Fili's comment. “I'm going to meet Bard at the docks.”

“Bard's coming today? Thought that was _tomorrow_?” Bombur asks.

Tilda shrugs. “Guess he made good time.”

“I'll come with you, in case he brought supplies,” Bombur says.

“Dori and I will, as well,” Nori says, nudging Dori. Dori grimaces at him before letting out a long, “Fiiiiiiine.”

Bilbo's about to offer when Lobelia puts her hand on his shoulder. “Trust me,” she whispers in his ear. “You _don't_ want to be there for that.”

Bilbo looks at her, full face of confusion, as the others trickle out.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asks when they're gone.

Everyone else in the room laughs. “What do you think he's going to do?” Kili asks.

“ _Faint_ ,” Ori and Fili say in unison, giggling.

“My, is he really that taken with her?” Tauriel asks.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bilbo asks, desperately wanting to be a part of their conversation.

“We've arranged it so Bombur's wife would come _today_ , instead of a week from now on Tilda's helicopter,” Lobelia says. “You're not the only one I talked to when I left the island.”

“As much as he talks about her, I am going to put my money on fainting,” Legolas says seriously. “What are the stakes?”

“There will be _no_ stakes!” Tauriel says, looking at him with narrow eyes.

“Fine,” Legolas says, looking bored with the topic already. “I'm going to head that way in case they're in need of medical assistance.” He walks away as gracefully as ever.

“He's a _doctor_?” Bilbo asks, looking to Oin.

“He knows almost more than I do, I'm afraid,” Oin shakes his head, but he's smiling. “He had very good training on the Navy ship with his father. That was going to be his focus, so to speak.”

“Hmm,” Bilbo muses. He looks at the way Oin smiles as he talks about it, and thinks that he's glad Oin has someone to take under his wing. Legolas may be a stronger medic (which Bilbo _doubts_ ), but Oin is a great caretaker.

“Alright, shall we go? Lobelia asks, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“We should wash up, first,” Bilbo says. He begins to collect everyone's plates. “I doubt Bombur will feel like doing them with his wife here.”

Fili and Kili both end up helping Bilbo wash. He can't tell whether or not it makes the process faster or slower, with Kili throwing bubbles everywhere and Fili dropping a few plates.

Once they finish, Lobelia snatches him aside and leads him out of the building. The air outside is humid, but not too hot for it to be enjoyable.

“It'll rain today,” Lobelia says, looking up at the sky. There's not a cloud in sight.

He raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think it's going to rain?”

“Take a deep breath,” she instructs. Bilbo obliges, albeit a little obnoxiously. “Smell that?”

“It smells humid?” He's not really sure what she's trying to get at.

She just shakes her head with a smile. “Don't _worry_ , soon enough you'll be able to smell it.”

She leads him back to the path they took when they arrived. “I thought we were exploring the grounds?”

“The whole island is 'the grounds', Bilbo,” she says. “There's a lot to explore, I'm just taking you to my favorite. Well, second favorite- the place I got proposed at is now my favorite.”

“I don't know if I've truly expressed this, but I really am happy for you,” Bilbo says, squeezing her hand then letting go. “You're really valued here, and I can't imagine anything better for you.”

Lobelia grins. “It really is something, isn't it? I always wanted to be a princess, and now I am.” She looks at him with a smirk. “And, even though you always refused to play along when we were children, you get to be a _Queen_.”

He bursts out laughing, shaking his head. “That won't be for a long time, if ever.”

Her laughter stops. “What do you mean, ' _if ever'_?”

“Oh!” He realizes how that sounded. “I just mean, well, Thorin and I haven't even gone on a date yet. Things could change.”

She stops walking. “Bilbo, do you believe in _destiny_?”

“I, uh-” Truth is, he's never really thought of it. “I don't know.”

She sighs. “Well, I do. And I know you're _destined_ to be together. Sure, things could change, but I truly believe that as long as you two actually talk about how you're feeling, everything will be fine.” She pats his curls and then continues moving. He has to jog to catch up.

“It's just.. it's been so _long_ , you know?” He knows he's being overly uneasy about the whole thing, but it seems too good to be true. Not that he'd say that out loud.

“You're not going to leave again, are you?” She asks abruptly.

He thinks about what Tilda said about a week. “I don't think so.”

Lobelia huffs. “Good. Stay here and follow your instincts, alright? Thorin loves you for who you are, and you love him the same. Don't _fight_ it.”

They reach the area where the helicopter is and walk straight past it, into another path through the trees. “Did you and Thorin talk about anything last night, or did you just..”

“We talked!” He says before she can go any further. “Trust me, we talked about things.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure, you two are both very obtuse in a way that I have trouble understanding,” she says.

“So, I've been meaning to bring this up..” Bilbo starts. “Everyone here calls you 'Lo'.”

She cringes at that. Good. “I know, I kno-”

Bilbo cuts her off. “You _never_ let me call you Lo! You would yell at me and tell me it's not proper!”

“You can call me Lo now,” she says, looking at him with earnest eyes. “I've changed a lot, Bilbo. So have you.”

He can't argue with that. They keep walking, making small talk about things that have happened, mainly between her and Frerin, because that seems to be her favorite subject after him and Thorin.

They reach the line of trees, and on the other side there's a field. A little past that, and there's a beach.

“Oh, we're going to the beach?” He says. “Is this where Bombur and the rest are?”

“No, it's not,” she answers. “They're going to regret going with him, I'm sure of it.” They laugh at that. Bilbo is pretty anxious to meet his wife, though.

Lobelia takes her boots off before stepping onto the sand, so Bilbo does the same. The sand is cool, not hot like he expected it would be.

“It's not safe to swim on this side, or to dock a boat,” Lobelia tells him. “If you look in the water, there are a bunch of sharp rock formations.”

He takes a look, and sure enough, there are. It's actually really _beautiful_ , the different sorts of edges in the crystal clear water. 

They spend an hour or so at the beach, only wading a little. They have to leave when, after an unexpectedly rough wave, Bilbo falls over face-first into the water. His nose makes contact with a rock edge, and starts bleeding immediately, both from the inside of his nose and the cut on the outside.

Lobelia frets over him, even though it doesn't feel as bad as it looks. He tries to tell her that practically running back makes him feel worse than better, but she won't hear any of it.

When they walk back into the home, everyone is gathered in the living room celebrating. He spots Bombur with his arms around a beautiful woman with bright orange hair and freckles all over.

“This is Bilbo! Bilbo, this is my wife, Willa!” He then notices his nose and frowns. “What _happened_?”

“It's very nice to meet you,” Bilbo says, speech a little muted by the piece of shirt Lobelia ripped off of him to cover his nose. “I promise I don't _always_ look like this.”

She looks at Bombur with a confused expression for a second before looking back at Bilbo and smiling warmly. “I am going to have to trust that. It's very nice to meet you, too. I've heard a _lot_ about you.” She winks at him playfully. Bilbo wonders what she's heard.

“Oin, Legolas, who want's to look at Bilbo's face?” Lobelia asks with assertion.

“I don't _want_ to look at his face, but I'll do it, anyway,” Legolas volunteers. How kind.

Legolas grabs hold of Bilbo after Lobelia lets go and starts leading him towards a bathroom, which ends up being one of the doors to the right. Good to know.

He closes the toilet lid and Bilbo sits on it. He pulls away the rag, winces as the dried parts rip off.

“What did you do?” Legolas asks, pulling out the first aid kit.

“Fell in the ocean,” Bilbo answers. Legolas starts to clean off his nose, and Bilbo winces again.

“It's starting to bruise,” Legolas inspects Bilbo's face more closely. “Looks like it's broken.”

Bilbo's never broken anything in his life, and that must show in his facial expression, because Legolas chuckles and says, “You'll be okay.”

He starts bandaging Bilbo's face. “So, how are you fitting in here?” Bilbo asks.

“Fine,” Legolas answers, face not really giving much away.

“ _Really_ , though?” Bilbo asks, voice more soft.

Legolas sighs. “It really is fine. It could be worse.”

Bilbo doesn't think he'll get much out of pestering him with questions, so he decides to leave it. When Legolas finishes, he looks at himself in the mirror. “I won't be winning any beauty competitions,” Bilbo says.

Legolas snorts. “As if you were before.” But he's smiling, so Bilbo doesn't think he's trying to be cruel. In fact, he's starting to think this snark is Legolas's way of showing someone he likes them.

“Thank you,” Bilbo answers. “You're a fine doctor, even though your bedside manner is _shit_.” Legolas laughs at that, which is no easy feat.

They exit the bathroom, and everyone is still celebrating, this time with alcohol. “Are you guys _ever_ sober?” Bilbo jokingly asks.

“Not with good fortune!” Bombur shouts. Everyone seems to agree.

There's a lot of talking over each other, and Bilbo can't really process all of the different conversations, but he's happy none the less. He figures there will definitely be more opportunities to get to know Bombur's wife.

Around one, Bombur announces he's making a very special lunch, so they all follow him to the dining area. Willa goes to cook with him, and when they emerge, they've made some sort of fish. Bilbo should have known.

“It's our most famous dish!” Bombur says, full of grandeur.

“People come for _miles_ for it!” Wilma shouts.

It really is delicious, and Bilbo eats so much that he's not sure if he'll ever be hungry for dinner.

“I'm going to go unpack my things,” Bilbo tells Lobelia, who is in deep conversation with Fili and Tauriel about something that Bilbo doesn't really hear. From the looks of it, Kili and Ori aren't interested in the topic. Ori is even reading a book.

Bilbo makes his way to the room, practically waddling from how full he is. When he reaches it, he can't help but go straight for the bed. Before he knows it, he's asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, dinner is prepared,” a voice whispers in his ear. He opens his eyes in surprise to see Thorin laying next to him.

“Mmm what time is it?” Bilbo asks, closing his eyes again. He can't help wrapping himself around Thorin.

“Six,” Thorin answers. “I just finished pulling myself out from under you, and now you have gone and ruined my _hard_ work,” Thorin pouts.

“What?” Bilbo asks. He opens his eyes and gets a good look at Thorin, who has his shirt off. “Wait, _when_ did you get in here?”

“Around three. I went to find you and you were sleeping. I figured a nap would not hurt, especially when the alternative would be waking you up,” Thorin answers. “Lobelia just came in to tell us dinner is prepared.”

“How didn't I hear any of this?” Bilbo asks.

“You were sleeping rather soundly..” Thorin trails. He caresses Bilbo's face.

“Is that code for 'snoring very loudly'?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin chuckles. “It _might_ be. I do not mind.”

Thorin kisses his shoulder, and then kisses a trail up his neck and onto his chin. “What happened to your nose?”

“I broke it, actually.”

Thorin pulls back and inspects it closer. “ _How_?”

“I fell in the water when Lobelia and I were on a walk earlier. You know, that's a very dangerous beach. You won't get many tourists that way,” Bilbo teases.

“I doubt half of them are as clumsy as _you_ ,” Thorin chuckles. “It's not all like that.”

“You'll have to show me sometime,” Bilbo says.

“Mmm,” Thorin replies. He resumes kissing Bilbo's neck.

“We'll never make it to dinner like this,” Bilbo says, going against his instinct. Someone has to be mature, especially since if they don't go they'll be interrupted anyway.

Thorin kisses Bilbo's lips and then pulls away, just as Bilbo was going to deepen it. Bastard. “You're right.” He slides away from Bilbo and stands up, stretches, and puts his shirt back on. “We should go.”

Bilbo sighs, and stands up as well. They make their way to the dining room, hand-in-hand. Before they get to the door, Thorin stops and looks at Bilbo.

“I would very much like it if you stayed in my room tonight,” Thorin says, his eyes worried. “My bed is larger and there is-

“Okay,” Bilbo cuts him off, kissing the hand he's holding.

“-a fireplace, _oh_.” Thorin grins at him. “Okay, _good_.”

“Your bed's bigger?” Bilbo asks. “Let me guess, king size?”

Thorin puffs up his chest. “Well, I _am_ the king.”

Bilbo laughs at his dorkiness and shakes his head, opening the door. Just as he expected, everyone is still celebrating. This time, there's a large ham in the middle of the table. Bilbo can't believe it, but he actually _is_ hungry.

There are two spots at the end of the table, next to Fili and Kili. They go over there, catching the end of an apparent fight.

“Okay, lets say Russia decides to invade? What would you do?” Kili asks Frerin.

“Fight them off, of course!” Fili answers.

Kili huffs. “But they're much stronger!”

“What are you two arguing about?” Thorin asks as they sit. They both straighten up upon hearing Thorin's voice.

“Ummmm, _well_..” Fili says. Kili just turns around and butts into Tauriel and Legolas's conversation.

Thorin levels Fili with a look. Bilbo knows better, and levels Ori with a look. His face goes red, and he finally says, “They were talking about who would be a better king after you die.”

“ _Hey_!” Fili looks at him, betray full of his face.

“Bilbo was _looking_ at me!” Ori argues. Fili turns his face towards Bilbo, who just shrugs.

Thorin laughs, then, making both Fili and Kili look at him with confused expressions.

“What's so funny?” Bilbo asks, matching their confused expressions.

“When I was their age, I never once _thought_ about being king. The fact that you are both embarrassed about forward-thinking, something admirable, is amusing,” his eyes twinkle as he looks back and forth between the two. Bilbo may be the object of Thorin's affection, but there's nothing like the love he has for his nephews.

“You won't have to worry yet, because your Uncle is going to live a very _long_ life,” Bilbo says. He pecks Thorin on the lips, making Fili and Kili groan.

“Could you guys do that in private?” Kili asks.

“We do,” Thorin answers, causing them to burst out into surprised laughter. Obviously nothing is a secret in this family.

The sound of metal clanging on a glass fills the room, and everyone turns towards the source, which is Bombur, who's standing at the end of the table.

“I would just like to say how grateful I am for this day. My beautiful wife has finally joined the island. That's not the only thing I am thankful for, of course. Lo and Frerin are getting married, Bilbo and Thorin have been reunited, Gloin's family will be arriving a month ahead of schedule, and we are all in good health. Well, except for Bilbo's unseemly nose,” Everyone laughs and Bilbo does a small wave.

“We may not have done exactly what we set out to do, but we have still accomplished the unthinkable, thanks to Bard here.” Bilbo didn't even notice Bard until now, but he's sitting next to Tilda in the middle of the table. “Now, let's continue to appreciate every day we have been given, for there will be many more beautiful days to come! Manthîth!”

“Manthîth!” Almost everyone replies, even Lobelia.

“It means 'cheers',” Thorin whispers in his ear. Makes sense. “That should have been me making a speech.”

Bilbo snorts. “You will have many opportunities to. Probably _too_ many.”

“Very true,” Thorin answers. They help themselves to dinner then, which ends up being just as delicious and filling as lunch was. Bilbo even gives in and drinks some wine. By the end of the night, his cheeks are nice and rosy and he's more than ready to sleep again.

When he keeps walking towards his room, Thorin pulls his sleeve, almost making Bilbo topple over. “What?” Bilbo asks.

“I thought you were sleeping in my room?” Thorin asks.

Frerin whistles as he and Lobelia enter their room, Lobelia giggling.

“Of course,” Bilbo says. How could he forget, honestly? “I'm just going to grab some of my things.”

“Oh,” Thorin says. “Right. Well, I will just,” he hooks his thumb towards his room. Bilbo nods.

“Be there in a second!”

He brushes his teeth and such in his own bathroom, since it's already sprawled out. He tried to ruffle through his bags, but he just gets frustrated by it, so he grabs the whole thing and drags it towards Thorin's room.

Thorin laughs when he enters. “Are you moving in here? Not that I mind.”

“Might as well,” Bilbo says, trying to hide just how much he wants to do exactly that. He takes his shirt off, and, deciding 'why not?', he takes his pants off too. Thorin looks at his boxer briefs with a raised eyebrow, but does the same.

They crawl into the king-sized bed and Thorin crawls on top of him, his arms bracketing Bilbo's face. They kiss sloppily for a while, just exploring each others mouths. Well, Thorin explores the rest of Bilbo's face, too. They both discover that Bilbo's jawline is especially sensitive, and Thorin spends a good ten minutes testing that out.

“I want to _thoroughly_ take you,” Thorin whispers in Bilbo's ear, making his skin prickle. “But not tonight.” Bilbo's a little disappointed, but he agrees. He'd rather be fully aware of everything that's happening.

They turn so that they're both on their sides and kiss a little longer, until Bilbo notices that Thorin isn't really doing any of the work. He pulls back and sees that Thorin has fallen asleep.

“Didn't realize you were _that_ bored,” Bilbo chuckles. He remembers that Thorin had his meeting today, and that he forgot to ask about it. It was probably tiring, though, so he's not too offended. He wonders why he hasn't seen any of the people he's been in meetings with, and tries to remember to ask about _that_ , too.

He snuggles up closer to Thorin, intertwining their legs, and falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -My roommate forgot to pay the internet bill. Being (apparently?) the fifth time this has happened, we had to switch it to my name and get a new router to get internet back. Such a hellish week and a half. 
> 
> -This ones longer, though, so yay??
> 
> -Thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Wow, one thing after another! My laptop reached it's final days after I posted this chapter. It was very unexpected (however, it WAS pretty old, so I can't say it wasn't without reason), and the rest of my story died with it. I'm working on rewriting it right now, sorry for the delay D:


	25. Chapter 25

Bilbo wakes up alone the next morning, which becomes a trend the rest of the week. It's not just in the _mornings_ , either- Thorin spends most of the time away, leaving practically no room for Bilbo and Thorin to have a conversation, let alone an actual _date_.

Bilbo ends up getting to meet the UN people at the end of their stay. He discovers that they are all just _assistants_ to actual members, and they had spent the majority of the time they weren't with Thorin touring the grounds and revising their notes about what they learned. They're all rather brash and take their jobs very seriously, which Bilbo _supposes_ is a good thing, but he would have liked to at _least_ have lunch or something with them to help Erebor's cause and prove that _actual_ people want to live on the island. Oh well.

After they leave, Thorin seems to have even _more_ work to do, mainly involving contacting every Ereborian he knows to explain their situation. He tries and fails to spend time with Thorin during these calls (listening to him tell the same story over and over again does eventually get _old_ , no matter how sexy Bilbo thinks his voice is). He suggests that Thorin should make a video and just email it to everyone or something, which immediately gets shot down because it's “too open.”

That's another thing- everyone seems to be worried about information about Erebor being spread around. He hears snippets of people saying things like “too open” and “we don't want that in the wrong hands.” He tries asking _why_ that is, but he just gets told not to worry about it. Which only serves to make him worry _more_.

When Thorin gets to bed (which they've been sharing, at _least_ ), usually in the middle of the night, Bilbo feels too bad to bother him with a bunch of questions. That, or he's already asleep to even notice Thorin coming in.

The _one_ person he wants to ask about everything, because she's great at spreading information, seems to be the one person who _isn't_ acting strangely. Thorin isn't the only one who's always busy, and Lobelia spends the majority of their time together telling Bilbo that. Also, that he should stop moping around because she misses her man, too.

The rest of the time is spent planning her wedding, half of it Bilbo doubts she'll be able to control, since Frerin is a _prince_ and all.

At some point, Lobelia gets swept up into doing tasks for the kingdom, too, so Bilbo's left alone. After a few days, he gets to a point where he can't stand it anymore, and he sees Dis scurrying out of the kitchen with a tray of breakfast as his only chance.

“Dis!” He shouts. She yelps, having not noticed him sitting down at the vacant dining table. She almost drops the tray of doughnuts, but manages to save it. Bilbo wonders if Bombur made those or if Tilda snuck them in.

“Bilbo, what is it?” She looks harried for such a normally put-together person. He stands up and moves towards her.

“Dis, I need _something_ to do, _please_ ,” Bilbo begs. “Everyone else has jobs to do and it seems like I'm the only one who is sitting around here useless.”

Dis gives him a confused look. “You want me to assign you to something? _Really_?”

Bilbo doesn't really see why that's so surprising. “Well, yeah? I mean, I know I just got here and I'm not sure how things work, but I could learn. I'm just.. really bored, honestly. And I care about what happens next, you know?” He clears his throat when Dis doesn't say anything. “So, yeah.”

Dis shakes her head with a smile. “Oh, Bilbo. If only you knew how _hard_ Thorin campaigned against making you do anything until you've settled in.” She searches his face for something. “If you really feel like you want to do something, I know something that would be perfect for you.”

“Yes, yes please!” He goes to give her a gleeful hug and almost makes her drop the tray again. Oops.

“Well then, follow me.”

She ends up bringing him through a doorway that revealed a set of spiral metal stairs. At the top is a spacious room with large windows and a few skylights. He takes a moment to look outside and marvel at the island's beauty in the morning sun.

The inside is beautiful as well. There are all kinds of plants and flowers lining the wood paneling, making it look like a sort of effortless greenhouse. Towards the middle of the room there is a wooden table matching the panelling. Sitting at it is, to his surprise, Ori, Fili, Nori, and Oin. He starts to wonder what they all have in common for a job.

“Bilbo! What are _you_ doing here?” Fili asks gleefully. He whips his head towards his mother before Bilbo can even answer him. “Mom, does _Thorin_ know about this? Oh, he's going to be so mad if he doesn't.”

“I, for one, am glad that you finally wrangled the little cherub. I was going to pull my beard off if I had to listen to you say, 'If only Bilbo were here!' any longer,” Nori smirks.

“Wait, what did you just call me?” Bilbo crosses his arms. Nori just winks at him, and Bilbo shakes his head. He's still not over the shoe salesman thing.

“Did Thorin _finally_ give permission?” Oin asks earnestly.

Dis sighs as she sets down the tray of food. “No, but Bilbo wants to help.”

Nori clicks his tongue. “And do you have your permission slip signed by Thorin, young man?”

 _I don't see him enough to get a signature_. “Aren't I _older_ than you?” Bilbo asks, raising an eyebrow. Nori shrugs, grinning.

“Nori, can you stop making Bilbo uncomfortable, please? We like him. And we have work to do,” Ori says, shooting an apologetic look towards Bilbo.

“Look, I've been sitting around doing _nothing_ for this past week. Even Lobelia has things to do, and believe it or not, I am actually a bit bored and lonely. And I want to help, however I can. So here I am. I'm sure Thorin had good intentions, but sometimes he's a bit of a kingly _idiot_ ,” Bilbo says, putting his hands on his hips.

Nori begins to clap, and Ori turns around and stops him. “Alright, well, that's settled. Shall we move on?” Oin asks.

“Everyone get some food?” Dis asks, looking around as she takes a seat. Bilbo sits down furthest away, next to Nori and across from Fili. Dis reaches underneath the table and pulls out a drawer. Everyone else follows, and Bilbo looks under his spot and sees that there's a thin drawer in front of him, too. When he pulls it out, there are empty papers and some pens.

He feels a poke at his side and turns to Nori. He motions with his eyes for Bilbo to look down, and he sees that Nori's holding out a glazed doughnut for him. “I can't concentrate if your stomach rumbles,” Nori whispers. Bilbo already ate, but he smiles at Nori and takes a bite, anyway. He's almost surprised to find that it's an actual doughnut.

“So, I'm sure you're curious about what this is,” Dis says. “As you have noticed, you are one of the few people on this island who isn't originally from Erebor. And, as much as we'd like to make this island the exact replica of our last one, that simply isn't possible. We are going to be mingling with other countries now, and we will have to appeal to outsiders as well as our own. We need someone here who will be unbiased about what sort of amenities and establishments Erebor will need to balance out our more biased opinions.”

“So, essentially what my mother was doing for _Jurassic Park_?” Bilbo asks without thinking. He clears his throat. “I mean, _yes_ , okay, that makes sense. What about Willa? Or Tilda? Heck, what is Lobelia doing if not this? I think she would be great at it.”

Oin laughs. “Too great, actually. She was here at first, but she wanted to get too detailed, so now she's with Dori designing the landscaping details. We meet up at the end of every day to compare ideas.”

“Tilda and Elora aren't going to be back until tonight with Gloin and his wife and son. They both want to focus on making sure there will be a totally safe place for helicopters and small planes to land,” Dis explains. “And this isn't Willa's thing.”

After that, they all start showing Bilbo what they have so far and ask him a bunch of questions. He feels awkward at first, saying no to certain things they all seem so excited about (like three butcher shops. There is only going to be _one_ farm, they don't need three of them!), but he eventually gets comfortable with it, even offering up ideas of his own.

He discovers how hard it really is to have everything you need and want on an island- after all, there's only so much room.

The worst part is that each thing they decide on has to have room for changes. Land surveyors, Professional builders, and real estate agents will have to make the final decisions, but they still need ideas to present to those people to move forward with the process of becoming a country. It's like trying to put together a puzzle but, instead of the pieces each having a set place to fit, they have to be ambiguous.

Bilbo just wishes all of these people could come now. He understands why they aren't, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Despite feeling like he doesn't know what he's doing, the others seem to think he's pretty good at it.

After meeting with Dori and Lobelia briefly, who was all business and didn't even stay to talk to Bilbo about anything else, they decide that it's time for some dinner.

“I can't believe you were able to help us out so much today,” Dis says as they make their way down the hallway. “We haven't gotten that much done in _days_.”

“He was _born_ to do this very thing!” Nori proclaims from in front of them. He turns around and smirks at Bilbo. Bilbo just shrugs.

Other than Bifur, who's drinking something out of a mug and reading a book, the dining room is empty.

“Oh _good_!” Willa exclaims as they walk into the kitchen. “I was afraid we weren't going to have room for all of this soup that's left over.” She's standing in front of the counter in the middle of the room with a big metal pot in front of her and a bunch of plasticware next to it.

“Is _anyone_ eating anymore?” Bombur asks from the sink. “I know it's not our cooking. Though, Fili and Ori were quick to choose a box of cereal over it not five minutes ago.”

Dis clicks her tongue. “You know how it is, everyone's rather stressed. I'm sure the snack pantry is bare.”

Bombur groans. “I told Tilda to stop bringing so much junk food! It spoils appetites.”

They start grabbing their bowls of soup when the door to the kitchen opens and Thorin walks through it looking haggard.

He jumps back when he notices the group, then greets them with a tired smile. “Hello everyone.”

“Sorry, I was just about to bring you some food after finishing up here,” Willa says. Bilbo notices she looks nervous, probably not used to talking to a king of any kind. He wonders how many opportunities she's had to speak to him.

He grabs her shoulder and looks at her seriously. “You have no obligation to bring me my meals. I am capable of walking here and getting them for myself.” He pats her shoulder softly and removes it.

“It's nice to see you when we're both standing,” Bilbo says, stepping towards Thorin.

He whips his head over to Bilbo and grins. “I cannot believe I missed you standing there.” He tugs Bilbo into an embrace and whispers, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Bilbo murmurs, pulling back a little to kiss Thorin. “I'm happy you're eating,” Bilbo says after he pulls back, resting his forehead against Thorin's.

“I have a feeling many would be unhappy if I starved to death. Besides, I am building up my strength,” Thorin says with a grin.

There's a choking noise behind Bilbo, and Nori says, “I came here for soup not foreplay.”

Bilbo pulls back with a sigh. “I don't suppose you can spare some time for me right now?”

Thorin's face tells him before anything. “I have three more contacts before eleven. After that, though..”

“You'll be tired,” Bilbo finishes. “And you need sleep for another day of kingly duties.” He knows he sounds bitter, but he just wants to spend some time with Thorin. Sure, Bilbo has something to do now, but that's not going to fix how much he misses Thorin. “When do you think you'll have time for, well, a date?”

Thorin frowns. “Well, I am not exactly sure.”

“Because it's really hard to be in a relationship with someone who has no time to spare at all,” Bilbo answers, dropping Thorin's hands.

Thorin rubs his face. “You know it is not easy, I want to more than anything. There is just a lot to do right now, at such a sensitive time. If only you knew what I am trying to prevent..” He trails off.

Bilbo can't help but get even more annoyed. “There! See? I could know, if you had time to talk to me. Everyone has been acting so strange, but no one will tell me why. I know I'm not exactly from around here, but I feel like you should at least feel like you can tell me things.”

Willa pushes a bowl of soup to-go towards Thorin, who grabs It, looking away from Bilbo. “We will talk about this later, I promise.”

“Yes, don't forget to put it in your planner!” Bilbo shouts as Thorin leaves.

There's an awkward silence after that as Bilbo serves himself some soup.

Of course, Nori's the one to break it. “Sooo, that went from gross to sad really quickly.”

“Yeah, well,” Bilbo mutters, carrying his soup to the dining room after Dis. “It hasn't been easy.”

“I promise you, it doesn't bring him any joy to make all of these calls. I did it with him for a day and I was pulling my hair out at the end of it,” Dis says.

“He has a lot on his plate,” Oin adds.

“I get it, I get it, I was too hard on him,” Bilbo says after a moment. “I just.. I don't know. It feels like our relationship isn't real, like we haven't earned it by doing things that normal relationships consist of.”

“My last relationship was all through text message,” Nori says, sloshing soup everywhere. “And I'm pretty sure almost all of Bofur's relationships have been like that.”

Bofur looks up from his book, shakes his head, and goes back to reading. Nori just shrugs.

“You can't compare your relationship to anyone else's, Bilbo,” Oin says. “Nothing about your relationship has been conventional, not even including Thorin being a king. It doesn't mean it's less real.”

He's right. Bilbo needs to stop being so tough on Thorin. He sighs. He'll have to apologize to him later.

After eating, they all head to their rooms. Before they reach them, though, they're met with Gloin and his wife and son. His wife is a red-haired woman who looks laughably tiny compared to Gloin. His son, who also has red hair, looks like a younger version of Gloin. He looks like he's around Fili and Kili's age, which he's glad to discover.

"I told you we didn't need these many things," Gloin grunts, not noticing or caring about the people who just entered the room.

His wife snorts. "This is all _your_ stuff!" She drops one of the bags and huffs, looking up to see the group. "Oh, hey there."

Gloin rolls his eyes. "Can't just settle in before the introductions, I see." His wife hits him, and he actually looks sheepish. "This is my wife, Gloria, and my son, Gimli." 

"Triple G's! _Nice_!" Nori says. 

Gimli looks at Nori with a frown, but doesn't say anything. Bilbo's not really surprised. "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to get back to dragging this junk to our rooms," Gloin says. Gloria and Gimli pick up the bags they previously dropped and keep moving.

"It was nice to meet you!" Dis shouts, but they're already through the door. 

"Well, I'm going for a run. Running keeps you limber,” Nori says. “And it's more exciting in the dark.”

"Have fun with that." Bilbo can't say the idea of running around in the dark is _exciting_. He leaves the rest of the group after a quick "goodnight!" 

He showers and goes to lay on the bed to wait for Thorin. He looks at the clock. He still has an hour to go, what is he supposed to do until then?

He sits up and looks around the room. It's still pretty bare, just random bits of clothing spread around. On the dresser, he spots the book Thorin had been reading on the boat when they were going to Isla Nublar. He reads the back of it and decides it seems good enough, so he opens up to the first page.

Next thing he knows, he's waking up to Thorin wrapping his arms around Bilbo in the dark.

“W'timesit?” Bilbo grumbles.

“Late,” Thorin answers.

Bilbo sighs, snuggling closer to Thorin. “I was going to stay up to apologize.”

“Apology accepted,” Thorin kisses his head. “You'll get my apology later.”

“Is it a fruit basket?” Bilbo blearily asks. “I _hate_ the melons that come in those.”

He feels Thorin's laugh more than he hears it. “Go to sleep, _Marlel_.”

Bilbo does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh man. HA. Is there anyone here to apologize to, even? I wouldn't blame you if you abandoned this. I probably would have, but I also abandon cooking dinner if it takes too long, so..
> 
> -Well, in case you missed the last chapters edit, my computer died. Like, actually died. Along with the story that was already finished and just needed to be edited as I posted the chapters. RIP. So, I had to rewrite. Which ended up being really difficult to motivate myself to do, because it just felt like a chore. But I am doing it, and I even changed the ending in the process. So, yeah. That's it, thats my excuse, and I'm sorry. 
> 
> -Updates will be frequent once more! I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be, but it's not TOO many. The end is near-ish. 
> 
> -Seriously though, if you're reading this right now, thank you. A month and a half is a long time, so your dedication (?) is noted and really really appreciated. <3


	26. Chapter 26

Bilbo wakes up feeling cold, just like he has every morning.

Once he adjusts to the brightness streaming in from the window, he gets up and pads over to the bathroom. “Thorin?” Bilbo calls, just in case, pushing the door open. The bathroom is empty, which _isn't_ surprising.

He grabs a robe he sees hanging on the wall, deciding he'd rather have breakfast before getting ready for the day. It's only _six_ , after all. The robe is far too large for Bilbo, and probably looks _ridiculous_ on him, but he doesn't care.

When he's about to open the door, he hears voices. “What do you think?” He hears Thorin ask in a muffled tone.

“I think you're an _idiot_ ,” Frerin replies. Bilbo starts to feel awkward, thinking they're having a fight.

He doesn't really want to intrude, so he starts to back away, but the door opens before he gets very far. “ _Bilbo_?” Thorin asks, staring at him (well, at the robe, mostly). “What are you doing up?”

“I should ask _you_ the same,” Bilbo says, looking through the threshold at Frerin. He's sprawled out on the couch. He waves at Bilbo when they make eye contact. “Were you two fighting?”

Thorin gapes at him before cracking a smile. “No, we are not.”

“Then is something happening?” Bilbo shivers a little. The robe is warm, but the hall is extremely cold.

“You will see later,” Thorin answers. He wraps his arm around Bilbo's shoulders and starts guiding him further into the room. “See you later, brother.”

“See ya,” Frerin answers. Thorin turns back around and closes the door.

“You're wearing my robe,” Thorin notes.

“Yeah,” Bilbo says, starting to feel a little embarrassed by it. He didn't even think when he put it on.

“I like it,” Thorin whispers in his ear. He climbs onto the bed. “But you should take it off so we can sleep a little longer.”

Bilbo smiles. “Sounds _wonderful_.”

 

* * *

 

They wake up a little later, and Thorin seems to be in a sort of rush. “We have to get ready!” Thorin says, standing up before Bilbo can fully comprehend what's happening.

“Ready for what?” Bilbo asks, rubbing his eyes. “Wait, _we_? Aren't you doing stuff today?”

Thorin grins at him as he strides towards the bathroom. “What is the point of being king if I cannot decide to take a day off every once in a while?” Bilbo can't argue with that logic, especially when Thorin's looking at him like _that_.

Bilbo decides to go to the shower in the room he slept in before, assuming that Thorin only has a short amount of time to spend with Bilbo. After he finishes, he realizes that all of his clothes are in Thorin's room, so he makes his way to Thorin's room in a slightly-too-small towel, hoping no one will notice.

Of course, it doesn't work out that way.

“Oh god, _Bilbo_ , that's more than I wanted to see!” Fili cries. He covers his and Ori's eyes.

“What is Ori doing exiting your room in pajamas?” Bilbo asks, leveling Fili with a look as he opens the door.

Ori looks away bashfully. “I won't tell anyone if you don't,” Fili glares at him.

“Fair enough,” Bilbo answers. He closes the door behind him. Thorin isn't in the room, but there's a note on the top of his suitcase that says, 'Kitchen.' He changes quickly and makes his way there.

When he gets to the dining room, Thorin isn't there. “Go in the kitchen!” Bombur says from his place at the table.

“I don't suppose you know why?” Bilbo asks.

“It's a _surprise_ , dear,” Lobelia answers with a shrug. He frowns at them but goes through.

Thorin isn't in there, either. “Thorin!” Bilbo calls. “Are you in here?”

Thorin pops his head through a door that he didn't even notice before. “Back here!” Then he pops back out.

“Okay..” Bilbo says to himself. When he opens the door, he's greeted to a small patio area full of christmas lights. On the table, there's just about every type of breakfast food laid out and rose petals sprinkled everywhere.

“Is this just for _us_?” Bilbo asks, looking at Thorin, who looks.. really good. He's wearing a dark pair of form-fitting jeans and a dark red tank-top that really brings out his eyes.

“Yes, and I made it myself,” Thorin says. “I would pull out a chair for you, but they are built in.”

Bilbo goes up to him and wraps his arms around his middle, still looking up at him. “It's _lovely_.” He kisses him.

They sit down and eat. Bilbo tries to sample at least a little of everything, but it's almost impossible. “I was not sure what your favorite breakfast food is,” Thorin says when they finish.

“I like _all_ of it,” Bilbo says. “It's the most _important_ meal of the day.”

“I feel as though I never have enough time for it,” Thorin says.

Bilbo scoots over so he's sitting right next to him. “What's on your agenda for today?”

“I have a very important date,” Thorin says.

“Ah, another meeting?” He assumes that's what Thorin means.

Thorin starts to laugh. “A date with _you_.”

“Oh!” Bilbo's face brightens. “And what will we be doing on this date?”

Thorin's smile turns mischievous. “It's a surprise. Frerin and I set it up while you were sleeping this morning.”

“Oh, that's what you were doing,” Bilbo says. “Alright, well, am I at least dressed correctly?”

Thorin kisses his forehead. “You are dressed _perfectly_.”

They dispose of their dishes in the sink, and Thorin leads him back out the patio and out the gate. They walk across the grounds, avoiding the patches of dirt.

“There are a lot of trails here,” Bilbo says as he's led on yet another one.

“I suppose they were all meant to become cement at one point,” Thorin replies, grabbing his hand. “We're not going to cut down any more trees, at least not over here.”

They walk for about a mile, stopping every once in a while to inspect a plant of some sort. They make small talk the whole time, nothing too deep like their usual talks. It's nice, feeling like they have an endless amount of time to spend together.

“This is going to be a bit strenuous,” Thorin says. “Let me know if you are not up for it.”

“Oh, is it?” Bilbo asks with a wink, making Thorin laugh. “I'm up for anything. Well, almost anything.”

They walk for another fifteen feet before Thorin stops. “Here we are!”

Bilbo looks around, not seeing anything of substance. “And here, exactly, are we?”

Thorin pulls him over until they're facing a tree stump with.. planks of wood on it. “Look up,” he says, pointing. Bilbo does as he's told and sees that there's some sort of platform up there. Way up there.

“I don't suppose you want me to _climb_ this?” Bilbo asks.

“You said you were up for anything!”

Bilbo levels him with a look. Thorin starts to look anxious, though, so he just says, “Well, it's nothing I haven't done before. At least there are places for me to put my feet this time!” He squeezes Thorin's hand before letting go and saying, “You take the lead.”

They start climbing, and Bilbo can't help himself when he says, “I must say, I'm glad you wore those particular jeans.”

“I am not, they are a bit too tight for climbing. I suppose I didn't think it through,” Thorin calls back down.

“Well, I'm definitely enjoying the view.”

Thorin laughs. “Are you going to say what's on your mind _permanently_ now?”

“Yes, probably,” Bilbo says.

“Good, I enjoy it.”

After that, Bilbo sort of loses the ability to talk without sounding strangled, so they climb in silence.

As soon as they reach the top, Bilbo falls over onto his butt and sits there, catching his breath. Thorin looks down at him with a smirk.

“I know it might surprise you, but I don't actually work out,” Bilbo says.

“We do not have gyms here, so neither do I,” Thorin laughs.

“No, you just climb things like the resident _Tarzan_!” Bilbo grabs Thorin's outstretched arm and hoists himself up.

“Woah,” he says, when he realizes exactly what this is. There's a zip line in front of them, and from what Bilbo can tell it goes for a while. “Zip lining?”

“It has been Bofur's project,” Thorin says with a shrug. “He just finished it a week or so ago. I have been meaning to come out here and test it out, but I have been too busy. He's _very_ proud of it.”

“How far does it go?” Bilbo asks, trying to peer around the tree leaves.

“There are about five consecutive ones. It goes almost all the way to the ocean.”

“How are we going to get back?” Bilbo asks. He won't mind walking, if that's the case, but he doesn't really know how far this particular beach is. Hopefully soon he'll figure this island out.

Thorin shakes his head with a smile. “You will just have to wait and see. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

“You know, if you asked me that half as many times on the other island, I wouldn't _be_ here,” Bilbo answers.

Thorin just goes over to the line, motioning for Bilbo to follow. “Bofur had children in mind when he made this, but he knew that many parents would not feel comfortable with them going alone, so he created a two-person one,” Thorin says, grabbing the straps and putting them around Bilbo.

“So we're going to be attached to each other?” Thorin nods. “Good. I don't suppose _you'll_ be taking the child seat?”

“Maybe next time,” Thorin says. He makes quick work of securing Bilbo, and then secures himself to Bilbo's back. He does feel a little queasy, just standing at the edge while Thorin moves him around.

“This is totally safe, correct?” Bilbo asks.

“Yes, almost everyone has tried it,” Thorin answers. “You ready?”

Bilbo takes a deep breath, then answers, “Yes.” Thorin kisses his cheek and then pushes off. Bilbo can't help the small scream as his feet stop making contact. After he realizes that, no, they're _not_ falling to their untimely deaths, he's fine.

It's not too steep, so he really feels like he has time to enjoy their surroundings. The trees are beautiful, as are the plants and flowers when he gathers the courage to look down. A few times, he gets a glimpse of the small mountain range that's somewhere in the middle of the island.

They come up to another one of the stands and step onto it. Bilbo's legs are a little shaky, but he's good. Thorin unhooks them.

“Ready for the next?” Thorin asks.

“Yes!” Bilbo shouts, leading them over to the next line.

They go through the rest of them, not really stopping in between. Bilbo never realized how _addictive_ it would be. He feels like he's flying, and with Thorin behind him, he feels completely safe.

They approach the last stand, and Bilbo sees that there's a picnic blanket and basket laid out. “I don't suppose that's ours?” Bilbo asks as Thorin unhooks them.

“It is,” Thorin answers. He puts his hand on Bilbo's chin and tilts it back so he can kiss him.

“This is really wonderful so far,” Bilbo says as Thorin lays the food out. It's nothing too extravagant, just sandwiches, chips, and cookies. But it might as well be a five star meal, for how excited Bilbo is.

“We will have to thank Frerin for helping me,” Thorin says. “He's the one who came here early this morning to lay out the picnic.

“I'm surprised the wildlife didn't eat any of it,” Bilbo says.

Thorin looks out into the jungle thoughtfully. “We might _not_ have considered that.” Bilbo laughs.

The stand they're on isn't too high, but still high enough to have a wonderful view. He can see the ocean through the tree branches.

“What were you like as a kid?” Bilbo asks Thorin.

Thorin thinks about it for a second. “Very serious. Adventurous. A bit of a trouble maker. You?”

“I was very shy, and _definitely_ a mama's boy. I read a lot, especially about adventure. But I never felt like I wanted to go on one,” Bilbo answers.

“And yet, here you are..” Thorin waves his hand around him. Bilbo grabs the hand. “Here I am.”

“I never thought I would have _this_ ,” Thorin says. He wraps his arm around Bilbo.

“What do you mean?”

“Love.”

Bilbo looks over at him. “You _love_ me?” He knows he sounds like a worried teenager, but he can't help it.

“Of course,” Thorin answers simply.

“I love you, too,” Bilbo says, voice small. He settles into Thorin's arm more. “I'm glad I came back.”

“I am more than glad,” Thorin replies. Suddenly, he moves his arm, causing Bilbo to almost fall over. “But we have a schedule to keep!” He starts packing up the picnic basket.

“You don't even know what _time_ it is!” Bilbo laughs.

Thorin stops and looks at him. “True.” He looks up at the sky. “I have a feeling we are about two hours away from sunset, however.”

“Do you have a sundial I don't know about?” Bilbo looks around dramatically.

“I am just guessing,” Thorin answers, pecking Bilbo's lips. “But we really should go!”

He moves away and down the side of the tree before Bilbo even processes what he's doing. “I can't race you if I don't know what we're doing!” Bilbo shouts down. Thorin just laughs at him.

Thorin doesn't actually try to race him, thank goodness. They start heading towards the beach, which doesn't really surprise Bilbo, not that he's willing to tell Thorin that.

He is surprised, however, when Thorin pulls his swimsuit out of the bag that's sitting there. “You really thought of _everything_ , didn't you?”

“I am obliged to mention that it was _Frerin_ who thought of everything.” He starts stripping off his clothes. Bilbo is mesmerized by it, until he realizes he should be doing the same.

The water on this side of the island doesn't have dangerous rocks in it, much to Bilbo's relief. It's also rather warm, which makes it easy to walk right in.

Thorin is in front of him, and Bilbo's having a hard time not staring at his muscular back. He tries to catch up, because his hands are itching to touch him, and he ends up tripping on a stick that's in the water. He's too far in for his face to come into contact with anything, but it's enough to make Thorin howl with laughter.

“You were distracting me!” Bilbo whines. Thorin comes closer to him and grabs his feet out from under him, carrying him like a child. “I can swim on my own!”

“I do not want to risk it,” Thorin jokes.

Bilbo starts lightly pounding his arms with his fists. “Put me down!”

“Okay,” Thorin says, twinkle in his eyes. He spins around quickly, gaining momentum before throwing Bilbo back into the water.

He comes up spluttering. “That's _not_ what I meant!” He splashes water at Thorin.

Thorin splashes back, and they definitely spend more time splashing water at each other than two grown men their ages should. It does eventually lead to lots and lots of kissing, though, which Bilbo doesn't object to in the slightest.

What he does object to, though, is beach sex once Thorin suggests it. “Why not?” Thorin asks, still kissing the spot behind Bilbo's ear.

“Sand,” Bilbo answers. He's sure that's all that needs to be said.

“Fine,” Thorin grumbles, moving away. “When we get back home, I'm going to _ravish_ you.”

The tone of voice Thorin uses makes Bilbo shiver. “Sounds good to me.”

The sun begins to set, and Thorin makes them get out of the water to dry off and watch it. They're mostly silent, just enjoying the companionable silence.

“So,” Bilbo says, once the sun has almost vanished. “We're walking back in the dark?”

“Ah,” Thorin answers, standing up. “Not quite.”

They pack up and start walking back towards the jungle. Bilbo's about to question him again when he sees a jeep parked in the opening in front of them.

“There's a jeep?” Bilbo asks. “How did you guys get a _jeep_?”

“It was here,” Thorin shrugs. “It had the keys in it and everything. We do not use it often, because we do not have much access to gas, but I figured today it would be useful.” Bilbo's just glad they don't have to walk back.

Of course, he doesn't consider the fact that there aren't actually roads until they hit their first rather large hill. “Are you _sure_ you know how to drive off-road?”

“Not at all,” Thorin answers. He grunts as they hit a big bump. “But I have watched others.”

Bilbo tightens his seatbelt more.

They make it back in one piece, thankfully, although Bilbo's not sure the jeep survived without any scratches. At one point, there were fallen trees that weren't very kind to it.

But they survived, even though it was dark and they were both rather anxious to get back and go to the bedroom. Bilbo had to yell at Thorin to stop sending him looks and pay attention to his driving (but he secretly _loved_ it).

They park by the line of trees and walk into the entrance. They're surprised to see that everyone is gathered in the entryway area, looking concerned.

“Thorin! Where _were_ you? We tried to reach your phones!” Dis shouts, looking angry.

“We were on a date and did not bring them,” he answers, looking around at everyone else's concerned faces. He sighs. “What is it?”

“We have a _visitor_ ,” Frerin grumbles. Bilbo looks around the room and doesn't see any new faces.

The door opens behind them, then. Bilbo and Thorin turn around, and Bilbo says, “Oh.”

“Good evening, Thorin,” Thranduil says, his face implying there's nothing “good” about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Two chapters in a row= my form of an apology. I suppose.
> 
> -They deserve a good date, dammit. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading, once again :)


	27. Chapter 27

Thorin looks around the room, his face portraying a sort of ' _why the hell would you let this guy on on land_?' Bilbo almost misses it, though, because he's damn near doing the same.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Thorin practically growls, face snapping back to Thranduil. Everyone else is dead silent.

“I've come to collect my son,” he answers, looking to Legolas, who's staring at Thranduil disdainfully.

“Why _now_?” Thorin asks after a quick glance at Legolas. “You have not spoken to Legolas since he left, nor shown him you still care for him.”

Thranduil's jaw clenches, but his arrogant glare doesn't falter. “I do not feel the need to disclose this to you.” He holds his arm out towards Legolas. “Come, son. Where it's safe.”

Legolas laughs bitterly. “It's _far_ safer here than with you on that ship.”

“We are on _land_ now, Legolas. Our mission ended, we can have a _home_ , like you have always wanted.”

“This _is_ our home,” Tauriel says, putting her hand on Legolas's shoulder.

Thranduil looks at Tauriel like he just noticed she's in the room. “I am not extending this to _you_ , Tauriel. You are the reason Legolas left in the first place. You've proven to be just like the inhabitants of the island you were born on.”

Legolas begins to look angry then. Then again, so does everyone else. “I will not go with you.”

Thranduil's mask breaks, and his eyebrows furrow. “Legolas, if you stay here, you will die. It would bring great shame to our family to let that happen. Our line cannot end here because of your foolish decisions surrounding pathetic infatuation.” Kili starts to move forward, but Tauriel stops him. Legolas just continues to sneer.

“What do you _mean_ 'you will die.'?” Dwalin asks.

Thranduil closes his eyes and sighs. “I told myself I would not jeopardize my life for this.” He opens them again. “Still, simply _telling_ you can't hurt. You are going to be attacked in less than sixty hours.”

Everyone begins to murmur while Thranduil just stares on.

“By who?” Bilbo asks over everyone. “ _You_?”

“No, not _me_ ,” he spits. “John Hammond.”

“What does he want with us?” Dis asks. Something tells Bilbo this question doesn't come from being surprised.

“That is all I have to say,” Thranduil says.

The room erupts again, Dis asks more questions, but Thranduil doesn't speak. Thorin is about to open his mouth, hopefully to reason with him and _not_ yell.

“Father..” Legolas says before words could leave Thorin's mouth. Thranduil turns back towards his son, and they stare at each other like they're telepathically communicating. Honestly, Bilbo wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

“Fine,” Thranduil says, a response to something wordless. “Do you have somewhere more.. _comfortable_ , to discuss this?”

Thorin looks torn between wanting to get information and not wanting Thranduil to come into his home any further. Bilbo decides to intervene.

“Let's go to the dining room, yeah?” He touches Thorin's shoulder. Thorin glances at Bilbo's hand before nodding slightly.

No one speaks as they go there, except for the time Thranduil sarcastically comments, “Nice décor.”

They all take a seat, Bombur grabbing an extra one from the kitchen to sit on. “What do you know?” Thorin asks.

“As I have mentioned, my crew and I are no longer on Hammond's payroll. In fact, we discovered that _nothing_ he was doing was legitimate.”

“ _I_ could have told you that,” Frerin mumbles.

Thranduil narrows his eyes. “We were living our lives on a thin line between right and wrong, but none of it suggested illegal. _Corrupt_? Yes, that we knew. Men use money as motivation for everything, and I won't exclude myself from that to an extent. But I also wouldn't have built my life around a stolen Navy ship as I did.”

“I thought we were put there to protect others from the island?” Legolas asks.

“You and I both know that was _not_ the case, Legolas. The one thing we were put there to do we failed in doing, thanks to you and _Tauriel_. But no one else knew, not really, and it turned out that, had the actual Navy come across us, we would have been arrested _immediately_ ,” Thranduil says with a slight frown. Bilbo's surprised to hear the man concerned about breaking the law, but he can't say he can really pretend to know Thranduil.

Thranduil clears his throat and continues. “After finding out this information, Hammond paid us a nice sum to keep everything hush hush. I am breaking that now, but it won't matter after you're attacked, anyway,” Thranduil waves his hand like them being attacked _doesn't_ matter.

“Legolas, have I ever told you how much I love your dad?” Dori mutters.

“If it doesn't matter, then tell us the _whole_ story,” Frerin growls.

Thranduil shakes his head. “You Durin's are all so.. _harsh_. That, however, isn't the reason he's sending men here. You see, he had big plans for this island. So big that they're confidential, even to me, and I was practically his therapist. The therapist he was lying to, but nonetheless. When you all went to the island, he told us it didn't matter because you would all die. That's why we didn't chase after you. But then you involved a lawyer and took this land out from under him, so now he's furious with all of you.”

“How does that warrant a _physical_ attack on us?” Dis asks, crossing her arms. She looks like she doesn't believe Thranduil. “He has money, like you said. He could hire the best lawyers in the world if he wants to, and we'll just have Bard. Not that he's _not_ great, but he's certainly not the most well-versed in twisting things around with words.”

“Yes, but your case is _strong_ , and you already have the UN involved. In fact, you're almost finished with the first process, yes?” A couple people nod, including Bilbo. “If you're granted the opportunity to become a country, there's a sort of trial period. You'll have to be on your best behavior, and that includes no extreme violence, _especially_ with another country.”

Balin clears his throat. “So we won't involve ourselves in any. It's not as though _we're_ the ones initiating anything, no matter what.”

Thranduil laughs. “John Hammond, no matter how hated he may be, is still a rich while male living in America. If he says _you_ , the country that feels bitter about a deal your ancestors made in the past that allowed your country to crumble, started a fight because you're finally secure- do you think they will still take _your_ side?”

So now Thranduil _finally_ makes sense, as much as Bilbo hates to think it. He looks to Thorin, who looks angry beyond belief. He's too far to take Thorin's hand, making Bilbo feel helpless.

“Sixty hours, you said?” Frerin asks.

Thranduil nods. “Yes.”

No one talks for a second, before Bilbo remembers something. “Wait, so you're _not_ going to help us protect ourselves?”

“Involving myself in something this.. _messy_. Well, I will be sued, that's certain. Considering I don't have a job, it wouldn't be wise,” Thranduil says, looking for all the world like his logic is the most sound.

“We do not need him,” Thorin says, staring at Thranduil.

“He arrived on the same ship we saw him before, and there were people on it. Weapons, too,” Gloin grunts.

“I thought you didn't have it any more?” Dis asks Thranduil.

“He allowed me to take it to collect my son. It was a part of our agreement. I'm in the process of removing any trace that I was there, as well.”

“I'm still not going with you,” Legolas says, making Thranduil look upset again. “ _Why_ do you want me to go, anyway?”

“Because you're my _son_ ,” Thranduil almost yells.

“You've been doing just fine without me,” Legolas spits back.

Thranduil takes a moment before he answers, “No, I _haven't_.” That takes almost every one at the table by surprise. Well, everyone except Dis, maybe, who just looks like she feels bad for Thranduil.

Legolas takes a deep breath. “I have an offer.”

“What is it?” Thranduil asks, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

“If you stay here and do your _best_ to protect Erebor, I'll go with you and never come back,” Legolas says through gritted teeth. Almost everyone gasps. Thorin leans back in his chair, arms crossed and looking unimpressed.

“I have already said I can't do that,” Thranduil tells him. “We'll lose all of our mo-”

“I _doubt_ Hammond knows about all of the family money,” Legolas says. “We're not going to go _broke_ , not by a long shot.”

Thranduil seems to consider it for a moment. “I will think about it.” He stands up. “I will be back, I have to go make a few calls.”

After he leaves, everyone seems to visibly deflate. “Do you think he's telling the truth?” Bombur asks.

“He is,” Nori, Legolas, and Tauriel say at the same time.

“I'm going to call Bard and tell him what's going on,” Dis says, pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking out of the room.

“How many weapons do we have?” Bofur asks.

Bifur holds up six fingers. Dwalin nods at him. “And none of them are particularly deadly.”

“Surely this won't jeopardize _everything_?” Bilbo asks, looking around the room. Everyone looks back at him, sadness in their eyes. “I mean, this is _seriously_ illegal.”

“None of that matters to him, Bilbo,” Lobelia says, grabbing his hand.

Dis bursts back in. “Bard is already almost to the island. He says he's going to talk to Thranduil himself.”

“Tell him not to bother,” Thorin says in a defeated voice.

“I will do no such thing,” Dis answers.

Thorin looks up at her with a scowl. “I don't want him here, either way. We have the information we need, now we need to work on keeping ourselves safe. We will leave the island for a while, wait until it's over.”

“And go _where_?” Dis asks. “This is our home. It might not be much, but it's ours. If they come here and see that we're not here, they're not just going to destroy our house and leave. They're going to wait for us to come back.”

“After a year, they'll be gone,” Frerin says. “Right?”

“The UN makes trips every three months to observe the development,” Thorin says slowly, as if he's just remembering. “If no one is here, well, a country is not a country without a population. Either way, we will have to make progress to make the island livable in the meantime.”

Fili groans in frustration. “Why is this all so _complicated_?”

“If everything works out, this is what you have to look forward to, dear,” Dis answers, rubbing his shoulders.

“Well,” Bombur and his wife stand up. “We're not going to just sit here and starve.”

“We'll whip up some dinner. Chicken sound alright?” His wife says. They don't wait for an answer, they just go to the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

No one makes any more suggestions, they just sit at the table. Bilbo moves his chair over to Thorin so he can hold his hand like he wanted to. Thorin looks at him gratefully.

The dinner that's brought out is delicious, as usual, and it's enough for everything to feel a little less awkward. That is, until Thranduil appears again, this time led by Bard.

“And just like _that_ ,” Bard says, raising his palms to the ceiling.

“What?” Dis asks.

Bard grins at her. “Thranduil has agreed to help.”

“There are _limits_ ,” he says, looking more self-conscious than usual. Bard must be a better lawyer than Bilbo thought. Not that he ever really thought about it, anyway.

“Go on, tell them those ' _limits_.'” Bard uses air-quotes while still smiling. _Clearly_ he didn't get the memo that they're going to be attacked.

“If it becomes too difficult, not limited to but including loss of life, we will back off,” Thranduil is talking more to Legolas than anything.

“..And?” Bard asks, tapping his foot impatiently.

Thranduil sighs, shooting a glare at Bard. “And we'll evacuate the island.”

There's a pause, until Lobelia says, “That sounds fair.”

“It _is_ fair,” Frerin agrees, looking at Thorin.

“No,” Thorin grunts. Everyone looks at him in shock.

“Thorin, come on, we need more than we have,” Dis pleads.

Thorin stands up and looks around at everyone. “You are all just going to sit here and trust him? He will not even specify exactly what his job is now, do you not think it _strange_ that he had to go back to his people before agreeing?”

“Thorin, Bard says-” Frerin starts.

“Bard is a lawyer, they get paid to lie,” Thorin replies. Bard looks at him without a hint of being upset and Thorin storms out of the room.

“I'll talk to him,” Bilbo says after a beat. He stands makes his way up and out of the room slowly, wanting to give Thorin time to cool off just a little.

He doesn't find him in the living area, so he concludes that Thorin's in his room. Bilbo tries to turn the knob, but it's locked. He knocks. “Thorin, it's me.”

“Are you here to tell me I am wrong?” Thorin says through the door.

“No,” Bilbo says. And he isn't.

A few seconds pass, and Thorin opens the door, walking away from it before Bilbo can even try to make contact. His hands are in his hair and he looks more stressed than Bilbo's ever seen him.

“They are going to turn against me,” Thorin says, looking at Bilbo with wide eyes.

“They are _not_ ,” Bilbo says. He sits down at the edge of the bed. “Can I tell you a story?” He pats the end of the bed.

Thorin reluctantly sits down next to him, but not too close to Bilbo. He tries not to take it too personal.

“When I was eight, Lobelia spent most of her time with my family. Her parents were going through a difficult time, her dad had just found out that he wasn't actually her father. The times when Lobelia would come over after being home for a while, it always took her a while to feel comfortable with me then.

“My parents decided to go on vacation for Thanksgiving to visit my mothers side of the family. Lobelia couldn't come with, of course. But her birthday was three days after Thanksgiving, and I missed her birthday party.

“We came back five days after Thanksgiving, and Lobelia didn't even bother coming over anymore. School started again, and when I saw her, she didn't talk to me. In fact, she didn't talk to anyone. It took me a while to find out that at her birthday party, her dad came home after drinking a lot and had a huge fight with her mother, the one that started their divorce. Her whole class was there, and word got around that she came from a house filled with crazy people.

“One night, in the middle of the night, she came to my window. I let her in, and she cried in my arms all night. After that, we were closer than ever. She never really had any friends, never let anyone get to close to her. That is, until _now_.”

Bilbo levels Thorin with a look. “She has never had this many people close to her in her _entire_ life. She's never been anywhere where she truly belonged. If she loses this, I don't think she'll ever be able to be happy again. That night, when she came into my room, I vowed that I would _never_ let her be lonely again. And I still won't, no matter the cost.” Bilbo repeats, _please don't make me choose, please don't make me choose_ , in his head.

Thorin moves so he's close to Bilbo, wrapping his arms around him with a suffering sigh. “I still do _not_ trust him.”

“I don't either,” Bilbo replies. “But it's better than any alternative, you know that.”

Thorin nods. “ _Don't leave me_ ,” he whispers into Bilbo's neck.

“ _I won't_ ,” Bilbo whispers back.

They eventually make their way back to the group, who is now in the living area. They look at Thorin nervously when he approaches. “He can stay.” He looks at Thranduil, who honestly doesn't look too happy with Thorin's announcement. “Do you need lodging?”

“We will stay on the ship,” he answers. As if to make a point, he nods to the group and leaves. 

“Alright, well,” Bard begins. “Shall we start planning?”

Ori goes to grab a map he drew of Erebor so they can pinpoint all of the areas they'll pull up to if they arrive on boat.

They all spend most of the night huddled in the living area, coming up with as many different solutions as possible. Bilbo never would have considered that they would still be fighting, after all this time, but as he looks at everyones concentrated faces and feels Thorin's hand in his, he actually manages to feel optimistic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Once again: taking liberties with how the legal system works to fit my storyline. It's ok if that's not how it works in real life because this is not real life :)
> 
> -More things are happening! Just when you thought it was over! 
> 
> -¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Chapter 28

As the morning light begins to flow in through the window in the living room, it's decided that everyone should get some rest. A few have drifted off, most notably Bombur, who's snoring could keep anyone awake, but the sheer amount of anxiety has kept the groups eyes open.

“There is nothing we can do with tired minds that will benefit us any further,” Thorin declares. He's sitting on the floor and leaning against the arm of the couch. Kili is using Thorin's calf as a pillow, though he's staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Do you think we are well prepared?” Tauriel asks. Out of everyone, her comments and questions have been more frequent, much to Bilbo's surprise.

Dis combs her hand through Tauriel's hair from where she's sitting on the armchair. “I think we are as prepared as we can manage on such short supply. Thorin's right, making any more decisions might be a mistake when we're this drowsy.” Bilbo's _certainly_ not clear-headed at the moment, as he keeps looking at Gloin's beard and wondering how much food could be stuck in it. Probably a _lot_.

Just as everyone is preparing to file out, they hear the door slam and footsteps approaching. Thranduil appears wearing a stormy expression, Bard fresh on his heels and not looking any happier. Sometime around the middle of the night, Bard had left to go to Thranduil's ship. Bilbo gets the impression that relaying information wasn't Bard's _only_ purpose.

“We have received a warning,” Thranduil announces with no premise. He must not like the lack of reaction, because he says, “This is _urgent_! We will be  _attacked_ and they're close enough to make contact.”

“Yes, you already covered this,” Dwalin says, sounding bored. Then again, he always sounds bored.

Thranduil sighs and looks to Bard for help, which makes Bilbo have to hold back a giggle. God, he's _tired_.

Bard clears his throat. “Thranduil had hope that he could hide the fact that he's here to help you, but Hammond now sees him as the enemy.”

“That's not _our_ problem, is it?” Nori shrugs. “He would have found out eventually.”

Bard rolls his eyes. “Nevertheless, we hoped that this was all a misunderstanding, and Thranduil is _now_ coming to terms with the fact that it's not and we actually have to do something.” Thranduil makes a face and Bard rolls his eyes before continuing. “The man sounded _very_ serious that we surrender the island before it's too late. We _obviously_ couldn't agree to that, especially on your behalf.”

Thorin nods tiredly. “I appreciate that. Though, like Dwalin expressed, we have _already_ taken this threat seriously.”

“And what is the plan, _exactly_?” Thranduil asks, crossing his arms.

Thorin glances at Bard, who's looking sheepish. “What? I wasn't aware you would be taking _more_ time to think this through _tonight_!” Meaning he didn't tell Thranduil a thing.

Gloin groans. “My wife and _son_ are on this island, how am I supposed to keep them safe when you can't handle making sure the one with the weapons knows what the hell he's doing?”

“Excuse me, I do not believe I-” Thranduil starts.

Thorin interrupts him. “ _Enough_!” It's a tone Bilbo has rarely heard from him, and it does well at reminding Bilbo exactly who he is. “The plan will have to be altered since they are already aware of your involvement, but it should still work. Sit down, _sir_ , and we will discuss this instead of wasting our time getting angry at one another.” He plops down onto the couch and stares at Thranduil until he, too, takes a seat.

The plan is laid out for Thranduil- he's going to send a message to make it seem like the Ereborian's don't believe that they're coming, and that Thranduil is still on Hammond's side, having been unable to reconnect with his son.

Also, he has to make Hammond think that he's offering up the ship and the weapons to Hammond's men, when, in _reality_ , they'll be ready to attack Hammond's men as they approach.

The people on the island with the best aim will be just behind the treeline, ready to shoot if they need to. Everyone else will be at the house with only a few weapons in hopes that Hammond's men never make it there.

It's not _perfect_ , and they're all aware of it. But it's what they have to work with, and the people of Erebor will do anything in their power to stop their home from being taken _again_. The chances aren't great, and it makes Bilbo's heart constrict, knowing that anything can happen. He just found happiness once again and he _isn't_ ready to lose it.

A time for sleep _finally_ comes around lunch time. Gilda encourages them all to eat, tells them they'll need their strength, and no one disagrees. The loudest one at the table is Bifur while he chews.

Thorin and Bilbo barely take the time to strip down before collapsing onto the bed. Bilbo turns to his side to look at Thorin's face. His worried, tired, beautiful face. He reaches out and touches it. Thorin puts his hand over Bilbo's, turning to kiss the palm.

“What was it like, Bilbo?” Thorin asks, staring at the ceiling.

“What was what like?”

Thorin turns over to him. “ _Life_. Before you knew what it was like to fight for your life and the lives of the people you love. For your home. _Everything_.”

Bilbo ponders it. “Well, everyone's fighting for their lives, that's what it means to be _alive_.” Thorin breathes out the smallest hint of a laugh that ghosts over Bilbo's fingers. “Given, not _everyone_ is taking the word 'fighting' as literally as we are here.”

“You know what I mean.” Thorin turns his body towards Bilbo's. His eyes are wide and full of uncertainty that Bilbo rarely sees.

“Before you I had no life,” Bilbo sighs. “I only loved very few, and my home was something I would have left with no regret, considering that's _exactly_ what I did. Don't get me wrong, it was a lot less stress and a lot less frightening, but knowing you, knowing everything, is more than worth it. _Especially_ when we win.” He smiles softly, and leans forward to kiss Thorin's nose.

“I'm scared,” Thorin says. He closes his eyes. “I want to be the king they need me to be, but a king should not be this afraid of what's to come.”

Bilbo pulls back, furrowing his eyebrows. “I don't think there's a rule book for how you're supposed to feel. You're only human.” He leans forward again, this time kissing Thorin's neck. His beard scratches Bilbo's cheek. “Besides, you're the most qualified king I know.”

“I am the only king you know.” Bilbo feels the words vibrate on his lips as he explores Thorin's neck. He pushes them over so Bilbo is laying on top of Thorin for better access.

Thorin grabs the back of Bilbo's neck and pulls his mouth up for a searing kiss. It's nothing like any of their other kisses, this one is full of _intent_.

Suddenly, it seems like they're both full of energy, putting everything they have into their connected mouths. Bilbo runs his hands over Thorin's arms and his chest, relishing in the fact that they're already practically naked.

Thorin lifts his shoulders up and pushes Bilbo down a little further so that their erections are resting against each other. He then slides his hands from where they were tangled in Bilbo's hair into his underwear, cupping his behind.

Bilbo pulls back, panting, and starts to move to relieve some of the pressure. Thorin groans, making Bilbo groan in turn and move a little more carelessly as he goes back to exploring Thorin's mouth.

Of course, it's not enough, and Bilbo pulls back and practically shouts, “ _Tell me you have something close by_!”

Thorin chuckles breathlessly and points with his head over to the nightstand. Bilbo crawls over, for once cursing the stupid king-size bed, and pulls it open. Aside from a small bottle of lubricant, the drawer is empty. “ _Really_?” Bilbo raises his eyebrows.

“I am not the one who put it there, I only discovered it a few days ago,” Thorin says, looking a little embarrassed. Bilbo huffs out a laugh.

He crawls back over to Thorin, pushing the blankets completely off of the bed as he goes. His mouth almost waters seeing Thorin's bulge, and he can't help but put his mouth on it while he pulls Thorin's underwear the rest of the way off. Bilbo's out of practice, but Thorin makes such _wonderful_ noises that Bilbo's almost tempted to get him off like that. He reminds himself that they'll have _all_ the time in the world later.

“I don't have _condoms_ ,” Thorin says, as if he's just remembering they exist.

“I don't have anything, do you?” Bilbo asks. He isn't surprised when Thorin shakes his head. Neither of them are the type to hop into bed without disclosing that beforehand. “Good.”

He slides his own underwear off, not missing the way Thorin stares at him hungrily. “Do you want to..?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin clears his throat. “ _Actually_ , I'd like it if _you_ would..”

Bilbo is surprised to hear that Thorin likes to bottom, and he's also surprised at how turned on he is by it. He's never really been one to top in male relationships.

He comes forward again, kissing Thorin. “How do you want me?” He asks, pulling back.

Thorin grabs Bilbo's shoulders, guiding him down and momentarily confusing Bilbo before he registers what Thorin wants. Bilbo grabs the lubricant and rubs it on his fingers, leaning forward. Thorin spreads his knees so Bilbo can reach beneath him with one hand while the other one pumps his cock. Thorin takes the lube and grabs Bilbo's in turn, making it hard for him to concentrate (not that he minds).

He opens him up as quickly as he can and if he hurts Thorin by doing so, Thorin _certainly_ doesn't show it. Thorin coats Bilbo's member one more time before moving forward and, while grabbing Bilbo's face with both of his hands, lowing himself down.

Bilbo throws his head back and cries out at the feeling of being inside Thorin, not caring that someone may hear. Once he recovers from the sensation, he reaches forward so he can stroke Thorin as Thorin rises and falls.

Bilbo feels like he's on the brink of orgasm forever, almost like he's falling with no landing. It isn't until Thorin pushes Bilbo's hand out of the way and gives him a bruising kiss that Bilbo does come, yelling out into Thorin's mouth.

Thorin is quick to follow, his moan making Bilbo's own orgasm amplify. Liquid hits Bilbo's chest and face, but he doesn't care. As Thorin pulls off and collapses half on half off Bilbo, he feels more sated than he ever has in his entire life.

They stay there, sweaty and breathing heavily for what feels like forever but what actually just minutes. The sleepiness hits Bilbo like a brick.

“I love you _so_ much, Thorin Durin,” Bilbo says later, as Thorin is wiping Bilbo's stomach with a washcloth when they're finally able to move.

Thorin grins at him, a smile that Bilbo will keep in his memory forever. “Bilbo Baggins, there is _nothing_ I love more than you.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo wakes up in a panic after dreaming about explosions. As he tries to gauge what time it is, there's a loud _BOOM_ outside, and he realizes it _wasn't_ a dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*Covers face in hands* I don't know how to confidently write smut, okay!? I did it once, and it was horrible. I hope this is a little better than horrible. If it's not, well, pretend it never happened I suppose haha.
> 
> -Interesting on how this chapter is a baby but it took me forever to write (probably because I have been doing nothing but listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and watching videos/looking at pictures of the cast members and endlessly stalking Lin's twitter and UGGGH I want to see this freakin' musical so bad it's killing me). Oh well, it's done now.
> 
> -Shit's about to get real. Really real. I hope you're ready for this realness. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

Thorin grabs him from behind and urgently pulls him out of bed, making Bilbo yelp a little. “We have to get to the bunker!” He shouts.

“The _what_?!” Bilbo yells as he rights himself and throws on some random clothing he finds on the floor.

Bilbo doesn't receive an answer as Thorin tugs him out of the room not two seconds after he pulls a shirt over his head. Several of the others are out in the living room, more of them coming from the staircase behind the door and the royal family from their rooms.

Bilbo sees fire through the window, hurting his eyes just to look at. Frerin's opening some sort of hatch that's underneath the rug in the middle of the room, something Bilbo would have _never_ thought to look for.

The stairs leading down make him think of the ones on the other island, where he watched Dis kill her grandfather. He tries to vanish the memory as he descends. At least these ones are less steep and much shorter.

No words are exchanged as everyone gets down, only the sound of Dis quietly counting people at the bottom of the stairs. The hatch is closed by Thorin, the last to come down, and Dis's shoulders slump in relief at seeing that everyone has made it down.

Everyone's in their pajamas, some not even wearing shirts or pants at _all_. The only one wearing a full set of clothing is Dwalin, and Bilbo has _no_ doubt that he was the first to notice something was amiss.

Willa lights a candle, and Bilbo's able to make out the room they're in a little better. It's basically a basement, something one of his family members in the midwest had. Theirs was actually finished with carpeting and an entertainment system, whereas this one has concrete floors and no furniture.

In fact, the room is practically _bare_ , with just a shelf full of canned food and some pillows and blankets stashed in the corner. Bilbo assumes those were put down here in light of recent events.

The blasts continue, each around five minutes apart. Balin is the first to grab a bunch of pillows and bring them over to the middle of the room, settling himself down on the ground. Fili, Kili, and Gimli follow suit until everyone is huddled up on the ground, covered in blankets and each other. Aside from Thorin, whose body is wrapped around him from behind, he can't exactly tell whose foot is on his knee or whose knee is underneath his thigh, but he feels safe.

Well, as safe as he can feel at a time like _this_.

When the blasting stops, they still stay like that, not wanting to chance anything.

Bilbo's about to doze off when rhythmic pounding on the hatch above startles him. Thorin unlatches from Bilbo's back and stands up, everyone else following suit. It opens, and the light shining through stings Bilbo's eyes. He has to blink a few times before he can make out Thranduil's figure.

“They're gone,” he says.

“And the damage?” Thorin asks with no preamble.

Thranduil sighs. “It was an aerial attack, which was completely _unexpected_ , since the plans I heard didn't include those. They must have changed strategy.”

“Okay..” Thorin says, prompting him to continue.

“The home is safe, they avoided it,” Thranduil says as the group makes their way up. The house is, in fact, intact, other than a few shattered windows. “They didn't use anything _too_ powerful, it sounded worse than it actually was. A scare tactic, I presume."

Thranduil hums. "Their objective didn't even seem include a death toll. They even soared right past us, not giving my ship a second _thought_. They _might_ still believe I am on their side.”

The outside, though, is definitely _not_ intact. The smell of smoke fills Bilbo's nostrils, and his eyes sting a little.

“How much of the island is like this?” Frerin asks as he looks out at the burning trees no more than 300 feet away.

“The entire left side of the island is in flames,” Thranduil says. “I have people coming that can help.”

Bilbo notices that Bard, Tilda, and Elora are also here now. Bilbo feels bad for not even considering that they might have been staying in the house, too, but he's glad to see they weren't.

“ _Who_?” Dis asks. Bilbo can tell she's in a sort of daze, like she doesn't believe this is happening. Bilbo hardly believes it, himself.

“Costa Rican Air Guard. They owe me a favor from a while back, this will be it. They'll be here in less than an hour, it shouldn't spread too far before then.”

“Far _enough_ ,” Tauriel whispers from behind Bilbo. He can't agree more.

Gloin grunts, “And why couldn't the favor be, I don't _know_ , helping us fight these bastards off in the _first_ place?”

Gloria has her tan arms crossed, looking as intimidating as Gloin, if not more. “Let me _guess_ , something about not wanting to help such a small, _hopeless_ nation?”

Bard _laughs_. “Something like that. Too messy, too many ties to other countries would be in jeopardy for them. This is harmless for their _image_.”

Thranduil's phone goes off and he answers it with a “ _what_?”. His eyes grow wide and he looks to Thorin, saying, “hold on.” He pulls the phone from his ear and presses something, which Bilbo guesses is speaker phone.

“Okay, go on,” Thranduil says into it. He holds the phone up higher so everyone can hear.

“There's a transmission for Thorin and company,” A woman's voice says. “It's been on repeat for ten minutes. I'm going to play it now.”

She stops speaking, and then there's static. Suddenly, a man's voice appears. “This is your warning. If you do not turn back now, there will be consequences. I repeat: This is your warning. If you do not turn back now, there will be consequences.”

There's static again, and then the woman from before says, “And that's all there is, just that repeated. What are your orders?”

Thranduil groans. “I will get back to you in a few minutes.” He hangs up the phone, then, and looks to Thorin. “What do you suggest?”

Thorin looks to Dis and Frerin, who both look lost. He purses his lips, before seemingly making a decision. “May I reply?

Thranduil looks like he wasn't expecting that answer, but he nods. “You'll have to come to the ship to do so.”

“Okay,” Thorin says. He looks outside and frowns.

“The safest route takes about half an hour, and it's still not fun to walk in. It'll be faster if less people come,” Bard says.

Thorin looks at his siblings. “They'll come.”

“And me,” Bilbo pipes up. Thorin whips his head towards him.

“You will do _no_ such thing,” Thorin growls.

Bilbo crosses his arms. He doesn't have time for this. “It wasn't a question.”

Thorin looks exasperated, but he nods his head at the determination in Bilbo's face. “Fine.” He's glad it doesn't take much convincing, since he doesn't have a good reason for wanting to come. He just doesn't want to be separated from Thorin. 

“Alright, let's get a move on!” Bard claps.

“What are you going to say?” Oin asks the question on everyone's mind.

Thorin looks around the group of people, his people, and raises his chin confidently. “I am going to tell them that they will _never_ be able to take away our home,” he answers, and the group steps through the threshold and into the smoke.

 

* * *

 

The walk there is _brutal_. Bard instructs the group to walk with their shirts covering their faces to minimize the amount of smoke entering their lungs. Bilbo doesn't think it does a bit of difference, but he complies. At _least_ he can ogle Thorin's abs a little.

The ship at the dock looks less large than it had before, probably because he had been comparing it to the one they were on. Still, it's pretty menacing, and Bilbo has a brief moment of panic as they walk up the ramp onto it.

This time, there aren't dozens of strange looking people aboard. There are maybe three, and they stand at attention when they spot Thranduil.

“At ease,” Thranduil says. They don't move.

Frerin snorts. “As if you're an _actual_ commander.”

“My position is just as made up as yours, Mr. Durin,” Thranduil mutters without looking at him.

They walk on deck and into a room, empty aside from the guns laying on the rug.

“Is this _all_?” Dis asks, sounding disappointed. If anyone were to ask Bilbo, he would tell him there are a lot of guns in front of him. Good thing no one does, because he apparently doesn't know what constitutes as a lot of guns.

Thranduil mutters, “It's not as if we anticipated staying.”

Dis laughs harshly. “Yeah, I don't know why I would expect you to think like a _decent_ _human_ _being_.”

Thorin's about to open his mouth before Bilbo stops him. “The _last_ thing we need to do is fight with each other, okay? That's not what matters right now, and you all know it.” Thranduil takes a moment to stare at Bilbo in shock before catching himself and wordlessly leading them into another room.

They're now in the helm of the ship, where there are four more people who are all sitting down and facing different kinds of technology. The windows are facing the ocean, and Bilbo stares out at it, wondering how close Hammond's men would have to be to see them. Would Thranduil alerting them help at all? Or would it just be like it was last night, sudden and explosive?

Thranduil grabs the microphone and holds it out to Thorin while he presses a few buttons on the transmitter. He looks over at Thorin. “When you're ready, hold down the button on the side and speak into it.”

Thorin grabs it with a nod. Bilbo grabs his free hand, squeezing it, and Thorin takes a deep breath. “John Hammond, this is Thorin Durin speaking. I want to reply to your earlier threats with this- You are making a _mistake_. You wish to have your land back, but at what cost? Our _lives_? That's not going to change the fact that this is _not_ your land any longer. We _won_ , and under no circumstances will we hand our trophy, _no_ , our _right_ , over to you because of your thirst for blood. So, this is _your_ warning. Stop now, because, despite your scare tactics, we will _not_ be going down without a fight, and that will end badly for all involved.”

He sets down the microphone, and Bilbo can't help but cheer along with the Durin siblings. Bilbo even catches Thranduil smiling before he catches himself.

“That was _perfect_ ,” Bard says, clapping Thorin's back.

Thorin looks at Bilbo and Bilbo can't help but kiss his cheek. He's _really_ into Thorin's kingly demeanor, something he'll have to think long and hard about later.

 

* * *

 

The fires are out by the time they leave Thranduil's ship, just some leftover smoke. Bilbo trips a few times over some wet rocks, something he hadn't been anticipating when he decided to wear his sandals.

The rest of the day is spent mostly in the living area, watching 80's movies that only the previously non-Ereborian's know about. It's kind of funny, watching all the reactions to the movies Bilbo considers classics. It helps take their minds off of it for a while, anyway.

Eventually, Gloin goes and cleans up the glass in front of the windows, proclaiming that it's ruining his mood even more than it already was.

Bombur suggests going to get plastic wrap to cover the windows when Dis jumps up with an idea. She sprints over to a door Bilbo hasn't used and opens it. Inside, all Bilbo can see is a bunch of blinking lights before she shuts the door behind her.

She comes out just as there's a humming noise coming from the windows. Bilbo turns to see that steel reinforcements are lowering in front of the windows. Bilbo gapes at her.

“I should have remembered this last night,” Dis says. “At least the smoke smell with be less strong. And, for the record, all of the doors have this too, if need be.” She settles back down in between Fili and Kili, like doing that was the most _normal_ thing in the world. Bilbo is barely able to keep himself from suggesting they use it right here and now.

“Bilbo, want to come on a walk with us?” Tilda asks him from behind. He turns around, and Bard is also standing there. “Just around the building, going outside wouldn't be very refreshing.”

Bilbo stands up. “Sure!”

Once they make it outside the room, Tilda says, “ _Sorry_ , I just feel like we haven't had much time to talk.” She wraps her arms around the both of them.”

“Just like old times,” Bard says with a smile.

“Things are a little _different_ now, I'd say,” Bilbo answers. “For one, you're a _lawyer_ , Bard. I didn't even know you were _into_ that kind of thing before!”

Tilda laughs. “Tell me about it! He never _once_ mentioned it to me. Then, one day, he offhandedly told me, 'oh, I passed the BAR today.' Threw me for a loop.” They begin to walk up the stairs in the front of the house.

“Well, one of us had to come out as a surprise,” Bard jokes. He moves out of Tilda's arm. “Sorry, hurts to bend over.”

“ _Tall_ _people_ ,” Tilda mumbles. Bilbo laughs.

“I'm glad you're here, Bilbo,” Bard says suddenly. Bilbo gives him a questioning look. “I just mean, Thorin is much happier now. And easier to talk sense into.”

“Speaking of talking sense into someone, how did you get _Thranduil_ to agree to stay?” That's something that's been bothering Bilbo, actually.

Bard laughs wickedly. “From the _moment_ I saw him I could tell he's repressed. I didn't do anything, since I was working for him. But _now_? I could really give him the chance to get him to let _loose_.”

Tilda turns around and pushes him. “You took _advantage_ of him? Bard, that's horrible!”

“I did _not_!” Bard protests, dusting himself off even though he didn't actually fall. “Have you _seen_ that beautiful man? And my beautiful self? Trust me when I say there was a lot of.. _mutual appreciation_.”

“I don't know whether to be impressed or _repulsed_ by how quickly you were able to make that happen,” Bilbo shudders.

Bard nudges him. “Are you joking? Impressed! He's very..” he moves his hands around the air like it's supposed to _mean_ something. Bilbo decides to let him have his moment.

They make it to the door at the end of the hallway. They open it, and inside is the room Bilbo had been helping the others plan buildings in. “You know,” she says quietly, taking a seat at the table. “We could leave. Decide not to be a part of it all.”

“They're _family_ now,” Bilbo says. He could never just _leave_.

Tilda sighs. “I wish I could say the same. I wouldn't, though. _Leave_. I care too much, too deeply. It's something I have never been able to shake in my years of growing up. Elora's the same. She's never had a family. Grew up on the streets.”

“ _Besides_ ,” Bard says lightly. “I'm going to be making _bank_ off of this case, provided everything goes correctly.”

“Isn't it over now that you've won?” Bilbo asks.

Bard looks at Tilda for a split second in a way that's definitely a little sketchy. Tilda nods at him, and he turns back to Bilbo. “Alright, you can't tell them about this, though. _Especially_ Thorin.”

“Tell them _what_?” Bilbo asks. “What's going on?” His mind races. He's not prepared to handle any information that Thorin doesn't know of, but he doesn't like being kept in the dark, either.

“This entire attack is going to be filmed,” Bard says. He holds up a hand as Bilbo's about to object. “ _Hear me out_ \- if we can get proof that this isn't provoked in any way, then we'll be able to sue the daylights out of them for attacking us.”

“But.. I mean, how is just showing the attack going to prove _anything_? For all they know, we could have caused it to happen.” Bilbo says.

“We've been filming for the past few weeks,” Tilda says. “There are tiny little security cameras in the main areas, including the safe room where they discuss the important stuff.” Bilbo didn't even know there was a safe room, let alone _where_ it is and how Tilda could get into it. “And there's a couple around Thranduil's ship, perfect view of the beach.”

“Wait..” Bilbo says. “We only _just_ found out about it, didn't we?”

Bard looks at him anxiously. “I _hear_ things, Bilbo. Some of the people on my carrier are still tied to Thranduil's ship. It was something that wasn't as serious before, most likely because they didn't think the negotiations would happen this quickly, but my men told me anyway.”

“Okay,” Bilbo says, processing the information. He doesn't think Bard would have anything to do with the attacks, anyway, but Bilbo would be lying if he said he didn't consider it for a second. “So _why_ can't I tell Thorin?”

“It has to look natural,” Bard says. “You mentioned that just showing the attack wouldn't be enough, but two weeks of footage where we all look like we're acting would be just as bad. Why ruin it on possibly the _last_ day?”

B _ecause keeping something that big from Thorin is going to be hard_ , Bilbo thinks. His only hope, which is definitely _not_ something to be happy about, is that he won't have too much alone time before they're able to take on Hammond's men.

Tilda looks at him knowingly. “It's a _lot_ to deal with, and maybe we shouldn't have told you, but this is a good thing. After we beat them in the attack, we'll have so much proof that there's no way they'll be able to get out of it. Erebor will become stronger than ever.”

Bilbo hopes she's right.

 

* * *

 

 

When they come back, there's what's essentially a _pillowfort_ in the room. They're still watching movies, but a few are asleep. Bilbo hops over Dori's body to get to Thorin, who grabs his face for a kiss before wrapping himself around Bilbo.

“You missed the beginning,” Thorin whispers against Bilbo's neck.

Bilbo chuckles. “I've seen Ferris Bueller many, _many_ times.”

A few moments of them just watching the film pass before Thorin says, “No one wants to sleep alone tonight.” Bilbo looks around at the way that everyones laying, almost as close as they were this morning.

“ _Good_ ,” Bilbo replies. Thorin kisses Bilbo's head, and Bilbo settles so they're both laying down.

They both manage to finish the movie, but they seem to be the only ones. Even Bard and Tilda are asleep now, both holding onto Elora. Bilbo scoots forward to turn the TV off.

“At least the electricity still works,” Bilbo says as he lays back down.

Thorin yawns. “Otherwise I would have never seen such a _classic_.”

“You wouldn't have gone _too_ long without seeing it,” Bilbo smiles. “Where did you get it, anyway?”

“Gimli brought them,” he answers.

“He has good taste.”

Just as he's about to drift off, Thorin says, “I wish I could take a day off of this to do _that_. Take someone I care about and just skip out on my responsibilities.”

Bilbo can't say he disagrees. “After all of this is over, we'll take a day off. Sort of like our zip-lining beach date, but with a _happier_ ending.” He reflects on that for a moment before frowning. “The ziplines are _gone_ now, aren't they?”

“Yes,” Thorin answers. “The fires were there.”

Bilbo feels full of anger and hatred for John Hammond. Balin worked _hard_ on it, and to just burn it down like that? It's just _horrible_.

He assumes that how he feels in this moment is probably how _all_ of the Ereborian's have felt this _whole_ time. He doesn't know how they've dealt with it for so long.

He remembers the cameras, then. Their chance at this whole thing being over with. “We'll make it through this,” Bilbo says.

Thorin kisses his shoulder. “We _must_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -What? A regular-ish update and a LONGER chapter at that? My god, it's almost as if I have had virtually nothing to do these past few days ;D
> 
> -I don't know why, but I really like the idea of people having bunkers. Like, what kind of royal family WOULDN'T have a bunker? One with a death wish, surely. And the word 'bunker' is so fun to type. It doesn't even look like a real word. Hah. 
> 
> -I appreciate you for reading this, and I have you have a good morning/afternoon/night/day <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Thorin's Perspective**

His sleep is restful, as if his body couldn't handle everything that's happening, and thus decided to power off. Of course, having Bilbo by his side helps, too.

The air around them is grim, the few smiles given are only fleeting and they do not meet anyone's eyes. He tries and fails to eat, much to Bilbo's dissatisfaction. At one point he makes a joke about Bilbo being able to eat for everyone else at the table, which is the only laugh the group has all day.

It's really just a matter of _waiting_. Waiting has always been something he's good at, whether it's in the disastrously long line at the supermarket or for the perfect opportunity to take his homeland back. He can wait for as long as he needs to. But _this_? This is something he is having a hard time waiting for.

Maybe it's because he doesn't have anything to do to cure the boredom that would _actually_ help. Maybe he just wants to get it over with. Maybe he's absolutely terrified that everyone he truly loves is on this island and without it _or_ them, he would never be happy again.

Maybe all three.

They're all sitting at the dining table, not speaking, when beeping comes from Dwalin's walkie talkie. Initially, Thranduil had intended for Thorin to have it. When Thorin declined, Thranduil raised an eyebrow and asked “Don't you want to be the first to know?” He had replied, “A King is never the first to know.”

Dwalin presses the button on the side. “We have eyes on a GHOST,” Thranduil's voice says through static.

Everyone looks around at each other in confusion. “Tell him the shows he's been watching are fake and to stop worrying,” Nori says. “Trust me, I've met the actors.”

“A _what_?” Dwalin asks, instead.

“It's a US Navy model stealth ship. Smaller, faster, harder to detect. The only reason we could was practically by accident,” Thranduil replies.

Thorin has to wonder _where_ these people keep getting these ships. If he had the time to look in to that particular form of corruption, he could have embarked on this journey a long time ago.

Dwalin looks at Thorin before continuing. “How far away?”

“Seven miles at the moment. Won't be more than fifteen minutes, you better get over here as fast as you can.”

“Got it,” Dwalin answers grimly.

The group looks at Thorin, who stands. For the first time since he worked things out with Bilbo, he cannot think of anything fitting to say. He racks his brain, then decides to hell with formality, he'll just speak from the heart.

“We all know what is at stake. I want to tell you all that this is bigger than us, bigger than our own lives, but I would not mean it sincerely. This is bullshit, _girigh_ , something that was _never_ supposed to happen, and we don't deserve to have our lives and our kingdom risked like this. Yet, here we are, and we have no choice but to protect what we have here at all costs. So that is what we will do, and we _will_ win. Because we _must_. There is no one else I would rather have standing beside me to fight for our freedom from all of this, and thank you all for being brave enough to answer my call. Does everyone remember the plan?”

Everyone nods. A few are tearing up, including Dis. He looks away from her and to Bilbo, who has fierce determination written all over his face. If he knew anything about guns, Thorin might have asked him to come with. Then again, he wouldn't want to risk watching the love of his life being so close to violence. He's glad that he didn't have feelings for the man before their trip, otherwise he would have never brought Bilbo along in the first place.

He takes in the man's golden hair, his gray eyes, his upturned nose. He will never understand how the most beautiful person Thorin has ever seen loves him back. He can't wait until all of this is over, and he can go on expressing to Bilbo just how _much_ he loves him. Bilbo stares back at him with a uneasy frown. Thorin just smiles at him.

The rest of the front line follows Thorin as he exits the room. They grab the guns they have ready for them, and set out. Just before he's about to leave, someone pulls him back.

“Promise me you'll be safe,” Bilbo says. He pulls Thorin down and kisses him roughly before practically pushing him back. “At least try.”

Thorin nods. “I will try.” He has to turn away from him before his eyes start to water.

 

__

* * *

 

 

Thorin has never been a fan of battle. If asked, he would say he doesn't even like gory things. Good thing no one asks, so he never has to look anything less than the king he is supposed to be.

They march out to the dock, and the only thing on his mind is, 'I have to protect them.' He does not know what will become of this, or how serious these people on boats even are. But he will stay regardless, to ensure that his family will be safe.

He glances over at Fili and Kili, who volunteered immediately. The feeling of pride that had washed over him as they stood up is now replaced with immense guilt. If only they knew how much Thorin resents this part of being a king, the part where he has to fight. But he cannot tell them to turn back now, it will only give them the false idea that being royalty means being able to turn back.

They reach the dock, and Thranduil has men already waiting next to a barrel full of guns. They are each given one, and given basic instructions on how to use it, in case they've never used as advanced guns such as these. The rain is beginning to fall harder now, making it hard to see into the distance.

They back away, towards the line of trees where they will be able to be hidden. Thranduil promises him that he will try to hit as many as he can from his ship. Thorin still is not convinced he is doing this for the right reasons, but mediocre help is better than _no_ help, he supposes.

Sure enough, Thorin does see small lights through the thickness of rain. Just as it's close enough for Thorin to see what it looks like, there are the sounds of gunshots coming from Thranduil's ship. The GHOST loses control only for a second, before righting itself again.

There are more gunshots, but it's obvious that the GHOST will make it through. Thorin looks to the left and the right at the others, bracing himself for the impending attack.

The GHOST pulls up almost all the way to the shore, men jump out without any delay. They're all wearing black uniforms that span from head to toe, including masks that cover their entire faces. Sort of like the SWAT teams Thorin has seen in movies, only with their masks actually on. Thorin starts to wish they had more gear, that they weren't so _exposed_ to these men that most certainly want the Ereborians to die.

The men start running towards the tree line, but their guns are pointed at Thranduil's ship and the men on it, having no knowledge of Thorin and his men yet.

Thranduil's men are firing back, but they are very clearly not willing to leave the safety of their ship to get clean shots, and Hammond's men are getting too far away for any bullets to do any good.

As soon as they're within range, Thorin shouts, “ _NOW_!”

They all begin shooting at the men, who immediately face forward and fire back towards the trees with startled shouts. The Ereborians duck back after every shot, making sure not to let on how few of them there are.

Just as Thorin begins to feel like they have a handle on it, that they might have a chance, he spots something in the distance. And that something isn't alone.

“There are more boats!” Dwalin shouts. Thorin curses. If he ever sees Thranduil again, he's going to show him just how much he regrets trusting him and his 'information.'

“Uncle, we can't outgun them. I really doubt those boats are half-empty!” Fili shouts.

“Retreat to the house!” Thorin shouts. “Get them ready for attack.” His tone is grim. The last thing he wanted was for it to come to this. He just hopes they'll be able to prepare enough if his plan doesn't work.

And he doesn't have high hopes for his plan.

He nods to Dwalin, the only one who knows what Thorin wants to attempt. He nods back, and signals for the others to follow him as he darts into the forest.

Kili, the last to go, looks back at Thorin, who hasn't moved.

“ _What are you doing_?” He mouths, looking back at the men on the beach who are moving closer with the lack of firefight.

“ _Go_ ,” Thorin mouths back, jerking his towards the direction of the house. Kili looks as if he's going to resist, but he nods his head with a frown and continues to run.

Thorin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. All he needs is to avoid being shot right away. He pulls a white handkerchief out of his pocket and raises both of his hands as he exits the treeline.

A bullet whizzes past his head, barely missing. “STOP!” He shouts. “CEASE YOUR FIRE! PLEASE!”

The closest to him, who is crouched behind a rock, raises a fist high in the air. The bullets stop immediately.

The person rises, and the others who are hiding also follow suit. They start to move closer to Thorin, who has stopped in the middle of the beach, unwilling to overstep any boundaries.

Once they're close enough, a gravely voice asks, “Are you alone?”

“Yes,” Thorin answers.

“Good,” they reply, before pushing Thorin onto his knees in the wet sand. “Do you truly believe you can surrender and that we'll let you go, Thorin Durin?”

“I want to speak to the person in charge,” he replies, looking up into the masked face. He can barely make out the whites of his eyes.

“You're looking at him, _buddy_.” The man pokes Thorin with his gum, making Thorin grit his teeth.

“No,” he growls. The other men are close enough now that they can make out what Thorin is saying. “I want to speak to _John Hammond_.”

Just as he says that, he hears the engine of a plane. No, wait, it's a helicopter.

The men around him start to laugh, all of them frighteningly like Hyenas. “You're in luck,” the one above him says.

Sand begins to fly around them as it lands on the beach. The gun is still being pushed against his head, likely leaving a permanent mark.Thorin looks up as much as he can without moving his head and sees three people walking towards him, dressed in what looks to be formal wear, rather than a uniform.

“Thorin Durin?” The man above him asks, as if it were a question and not what he already referred to Thorin as.

“Do it,” the voice of one of the men replies.

His mind supplies the name belonging to that man, John Hammond, before blacking out.

 

 

* * *

**Bilbo's Perspective**

 

Standing by the upstairs window by himself really isn't doing anything to help Bilbo's nerves. He thought it would, that being alone would help him feel calm instead of feeding off of everyone else's nervousness, but being alone is almost too much for him to bear right now. It doesn't help that he can't see through the rain or the trees, so he has no idea what could be happening.

He's conflicted about whether or not it was a good thing that he let Thorin go (not that he would have _any_ way to stop him, of course). On one hand, he's very physically and mentally capable. On the other, well, he's the _King_. Should't he be protected at all costs?

He still doesn't know a lot about Ereborian royalty, apparently. He should really look into that, when all of this is over.

He can hear gunshots, muffled by the rain and distance, but they're definitely there.

Suddenly, they stop, and Bilbo begins to hold his breath. Did one side win? Just as he's entertaining the possibility of the other side surrendering, they start again, only much louder. No, wait, that can't be bullets, it sounds like.. a _helicopter_? In the rain like _this_? Damn, he wishes he could see.

The stinging in Bilbo's eyes from hardly blinking is just starting to cause a reaction from his tear ducts when he sees Dwalin run into the yard, followed by the rest of the group, except for Kili and Thorin.

He crosses his fingers, hoping to see the other two come into view. “Yes!” He shouts, as he sees Kili come through, followed by.. _no one_.

He waits for what feels like an eternity, but still no Thorin. His mind starts to go blank, and for some reason he can't remember what the plan even is in the first place.

“Bilbo!” Legolas calls from the doorway. Bilbo turns to him, noticing his look of concern. “They're back. We're discussing things downstairs, come.”

Bilbo nods, and trails behind the young man. His brain is going a million miles an hour as they get closer to everyone else. Really, it can't be good, there's no way it's going to be good. Them being here in the first place certainly isn't good, so Thorin not being here must mean something even _worse_. And that had to have been a helicopter, which could mean something _terrible_ happened. Oh god.

They round the corner, and everyone turns to look at them. Well, probably just Bilbo. “Just tell me,” he says, not really meeting anyone's eyes.

“There were other ships no one knew about, filled with others. We were going to be coming here to defend from our home, where we have more supplies and more people,” Dwalin says, sounding all business. “Thorin told me last minute that he was going to stay behind if it came to that, and talk to Hammond. Try to reason with him.”

“Terrible idea, if you ask me,” Balin whispers.

Dwalin ignores him. “I don't know exactly what happened, but I was contacted through the walkie-talkie by Hammond's men, who infiltrated Thranduil's ship. They told us that Hammond has Thorin, and he's not on the island.”

_Oh_.

“That could be a lie, couldn't it?” Lobelia supplies, looking hopefully at Bilbo.

“I heard a helicopter,” Bilbo says meekly.

“Yes,” Gloin replies. “I did too.”

“Jesus Christ, they're going to fly that thing into the _ocean_ in this weather,” Nori says.

Dori frowns at him. “Shut up, Nori.”

“So where are the rest?” Legolas asks, looking anxiously through the window. “Shouldn't we, I don't know, be outside and waiting?”

Dwalin nods. “We should be outside, just in case, but whoever I spoke to mentioned they already have what they need. Which is Thorin.”

Bilbo scowls. Dis walks over to Bilbo and wraps an arm around his shoulder. He leans on it, not really knowing what to think.

“Our king has been kidnapped,” Dis says to the rest. “We cannot be idle with this.”

“This is a sensitive situation,” Ori says. “If we make a wrong move, they may kill him outright. It's not like they're afraid to do so, they've been trying for _years_.”

“We have to consider what they want out of this,” Balin says.

There's a moment of silence as they think.

“I'm sure it'll have something to do with the case and Bard,” Gloin says, looking over at the lawyer. “Having the rights to the island is most likely on the forefront of his mind.”

“Thorin wouldn't want that,” Frerin says. “You know he won't give it to them, no matter what they threaten.”

“You know that isn't true. If they threaten to hurt any of us, _especially_ Bilbo, he may very well give it up,” Dis argues.

Bofur laughs. “Why would threatening us make a difference? Our lives were already being threatened!”

“If Thorin isn't here to do something, to protect us, he wouldn't allow them to go through with hurting us,” Bilbo says. “Trust me.”

No one objects. Good.

“So now what? We just wait until he gives it up? They could very well _kill_ him, regardless of what he agrees to,” Bombur says. “I don't know about the rest of you, but I want my king back.”

Noises of agreement ring throughout the room.

“Dwalin, does my father have his ship back?” Legolas asks. Bilbo can tell he's really trying to ask, 'is my father still alive?' But he would never give away the fact that he still cares for his father.

“I am not sure,” Dwalin says. He must sense how much this means to Legolas, because he says, “I was just thinking we could go check. See if there are any clues as to where Thorin could be. Would you like to come with?”

Legolas nods. “I'll come,” Tauriel says.

Kili gapes at her. “You're going out _there_?”

She crosses her arms. “Are you trying to say I can't handle myself out there?”

Kili's face turns red. This must be something they've argued about before. “Of _course_ not! Can I come with, though? Just to help?” She nods. He looks relieved.

“Anyone else want to come out to the ship?” Dwalin asks the room. Bard, Gloin, and Tilda all volunteer. Bilbo knows he couldn't walk that far on shaky legs.

The group grabs their guns and heads out, Dwalin giving them instructions as they walk.

Dis leads Bilbo over to the living room and sits him down on the couch. The rest file in, sitting down and taking deep breaths.

“Where on _earth_ would they have taken him?” Lobelia asks the big question.

“Hopefully on Earth, but really who knows what that rich bastard is capable of,” Nori says. No one laughs. “Come on, that was _funny_!”

“Our king is _missing_ and you're making jokes?” Fili asks with a dirty look. Nori rolls his eyes, but doesn't reply.

Bilbo tries his best to think. Where would they take Thorin? Would they have taken him far away? Would it be in the middle of nowhere or somewhere with a population that would risk someone else seeing?

He really hopes Thorin will promise Hammond to give him the island. The more the group in the living room discusses the situation, the more evidence they would have on the cameras to get the island back. He just _wishes_ it was something he could tell the others, to ease their minds so they can simply focus on getting Thorin back alive.

It's just a matter of figuring out where he is.

“You don't think he was brought to the previous island, do you?” Ori asks. The conversations around the room halt.

“That..that isn't a _terrible_ suggestion,” Dis answers.

“Well, I don't think he would take Thorin too far away, because that would mean taking his men far away, too. After all, he will want to protect himself above anything else. He knows that island well, he knows no one else will be there,” Ori says. Fili grabs his hand, looking at him with a face full of approval.

“Except, y'know, _dinosaurs_ ,” Frerin says, looking skeptical.

“Even better!” Dori says. “Why the hell would any of us want to go there if there are _dinosaurs_? They're _his_ creation, he can't be too scared of 'em.”

It makes sense. The other island is probably the closest land mass, and absolutely no one is going there. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that may be the case.

Before they can discuss it any further, the front door opens, and someone is running towards them. Frerin stands up with his gun, ready to take on any intruders.

The door to the living room opens, and it's Tilda, looking sweaty and panting. She bends over, trying to catch her breath.

“There's...note..from.. _ship_ ,” She pants, holding hold a yellow piece of paper towards the group.

Frerin walks over and grabs it. He begins to scowl as he reads it. “It's from Hammond.”

“What does it say?” Dis asks.

>  “Greetings, former Ereborians and others. I am sure you're all disgruntled at the idea of losing one of your own, and for that I deeply apologize; however, it has been done for the greater good. You will see that in the future. For now, I'm afraid you will have to make a choice that will likely seem difficult in your current state. You have two options: Leave the island and go back to wherever you resided prior to this endeavor, or let Thorin Durin die and face my army. You have two days to decide, and I do hope you choose correctly. I will be contacting you. -J.A. Hammond”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -tfw you get a really bomb offer to travel around the country for the summer and it's all paid for and work actually approves leave of absence but you realize two states later that you forgot your laptop and you can't go back for it and you feel guilty late at night when you remember you had a story to post. oops.
> 
> -Seriously though, I am really sorry. I haven't posted since APRIL, and it's already the middle of September. That's a really really really REALLY long time to stop posting. Most of you probably don't know what the hell this story is about anymore. I don't even really know, but I'm doing my best to remember now that I'm in the comfort of my own (new!) home. I've been sleeping on a camper couch (one that doesn't even pull out) for the past 4 months, and I definitely proposed to my bed the morning after sleeping in it again for the first time. <3
> 
> -Well, if anyone is here, thanks for coming back to read. I will be fired if I leave work for more than a few days again, and, like I alluded to in the previous paragraph, I have entered a monogamous relationship with my bed, so I will not be going anywhere. 
> 
> <3 you all, seriously.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thorin's Perspective**

The last Time Thorin ever felt like this was the morning after the last time he drank excessively in a fit of loneliness and hopelessness. His head is pounding, and every attempt he makes at opening his eyes just brings him more pain.

He lifts his hand to the source of pain and feels sticky moisture, all the proof he needs to know he's bleeding. He winces when he presses down harder, checking on the level of wound he's dealing with.

“ _Please_ , Mr. Oakenshield, it isn't even that bad of a wound. _Relax_.” John Hammond's all-too-soothing voice startles him, but he isn't entirely surprised. “By the way, I _hope_ you don't mind me calling you by your 'alter ego.' I've gotten so used to it over these past years.”

Thorin knows the man is just trying to intimidate him, but he won't fall to the bait. Hell, he's not even sure he _can_ speak back.

He opens his eyes a little more at a time. The pain makes everything blurry, but it begins to clear, and he sees Hammond sitting on a chair in front of him, holding his cane with a smile.

“There you go, open your eyes, that's it,” Hammond coos condescendingly.

“Where are we?” Thorin says with a scratchy voice.

“Why, we're home!” Hammond says, smiling. “Can't you feel it in your very _being_? Or would you say your connection to your homeland have severed now that you've found a shiny _new_ one to steal?”

Thorin frowns, but doesn't answer. He looks around. It's just a small room, nothing it in besides them, not even a window. He looks down at himself, almost missing the fact that he's tied down by his ankles, thighs, and left arm. He looks up at Hammond and practically growls.

Hammond just laughs. “You didn't think I would sit in a room with you and allow you full access to harm me, did you? I'm an old man reliant on a _cane_ , the most I could do is hit you with it.”

“You are  _weak_ ,” Thorin spits at him.

“ _Physically_ , yes.” He leans down towards Thorin, as if telling him a secret. “But I am stronger than you in every other sense of the word and you would do best to remember that.” He straightens back up and smiles. Thorin wants to punch that smile off of his face.

“What do you want?” Thorin asks.

“What do I _want_?” Hammond parrots. “What I want no longer matters. Now it's all about what I _need_.”

Thorin sighs, but doesn't say anything. He's tired. If Hammond wants him to know anything, he'll tell him without prompt.

Sure enough, less than a minute of silence passes before he continues. “I had _plans_ for that island, Mr. Oakenshield. _Big_ plans. I was going to turn it into a new theme park, bigger and better. It was going to be spectacular! No one would even remember the past failure.”

He frowns. “I was going to let you have this island, Thorin. _Truthfully_ , I didn't want the responsibility of killing those creatures. After all, they're like my _children_ , and I couldn't bring myself to kill them. But I would have let you do it, if you only would have tried. But you gave up, and took the _only_ island fit for my future plans!”

He rubs his face with his hand with a sigh. “I know you have help. _Bard_ , he's a skilled lawyer for someone with his past. Mine are, of course, more skilled. Bard just got lucky before, and it won't happen again. Mine are already in the works to legally obtain my island once again. And they'll win, this time. But I don't want to start off my newest creation with such negative press, with all of the slander Bard spits out every chance he gets. Do you understand?”

Thorin doesn't meet his eyes, he just scoffs. Hammond slaps Thorin's face with the end of the cane. “I asked you a question! Do you _understand_?” Thorin nods once. “Good.”

“What do you want me to do from this room?” Thorin asks.

Hammond laughs. “Nothing, Thorin. You are simply, well, my hostage, so to speak. All your people have to do is agree to peacefully allow me the island, or I'll kill you.”

“Kill me,” Thorin says without a thought.

“It's a good thing your people don't share that sentiment.”

Thorin wishes they would. He truly believes they can win, but if they give up now, nothing will ever become of Erebor. _God_ , if only he could know what they're thinking right now, what they're planning.

He tries to think up ways he could help from in here when it hits him. Hammond likes money.

“I can make you an offer,” Thorin says.

“An _offer_? Do tell.” Hammond replies, crossing his legs.

“This island is covered in gold,” Thorin says. When he doesn't get the reaction he's looking for, he keeps going. “Millions of dollars, at least, are hidden in different places. I know where those places are. I will take you to those places if you leave them alone.”

“ _Aha_!” Hammond shouts. “I knew your Grandfather had something on this island. I figured he would be killed as soon as he stepped on the island, which is why I had no qualms with bringing him here. Some of my men found bits of his body before we arrived here. I guess he managed to survive much longer than anticipated.”

Thorin shifts anxiously, not getting the exact reaction he was looking for. “I was planning on coming back for it when everything got settled, to help bring our nation to prosperity. You can take it, and leave our country poor and less powerful than it could be.”

“You _seriously_ think that I would give everything up for a few million dollars when I could make so much more with a new amusement park? Mr. Oakenshield, you _must_ be smarter than that. But thank you for informing me, I'm sure I can have some daring explorers take a look.”

 _Well, it was worth a try_ , he thinks. Now he can only hope that his family has a better plan than surrendering everything they've worked for.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bilbo's Perspective**

“How are we going to get there without being caught?” Dis asks. “I think we all agree that he's _probably_ on the island, but we need to consider how protected Hammond really is.”

“Timing,” Frerin says. “It's all about _timing_.”

“Frerin, you've been saying that for the past twenty minutes with no further explanation!” Dis pulls at her hair.

Everyone agrees that they should go and rescue Thorin, thereby rendering the hostage situation useless, but it's all a matter of doing it without being killed first.

The first idea was for everyone to go invade and take them by surprise, but they would then lose their home-front advantage. Thranduil can't go on Erebor with his people to guard it because he doesn't want to risk his borrowed ship being taken. He's also not willing to split up his people.

The second idea is still being discussed, and it's frustrating for everyone. Bilbo has _never_ felt like punching a wall more than he does now.

Everyone keeps looking at him with apologetic expressions, and really, he's beginning to think this is just a permanent feature when it comes to dating the king.

“Bilbo, he's _your_ damsel, don't you have any ideas?” Dori asks.

Bilbo shakes his head.

“Okay, don't try to make Bilbo feel bad for not knowing what to do, he wasn't raised for _this_!” Fili says, locking eyes with Bilbo and nodding solemnly.

Tauriel sighs loudly. “What are we going to do, then? He's going to be killed before we even _think_ up a plan!”

“Surrender, I suppose,” Gloin says with a grunt.

“We _can't_! We've worked so hard!” Bofur says.

“Yes, but we can't let Uncle Thorin die!” Kili says.

No one answers that. The tension is the room is palpable.

“ _Timing_!” Bard shouts, startling everyone.

“Yes, that's what I said,” Frerin says in a bored tone.

Bard looks at him blankly before continuing. “If we time it right, there's a very good chance we can lure Hammond's men away and get Thorin when they're not looking.”

“How will we do _that_?” Dwalin asks.

Bard looks at Thranduil, who automatically says, “No.” Bard makes a pouty face, which would be amusing under any other circumstance. Thranduil gives in before Bilbo even had a chance to question his resolve. “Okay, what is it?”

“You have a ship, it would make sense to _use_ it, wouldn't it? You can go to the island, where you'll be met with Hammond's men. Distract them, and then we'll have a group that sneaks in to get Thorin before they have a chance to think about what we're doing,” Bard says, excitedly.

“And how _exactly_ am I going to dock the ship to drop the group off, go _back_ out to fight, and then come back in to pick up the group _without_ being caught?” Thranduil asks, crossing his arms.

“My helicopter hasn't been harmed,” Tilda announces. “I can take the group in when Hammond's men are busy with you. It's all about the _timing_!”

“Alright, alright, hold on now,” Dis says. “This sounds like a decent plan, but we're forgetting the most important thing- what if they aren't even _on_ the island?”

“They are,” Bilbo says confidently.

“But they _may_ not be, and should we really risk it?” Dis asks.

“We could go and check?” Bard asks, sounding unsure.

Lobelia laughs mockingly. “They'll see us and they'll _know_ something's up.”

“We could go at night,” Tilda says. “Nightfall is in less than an hour. Thranduil, I know you have ' _state of the art_ ' binoculars, I searched all of your gear a few days ago, and my helicopter has a 'hide' setting that I installed years ago. I've never used it, but it _should_ work. We just have to hope they'll emit some sort of light that we could see from miles away so we won't get too close.”

“So what you're saying is to trust that some _hide setting_ that you installed is going to work and that they'll make it semi-obvious enough that they're there so you won't get too close to be detected?” Frerin asks.

“Yes,” Tilda says defiantly.

Frerin shrugs. “Sounds good to me. Does it sound good to everyone else?” Almost everyone makes a noise of agreement.

“You have enough gas, right?” Bard asks.

Tilda nods. “Plenty.”

“Okay, let's go.” Bard walks over and pecks Thranduil, much to his obvious discomfort, before walking away. Bilbo swears he's _blushing_.

“We'll let you know if we get killed!” Tilda says, pulling Elora with her, and they're gone.

“They are so _weird_ ,” Lobelia says.

“Yeah,” Bilbo answers. “But you gotta love em'.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A helicopter with a cloaking device?? How convenient! 
> 
> -I am so determined to get the rest of this posted by NaNoWriMo. The problem is, since it's been a while since writing, it's taking me longer to edit each chapter. I am fairly confident it will be done by then, though!
> 
> -Thank you for reading <3


	32. Chapter 32

“You’re going to burn a line into the floor, Bilbo,” Lobelia chides. She holds out her arm to physically stop Bilbo from pacing. “They’ve only been gone for twenty minutes, and it likely took that long to walk to the helicopter.”

That doesn’t make Bilbo feel any better. At this point, the _only_ thing that could improve his mood would be seeing Thorin’s face. 

And soon he’ll find out if he’ll get that chance again. 

_ Oh god.  _

He turns around and continues to pace until someone grabs his shoulders from behind. “Bilbo, _please_ sit down,” Kili pleads. He guides him over to the couch and forcibly sets him down next to Gimli, who scowls at him.

“You better not sweat on me,” he says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Want to trade with me?” Legolas asks Gimli in a way that can only be described as soft. Which Bilbo hasn’t heard from him before. 

Gimli doesn’t grunt like Bilbo expects (maybe he’s unfairly comparing him to his father. But they look alike, he can’t be blamed). Instead, he just says, “No, I wouldn’t want to subject you to _this_.”

“I’ll switch with you, Gimli,” Tauriel, who’s sitting next to Legolas, volunteers with a smirk. “I don’t mind.” Neither one of them protests when she gets up, and Bilbo notices that Legolas doesn’t scoot over to compensate for Gimli’s larger frame. Interesting.

“How about that?” Tauriel whispers in Bilbo’s ear, making him smile a little. Kili comes over and plops down in between him and Tauriel. Well, more like on top of them.

“Bilbo’s not even _that_ sweaty, jeez,” he comments, kissing Tauriel’s cheek.

Suddenly, there’s yelling coming from the other side of the door. The door opens, and Bombur and Willa come through, both with unhappy expressions.

“What’s going on?” Frerin asks, looking concerned. 

Willa puts a hand on her hip. “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

Bombur groans. “Dear, it isn’t that big of a deal. Please, be reasonable, it’s only out of love.”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s a big deal to women like me!” She turns towards Frerin. “I’m angry because he thinks he can just call me his wife without actually _asking_ me to marry him!”

“Would you say no?” He yells in confusion.

“No!” She yells back. “But you still have to ask!”

He groans again. “I will! Just let me, ugh.. Just wait!” She turns back around and strides back through the doorway. He looks around the room apologetically and goes after her.

“That was weird.” Ori comments. Bilbo agrees. He never really expected to see the two fighting, since they always seem so happy, 

Some more time passes. Willa and Bombur do eventually make up and come join the rest of the group. Nori starts a few card games with Fili and Ori, who both end up getting angry over Nori cheating. 

Bofur seems to be carving some sort of doll out of wood, and Balin is having a serious talk with Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin.

The rest of the group is just sitting around and waiting. 

When Bilbo hears the faint sound of the front door opening and closing, his heart begins to race. 

“Guess what!” Tilda screams as she enters the room. 

“You got killed and you’re all just ghosts coming to warn us not to proceed?” Nori asks.

“The island was lit up like a christmas tree,” Elora answers before Tilda has the chance. “We didn’t have to get close at _all_.”

“They’re definitely there, so we better get started,” Tilda says. “Bard went to talk to Thranduil, which is going to take twice as long as it would if they were just talking, but y’know.”

The group hashes out the details. Legolas, Frerin, Gimli, Dis, and Bilbo will be going to the island to get Thorin. Everyone else will stay and make sure to keep the island protected in case Hammond’s men figure out what they’re doing. 

Bard calls through the walkie-talkie and tells them Thranduil has already left the dock, since his ship will take longer than Tilda’s helicopter. They considered waiting until morning, but almost everyone expressed that they wouldn’t be able to get a good night’s rest anyhow, especially Bilbo.

Nobody contested Bilbo when he said he would go, much to his relief. Sitting here and waiting for something to happen would drive him crazy. He just _can’t_ do it anymore.

They’re all given guns. Bilbo’s is smaller and easier to conceal, but it’s still just as lethal as the others. He hopes he won’t have to use it. 

Thranduil radios the group and lets them know that he’s close enough for them to leave, so they rush out to the helicopter, which is thankfully a short walk from the house rather than a long one.

“This will be a tight squeeze, so please don’t fall out,” Tilda says. The group squishes closer together.

Bilbo thinks back to the last time he was in this helicopter, when he was nervous about coming back but secretly hopeful for what’s to come. He’s definitely nervous, but he can’t say he’s entirely hopeful. 

He sees what Elora meant about being lit like a christmas tree. Half of the island looks bright enough to fool them into thinking it’s the middle of the day.

“He’s trying to keep the nighttime predators away,” Frerin comments. “The most dangerous things to him are the ones he _can’t_ see.”

Tilda steers them around so they’re coming at the island from the dark side. “Okay, so, I need a vote: should we A. land on the beach so there’s less of a chance of them hearing us, or B. land closer to the middle so we have a more seamless escape and, uh, less of a chance of getting eaten?”

“I say closer to the middle,” Gimli says. 

“I agree,” Legolas says.

“If they hear us we’ll lose the element of surprise,” Frerin says. “We don’t want them to know we’re there until we’re hauling Thorin’s ass outta there.”

Bilbo can see pros and cons of both, but he’s not sure what he’d rather do. He just wants to get there.

“Land in-between the beach and the lit area. There’s a meadow there that’ll work. It will probably be hard to spot in the dark, but I can tell you where to go. This way we’ll have the best of both worlds,” Dis says.

Tilda looks over at her adoringly. “This is why _you’re_ my favorite.” Bilbo smiles, not taking it personally.

Dis is able to direct Tilda mostly to where they need to land. She only clips the top of one tree, which she seems pretty proud about. Bilbo has no idea how she’s able to land that thing when it’s almost pitch black, save for the little bit of moonlight they have.

The second they’re making their way out of the helicopter, the earth begins to shake.

“Damn it!” Frerin whispers. “Can anyone see movement?”

Bilbo tries to adjust his eyes as he looks around. “I think it’s coming from over there.” He points into the distance where he thinks he sees the tops of the trees shaking a little more than others. 

“Over here!” Legolas whisper-shouts. He’s standing by a hollowed out tree trunk. “We’ll all fit!” 

The group runs over and huddles in the trunk. “It better not step on my helicopter,” Tilda says angrily. 

In the corner of the clearing, Bilbo can make out what he assumes is a t-rex. When it begins to move faster, Bilbo’s heart races. Just as it nears, Bilbo hears it grab something and bones breaking. A few drops of blood splatter on Bilbo’s arms.

“Oh god, it’s on my _face_ ,” Frerin whispers.

“Shut up,” Dis says.

“This feels familiar,” Legolas whispers. 

They wait for it to leave before getting out. Dis turns on her flashlight, and they start towards the lights they see in the distance. 

The group stays quiet to avoid attracting any attention. Bilbo can’t say he enjoys walking around the island in the dark- anything could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting to pounce on them. Thankfully, it won’t be too long of a walk before they make it to wherever Thorin is being kept. 

Just then, something occurs to him. “Where are we going to go? Thorin and Hammond could be _anywhere_ , couldn’t they?” He whispers to the group.

“I’m willing to bet it’ll be the larger building,” Dis says. “Only because he has more protection from the dinosaurs that way.”

There’s twigs snapping in the distance just then, ending the conversation. Dis shines the flashlight towards the noise, but they don’t see anything. “We need to _hurry_ ,” Frerin says.

They pick up the pace a little, and it becomes bright enough that they don’t need a flashlight. There are makeshift light-posts randomly placed all around, looking sort of creepy in the jungle like this, with no real civilization around. 

“Look!” Legolas says. He points at something to the left.

“I don’t see anything,” Frerin says. Neither does Bilbo, truthfully. 

Legolas looks confused. “You don’t see that? There’s a ladder and some sort of platform attached to the tree.”

They make their way towards it, and sure enough, there it is. “How did you see that from all the way over _there_?” Gimli asks, tilting his head.

Legolas shrugs. “I suppose I just have good eyes.”

“It looks like some sort of station, perhaps what Hammond’s men are using to protect him?” Dis wonders aloud. “If so, that means Thranduil’s part is working.”

“There are binoculars up here,” Frerin says from the top of the ladder, tossing them down to Legolas, who catches it with ease. “So I’m willing to bet that you are correct. Wonderboy will have to keep an eye out for any more of these, in case there’s an actual person on one.” He jumps down and starts walking towards their original path.

There are four more empty ones before they see one with a person on it. It has to be the last one too, since the buildings are in sight. “Guess he didn’t send all of his men,” Frerin whispers. 

The person’s back is turned, thankfully. They creep slowly towards them until they’re within shooting distance. Frerin raises his gun and aims. In a moment of panic, Bilbo grabs Frerin’s arm. He furrows his brows at Bilbo.

“She doesn’t deserve to die,” he says quietly, but apparently not quietly enough. The woman turns quickly towards them and raises a gun.

“Hold on, hold on,” Bilbo says, walking towards her with his arms up.

“Bilbo? What the hell are you _doing_?” Dis asks from behind him. He just keeps walking.

The woman doesn’t drop her gun, but she also doesn’t shoot. As he nears, he sees that she’s young, probably not any older than nineteen.

“Why shouldn’t I shoot you?” She asks when he stops below her.

“Because you don’t want to,” he answers simply.

She snorts and lowers her gun. Then, she jumps down, landing gracefully in front of him. “And who are _you_ to tell me what I do and don’t want to do?”

Bilbo hums. “You don’t look like a killer. You’re fighting for an old man who doesn’t know right from wrong, who doesn’t know what _love_ is, who is fighting a losing battle. You can stop now, we’ll finish this fight and you can have a chance to change your future.”

She tosses her blonde braid behind her shoulder. “Hmm, this could be a chance to change my future, you’re right.”

She quickly locks Bilbo’s neck with her arm and pulls him close, pointing her gun at his head. “Now, instead of being Grandpa John’s after-thought granddaughter, I’ll be the hero who prevented the other side from having a chance. Thank-”

She doesn’t finish. A shot rings out and she falls back, pulling Bilbo with her. He has to stop himself from screaming as he pulls her arm off of him and gets up. The others jog over to him.

“Next time, just let me do my job,” Frerin says, pushing Bilbo towards the buildings. He doesn’t respond. 

As they approach the buildings, they see that the larger one has two guards standing outside. “Bingo,” Dis says.

“We got this,” Gimli says, nodding to Legolas. They move forward, darting behind a vehicle. Gimli is near the front, Legolas is at the rear, and when Legolas whistles, they both stand up and let out one clean shot, each taking out one of the guards. They grin at each other.

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone else around,” Legolas says.

They move towards the front doors, carefully opening one to make the least amount of noise.

Almost immediately, Frerin begins to shoot. This time, it’s a barrage of gunfire. Dis joins him, but Bilbo can hardly see what’s going on. He can tell that they strategically placed him at the back of the group, which he’s thankful for. Gimli and Legolas let Bilbo know they’re going in through the back before running off.

The gunfire stops, and thankfully neither Dis nor Frerin are bleeding, just breathing heavily. Frerin motions Bilbo to follow them, and they go inside.

A door opens, and Frerin lifts his gun. “What is the meaning of this?” A voice asks. They peek out, and it’s none other than John Hammond. He doesn’t look as regal as Bilbo remembers him to be, but perhaps it’s just because of the current situation. “Oh, good, you’ve killed all of my guards.” Bilbo tries his best not to look down at the bodies.

Hammond moves out of the doorway a little, pointing a gun at them. “I suppose I have something that’s yours. Come, come.”

They look at each other before going forward slowly. The room he leads them into is poorly lit and completely concrete. As soon as Bilbo sees Thorin his heart stops. His clothes are tattered, and he’s chained to a wall, struggling. Bilbo can tell he’s trying to tell them something, but it’s muffled by the tape over his mouth.

“You three, get on the other side of the room,” Hammond instructs. “Otherwise I will shoot him, too.” They do as he says, but Hammond stops Bilbo before he can reach the wall. “This is a rather small soldier you have here. Does he even have a gun?” He trails his thumb down the back of Bilbo’s neck and spine, making him shiver. “Tell me, what makes you so _important_ that they brought you here to save their king?”

Thorin struggles ever more now, shouting under the duct tape. Hammond raises an eyebrow. “Really? _This_ is your type, Thorin? _Interesting_.” He pushes Bilbo towards Dis and Frerin, who catch him. “I figured you’d be more of a twenty-year-old princess you ordered through the phone sort of man.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Frerin grits out. “You let him go, and we won’t kill you.”

Hammond just laughs. “Killing me won’t solve your problems. In fact, you’ll just look more guilty. Whereas I will look like I was just _defending_ myself. You Ereborian’s are known aggressive fighters, _after all_.”

“That isn’t true,” Bilbo says, gathering his courage as the gun is pointed on him. “We have proof.”

“What proof?” Hammond asks. “You don’t have _proof_.”

“Bard set up cameras around the island, ones that no one knew about, except him and I. It documents everything- the attacks you did against us, our conversations about how to proceed-everything. Thranduil has saved all of your messages to us from radio, too.” Hammonds eyes start to get wide. “We have all the proof we need that you tried to blackmail us, bribe us, and _kill_ us to take back the island.”

Hammond doesn’t answer for a second. Then, he visibly composes himself and smiles. “Well, then, I suppose this won’t make much of a difference, will it?” He turns around and shoots Thorin in the chest.

Bilbo’s eyes go wide. “ _NO_!”  

Gimli shoots Hammond from the doorway. As Hammond goes down, Bilbo runs over to Thorin, followed by Dis and Frerin.

Bilbo pulls the tape off of his mouth. Thorin cries out in pain.

“Thorin, Thorin, are you okay?” Bilbo asks. He looks down at his chest as Dis pulls up Thorin’s shirt. Blood is dripping down his stomach.

“Bilbo, you came,” Thorin says shakily. Bilbo looks back up at his face. He’s smiling.

“Of _course_ I did.” He cradles his face. “I’ll always come to your rescue, no matter what stupid decision led you there.”

Thorin laughs, spluttering blood. “I love you so much,” he says, raising his arm and grabbing Bilbo’s free hand. 

“I love you too, Thorin,” Bilbo says. He knows he’s crying now, but he doesn’t care. “And we’ll have the rest of our lives to tell each other that.

Thorin just continues smiling. “Yes, _Marlel_.”

“The bleeding won’t stop,” Dis cries, holding the shirt to the wound. “Frerin, what are we going to do?”

Frerin pulls out a walkie talkie and turns it on. “We need medical assistance, NOW!” His voice goes quiet. “ _It’s_ _Thorin_.”

A voice comes out the other end. It’s Gandalf. “We are already on our way, Frerin.” 

“When did he get here?” Legolas asks Gimli from behind Bilbo.

“It does not hurt any more,” Thorin says, squeezing Bilbo’s hand a little more. 

Bilbo squeezes back, closing his eyes. “Thorin, _please_ , stay with me. We need you. I need you.” He kisses Thorin’s cheek, his forehead, his shoulder. He can taste sweat and blood, but he hardly notices.

“I will always be with you, Bilbo,” he answers. “For now, I must rest.”

Bilbo shakes his head feverishly. “No, no, don’t close your eyes, _please_ Thorin.” He closes them slowly. Bilbo pats his face. “Please, Thorin, open your eyes, _please_!” Thorin’s grip on Bilbo’s hand loosens.

Dis cries out. Frerin pulls at his hair in anger. Bilbo moves so he’s covering Thorin’s body. He begins to sob uncontrollably. 

Time passes, though he’s not entirely sure how much. He remembers hearing Gandalf’s voice and someone trying to pull him up off of Thorin’s body, but he doesn’t let them. He can’t _leave_ Thorin.

He starts to feel numb after a while, and the whole world begins to blur around him until it fades to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry. Like, really sorry. 
> 
> -There's only one more chapter left, and it should be up either today or tomorrow! I have a whole bunch of ideas for NaNoWriMo this year, and I really need to narrow it down before November begins haha.
> 
> -Thank you for reading! You're almost at the end of the story, yay!
> 
> :)


	33. Chapter 33

***One year later***

“Stop, Thorin,” Bilbo mumbles, “I’m trying to sleep.”

Thorin continues his efforts to pull Bilbo off of the bed. “But there is so much to do, love, and so little time!”

Bilbo groans, opening his eyes and looking at Thorin’s smug smile. “That’s what we have other people for, remember?” He uses all of his strength to make Thorin topple over him. They both laugh.

Thorin begins to pepper Bilbo’s chest with kisses. Bilbo shudders. “At this rate, we’ll never be out of this room.”

Thorin grabs Bilbo’s hands with his own and kisses his lips. “Everything else shall wait.” He continues to kiss Bilbo. 

There’s a buzzing noise coming from outside of the door. Bilbo tries to ask Thorin what that is, but he can’t get out a single word with the way Thorin’s kissing him. “It is not worth finding out,” Thorin answers without even taking his mouth off of Bilbo’s.

_Wha-?_ Bilbo starts to wonder, before the world around him disappears and his real body wakes up to the sound of his alarm buzzing.

Bilbo crawls over to the clock and shuts it off. 6:03 AM, _ugh_. 

He sits there for a second, brushes his lips with his fingers. This one had felt _so_ real, he was so _sure_ Thorin was back this time.

He sighs and gets out of bed. He’s starting to think that getting a new bed, one that doesn’t still have the slight smell of Thorin, may be a good idea. He’s not sure how much longer he can put up with these dreams, no matter how wonderful they seem at the time.

Someone knocks at the door. “Yes?” He calls out, turning on the light.

“Bombur would like me to inform you that breakfast is ready, sir,” Melia, the royal maid tells him. He opens his door a smidge, obviously surprising her because her blue eyes grow wide. He probably should have put on pants first, oops.

“Tell him I will be there in fifteen minutes or so,” he tells her. “Also, you don’t need to call me sir, Melia.”

She blushes. “But it is my _job_ , sir.”

He shakes his head as he yawns. “Not with _me_ , it isn’t. Now go on, tell Bombur I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Yes... _Bilbo_.” She blushes again before racing off.

He closes the door and grabs the outfit that has been picked out for today. _Usually_ he complains about his outfits being over-the-top for what he does. Lobelia has a tendency to choose impractical suits, even for the days when he's walking around with Dis for hours to ensure that newer buildings are up to Ereborian standard, which is something he caught on quickly to, thankfully. 

He can’t argue with Lobelia over _this_ suit- it’s exactly the _right_ amount of extravagance. 

He showers as quickly as he can and then gets ready. His eye-bags are slowly getting better, thanks to the sleeping pills Tilda brought him a few months ago. 

The second he exits his room, Elora is right next to him holding a clipboard. “Okay, _so_ , I expected you to be ready five minutes ago, but I think we can make everything work as planned. Perhaps try eating _faster_?”

“Mhm,” Bilbo says, knowing that’s all she needs. After everything that happened, he was surprised to discover that Elora actually talks quite a lot. Even _more_ than Tilda. She’s also s stubborn perfectionist, which has led to her being the organizer of most events. It’s widely assumed she does it to be closer to Dis, which in turn brings _Tilda_ closer to Dis. Not that he would _dare_ bring it up. 

“Your most important duty is to make sure Fili is _calm_ and ready to go. If he’s too nervous and he makes a mistake, everything goes to _shit_ in front of every single person in Erebor. That’s _eight-hundred and ninety-three people_ , Bilbo. There will be _no_ room for mistakes.”

She sighs. “I’m sure it will all go well. I just _can’t_ let anything bad happen. The royal prince is getting _married_ for christsakes! The first royal wedding this island is going to have.” She looks at him with a serious expression. “Why in the _world_ do you think they’d let _me_ be in charge of it? A good majority of these other people have seen royal weddings before. Why not them?”

“Because you’re capable, that’s why,” Bilbo answers. “You’re going to do _amazing_ , and so will I.”

“Yes, of course _you’ll_ do fine. You mostly have to sit through an hour of Fili talking about how wonderful he thinks Ori is and how excited he is, and then all you have to do is stand behind Fili looking delectable. Which you _do_ , by the way. You’re going to distract everyone watching.”

Bilbo chuckles. “Thank you, but I _seriously_ doubt that.”

Melia comes bursting through the dining room door as they are about to enter. Bilbo grabs the door and holds it open before Melia can go back and hold it for them first.

“Thank yo-” Melia stops, giving Bilbo a once-over and freezing up. She makes it to his face and shakes herself out of it. “Thank you, _Bilbo_ ”

“You’re welcome!” He calls back as Melia practically runs off. “She’s in a hurry.” He comments, as they enter the loud dining room. 

Elora rolls her eyes. “Yeah, no chance of being a distraction at _all_.”

“Bilbo!” Kili calls out. “Over here!”

Bilbo makes his way to the end of the table, where Tauriel, Legolas and Gimli are also sitting. There’s an untouched plate of food that must be his near them, so he sits down and grabs a fork.

“What are you doing out _here_?” Bilbo asks Kili. “You should be with your brother, shouldn’t you?”

“So should you!” Kili says. He smiles, looking over at Tauriel. “I won’t have a chance to see Tauriel until late tonight, so I’m spending some time with her now. Fili has Lobelia and mom stressing over him right now, I’m sure he doesn’t need me to make fun of him yet.”

“Is he _nervous_?” Legolas asks. 

“To marry Ori? No way. To perform the ancient wedding ceremony of our ancestors without flubbing it? Of _course_ ,” Kili says. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Bilbo says with his mouth full. “They’ve practiced quite a lot.”

“See?” Kili says, nudging Bilbo. “That’s why Fili chose _you_ to be in the room. You’re _calming_.” He looks down at his hands awkwardly. “And you’re an honorary Uncle.”

Bilbo rubs Kili’s back. “Of _course_ I am. Your other one is too _busy_ sitting in a throne all day.”

“Excuse me, I’m right here,” Frerin says, sitting down across from him at the table. "I could have been there if I wanted to miss an entire night's sleep, but Lo would have my head."

“Now I know you _really_  shouldn’t be here,” Bilbo says. 

“Bilbo, it’s six-thirty in the morning, I’m _allowed_ to eat breakfast at six-thirty in the morning _before_ I do all of that other shit to run this country.”

“You know full well it’s _Dis_ running this country. You’re just the pretty face!” Bofur yells from the other side of the table. 

Frerin shrugs. “I can’t argue with that.”

“You don’t even _want_ to be king, anyway,” Kili points out. “Once Fili knows enough, he’ll take your spot.”

“And thank goodness for that,” Bilbo says. “Lobelia as a queen is _insufferable_! ‘I’m the queen, and you will wear what I tell you!’ It’s downright _dictatorship_!” 

“Well, you _do_ look damn good,” Tauriel says. “I bet Melia couldn’t even _look_ you in the eyes today.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “Oh my, she practically ran away,” Elora supports. “It was _adorable_.”

“Are you _ever_ going to put her out of her misery?” Bombur asks with a laugh.

Bilbo shakes his head. “She’s, what, twenty-five at _most_? That’s far too young.” It doesn’t matter how many times they have this conversation, Melia’s crush on him seems to be the go-to talking point of any given day. Thankfully, no one actually _expects_ him to reciprocate.   

“Bilbo, you’re just a _fox_ ,” Tilda says. “There’s a reason Thorin loved you.”

Usually the mention of his name makes Bilbo’s heart stop a bit, but today he’s too happy to let it bother him. 

The door opens, and Gandalf enters the room, looking much like he always does. “Gandalf, do come eat,” Willa says from where she’s sitting on Bombur’s lap. 

“Thank you, I will,” Gandalf says. “But first, Bilbo and Kili need to come with me.”

Kili looks at Tauriel. “It’s _time_ , my dear.” He kisses her politely. “I can’t wait to see you again later tonight.”

She pats his face before he gets up. “You know you’ll see me when you search the crowd.” The people in the room laugh at that, but Kili doesn’t even blush, just smiles. 

“You’re _very_ right about that.”

“Send Fili our best wishes, will you Bilbo?” Bombur asks. The rest of the group make noises of agreement. 

Gandalf leads them out. “This is _quite_ the honor, Bilbo,” Gandalf states. “To be with the future king in his room before he gets married. He must love you _very_ much.”

“We both love Bilbo,” Kili says, patting Bilbo’s shoulder. “Even _before_ , when he was just the grumpy guy who came to see us once a month.”

“I had a job to do,” Bilbo says.

“But that’s not the _whole_ reason why,” Kili says, like it’s a fact. Which it truly is. Without them, his life before would have been almost unbearable. 

They get to the door, and Gandalf stops Bilbo before he trails in after Kili. “He trusts you. Do _not_ forget that.” Bilbo nods, and leaves Gandalf behind.

“Where’s your wedding dress?” Kili asks, sitting down on one of the chairs in the corner, facing Fili. He’s wearing a black, robe-like suit, the sides of which almost trail down past his thighs. The undershirt is white and frilly, but it doesn’t look ridiculous on him like it would on someone like Bilbo. He looks _spectacular_. 

“Shut up,” Fili says. He turns to Bilbo. “Is the shirt too much?”

“It’s just enough!” Lobelia says, walking out of the closet and over to Bilbo. She walks around him, looking at all angles. 

“Wow, this is quite good.” She smiles at him, and pinches his cheek.

“ _Ow_!” He yells. 

She rolls her eyes. “Make sure to smile during the ceremony. Well, not all, hold on, Dis!” 

Dis comes out of the closet as well, holding a green sash. “Yes?” She asks as she throws the sash over Fili’s shoulders. 

“Bilbo will know when to smile, and when not to, won’t he?” Lobelia asks, looking concerned. 

“As long as Bilbo has a _normal_ range of human emotion, he should be fine,” she says. “There, all done!” She claps, looking at Fili in the mirror. 

Bilbo walks up to him. “You look marvelous,” he says. Fili looks at him with a small smile. “Ori won’t know what hit him.”

“Dis and I need to go check on Ori, make sure he’s prepared and such. Nori being in there makes me a _tad_ nervous.” Lobelia says. She hugs both Fili and Kili, and then comes over to hug Bilbo. “Today will be _beautiful_ ,” She whispers in his ear. He nods.

Dis is holding both a Fili’s hand and whispering to him with a smile and tears in her eyes. Kili is resting his head on her shoulder. Bilbo’s struck by how glad he is to know this family.

“Coming, Dis?” Lobelia asks from the doorway.   
“Oh, yes!” She lets go of Fili’s hand and carefully hugs him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Fili says with a wavering voice. As Dis passes Bilbo, she kisses him on the cheek. 

“Take care of my boy.”

“Of _course_ ,” Bilbo says. 

As soon as they leave, Fili screams. “I’m getting _married_!”

“You are!” Kili laughs. “Never thought that would happen!”

“And it’s in front of the entire country,” Fili says, looking nervous. “What if I mess up the lines? Will that make me _less_ married?”

“You _won’t_ mess up your lines,” Bilbo tells him, coming closer so he’s standing next to him. “You love Ori too much to do so.”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling again. “You’re right, Uncle Bilbo.” The use of ‘uncle’ is almost exclusively for moments of sensitivity, so Bilbo braces himself.

“Uncle Bilbo, can I tell you something?” Fili says. Kili looks at Fili like he knows exactly what he’s going to say.

“Of course,” He answers, throat starting to go dry.

“You know.. you would still be in this room, _even_ if Uncle Thorin was still alive,” he stammers, looking into Bilbo’s eyes and grabbing his arm. “I love you, and I would _still_ want you in here with me. I wish Uncle Thorin could be here _too_ , but you’re not my second choice, Bilbo. You belong in here with us.” Bilbo doesn’t even realize his eyes are watering, just like he didn’t realize this was something he was struggling with until now.

“Thank you,” Bilbo whispers. “There’s _no_ other place I’d like to be.”

They spend the next thirty-minutes or so just talking about the ceremony, which just turns into talking as they normally do. Bilbo’s confident that Fili will get everything right, and he thinks Fili needs a little bit of normalcy beforehand. 

There’s a knock at the door. “Fili, are you ready to go get married?” Frerin asks. Fili looks between Kili and Bilbo, holding their hands. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready.”

They make their way out of the building, following Frerin in his royal dress clothes. Gloin and Dwalin are on either side of them, along with a few others that don’t answer when Bilbo asks their names. Balin trails beside Frerin, talking to him in hushed tones about things he’ll need to do during and after the ceremony. 

Bilbo half-expected there to be crowds on the way to the ceremony stage, but Balin tells him that everyone’s too worried about trying to get a place to sit. 

The walk isn’t too long. When the ceremony stage was constructed, Dis thought it would be best to have it closer to their home. Bilbo thought it was a good idea, too. The giant stage, constructed out of stone, was built in less than a week, with the help of every able-body on the island at the time. It isn’t a room in a castle, like he was told they had before, but it’s _certainly_ regal enough for the Durin family’s liking. 

The back of it faces their home, so they have a chance to get on without having to go through crowds. There’s a sort of back room that the rest of the royal family is in when they finish climbing the stairs.

Elora directs everyone on where they need to go at what time. Frerin goes first, and the crowd screams. The rest go out on stage one at a time, the crowd never quieting, even when it’s Ori’s family that’s walking out. Bilbo supposes it is very exciting, the first big event happening here besides Thorin’s funeral. 

He walks out, looking at the crowd with a smile. Kili is after him, along with Dori on the other side. Next is Fili and Ori, who both cause the loudest screams, but only notice each other. They both look like they’re on the verge of tears as they join their hands.

The crowd begins to quiet down as Frerin begins to speak into the microphone. “A _beautiful_ day for a wedding, isn’t it?” He yells. The crowd screams again, but stops when Frerin raises his arm. 

“Before we begin, there’s something that _needs_ to be said. This is the first ceremony on this stage that sets the tone for a happy nation. All of you know what we went through when we embarked on a mission to get our nation back. We lost our king, Thorin Durin, who _died_ to protect our country and our _future_. We must _never_ lose sight of that, of what this country has been built off of.” 

Frerin begins to pace. Bilbo can hear Dis mutter, “oh _god_ , he’s going off book.”

“Answering the call, that was one of the hardest things any of us have done. I hold nothing against those who didn’t- after all, wasn’t it _fruitless_? Well, I’m standing here to tell you it was _not_. Just because a tree is bare now, doesn’t mean it won’t hold fruit later on. We are strong, all of us, especially _together_.

“I know we have a history of avoiding outsiders and minding our own business. I am here to tell you that we will not be practicing those methods again. It was _outsiders_ that gave us land once again in the first place. It was _outsiders_ that answered our call. It was _outsiders_ that gave us all hope. Now, there will be _no_ ‘outsiders.’ Anyone with pure intention is _welcome_. Well, as long as we have _room_ , that is.” There are a few chuckles.

Frerin laughs himself. He walks over and stands in front of Fili. “You all know- I was never meant to be king. I don’t have the stature or the nature of a king.” He holds one of Fili’s arms up. “But this? _This_ is a King. Before you know it, these two will be sitting where I sit now, keeping this nation safe and happy. Today is going to be the happiest day of their lives, so let us _rejoice_ in that. Give it up for Fili and Ori, and for _Erebor_!” The crowd screams. Bilbo claps, as well as everyone else on stage. 

The ceremony then begins, which entails a lot of readings and agreements between the two. Bilbo looks out past the crowd, seeing the houses upon houses in the distance that are all in the process of being built. The entire island has been under endless construction since people began to trickle back, but it’s _finally_ starting to take shape. 

He looks back over at Fili and Ori, who are staring happily into each other’s eyes.

Bilbo thinks about how _strange_ love is Even in the most dire of situations, where living to the next day was questionable and the idea of a future seemed _hopeless_ , love was blooming all around him. He spent years trying to find someone to love, date after date, but it came at a time when it was the _last_ thing he was worried about. And isn’t that what made it that much _stronger_?

He hopes no one else has to experience losing it like he has. There’s nothing more painful than being given everything you’ve ever wanted and having it ripped away. There are days when Thorin’s death is all he thinks about. But for those days, there are ones where he thinks about his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at Bilbo like there was no one else he wanted to see. 

He thinks that if he had the chance, he would do everything all over again. Because love, while sometimes fleeting, is the best thing the world has to offer. And he has it now, more than ever, even _without_ Thorin here. He looks around at everyone he loves and thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , it’s time for him to start to heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*Takes deep breath* Done!!! It's DONE! Yay!
> 
> -I sincerely never thought it would take this long, or be this many words. It's insane. Like, so many things have happened in-between the beginning and end of this story. Crazy. 
> 
> -The idea for this was a drunken joke I thought of when looking at my bookshelf. Probably longest, saddest, most confusing joke I will ever make in my life.
> 
> -Anyways, Congratulations on making it to the end!! I appreciate the crap out of you. I probably wouldn't have finished this if I hadn't gotten more than one comment at any given time, and I really needed to finish something, so I am very very grateful. <3
> 
> -Tbh I could ramble here for a lot longer but I seriously have to go to bed. If you have a Tumblr and you aren't strictly LOTR stuff, you can follow me: http://dripdrippindownthedrain.tumblr.com/ It's nothing special, but hey, it's there!


End file.
